EL favor
by Carla Gray
Summary: Han pasado 12 años desde que Harry Potter derroto a Voldemort. Ginny es su esposa y aparentemente es todo perfecto, pero entonces... ¿Porque Ginny no para de soñar con otra persona? Esto la llevara a pedirle a su amiga Hermione un singular favor. TERMINAD
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes .

No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Sin rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta nueva producción:

INTRODUCCI"N:

La joven pareja está d pie debajo del muérdago. Él, rubio platino con unos fríos ojos grises q el deseo ha vuelto cálidos, inclinándose sobre ella, pelirroja, ojos castaños y ligeramente baja. Finalmente, los labios d ambos se unen en un tierno beso, q empieza a tornarse salvaje, hasta q finalmente ella le empuja contra la pared y pega todo su cuerpo contra el d él. El rubio hace un giro, para q la espalda d ella quede apoyada contra la pared, a la vez q una d sus manos la va subiendo la falda y la otra la va bajando las bragas. Cuando la ropa interior d la chica esta en el suelo, el rubio se libera del beso y empieza a bajar los labios x el cuello d la joven, la desabrocha la camisa, y besa sus pechos, mientras baja hacia el ombligo la chica ríe x las cosquillas q le hace un mechón suelto del chico… Finalmente, los labios del joven llegan a su objetivo, y empiezan a besarlo, a lamerlo, a excitarlo, a…

En ese momento Giny Weasly, o mejor dicho, Giny Potter, se cayó de la cama.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto la somnolienta voz de su marido, Harry Potter. Un año mayor q ella, moreno, d ojos verdes.

- Sí, creo q Lily ha hecho un ruido extraño. Voy a ver. – Lily, con 3 años, era la menor d sus 4 hijos. Había heredado el pelo rojo d Giny y los ojos verdes d Harry, x lo q era una copia casi exacta d su abuela paterna.

Giny no fue a ver a su hija q dormía mucho mejor q su madre, sino q bajo al salón, encendió una lámpara y empezó a andar frenéticamente x la habitación. ¿Q la estaba pasando? Era una mujer joven y guapa, tenía 26 y su cuerpo, gracias a la magia, no notaba los estragos q 4 hijos y 3 partos hicieron en él. Su marido, era un hombre maravilloso, salvador del mundo mágico, del q estaba enamorada desde la primera vez q le vio. Su familia, la adoraba, su padre era ministro d magia, su madre ama d casa, sus 2 hermanos, (eran 6 pero 3 de ellos murieron en la guerra contra Voldemort, y otro en un estúpido accidente), la daban todo el apoyo q necesitaba. Sus 2 cuñadas, eran como hermanas… ¿Xq entonces soñaba con aquel hombre? ¿Con aquel recuerdo?

Ni si quiera era un recuerdo. Ocurrió en el año 1996, en Navidades. Un mes antes había logrado lo q siempre soñó: Harry Potter, le había dicho q la amaba. X supuesto era su novia, e iban a ir la baile juntos. Ella iba avanzando x un pasillo, dando brincos d pura alegría, cuando se chocó con Draco Malfoy:

- Mira x donde vas, mocosa. – Tan encantador y educado como siempre, pensó Giny. – ¿Es q ese anillo d compromiso q te ha dado Potter te ha dejado sorda y ciega? Como tu familia no esta acostumbrada a esos lujos…

La pelirroja reaccionó rápidamente y trato d abofetearle con la mano derecha, pero años d entrenamiento d Quidicht y la práctica con los mortifagos había proporcionado al rubio unos reflejos estupendos, así q paro la mano q venía hacia él. La chica lanzó la otra mano pero no hubo mejor suerte. Se quedaron así un segundo. Hasta q él la soltó y con una sonrisa torcida anunció:

- Pero mira si estamos debajo del muérdago… Vamos a tener q besarnos, mocosa.

- Ni lo sueñes. - ¿Besar ella a ese témpano d hielo después d haber probado los cálidos labios d Harry? Estaría loca.

- Es la tradición. No querrás q esto t dé mala suerte y pierdas a Potter como perdiste a los gemelos.

Todo sucedió a cámara lenta, y d la misma forma q en el sueño, salvo q en cuanto q él intento meter su lengua en su boca, ella le apartó d un golpe, le dio la bofetada y salió corriendo.

Nunca comentó a nadie aquel encuentro. Tanto Harry como Ron, habrían ido a matar al rubio, pero eso le hubiera dado al rico padre del Slytherin la excusa q buscaba para q fueran expulsados, y con lo q pasaba ahora mismo x el mundo, con todos los miembros d la Orden cayendo como moscas a manos de las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro, ni su hermano ni su novio hubieran durado mucho. D sus amigas, Luna Lovegood, estaba flipada total, como para contarle algo así… y Hermione Granger había sido alejada d Hogwarts x su propia seguridad. Sin embargo, a instancias del Ministro d Magia, la readmitieron para febrero de 1997. Pero algo en ella había cambiado, ya no era tan dulce y amable como antes. El cambio d Hermione se hizo patente cuando Voldemort asesinó a sus padres hacia junio d ese mismo año. Todos se volcaron para apoyarla, pero ella dijo q se tenía q poner al día con pociones, y los ignoró a todos. Cuando unos tíos lejanos se intentaron hacer cargo d ella, Hermione eligió a Snape como tutor legal. Todos pensaron q se había vuelto loca.   

Un año después, tuvo lugar la batalla en la q Harry con la ayuda d Neville, Ron y Hermione, derrotó al señor Oscuro. Ron cayó en el transcurso d esa batalla, Giny no conocía los detalles pero según decían, murió como un valiente y se le otorgó la Orden d Merlín d 1ª clase.

La batalla tuvo una consecuencia inesperada: Hermione se alejó d todos ellos definitivamente. Giny al principio pensó q a su amiga la resultaba difícil estar con ellos después d la muerte d Ron del q estaba enamorada, pero eso no explicaba xq si Giny la nombraba a todos los miembros d su familia les salía un sarpullido.

Al año siguiente, en el 1999, Giny acabó sus estudios en, Hogwarts, siendo el 4º premio anual d su familia, el año anterior tb lo ganó su hermano antes d morir, y se casó con su adorado Harry, Neville fue el padrino y su esposa Hannah, la dama d Honor. Giny hubiera querido q fuera Hermione, pero esta la mando una carta muy educada, con una lechuza búlgara, en la q decía q le era imposible, pero q la deseaba océanos d felicidad.

En el 2000, un estúpido accidente con un dragón desbocado se llevo la vida d su hermano Charlie, y nació su primer hijo, moreno como su padre, pero con las pecas propias d los Weasly, al q llamaron Ronald. En el 2002 nacieron los gemelos: Sirius & James, y x último, en el 2004 la pequeña Lily. En todos los casos intento q Hermione fuera la madrina, pero Harry ponía tal cara d espanto q decidió no insistir.

En el 2006, es decir, el año anterior, ocurrió algo q trastocó su mundo perfecto: el divorcio d su hermano Bill & Fleur. Nadie d la familia lo entendió, y su madre menos q nadie. Ella creía en eso d hasta q la muerte nos separe y aquello del divorcio le pareció una indecencia. Bill sólo negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- Se nos rompió el amor.

Fue entonces cuando empezaron esos sueños eróticos con Draco, q ya duraban casi un año, y el de esa noche era una versión bastante light. ¿Y si a Harry y ella se les había roto el amor? ¿Y si había estado siempre enamorada d Draco y había cometido un grave error al casarse con Harry? ¿Y si…

- Mami, ¿me traes un vaso con agua? – era la voz d Ron.

-  Voy, tesoro.

Inmediatamente, todos sus hijos reclamaron su atención: Lily se había hecho pis en las sábanas y tuvo q cambiarlas; los gemelos se peleaban x una galleta mohosa q habían encontrado en la litera y Giny tuvo q subir la caja entera para q se durmieran… Cuando ya estaba a punto d volverse loca, Harry llego al rescate en pijama blanco y logró q todos se fueran a la cama.

------------------------------------------

Giny estaba sentada en unas escaleras, junto a su amiga Hermione, en teoría tomaban apuntes para su clase d arte, pero en verdad elaboraban una lista con puntuaciones d todos los hombres con los q se habían acostado. En el caso d Giny esa lista era muy corta: Harry James Potter Evans. Lo había puesto completo para q pareciese q escribía . Luego se había liado a dibujar caras felices x la hoja.

En el caso d Hermione, con la q se encontró casualmente el primer día d clase, cosa q no dijo a nadie, la lista abarcaba 10 hojas d un cuaderno d cuadros grande a 2 columnas. ¿Sería x eso q su familia no quería q estuviese con ella? No la parecía muy justo. Era una mujer muy guapa, d 27 años, le parecía d lo normal, q no se hubiese enterrado en el luto tras la muerte d su hermano.

Giny volvió a ver su papel, tenía q haber una forma d alargar esa lista.

- ¿Valen los q solo has besado?

- ¡No seas tramposa, Giny! Eres tú la q decidió las reglas de esto. – había un brillo divertido en los ojos color miel d su amiga cuando vio la reducida lista d Giny. - ¡q bello es el amor!

- ¡Sí  lo es! – Giny tomo el cuaderno d las piernas d su amiga y susurró los nombres q allí había escritos: - David Bechkam, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, Roger Davies, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevy, Terry Boot… ¿te has tirado a medio Hogwarts o q?

- No es cierto, tú marido se salvo d la criba. Al igual q Neville.

- Si pasan x aquí. – les indicó la profesora. – Podrán ver "Venus ante el espejo" d Velázquez. – Ambas mujeres la siguieron y una vez q se ubicaron frente al cuadro Giny preguntó.

- ¿Quién fue el mejor y xq?

- Ron. Xq estaba enamorada. – replicó la mujer d cabellos castaños y rizados sin asomo d duda.

- Bueno d eso yo si sé bastante. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – como la mujer asintió. - ¿Crees q tener fantasías sexuales con otro hombre es síntoma d q algo va mal en tu relación?

- No. Tener relaciones sexuales con otro hombre es síntoma d q algo va mal en la relación. O pensar en otro cuando estas follando con tu pareja… - Giny se ruborizó al oír esto, ya q en alguna ocasión había pensado q era Draco el q estaba sobre ella y había tenido orgasmos múltiples. Hermione captó el sonrojo d su amiga y sonrió maliciosamente. - ¿En quién piensas?

- No se lo dirás a nadie.

- Giny, tu y yo ya no nos movemos en los mismos círculos. – había un asomo d amargura en la voz de la mujer, pero enseguida se recupero. – Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.   

- Draco Malfoy. – Hermione puso una cara rara, y Giny se explicó. – Una vez me besó debajo del muérdago, tú no estabas x aquella época. La cosa no paso a mayores, pero en mis sueños ese beso conduce a una película para adultos.

- ¿D verás t excita ese témpano d hielo?

- X lo q me contó Harry ya no es tan frío. La muerte d su prometida, Pansy, y su padre a manos d Voldemort, le hizo ser humano. Se arrepintió d todo el mal q había hecho y denunció a muchos mortifagos. Ahora vive en Madrid inaugurando escuelas para jóvenes Muggles. – Hermione hizo un gesto escéptico, q la pelirroja no vio, xq había visto algo muy interesante en la lista d Hermione. – si dices q Ron fue el mejor ¿Xq Blaise Zabini tiene nota q él? ¿Cuándo t has acostado con él?

- Sólo 1 o 2 veces. Es q técnicamente es mucho mejor q Ron. T recuerdo q mientras todos luchábamos contra Voldy y sus matones él se dedicaba a tirarse a toda alumna d Hogwarts q se le ponía a tiro. En 5º se tiró a las d 6º, en 6º a las d 6º, y en 7º a las d 6º.

- Es cierto, recuerdo q las decía algo como q Voldemort podría arrasar la escuela en cualquier momento y q no querrían morir vírgenes.

- Pues sí. Y al salir d la escuela siguió parecido. Aunq cambió el Voldemort x un meteorito q arrasaría la Tierra. ¡Es lo q pasa con tanto cine catastrofista! – Hermione se dio cuenta d q todas la miraban, así q intento arreglarlo. – ese maldito cine mantiene a la gente alejada d estas maravillas. – la profesora estuvo d acuerdo y pasaron a la siguiente sala.

------------------------------------------

Hermione se despertó con la sensación d q aquella no era su cama y d q la noche anterior bebió demasiado. Abrió un ojo. Sí, aquella no era su cama, xq ella no tenía pintada las paredes d verde pistacho, y sí anoche bebió demasiado, xq dichas paredes daban vueltas. Tb apreció q no estaba sola en la cama. Esta vez se volvió atenta. Su acompañante estaba d espaldas, unas espaldas anchas y morenas q la indicaban q era un hombre. No sería la primera vez q se despertaba en la cama d una mujer, no sabía si era bisexual o si el alcohol la sentaba tan mal q la cambiaba la orientación sexual. Tb parecía atractivo, menos mal xq alguna vez se había encontrado con cada cosa…

Con un gemido d cansancio miró el reloj. ¡Joder! En una hora había quedado con su jefe y su equipo para comer, y todavía tenía q pasar x su casa a cambiarse y ducharse. Sería mejor ponerse en marcha. Se levantó d la cama, y se puso el breve vestido negro, q llevo la noche anterior. Tb se puso los zapatos, y encontró el bolso… debajo d un condón usado q la indicó q al menos había tomado precauciones. Sin embargo la faltaba algo, empezó a buscar silenciosamente x la habitación, entonces una voz masculina y sensual dijo:

- ¿Buscas esto? – Hermione se giró para ver como Blaise Zabini, balanceaba su tanga negro en uno d sus dedos con una d sus sonrisas maliciosas, felinas y sexos.

Ella trató d arrebatárselo, pero el moreno la esquivo y la hizo caer d nuevo en la cama, riendo a su pesar. No podía creer q se hubiera vuelto a acostar con Blaise. Eran ya 1 o 2 veces x semana, en las últimas 8 semanas, es decir, q en aquellos 2 meses era él único hombre con el q se había acostado. ¿Sería aquello una relación monógama?

Entre tanto, Blaise se había puesto sobre ella, y empezaba a besarla, al tiempo q alargaba una mano hasta la caja d condones. Hermione se sorprendió d q pese a todo aún lo deseara. Pero no tenían tiempo, su jefe se enfadaría. Logró apartarlo.

- Blaise, no hay tiempo. Tengo una hora para ir a mi casa ducharme y cambiarme d ropa.

- ¡Troqui! – un elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación. - ¿Puedes ir a la tienda y traer unos vaqueros talla 38, una camiseta bonita y ropa interior femenina?

- X supuesto. – el elfo desapareció, mientras su amo se volvía hacia su amante con la sonrisa d alguien q esta a punto d conseguir lo q desea.

- ¡Solucionado! Mi elfo t traerá la ropa, y tu te cambias aquí. Tb puedes ducharte. ¿X dónde íbamos? – se inclino para volver a besarla.

- ¿Cómo has podido mandar a tu elfo a hacer algo así?

- Tranquila, lo hará bien. No es la primera vez q lo hace. Ad tiene muy buen gusto.

Pero Hermione no estaba conforme, se levanto d la cama, y empezó aburrir al chico con uno d sus discursos sobre la libertad d los elfos domésticos, q había q respetar a todos los seres vivos… Pero Blaise la interrumpió con un cruel comentario.

- Curioso discurso para una mujer q lleva la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. – Ante esta frase Hermione se quedo helada. Miró al hombre con intensa furia y dijo:

- Q te jodan. – y salió d la habitación.

- Q no era un insulto. Q yo tb la tengo. Vuelve. No te enfades.

Pero ella ya no le oía. En la chimenea, la alcanzó el elfo, y la dio la ropa, x no hacerle el feo a la criatura la cogió. Luego con unos polvos Flu, volvió a su casa.

Lanzó el vestido q había llevado directo a la chimenea, para q se quemara y se metió en la ducha. Cuando el agua caliente salió a raudales mojando su esbelto cuerpo, pensó, como siempre:

- ¡Q desperdicio! Tanta agua, y jamás estaré limpia. Como ha dicho Blaise, tengo una marca tenebrosa en el brazo, no importa q desde la caída definitiva d Voldemort la marca no sea visible, yo sé q está ahí. Un recuerdo perpetuo d lo q soy: una mortifaga, una asesina, una traidora a todo aquello x lo q tanta buena gente q conocí lucho y murió: los gemelos, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, los padres d Harry y Ron.

Sin embargo, antes d juzgar a una persona hay q entender sus circunstancias, el xq d sus actos. Para entenderme a mí habría q retroceder hasta el verano d 1996, cuando Harry, Ron y todos los d miembros del ejército d Dumbledore fueron admitidos en la Orden del Fénix. Todos excepto Giny & yo.

Al principio pensé q todo fue un error, pero Dumbledore me llamo al despacho y me explico q x mi seguridad era mejor q me olvidara d todo. Me aplicarían un hechizo para q olvidara los últimos 5 años, y podría tener una vida normal. Yo dije q no estaba dispuesta, pero no era una sugerencia. Era una orden, q había sido aprobada x todos los miembros, ya q era lo mejor para mí. Lo hacían x mi bien.

Así fue, volví a mi insípida vida Muggle, mis padres se mudaron d casa y todo fue normal. Hasta la noche d Hallowen.

Ese día se presentó en mi casa Lord Voldemort, señor Oscuro, en persona, acompañado x su fiel serpiente, y 3 de sus servidores: Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy y Peter Petigrew. Tal vez fue el impacto d verles allí, el hechizo no estaba bien hecho, a simplemente xq tengo un don para repeler esos hechizos, el caso es q me acordaba perfectamente d quiénes eran y xq estaban allí.

Cuando Malfoy empezó a hacer una Cruciatis a mi padre, lo único en lo q podía pensar era en dónde coño estaba la dichosa Orden. En fin, si lo único q les preocupaba era mi seguridad, ¿xq no habían puesto a alguien para protegerme? No sólo me habían privado d una escolta sino q ad al negarme el regreso a Hogwarts me habían dejado totalmente indefensa. Fue cuando lo vi claro: estaba sola. Sólo yo podía salvar a mis padres, y tal vez a mi misma.

En ese momento, Peter, se disponía a lanzar la maldición asesina a mi madre.

- ¡Griamuld Place, 13! – grité desesperada.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Malfoy se volvió hacia mí sorprendido x el grito, q no le había sonado a hechizo defensivo.

- Esa es la casa donde vivía mi tía. – Bellatrix me miraba con desconfianza.

- Tb es el cuartel d la Orden del Fénix. Así q id para allá, acabad con ellos y dejadnos en paz d una vez.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Malfoy. – Mi hijo dice q te borraron la memoria. No deberías d saber ni quién eres tú misma.

- interesante aún. – Voldemort se inclinó hacia mi hasta q nuestras caras casi se rozaron y me miro como si tuviera rayos X. Inconexamente pensé q se parecía a Jeremy Irons- ¿q recuerdas sobre esa Orden?

- ¿Q quieres saber? 

- Todo.

- Lo sabrás. Lo único q quiero a cambio es la vida d mis padres. – el señor Oscuro esbozó una sonrisa escalofriante.

- Esto no es una negociación pequeña. Te obligaré a q me lo digas. ¡Imperius! – Pero no paso nada. Yo esperaba sentir esa sensación d calma, al dejar q otro piense x ti, q experimente cuando un falso profesor d DCAO me lanzo esa maldición pero… NO. - ¿Xq no funciona?

- Xq, Voldy, esto sí es una negociación. Tú quieres a los miembros d la Orden, en particular a 2 d ellos. Yo quiero q no mates a mis padres. Tú no puedes dominarme, d igual manera q Dumbledore no pudo hacerme olvidar. Puedes torturarme un rato, pero te aseguro q no los traicionaré x nada. Al contrario q a ti no me asusta mi muerte, es x mis seres queridos x los q temo. Si les haces algo… - En ese punto saqué mi varita, q logré llevarme a escondidas d la casa, y la apunté a mi sien. – me mataré yo misma y no conseguirás nada.

- Eres una de esos seres. Oí hablar d ellos, no hay magia q pueda dominaros. Estoy seguro q cuando mi espía en Hogwarts te lanzó la maldición tu fingiste ser presa d ella x probar lo q se sentía. Acepto tu oferta. – La serpiente lanzó un silbido de decepción, al comprobar q una vez se quedaba sin cena. – Y la mejoro, sé mi espía en Hogwarts, dentro del propio Griffindorf, y yo te devolveré tu vida. Y la mejoraré, ya q para compensar estos meses q has perdido d curso, te enseñaré hechizos q jamás te hubiera enseñado Dumbledore.  

Comprendí q era una oferta q no podía rechazar. Acepté.

Aquellos meses fueron d luto para los miembros d la Orden: Tonks, Hestia Jones, Katie Bell y los Gemelos fueron asesinados. El cuartel d la Orden, situado en la mansión Black fue arrasado, sin embargo, no había nadie, ya q habían sido advertidos x Peter Petigrew, q a cambio del perdón estaba dispuesto a darles el nombre d un traidor: el mío. Voldemort se enteró gracias a Zabini, un fiel seguidor, q a su vez lo supo x su hijo Blaise, q a su vez lo supo x Lavender Brown, miembro d la Orden, q resulto q hablaba en sueños.

Entre tanto, a mis padres se los llevaron como rehenes a un centro d descanso para Mortifagos jubilados situado en Mallorca, y a mí me tenían en un castillo digno d una película d vampiros. Cada vez q doblaba una esquina esperaba encontrarme con Ángel, cosa q tampoco me hubiera importado.

Pero la verdad es q esos 2 meses no tuve tiempo d aburrirme. Voldemort, fiel a su palabra, se dedicaba a enseñarme hechizos, la mayoría d magia negra y maldiciones, unas 5 horas al día, es decir, cuando no estaba torturando a alguien. Sino era él se encargaba Bellatrix, y sino Narcisa. La verdad es q ambas estaban muy majas conmigo, lo cual me tenía bastante paranoica. 

El caso es q la noche d Navidad, fui vestida con el kit especial para mortifagos, compuesto x capa negra y máscara y llevada a una sala donde estaban todos los mortifagos. Pese a las máscaras reconocí a Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode… la casa d Slytherin en pleno. Cuando entro Voldemort todos se arrodillaron, yo dudé un momento, nadie me había explicado el protocolo q deben seguir los traidores y espías en esa clase d actos sociales, iba a arrodillarme pero Bellatrix me hizo un gesto para q avanzara hacia ella.

- Hoy es un día grande queridos fieles. – habló Voldemort. – Hoy vamos a probar la fidelidad d un antiguo compañero, y el temple d una prometedora candidata. De paso nos libraremos d unos traidores. Tranquila, mi Nagini, - acarició la cabeza d su mascota. – hoy no te quedas sin cena. ¡Traedlos!

A la orden d Voldemort, 2 encapuchados trajeron a Karkarov y a Petigrew, y los dejaron en el centro del círculo. Voldemort llamo a una figura, q estaba envuelta en las sombras, para q avanzara, pese a la máscara, algo en la forma d moverse me indicó q era mi profesor d pociones, Severus Snape.

- Dices q no me has abandonado. Q todos estos años al lado d Dumbledore han sido x supervivencia. Demuéstralo. Mata a este traidor, y ocupa d nuevo el lugar q te mereces en el círculo.

Durante un segundo, ilusa de mí, pensé q no lo haría. Pero me equivocaba. El rayo verde cruzó la sala y alcanzo a Karkarov en el pecho. Cuando el cuerpo inerte del hombre cayó al suelo, comprendí cual iba a ser la forma en q probaría mi temple: matando a Peter Petigrew.

Voldemort me hizo la señal para q avanzara. Peter estaba en el centro temblando y suplicando misericordia a todos los presentes. Recordé aquella noche en la casa d los Gritos, cuando tb suplicó x su vida y pensé en lo distinta q sería mi vida si hubiéramos dejado q Sirius & Remus le mataran, Voldemort jamás habría regresado; con su cadáver, Sirius podría haber demostrado su inocencia y lo importante, yo no estaría en el centro d aquel círculo. No podía hacerlo.

Bellatrix, entendió mis dudas, y se acercó a mí, con tono maternal me dijo:

- La primera vez es difícil. Tienes q odiarle d verdad, tienes q sentir el deseo d matarle…

 No es q eso fuera de gran ayuda. No podía hacerlo. Entonces recordé como hacia 2 meses él había estado dispuesto a matar a mis padres….

- Aveda Kadabra.- Apenas reconocí como humana, menos como mía, aquella voz. ¿D dónde salió todo ese odio?

La maldición surcó el espacio entre  yo y el hombre a mis pies, pero no era lo suficiente fuerte como para matarle del impacto. Peter agonizó un minuto. El largo d su vida. Aunq tuve la impresión d q no lo había matado. Peter llevaba 15 años muerto. Murió el día en q traicionó a James Potter. Creo q yo sólo acabe con sus sufrimientos. Mientras Bellatrix me abrazaba como a una hija, y Voldemort me tatuaba la marca tenebrosa, supe q la q había muerto aquella noche era Hermione Granger.

La gente piensa, q es ponerte la marca Tenebrosa, vestirte con capa y máscara y te lanzan al ruedo a torturar Sangre Sucias. Pues no, mi vida no cambio de lo q había cambiado en Hallowen, salvo el hecho d q Lucius Malfoy, ya no me lanzaba esas miradas d odio intenso, y su esposa me hizo un regalo muy raro x Navidades, aunq el hecho d q ella me regalara algo era ya raro d x sí, me regaló a Kreacher, el elfo doméstico d Sirius. Según me contaron, después d la muerte d su amo, robó el retrato d su idolatrada ama y se largó a casa d Malfoy. El elfo me sorprendió mucho, xq ya no me trataba como una Sangre Sucia, y no murmuraba x los rincones contra mí… extrañísimo.

Un día muy frío d mediados d Enero, Voldemort me llamó a su despacho. Yo había estado allí antes, todo enmoquetado, con unas cristaleras inmensas desde las q se podía ver un mar embravecido x la tormenta, y unos sillones d cuero q daban masajes… había q reconocer q el tío tenía estilo.

Él estaba tras una mesa, de espaldas para ver el mar, con Nagini a sus pies, como si fuera un perro extraño. X mi mente pasó fugazmente la idea d empujarle al mar, y ver si había suerte y no sabía nadar, pero sí sabía nadar mataría a mis padres y no podía correr ese riesgo después d todo lo q había hecho ya para salvarles.

- ¿Me llamaba, señor? – Él se giró y me dedicó una d sus escalofriantes sonrisas.

- Te dije q en privado, tú podías llamarme Voldy. – Me hizo un gesto para q me sentara.

- Lo olvidé. – Me senté.

- Aquí tienes una postal d tus padres. Hoy se han encontrado con Michael Douglas en el supermercado. Tu madre le pidió un autógrafo. – Era normal q él leyera las cartas d mis padres, o las q yo les enviaba a ellos. No me enfadé, ya lo había asimilado. – Pero no te he llamado x eso. Tienes q firmarme esto. – me pasó un papel con pinta d documento legal. – Sólo es una mera formalidad. Básicamente, dice q si te pasa algo durante una misión para mi, pues yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad legal en ello. X lo q no se considera un accidente laboral, y nadie puede demandarme. Cosas d mis abogados. – Lo leí un poco, y lo firme, él me volvió a sonreír. – Ahora vamos a tu misión: estarás en Hogwarts. Narcisa y Lucius ya lo han arreglado todo. Requirió una serie d Imperius sobre varios miembros del consejo escolar, pero merece la pena. ¿Recuerdas la profecía q quería robar?

- ¿La q llevaba tu nombre y el d Harry? ¿Cómo olvidarla? Casi me matan x ella. Pero fue destruida.

- Lo sé. X eso he decidido recurrir a la fuente d dicha profecía. Tu ex profesora d adivinación. Quiero entrevistarme con ella. Pero esta tan vigilada como tu amiguito. – hizo una mueca d frustración. – Ahí es donde entras tú, necesito q logres llevarla fuera d los muros del castillo, el Bosque Prohibido me servirá.

- ¿Y si falla? No estoy diciendo q no pueda hacerlo, xq puedo. – Me va la vida en ello. – Pero ¿Y si ella no la recuerda?

- Plan B: tendrás q robar el pensadero d Dumbledore. Pero no te preocupes x eso ahora. Tienes q hacer las maletas y eso. Recuerda q debes comportarte normalmente, no queremos q te descubran, y a ti te conviene menos q a nadie. Tengo gente en esa escuela, si en algún momento dudo d tu lealtad borraré a tu familia entera d la faz de la tierra. Pero tampoco pienses en ello, ahora. Tienes q estar guapa para tu regreso triunfal a Hogwarts. Bellatrix te ha comprado un vestido…

Y así fue, regrese a Hogwarts, con el vestido único en su género q mi tiíta Bella me había comprado, ella empezó a insistir en q la llamara así, pero no era lo mismo. Ya no me sentía segura, de alguna forma sabía q el mundo real se había colado entre aquellos muros. Draco se metía conmigo, x mantener las apariencias, q x convicción.

No me resulto difícil lograr la entrevista entre Voldy y Sibill, les sugerí subliminalmente a Lavender y Parvati, q hicieran una competición en el bosque entre ella y Firenze, el centauro. Ellas picaron, y Voldy la secuestro delante d las narices d Percy Weasly, q aquel año era profesor d DCAO. inútil no lo podían haber buscado… X fortuna, tras un poco de "persuasión" y "ejercicios d memoria", Sibill recordó la profecía. De verdad q no sé lo q hubiera hecho si tengo q colarme en el despacho d Dumbledore a robar su pensadero. Hoy creo q si q lo haría pero en aquel entonces me parecía imposible.

Entre tanto, los Miembros d la Orden, o sus familiares caían un tras otro, y en Pascua, Voldy lanzó un ataque contra la Academia d Magia francesa. Sólo sobrevivieron 3 alumnos, los q fueron besados x Dementores. Todos temían q atacara Hogwarts en cualquier momento, cada vez q se abría la puerta del Gran Comedor, todos esperaban verle a él lanzando maldiciones. Todos menos los d la Orden y los Mortifagos. Todos sabíamos q no atacaría Hogwarts mientras Dumbledore fuera director. La táctica d Voldy consistía en atacar desde dentro… como un cáncer letal.

En Junio, y sin ninguna razón aparente, mató a mis padres. Voldy dijo q como ya era afín a la causa, tenía la marca tenebrosa, y había usado las maldiciones imperdonables ya no tenía vuelta atrás, x lo q ya no tenía sentido presionarme con mis padres. La verdad es q quería un espía dentro d la propia Orden, Justin Finch – Fletcley, d padres Muggles, y mato a mis padres para demostrarle q iba en serio. Para el mes d Julio, Justin ya era un mortifago, q probó su temple matando a Cornelius Fudge, el ministro d Magia.

Tras la muerte d mis padres, yo me sentía como si fuera escoria. Todo lo q había hecho…para nada. Mejor hubiera sido q dejara q los matara aquella noche y vidas se hubieran salvado. Entonces recibí una lechuza muy extraña con una carta de mi madre: la biológica. La carta, sólo la recibiría cuando mis padres adoptivos muriesen. Era muy larga y muy emotiva. Lo fundamental era q se llamaba Susan March, q nadie había sabido q estaba embarazada, q x seguridad me dejaba con una buena amiga de la infancia q no podía tener hijos, y q modifico mi aspecto para q me pareciera a mis padres adoptivos y q nadie sospechara. Cuando cumpliera los 18 podría modificar el hechizo a mi voluntad. En aquel momento eso no me pareció muy importante. A remarcar, q ella era la heredera d Ravenclaw, y x tanto yo tb, y una foto d mis padres en Hogwarts, q me adjuntaba para q tuviera una idea d cual sería mi aspecto. A resaltar xq el hombre q estaba con ella en la foto era Sirius Black.

No tenéis ni idea d lo mal q me sentí en ese momento: todos los padres q había tenido, habían sido mártires de la causa q yo había traicionado. Pensé q no era q una perra enferma a la q deberían sacrificar y cosas mucho peores. Sólo había una solución: confesar mi traición. Pero ¿a quién? Harry, Ron o Neville no me perdonarían jamás. Dumbledore, ni hablar, me daba   miedo q Voldy. Sólo había una persona q no me juzgaría, q sabía lo q era cometer un error absurdo q marca tu vida para siempre, de la forma literal posible…

Llame al despacho d Severus Snape con cierto miedo, él me invito a pasar. Entre, cerré con llave, recuerdo q él me miro con curiosidad. Me remangue la manga izquierda d la túnica y le mostré la Marca Tenebrosa. Durante un segundo vi brillar la sorpresa en sus ojos negros, luego la comprensión y finalmente la incredulidad. Me di cuenta q yo no estaba entre las personas q la Orden barajó como traidores. Antes d q pudiera decir nada , le enseñé la carta d mi madre, Susan. El la leyó, y volvió a mirarme con incredulidad.

- Es cierto. – le aseguré. – es la única explicación d xq Narcisa y Bellatrix están siendo tan amables conmigo. Es cierto y lo saben. ¿Pero cómo?

- Xq a la Heredera d Ravenclaw no hay maldición, hechizo o poción q pueda obligarla a hacer nada contra su voluntad. – Siguió mirándome atentamente. - ¿Xq lo hiciste?

- ¿Xq lo hizo usted? – él vaciló. – eso no importa. Quiero q me enseñe Oclumancia. – Snape enarcó una ceja. – si voy a ser una agente doble, no puedo permitir q Voldemort tenga acceso a mis pensamientos, ¿No?

 No sé si Snape le contó algo a Dumbledore, si lo hizo, no afectó a nuestra relación. Logró hacerse con mi custodia, hasta mi mayoría d edad, me enseñó Oclumancia y como aprendí deprisa Legimancia. Empecé así un juego muy peligroso, pasando información relativamente inocua a Voldy, e información d Voldy a Snape, q a su vez se la pasaba a la Orden. Gracias a eso la Orden empezó a remontar.

En el ámbito emocional mi último curso en Hogwarts no fue tan malo. Ya no era prefecta, lo q me daba libertad, y el haber vuelto al buen camino, o menos, me hizo volver un poco a mi vida normal. Empecé a salir con Ron, mi amistad con Giny era fuerte q nunca, logré q Justin se hiciera tb agente doble… Supongo q si Voldy no hubiera matado a Dumbledore, y Harry no se hubiese empeñado en ir a x él, pues todo habría sido muy distinto.

Yo trate d inculcar algo d sentido común, en Harry, Neville y Ron, pero cuando un hombre se empeña en hacer una machada ni las fuerzas d la naturaleza pueden frenarlo. En vista d eso, trate d poner escollos para q averiguaran el paradero d Voldy, y advertí a Blaise, otro agente doble, d lo q pasaba. Sin embargo, Cho Chang, encontró a una espía, Luna Lovegood, no sé como Voldy consiguió su apoyo, pero lo hizo, tras tomar una Verisaterum conocimos el paradero. Demasiado fácil, recuerdo q pensé.

La verdad es q Voldy estaba harto d jugar al ratón y a la serpiente con Harry. Era la hora d acabar. Fue una batalla terrible, no es q yo haya presenciado muchas pero me impresionó. Ron murió a consecuencia d la maldición q le lanzó Krum x la espalda. Pero el señor Oscuro no se podía ir sin hacer un último acto d maldad. Mientras agonizaba, x las 7 u 8 maldiciones asesinas q le lanzó Harry, se acercó al cadáver d Avery, y le tocó la marca, inmediatamente, la familiar quemazón me hizo gemir d dolor. Recuerdo la mirada d incredulidad d Neville, la d odio d Harry, la d escepticismo d Lupin…

Después d eso no volví a verlos . Ni siquiera estuvieron en el juicio contra mí, pese a q formaban parte del tribunal. En dicho juicio me acogí a un vacío legal, (algo q Voldy me enseñó fue todos los entresijos d la Ley Mágica), q decía q si tu familia corre peligro no eres responsable d tus actos, y x eso no fui a Azkaban. Aunq se me desterró para siempre del Mundo Mágico y mi varita fue destruida. Antes d irme, fui a Gringgots y cancelé las 2 cuentas d mis padres, sin q nadie lo supiera, los duendes no dijeron palabra tras comprobar el parentesco, y lo pasé a dinero Muggle. El único dinero q iba a necesitar.

Otro detalle d Voldy es q antes d matar a mis padres les hizo firmar un seguro d vida, y si morían en extrañas circunstancias, yo sería beneficiaria d 10 millones de libras x cada uno. En total mi fortuna ascendía a 40 millones d libras. En resumen, tenía 18 años, un nuevo aspecto físico, era rica… ¿q podía pedir? El perdón d mis amigos. Lo único q no podría comprar con dinero.

En ese momento, la joven se dio cuenta d q llevaba 45 minutos en la ducha y se hacía tarde. Salió apresuradamente, se secó, se soltó el pelo castaño oscuro, y se vistió con la ropa q le dejó había comprado el elfo d Blaise. Realmente no tenía mal gusto.

------------------------------------------

Blaise estaba tratando d ahogarse en la ducha. No le importaba llegar tarde a la reunión. Su jefe ya estaba acostumbrado. Le preocupaba el cabreo de Hermione. ¿Xq le gustarían las mujeres complicadas? No estaba hablando d las mujeres con las q una vez se acostaba, esas solo le ponían, sino d las mujeres con las q repetía, las q se le metían en la cabeza y era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa q no fuera en ellas…

Su primer amor complicado fue Pansy Parkinson. Todo el mundo decía q era una perra insensible, cosa q era cierta, pero tb era dulce, cariñosa… recordaba esa manía q tenía d besarle la barbilla antes d pasar a sus labios. Tb recordaba lo difícil q se lo puso, decía q él era un conquistador, y ella era una dama respetable prometida a un mago respetable, y q era fiel y leal hasta la muerte… no podía saber q Draco Malfoy haría d esa broma su destino final.

Cuando se enteró d q se había acostado con alguien, él pensó q Ernie McMillan, pidió a Voldemort venganza, y él se la concedió. Primero mato a Ernie, aunq se tomó su tiempo. Luego, a Pansy.

 Recordó lo indefensa q parecía en el centro del círculo, como una muñeca d trapo abandonada entre las llamas d una hoguera. En algún momento sus miradas se cruzaron, si ella hubiera dicho su nombre la hubieran perdonado la vida, él deseaba q lo dijera. Puede q estuviera contagiado d algún virus romántico q había desactivado su instinto d supervivencia, pero prefería morir en su lugar a verla morir x él. Pero ella no habló, tampoco apartó la mirada d Draco, ni suplicó x su vida como hicieron muchos q estuvieron en el círculo antes q ella. Recordó la elegancia con la q su cuerpo muerto cayó al suelo. Y lo duro q fue reprimir las lágrimas…

Después d eso, decidió q su alma era demasiado romántica para ser mortífago, ¿Tal vez actor? Fue a ver a Snape y se convirtió en uno d sus agentes dobles, junto a Hermione & Justin.

Cuando, tras la caída d Voldemort, fue sometido a juicio alegó otro vacío legal: Su padre le hizo marcar cuando era un bebé d 11 meses. Dado q no eligió ese camino x su propia voluntad y q cuando fue consciente d sus actos, trató d remediarlos, se le concedió el indulto d Azkaban, aunq tb fue desterrado del Mundo Mágico y su varita fue confiscada aunq no destruida. Aquello no le importo, tenía muy claro q quería ser actor, cosa q no lograría en el mundo Mágico. Lo q no le gustó es q no logró justicia para el asesinato d su amada Pansy, Draco tb se salió d rositas, pero algún día pillaría a ese cabrón, no perdía nada x esperar. Como aperitivo le partió la cara en las mismas puertas del tribunal. Esa fue la última vez q le vio.

Finalmente salió d la ducha, se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca y decidió q si hacía esperar a su jefe lo iba a capar. Informo a su elfo d q no iba a comer allí y se largo al centro d Londres.    

------------------------------------------

Todas las alumnas d la clase d Yoga suspiraban al ver el culo d su profesor, enfundado en chandál, moverse mientras les enseñaba una nueva postura. Justin no parecía fijarse en ello, d todas formas no entendía xq los hombres no se apuntaban a esas cosas. A muchos les vendría bien relajarse y él necesitaba novio urgentemente. Estaba harto d todas aquellas mujeres q le trataban como un objeto sexual, ¡los hombres no eran así! Bueno, si lo eran, pero a él no le importaba. Ad se sentía fatal cuando tenía q rechazar a esas mujeres…

Dio x terminada la clase y mientras recogía sus cosas para ir a la comida con su jefe y sus compañeros, miró un momento su antebrazo izquierdo… lo hacía 2 veces al día, aún no se creía q él se hubiera ido para siempre. Pero si volvía la marca se lo diría.

¿Xq él? No era nada especial. Nunca entendió xq d entre todos los miembros d la Orden, Él lo eligió como traidor y espía. Sólo se unió al grupo d DCAO q hicieron en 5º xq su experiencia con el basilisco 3 años atrás le desarrolló su instinto d supervivencia. Una vez q se le eligió miembro d la Orden casi sintió envidia d Hermione, q al parecer se iba a escapar d todo eso. Nunca hizo nada especial para ellos, al contrario q otros. X eso cuando en Pascua después d atacar la Academia d Magia Francesa, una mujer morena y altiva se presento en su casa y le ofreció unirse al bando ganador y matar Sangre Sucias pensó q era una broma.

Pero iba en serio. Cuando él se negó, diciendo q era un farol, le hablaron d Hermione. En junio le sacaron d la escuela, le vendaron los ojos, le llevaron a la playa y le obligaron a presenciar el asesinato d los padres d Hermione. Cuando terminaron la mujer, llamada Bellatrix, le dijo:

- Acepta nuestra oferta o serán los tuyos.

Naturalmente q aceptó, tanto Él como su gente eran muy persuasivos.

Hermione tb lo era, x eso le convenció d ser agente doble como ella. Él aceptó, xq ya estaba harto, quería volver a se libre. Pero ni tras la caída del Señor Oscuro lo consiguió. Al igual q Hermione se acogió a la no responsabilidad d sus actos debido a amenazas sobre miembros d su familia, y al igual q ella se le desterró del mundo Mágico.

Pero el mundo no era un lugar seguro, eran muchos los Mortifagos q no fueron agentes dobles, q aún permanecían fieles a la causa del Señor Oscuro, y q esperaban su oportunidad, x eso no era libre. Tenía q destruirlos. No quería q ningún joven tuviera q tomar jamás las duras decisiones q él tuvo q tomar.

Al final cerró la cremallera d su bolsa de su bolsa d deportes, y tomó el metro para ir a la reunión con su jefe. 

------------------------------------------                 

 Luna se levantó con la impresión d q olvidaba algo, una cita o algo así. Se quedo un momento en la cama pensando… ¡Joder! ¡La reunión!

Pese a q faltaban 15 minutos, y q no vivía cerca d donde habían quedado no se apresuró d camino a la ducha, es empezó a llenar su bañera y se demoro viendo su imagen en el espejo. Era rubia, pálida lo q la daba la impresión d estar siempre en la Luna. Cuando se supo q ella era una mortifaga, todos alucinaron, no xq no la creyeran capaz d matar sino xq no entendían xq Voldemort estaba interesado en ella.

La razón es la poción q mato a su madre era una arma muy poderosa q Voldemort quería. D paso domino a la chica con la Imperius, la marcó y la uso para llevar a Harry a su trampa… Sólo q la jugada no salió como esperaba. Voldemort fue destruido, y Luna tuvo q responder a muchas preguntas. Finalmente, el tribunal la absolvió, sin restricciones. Pero Luna ya estaba asqueada del mundo Mágico, y se retiró d él.

D todo el grupo, era la única q no fue agente doble, la única q no había matado, la única q podría llevar una vida más o menos normal… Pero eligió ayudar a la única gente q no la dio la espalda cuando vieron la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo: Hermione, Justin, Blaise y su jefe… Su familia.

Tras vestirse, decidió q ya era hora d salir d casa.

Cinco minutos después tuvo q volver xq se había dejado las llaves del coche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta es la introducción d esta historia nueva. Simplemente quería explicar la nueva vida d 5 d los personajes principales: Giny, Hermi, Blaise, Justin y Luna. Sé q muchas d las cosas no van a pasar, pero es una paranoia futurística…

En el capítulo 1 conoceremos al jefe d los 4 espías, veremos en q consiste su trabajo y descubriremos d q trata el favor q da título a la historia.

Después de leerlo os vale dejar vuestra opinión si os ha gustado xq sino gusta no la continuo. Y hablo en serio.

Un beso.

CGL.


	2. La misión y el favor

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Sin más rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta nueva producción:

 1. LA REUNI"N, LA MISI"N & EL FAVOR.

Severus Snape volvió a comprobar la hora y el día en su reloj digital para asegurarse q no se había equivocado d fecha, no sería la primera vez q le pasaba. Aquel dichoso invento Muggle era lo peor, extrañaba su reloj mágico q decía la hora en función d la posición d los planetas q le regalo Dumbledore cuando hizo 10 años q daba clase en Hogwarts. Pero todo lo relacionado con la magia había desaparecido para él…

12 años atrás Dumbledore le pidió q fuera d nuevo su espía entre los mortifagos, y q hiciera TODO lo necesario para ganarse la confianza d Voldemort, otra vez. Lo necesario. Casi era gracioso. Lo necesario fue matar a Karkarov ante toda la congregación, y torturar unos Muggles y… Snape sacudió la cabeza tratando d alejar esos malos recuerdos d ella.

En ese instante pasaron 2 mujeres d 30 años, q le lanzaron miradas coquetas. Las ignoró. Cuando abandono el Mundo Mágico tuvo q cortarse el pelo, ya q como Hermione le indicó, ese pelo entre los Muggles no le iba a facilitar las cosas. Desde q se lo cortó se había convertido en una bomba sexual, q atraía x igual a hombres y mujeres. Pero el no estaba interesado en ninguna d los ofertas q le hacían. Si no en el trabajo.

Cuando el Tribunal cambio su cadena perpetua en Azkaban x un destierro al mundo Muggle, recibió una curiosa oferta d trabajo d Remus Lupin, ascendido a Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Él quería q reuniera a los espías y q los mantuviera en activo para poder atrapar a "todos los q escaparon", a saber: Bellatrix, Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bullstrode, Marcus Flint, Viktor Krum …

Snape accedió y reunió a los 3 jóvenes q un día le pasaron información: Blaise, Justin y Hermione, y un año más tarde se incorporó Luna. D los 5, sólo Luna  y él disponían d varita, los otros se apañaban con pistolas, cuchillos y otras armas Muggles. Pero operaban a espaldas del mundo Mágico.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Era increíble. Se paso 7 años en Hogwarts tratando d inculcarles algo d puntualidad, a fuerza d quitar puntos a sus casas, y además habían sido siervos d Voldemort, q a los q llegaban tarde les hacía una Cruciatis  durante el mismo tiempo q se habían retrasado, pero ellos parecían impermeables a esa enseñanza.

- Siento llegar tarde. – Justin se sentó en la mesa en ese momento. Era un chico d pelo y ojos castaños, con muchas pecas. Cuando se quito el plumas q llevaba, dejando ver una camiseta de manga corta superpuesta a otra d manga larga, q marcaba sus abdominales todas las mujeres d la pizzería tuvieron q abanicarse. – Es q mis alumnas me han pagado, he perdido el metro… Lo siento. Supongo q los demás se han ido. Ha sido un detalle x su parte el esperarme.

- Eres el primero en llegar. – Hace 12 años al oír ese tono, Justin hubiera temblado, pero ahora estaba inmunizado, así q se limito a tomar el menú y mirar si había alguna pizza vegetariana.

- En ese caso, ¿Vamos pidiendo algo? Seguro q están al venir. Miré, aquí esta Hermi.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Hermione, con aspecto acelerado. – Lo siento, me dormí. – Se quito un abrigo d ante negro, y se abanicó con ambas manos. La camisa escotada q llevaba la joven provocó en los hombres del restaurante un efecto similar al d Justin sobre las mujeres. - ¡Q calor! Creo q voy a pedir algo d beber.  Disculpe.

- Sí. – dijo una camarera, d pelo claro y rizado y con unos adorables hoyuelos.

- Podría traer una Jarra d Agua y 3 cervezas.

- Enseguida. – y se fue a buscarlo.

- Yo no quería cerveza. – Snape fulminó con la mirada a Hermione, q lucía su verdadero aspecto heredado d sus padres: ojos morados y pelo negro q caía sobre sus hombros con gran elegancia. En ese momento lo sacudió con un gesto d irritación.

- Ya estás d mal humor otra vez. Eso es xq llevas mucho sin follar. Enróllate con una de esas pibas q babean x ti en la barra y ya verás como se te pasa. – Ahí estaba otra cosa heredada d su "Papi": la habilidad d sacar a Snape d quicio.

- No quiero enrollarme con ninguna d esas mujeres.

- ¿Usted tb es gay? Pues la cosa ahora esta algo jodida.- Justin lanzó una mirada ingenua x encima del menú. 

- No soy gay.

- Dejad d vacilar al bueno d mi jefe. – Cuando Blaise entro en la pizzería fue como si hubiera entrado Brad Pitt. Suspiros, gritos d excitación, desmayos, el encargado tuvo q poner el aire acondicionado un grado bajo… Era un joven muy sexi d pelo negro y ojos entre verde y azul, q se movía como una pantera al acecho. – Te das cuenta, en Hogwarts eras el jefe d mi casa y ahora aún lo eres. Nuestro destino es estar juntos, para siempre.

- Espero q no. – rogó el pobre Snape.

- Aquí tienen el agua y las cervezas. – D pronto la chica se fijo en Blaise. - ¿Blaise? – el aludido la miró intensamente tratando d ubicarla. D pronto se acordó.

-   ¡Emily!

-  Me llamo Sandra. – y se fue ofendida.

- ¿Otra d tus conquistas, Blaise? – Hermione, q estaba sentada a su lado, le dedico una mirada inocente y desafiante.

- ¿Celosa, Hermi?

- ¿Tan transparente soy?  Claro q quien conoce mejor a las mujeres q alguien q se ha casado 6 veces.

- Es q cuando me pongo romántico…

- ¿Tan tarde llego? – Luna, con el pelo en pequeñas coletas, una falda corta y calentadores d diferentes colores llegó en aquel momento. - ¿Me he perdido la parte en q debatís las tendencias sexuales d Snape?

- Me temo q sí. – respondió Justin.- tb cuando a Blaise se le ha vuelto a olvidar el nombre d una d sus conquistas.

- Espero q solo fuera una conquista. – Blaise se paso la mano x el pelo. – Xq ahora no sé si me case o no con ella.

- ¿NO sabes como se llamaban tus ex esposas? – Hermione estaba completamente alucinada.

- Sí q lo sé. Eran: Lucía, Ana, Rubí, Verónica, Sofía y… LO tengo en la punta d la lengua.

- ¡Carolina! – dijeron los otros 4 a la vez.

- ¡Gracias! Pero me lo sabía. 

- ¿Pedimos? – sugirió Luna. – Tengo hambre.

- Bien, Sandra. – llamó Justin. – ya hemos decidido. Yo quiero una pizza vegetariana y una botella d agua mineral sin gas.

-  Para mí será una ensalada d la Huerta, y tb agua. – Sandra miró a Snape asombrada d q con las pizzas tan buenas q tenían el hombre pidiera una ensalada.

- Yo quiero una pizza mediana con jamón, beicon, salsa barbacoa y pan d ajo y… tb una ensalada. Y Coca Cola. Y alitas d pollo.

- ¿Para usted sola? – Miró a Hermione preguntándose donde metía la comida. 

- Sí, y más adelante me trae la carta d postres. – Hermi siempre comía x 2. Es decir, x Hermione, d pelo castaño y ojos miel, y x Hermi, d pelo negro y ojos morados.

- ¿Tienen pizza d gominolas? – pidió Luna con los ojos brillantes.

- No.

- ¿D crema d chocolate con pepino? ¿D plátano, naranja, queso azul y atún?

- No, pero esa última se puede intentar. ¿D beber q quiere usted?

- Mosto. – Sandra puso cara rara, al pensar en esa combinación pero se calló.

- Bien, Sandra, yo quiero… ¿a dónde vas? – Blaise miró asombrado a sus compañeros d mesa. – Se ha largado y no me ha tomado nota.

- Tú no te acordabas d su nombre. – le señaló Justin.

- ¿Y q? Soy un cliente y ella camarera, su deber es atenderme y no dejar q sus sentimientos interfieran en su trabajo. ¡Q poca profesionalidad!

- Quien fue a hablar. – comentó Snape. – Hablamos d trabajo.

- Espera a q comamos. – suplicó Hermi. – Yo no pienso bien con el estómago vacío. Y los demás tampoco.

Eso hicieron, comieron, Blaise picoteó d todo lo d sus compañeros, menos lo d Luna q tenía un aspecto raro, y cuando Hermi estaba con el postre especial d la casa, un combinado especial q incluía crepés, helado, tarta d manzana y piña asada con chocolate, y los demás se tomaban un café, menos Luna q había elegido una infusión xq la comida no la sentó muy bien, Snape aplicó un hechizo en torno a la mesa. Cualquiera q pasara x allí, Muggle o Mago, pensaría q era una reunión d negocios d un grupo de ejecutivos hablando d inversiones.

- Tenemos nueva misión. – Snape le fue entregando unas carpetas con toda la información. – Como veis Bellatrix ha reaparecido. Fue vista hace 2 días en Madrid, paseando del brazo d Krum. – en este punto miró a Hermione, pero fue Blaise el q habló.

- ¿Madrid? ¿No es allí dónde vive ahora Draco? ¡Q casualidaaad!

- Estoy d acuerdo, Blaise. Creo q andan tras el Libro d las Tinieblas.

- ¿El libro d las Tinieblas? ¿Eso no es lo q usan las Embrujadas para combatir a los demonios? – Preguntó Luna, q se había enganchado a la reposición d esta serie.

- ¿Las Embrujadas? – Preguntaron Blaise & Snape, q nunca habían oído hablar d esas Mortifagas.

- Es una serie d la tele. – respondió Justin a los hombres.

- Y lo d ellas es el Libro d las Sombras. – Replicó Hermione a la chica. Luego le explico d lo q estaban hablando. – Según la leyenda, cuando Voldy, regreso se había vuelto más ordenado. La verdad es q estaba furioso xq a los 5 segundos d desaparecer eran muchos los q le negaron, así q hechizó un libro, y además d escribir en él los hechizos d Magia Negra más poderosos q conocía, escribió en él los nombres d todas las personas con la marca Tenebrosa.

- Una vez escritos en él. – continuó Snape. – el libro tomaba nota d todo lo q hacía cada una d las personas q estaban escritas en él.

- ¿Quieres decir q todos los asesinatos, torturas y demás q cada uno hizo esta allí escrito? – Luna no podía creer aquello.

- Sí, ese libro es la única prueba física d las maldades q muchos cometieron en aquellos tiempos x propia voluntad. Tb d las q hayan cometido estos años. X eso debemos recuperarlo. Si se hacen con él, la prueba desaparecerá, x no mencionar q accederán a la Magia más Oscura y poderosa jamás vista. – Concluyó Snape con tono trágico.

- ¿Cómo d poderosa? – preguntó Justin, para tomar conciencia del peligro.

- Tan poderosa q ni siquiera Voldy se atrevió a utilizarla. – Hermione miró a Justin con intensidad. - ¿Crees q esta en Madrid?

- Es mucha casualidad q estén todos allí. – asintió Snape. – Vamos a ir a investigarlo. Esa es nuestra próxima misión. Este viernes se inaugura una nueva ala en el Museo del Trado.

- ¿No querrá decir el Museo del Prado?

- Eso es, gracias Justin. Draco estará allí tenemos q secuestrarlo e interrogarlo. Lo haréis vosotros 2, Blaise & Hermione. En la carpeta están vuestras nuevas identidades: Hugo Díaz & Úrsula Gómez, sois matrimonio. Nosotros esperaremos en un hotel d las afueras donde le interrogaremos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Sí, ¿como iremos?

- En avión, vuelo chárter. Sé q no os gusta pero es q desde q Lochkart asumió la Secretaría d la q dependemos pues…

- ¡NO hay presupuesto! – exclamaron los 4 a la vez. Las malas lenguas, es decir, ellos mismos aseguraban q se lo había gastado todo en terapia capilar xq se estaba quedando calvo.

- Sí. Todo es culpa d Lupin y su esposa, x tener un hijo a estas alturas d la vida, y cogerse la baja d paternidad. Estoy seguro d q lo hizo para fastidiarme. – Dado q Remus era el único Merodeador q quedaba con vida, y q a Hermione no le gustaba q hablara mal d su padre, Snape había reconcentrado todo el odio q tenía a los 4 amigos en la persona q quedaba y le culpaba d todos sus males. Q se le rompía la cafetera… Culpa d Remus. Q le robaban el taxi… culpa d Remus. Q no le gustaba la película q había elegido… Culpa d Remus. Q sus espías le mandaban al psiquiatra xq tenía cierta manía persecutoria con Remus… Culpa d Remus.

- Supongo q x eso hemos comido aquí. – Blaise hizo un gesto elegante q abarcó toda la cutre pizzería. – Xq usted odia esta comida basura. En fin si eso es todo… Tengo q ir a trabajar.

- YO tb. – suspiraron los demás.

En vista d q sus presupuestos eran muy ajustados, habían tenido q buscarse un segundo empleo para llegar a fin d mes. Justin se mantenía gracias a las clases d Yoga y a dar masajes. No tenía un salario fijo, xq eran donativos, y no tenía q pagar impuestos x ello.

Luna trabajaba en una peluquería canina a tiempo parcial. Pero como se despistaba una vez le había cortado una oreja a un perro. Las apuestas estaban 20 a 1 a q la despedían esa misma semana.

Blaise había intentado ser actor, pero una cosa es ser guapo y otra muy distinta ser actor, sobre todo en Inglaterra, así q se había hecho productor d cine. Nada más llegar al negocio triunfó al poner unos milloncejos para un musical d triste final llamado Moulin Rouge, luego produjo "Otoño en Nueva York", "Noviembre Dulce"… en realidad todo lo q producía eran películas d amor donde moría la chica. ¿Veis alguna relación con la vida real?

Hermione no necesitaba trabajar, tenía un montón d dinero y la cadena d clínicas dentales heredadas d sus padres adoptivos, para matar el rato se había apuntado a un curso d arte, para ver si lograba volver a tener amigas, y en él se había encontrado con Giny.

Snape era agente inmobiliario, con su amabilidad, simpatía, espontaneidad, sociabilidad y demás … ¿Cuántos pisos creéis q había vendido? 1. A Luna, y xq la dio pena.

- Vamos. No quiero q lleguéis tarde a vuestros otros empleos. – todos rieron falsamente la broma d Snape.

Pagaron y se fueron. Justin & Blaise se pelaron xq el 1º le había dejado propina a Sandra, la camarera, y el 2º se la había llevado del plato xq decía q no se la merecía. Los demás se encogieron d hombros y se largaron.

------------------------------------------

Hoy la clase d arte era un paseo virtual x el Prado. A Hermione le vino muy bien, xq así se hacía una composición d lugar, en cuanto a Giny, estaba fascinada x aquel invento Muggle, y pensó en regalarle a su padre uno x Navidad. Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo mejor.

- Hermione.

- ¿Q? – su amiga, con el aspecto q lucía en Hogwarts, la miró.

- ¿Crees q ad d hacer visitas virtuales a un museo, se podrían mantener relaciones sexuales virtuales?

- Pues claro. ¿Sigues con la tontería d Draco?

- No es una tontería es algo muy serio. Fíjate q me apunte a estas clases para ver si distrayéndome se me pasa la obsesión. Pero no hay manera. ¿Xq estas tan interesada en este museo?

- Voy a ir el fin d semana a Madrid, x motivos d trabajo. Si tengo un hueco igual voy a verlo en vivo. ¿Xq te brillan tanto los ojos?

- ¡En Madrid vive Draco!

- NO me acordaba. Sólo lo mencionas 70 veces x hora.

La cosa se quedo d momento así. Esa noche los sueños d Giny fueron más eróticos y salvajes q nunca. La situación se la estaba yendo d las manos. Esa misma noche le había dicho a Harry q la dolía la cabeza xq sentía q estaba siendo infiel… a Draco. Tenía q encontrar una solución. Fue entonces cuando se inspiró… se lo contaría a Hermione esa misma tarde en la clase.

- Entonces ¿vas a ir a Madrid? – preguntó Giny con su tono más meloso.

- ¿Q quieres Giny?

- ¿Xq crees q quiero algo?

- Has usado el tono q usaba Ron cuando quería q le hiciese los deberes.

- Necesito un favor. Cuándo vayas a Madrid… ¿Podías visitar a Draco?

- Sí. – Precisamente, para eso iba a Madrid, para ver a su primito del alma. - ¿Xq?

- Quiero q le eches un vistazo. Esta obsesionado con su vida privada y no deja q le hagan ni una foto. En fin, si se ha vuelto un hombre calvo, con barrigón d cerveza, papada y esas cosas es q tome la decisión adecuada al casarme con Harry.

- Eso es tan profundo y superficial. ¿Y si esta más guapo q nunca? – Era lo más probable teniendo en cuenta la genealogía. Su padre Lucius, debía rondar los 40 cuando le conocieron, y era más atractivo q el hijo, al menos para Hermi. X parte d Madre, era un Black, y con eso esta todo dicho.

- Entonces… Es un favor muy importante, pero no estas obligada a hacerlo. – Giny tomó aire. - ¿T importaría acostarte con él?   

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Verás, q sea guapo no implica q sea bueno en la cama. Una vez dijiste q hay tíos q se creen q x ser  guapos es verlos y una tiene 7 orgasmos, pero luego te toca fingir en la cama. Tu te lo tiras, me dices q tal es, y así se me quitan las dudas. Además podrás completar tu estudio sobre la potencia sexual d nuestros compañeros d Hogwarts.

- NO estoy haciendo ningún estudio sobre la potencia sexual d los hombres d Hogwarts.

- Vamos Hermi, es solo un favor pequeño.

- Giny, ¿Has pensado en pedir ayuda a un profesional?

- ¿Una prostituta? – menos escandalizada d lo q debería, xq no la parecía tan mala idea.

-  NO un psiquiatra.

- ¿Un psiquiatra ofrece esta clase d servicios? Si q ha evolucionado la relación médico paciente. Hermi, ¿Xq lloras?

- Xq nuestros padres eran parientes, y me preocupa q la locura sea congénita.

- Pero si tus padres eran Muggles.

- Entonces si es congénita.

- ¿LO harás? – suplicó Giny con los ojitos brillantes.

- Le veré. Pero lo d acostarse… ya veremos. – la pelirroja la abrazó.

-  Eres la mejor cualquier otra se hubiera escandalizado. Pero tú… me ayudas. Gracias te compensaré x este favor.

- Más te vale.

------------------------------------------

Después d la clase d arte, Hermione se dirigió a casa d Luna. Siempre se iba a dormir a su casa cuando tenían q salir al día siguiente a una misión x 3 razones: Luna no la dejaba salir a anestesiarse a base d alcohol, drogas y sexo; xq Luna vivía más cerca del aeropuerto con lo q podían dormir un poco más y x último, xq ella tenía varita y podía frenar el avión cuando estaban a punto d perderlo, cosa q ocurría bastantes veces.

Si tuviera q decir en q momento ella y Luna se hicieron amigas, ese momento fue tras la muerte d Ron. El dolor x la muerte del hombre q ambas amaban creo un vínculo más fuerte q cualquier amistad. En el caso de Hermione, ella sabía q había sido correspondida, pero q cuando Ron hubiera sabido q ella era una mortifaga se habría acabado… y se habría casado con Luna. Ambas odiaban a Krum a muerte, y esa era otra cosa q las unía.

- ¿T pasa algo? – pregunto Luna a su amiga al verla tan distraída. – no has escuchado ni una palabra d mi injusto despido. A ese gato persa le quedaban muy bien las mechas verdes metalizadas.

- Es solo q Giny me ha pedido q la haga un favor. Esta obsesionada con Draco, y tiene sueños eróticos con él. Me ha pedido q vaya a verle y le diga cual es su aspecto actual.

- Eso no es un problema. Vas a verle quieras o no.

- Pero ha dicho q si esta bueno q me lo tire.

- No puedes tirártelo es tu primo, y un sospechoso. No sería profesional.

- Lo sé. Pero… Luna, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro. Haría cualquier cosa x ti.

- ¿Incluso tirarte a Draco Malfoy si es atractivo?

- LO pensaré. Pero no te prometo nada. Ya sabes q a mi me gustan los pelirrojos. Los rubios me parecen muy insulsos.

Con esto se fueron a dormir.

------------------------------------------

Snape volvía a su casa después d un día d trabajo bastante frustrante. Como siempre no había logrado vender un solo piso. Estaba tan desesperado q había estado a punto d lanzarle una Imperius a su último cliente, pero no lo había hecho… Aún no sabía xq.

Estaba a punto d meter la llave en la cerradura del portal cuando algo le indicó q no estaba solo, se llevo la mano al bolsillo d su chaqueta para coger su varita y se giro:

- Hola, Sev. Yo tb me alegro d verte. – Ante él estaba Doris Crockford, una mujer d su edad, de pelo castaño claro, ojos pardos y buena figura q los años no habían logrado estropear. La mujer mostraba una sonrisa irónica. Él se giro y empezó a abrir la puerta. – Supongo q no vas a invitarme a entrar.   

Snape, con un gesto la invito a pasar, aunq no le apetecía mucho tener compañía, pero cuando tu ex psiquiatra y ex novia se pasa a verte, es xq tiene algo importante q decirte. La mujer arrugo la nariz al ver el viejo edificio d 3 plantas en cuyo ático vivía Snape, las arañas corrían libremente x él, y en una puerta d la planta baja estaba una d esas cintas q ponía la policía científica para delimitar el escenario de un crimen.

- ¿Q paso? – pregunto cuando estaban en el ático, q gracias a la magia no estaba tan mal como cabría esperarse al ver el edificio.

- Creo q se dedicaban a piratear películas y esas cosas… Eran buena gente. ¿Xq me miras así?

- Trato d entender cómo es posible q alguien con tu talento, tu inteligencia, tu fuerza, tus habilidades puede acabar como… como… como tú.

- Muy simple. – Snape la tendió un vaso d whisky. – Sólo hay q estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento más inoportuno. A algunos eso los convierte en héroes… a otros, como a mí, nos convierte en mortifagos. Supongo q hay quien nace con estrella, y luego estamos quienes nacemos estrellados.

- No has ido al bautizo del hijo d Lupin. – Doris acompaño el cambio d tema d un tono acusador.

- ¿Era hoy? – Snape uso un tono falso q indicaba q se acordaba perfectamente, pero q no le dio la gana d acudir.

- Sí, creo q es bueno para tu terapia q hagas las paces con Remus. No entiendo xq no quisiste ser el padrino del niño, eso hubiera sido un paso adelante en tu recuperación.

- En primer lugar ya no eres mi psiquiatra y en 2º ni muerto sería el padrino del hijo d un Merodeador.

- ¡Sigues obsesionado con ellos! Ojalá t obsesionaras así conmigo… X eso no funciono nuestra relación: nunca logre q pensarás en mi tantas veces al día como pensabas en Lupin, aunq fuera para culparme d tus problemas.

- Nuestra relación no funciono xq eras mi psiquiatra, estabas casada y tu marido ahora es mi jefe, q x cierto no para d joderme con sus recortes d presupuesto, en venganza xq, según él, vuestro matrimonio se rompió x mi culpa.

- Apuesto q tb culpas a Lupin d eso.

- Pues claro, x su culpa, mis chicos me enviaron al psiquiatra.

- El mayor error d tu vida: enrollarte conmigo. Me largo. – Doris se levantó para irse pero el la sujetó x la muñeca y la obligo a sentarse.

- He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero estar contigo no fue uno d ellos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo interminable… Al final ella sonrió como si hubieran llegado a algún acuerdo.

- ¿Puedo quedarme unos días? Lochkart no para d acosarme para q vuelva con él… Pero yo no quiero. Él no sabe donde vives.

- ¿Te da miedo Lochkart? – Snape hizo una mueca burlona. – LO peor q puede hacerte es ponerte laca en el pelo.

- No me da miedo. – aseguró Doris irritada. – Es solo q me aburre verle el careto. ¿Puedo quedarme? Dormiré en el sofá. Ni siquiera notarás q estoy aquí.

- Q dices dormirás en la cama… a partir d mañana. Tengo q ir a Madrid.

- En ese caso… ¡la casa será mía! – rió Doris con tono d triunfo.

- Vale pero ni se te ocurra tocar nada d mis pociones… recuerdo q eras un desastre.

- NO es cierto.

- Sí lo es.

- Q no

- Q s

Los 2 estuvieron horas con la misma discusión… al final se fueron a dormir. Ella en la cama y él… tb.

------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Harry & Neville llamaban a la puerta del temporalmente fuera d servicio Secretario d Seguridad Mágica. Dado q su actual jefe era un idiota d campeonato, ellos seguían dando los informes d su trabajo como aurores  a Remus. En ese momento abrió la puerta un Remus muy demacrado y ojeroso. Harry le miró sorprendido:

- ¡Q mala cara, Remus! Pensaba q ese suero anulaba la transformación y q podías hacer vida normal.

- Y lo hace, es x Albus, no hay manera d q duerma…

- ¡BUAAAAA! – un grito d guerra infantil rompió la tranquilidad del barrio. Neville & Harry rieron.

- No te quejes. Dudo q Albus sea peor q Sirius & James. ¡Esos gemelos me traen d cabeza! – Harry recordó q esos 2 eran unos revoltosos d primera desde antes d nacer

- Con esos nombres…  Te dijimos q les pusieras unos relajados. Pero no hiciste caso. Mi pequeña Alice en cambio es muy buena niña. ¿Queréis ver sus últimas fotos? – Como buen padre, Neville, siempre llevaba un álbum entero con todas las gracias d su primogénita, desde q el primer  moco q se sacó hasta su primera sonrisa pasando x la primera vez q dijo Papá.

- NO hace falta. – se apresuraron a contestar los demás.

- Bueno. – Neville se quedó algo decepcionado. Para romper el hielo, Remus con el pequeño en brazos más calmado, pregunto:

- ¿Q hacéis aquí?

- Te traemos un informe. – Harry se puso serio. – Bellatrix ha sido vista en Madrid. Neville y yo queremos ir a apresarla.

- No os preocupéis. Ya hay gente en ello.

- ¿Te refieres a ellos? – El tono d Neville era puro rencor, mientras q los ojos d Harry mostraban el brillo frío d las esmeraldas al pensar en los traidores.      

- Sí. – Remus los miró comprendiendo sus pensamientos. -  Al margen d lo q hicieran hay q reconocer q estos años hemos atrapado a muchos mortifagos gracias a ellos. Se merecen una oportunidad.

- Podían haber empezado x ellos mismos. – sugirió Harry con tono mordaz.

- Su radio d acción hubiera sido muy limitado en ese caso. – señaló Remus d buen humor. – Dejadlo en sus manos. ¿Queréis tarta d chocolate?

------------------------------------------

Los objetos d la conversación d Harry, Remus y Neville estaban en ese momento a  3000 metros d altura sobre el Atlántico en vuelo Chárter camino a Madrid.

Blaise ocupaba un asiento d ventanilla q no aprovechaba ya q estaba dormido xq no estaba acostumbrado a esos madrugones. Y es q se había levantado a las 9 d la mañana… demasiado.

A su lado, Hermione tb estaba dormida, ya q tenía q dormir x 2 personas, usando el hombro d Snape d almohada. Él tampoco había dormido mucho con Doris en su cama. Aquello naturalmente era culpa d Lupin… Puede q sí estuviera algo obsesionado con él.

Vio q el baño estaba libre, y decidió ir x hacer algo ya q la película era un rollazo. Era algo como "Amor en el Trópico", x lo visto era d un joven q viajaba a una isla tropical y se enamoraba d una bella joven q estaba prometida con un noble local, q x algún milagro d la genética era rubio platino. Snape tenía la extraña impresión d q era una d las lacrimógenas producciones d Blaise. Esa impresión se confirmo cuando vio q la chica era asesinada x su prometido.

Con delicadeza apoyó la cabeza d Hermione en el hombro d Blaise. La chica, instintivamente, puso una mano sobre el otro hombro del chico, q reaccionó pasando un brazo x  la cintura d la chica. Snape penso q no hacían mala pareja, pero rezó para q no tuvieran hijos: unos mocosos tan sabelotodo como su madre, con el descaro d su padre y la habilidad d desquiciar a Snape d su abuelo materno eran lo último q necesitaba.

Pasó x delante del asiento del pobre Justin, q tenía pánico a las alturas, y para evitarlo se trataba d concentrar en pensamientos positivos, dando gracias x todo lo bueno en su vida:

- Doy gracias x el sol. Doy gracias x la Luna. Doy gracias x no haber desayunado para así no vomitar. Doy gracias xq anoche dormí con Blaise en el mismo cuarto. Doy gracias x la biodramina…

- ¡Justin!

- ¡Luna! ¡Me has asustado! ¿Pasa algo?

- Sí, necesito un favor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí, este capítulo. Supongo q todas os imaginabais quien era el jefe d esa panda d locos.

En el próximo capi: la nueva vida d Draco en Madrid, la misión q no saldrá como ellos esperan… y quien hará el favor, es decir quién se acostará con Draco para satisfacer la curiosidad d Giny: Hermi, Luna o Justin.  Tb veremos cual puede ser la ubicación exacta del Libro d las Tinieblas, y conoceremos los malvados planes d Bellatrix, ahora erigida líder d los últimos mortifagos.

Si os ha gustado, y queréis q lo siga escribiendo ya me podéis dejar algún mensaje, q sino me declaro en huelga y no escribo más al menos d esta historia.

Besos.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina.

Miembro d la Orden d Siriusana.

(Igual lo resucito con el libro d las Tinieblas.)      


	3. Aquí en Madrid

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes .

No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Sin rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta nueva producción:

2. AQUÍ EN MADRID.

Draco observaba como el Sol se ponía a través del arco del templo d Deboh. Era un espectáculo q no se perdía desde q descubrió aquel lugar 3 meses después d llegar a aquella ciudad.

Al principio al rubio no le gustaba aquella ciudad. Había muchos coches, mucho ruido, mucho calor en verano, mucho frío en invierno, toda llena d zanjas… Pero entonces descubrió aquel lugar en una guía para turistas, y le asombro q pudiese haber un templo egipcio en Madrid. Pensó q era cosa d magia, y él extrañaba tanto el mundo mágico q se paso x allí… y quedo encantado. Luego descubrió q no había sido cosa d magia, sino q querían construir una presa en el Nilo y ese templo y otros más se iban a quedar sepultados x el agua así q varios países se habían llevado los templos d allí. A Madrid vino el más pequeño d ellos.

Draco miró la hora: llegaba tarde. Se encogió d hombros. Le daba igual. Ya habían pasado los años en q le importaba llegar tarde a una reunión d mortifagos. Se quedó allí hasta q el último rayo d Sol desapareció en el horizonte. Entonces se levantó sin ganas y se fue al metro.

Otra cosa q no le gustaba d aquella ciudad era lo agujereada q estaba: había 12 líneas d metro, unas cuantas d tren, centenas d aparcamientos subterráneos, no menos túneles para q pasaran los coches. Eso sin contar las alcantarillas, los conductos d gas, las líneas d teléfono, ruinas árabes… Cuando Draco llego, aún dominado x sus instintos mortifagos, pensó q para destruir aquella ciudad, sólo tenía q buscar el centro d aquella maraña d túneles y volarla… la ciudad entera caería x su propio peso.

Tomo su metro y se sentó en uno d los sitios libres, (tuvo q luchar con una maruja armada con un bolso para ello) y pensó en el pestiño q se tenía q  tragar aquella noche: la inauguración d una nueva ala en el Museo del Prado. No es q no le gustaran los museos, al contrario, y aquel en concreto le encantaba; había pasado horas mirando el cuadro d Goya d "Saturno devorando a sus hijos". Era la compañía lo q le disgustaba.

En ese momento se fijo en una mujer joven q le miraba fijamente desde el extremo del vagón. Estaba acostumbrado a q le miraran, sus fríos ojos azules habían sido letales para las madrileñas, pero la chica era muy rara. Tenía el pelo d un negro extraño. Extraño xq lo normal es q al recibir luz blanca el pelo negro refleje otro color: azul, rojizo, violeta…pero aquel pelo se veía más negro aún. Su piel era tan blanca q en comparación la d Draco, q no era moreno, precisamente, resultaba morena. Pero lo más raro eran sus ojos, negros pero con un brillo d rubí, y al mirarle parecía ver lo q nadie podía ver: la marca tenebrosa, oculta a la vista desde la caída d Voldy. Draco contuvo el escalofrío.

X fortuna llegó su parada. La joven le vio irse con la cara d alguien q recuerda una canción pero no sabe donde la ha oído.

En cuanto llegó a su casa le recibió Bellatrix, los 12 años transcurridos no habían disminuido la belleza q había recuperado tras su fuga d Azkaban. Tampoco habían disminuido su crueldad. Cualidad q le había sido útil para erigirse la líder d los últimos mortifagos.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

Durante un segundo Draco sintió q el tiempo había retrocedido hasta una noche 12 años atrás en q se pillo su 1ª borrachera. Cuando volvió a casa se encontró a su madre furiosa q le hizo esa misma pregunta. Él no supo q contestar. Pero entonces el tiempo se precipitó: ahora tenía 27 años y esa no era su madre. No tenía xq dar explicaciones.

Se limito a encogerse d hombros.

- Bella te ha hecho una pregunta.- El q faltaba: Viktor Krum. El nuevo capricho sexual d su adorada tía, 5 años mayor q él, dándole lecciones d comportamiento. Observó con la clásica mirada Malfoy como el ex jugador d Quiditch llevaba el pelo con ralla al lado estilo presentador d telediario Muggle.

- Estuve x ahí. – No dio más explicaciones.

- Casi te pierdes mi gran noche. – Gruñó la vaca burra d Millicent Bullstrode. Cómo había podido llegar a Directora del Museo del Prado era un misterio para él. Draco lo hubiera hecho mejor. ¡Q coño! Una ameba lo hubiera hecho mejor.

- Estaré allí. – no sé molesto en detenerse.

Fue a su habitación, y hecho el candado. Aquella era la cueva d la serpiente, x así llamarla. Bellatrix hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo si hubiese visto lo q se dedicaba a hacer su sobrino: pintaba.

Pintaba en acuarelas, al óleo, con ceras, con pasteles… tb escribía poesías, componía canciones… una d ellas la había vendido a un Muggle llamado Alex Ubago, y estaba arrasando las listas d ventas. Pero lo q él quería era hacer guiones d cine.

Xq realmente el cine estaba necesitado d buenos guiones: Todo eran secuelas, adaptaciones d libros, adaptaciones d vídeo juegos, remakes d películas anteriores, versiones americanas d películas europeas, sagas… Aparte estaban las lacrimógenas producciones para marujonas románticas d ZB pictures: chico moreno conoce a chica guapa prometida con chico rubio platino. Al final chico rubio platino mata a chica guapa. Chico moreno tumba a chico rubio d un puñetazo. ¿Q le habría hecho al dueño d la productora un chico rubio platino?

Encendió el ordenador y trato d trabajar en su último guión… pero la inspiración no llegaba.

TOC, TOC.

- Draco, - la voz altiva d su tía le hizo volver a la realidad. – es la hora.

Con completa desgana y sin el menor interés se empezó a vestir para la inauguración.

------------------------------------------

Blaise, o mejor dicho Hugo, se removía inquieto en su frac. Era injusto: él tenía q ir vestido hasta con pajarita con el calor q hacía allí xq tenían la calefacción a tope, mientras q Hermione, o mejor dicho Úrsula, llevaba un vestido con una sola manga negro q apenas la tapaba nada.

Tampoco era justo q él tuviera q haber tomado la poción Polijugos, una versión más potente d la multijugos, para ese evento, mientras q Hermi sólo tenía q ir bajo la forma heredada d sus padres biológicos para no ser reconocida.

- ¿Ves a alguien conocido? – el mal humor d Blaise se captaba x su tono d voz. Era normal después d haber visto el hotel, Hermi había encontrado un chinche en su cama. Estaba dispuesta a hacerle el favor a Giny con tal d no dormir allí.

- Sí. – respondió Hermi alegremente después d dar una mirada alrededor. Estaban en la puerta del nuevo gabinete, q tenía pinta d ser horrible.- Allí esta David.

- ¿Q David? – Blaise repasó mentalmente todos los nombres d mortifagos q recordaba… y no había ningún David.

- David Bechkam. – respondió Hermi con tono d hay q explicártelo todo.

- Buf. – Blaise se acordó d un compañero d Ravenclaw, unos años mayor q ellos x el q las chicas estaban locas, pese a q según el tenía cara d nena. Le costó muchas noches en vela borrar ese recuerdo d muchas chicas d Hogwarts, pero así era él: romántico y generoso. - ¿ese no es Marcus Flint?

- Es él. – Hermi recordó q él se había librado alegando q Crabbe le dominaba con la Imperius. Crabbe fue uno d los pocos q pringó nada más palmar Voldy. ¡Q inútil! Si hasta Goyle se libró. Matar a ese gordo cabrón fue una d las mejores cosas q hizo en su vida. – Allí esta Bole. – Hermi señaló con la cabeza a un tipo vestido con traje d chaqueta verde (Slytherin, x supuesto) dentro del cual se dedicaba a guardar copas d cristal.

- La del traje horrible es Millicent, alias la vaca burra; Esa q va vestida d travestido es Dione Derrick, la apenada viuda d Derrick; Krum esta a las 11 en punto hablando con Montague… Parece una reunión d ex compañeros d armas… ¡q grosero x su parte el no invitarnos! X fin abren.

Los 2 espías se dirigieron hacia el nuevo ala con la esperanza d encontrar allí a Draco, cuando entraron en ella solo pudieron pensar q aquello era…

¡Lo grotesco q había visto en su vida! Pensó Draco, y una vez vio a su madre decapitando a uno d sus elfos domésticos con un cuchillo mal afilado. Sólo a la vaca burra se le podía ocurrir añadir a un edificio d corte neoclásico, un ala d corte… industrial. Parecía q hubiesen puesto una fábrica… Para colmo las etiquetas d los cuadros estaban mal puestas d tal forma q Las Meninas d Velázquez estaba denominadas como "las 3 gracias" d Rubens.

En aquel momento la vaca burra daba su discurso d inauguración, entonces notó q 2 personas: un hombre y una mujer se ponían a sus flancos. No le requirió mucho esfuerzo mental reconocer a ambas personas.

- Hermione Granger & Blaise Zabini. – siseó con total desinterés. Si a ellos les sorprendió q les reconociera, no lo demostraron. X algo habían sido espías un año engañando al propio Voldy. – ¿A que se debe este placer inesperado?

- Nos interesa mucho el arte. – Blaise miraba el cuadro con obvia decepción d q en él no hubiera ninguna mujer desnuda, como debía corresponder a un cuadro sobre las 3 gracias. 

- ¿Quién ha puesto estas etiquetas? – la sorpresa x aquel error había distraído a Hermi d la misión y el favor.    

- La directora d esta institución. – Draco señaló con la cabeza a la tribuna donde Millicent estaba dando el discurso.

- ¿Esa vaca burra? – preguntaron los espías a la vez en tono d incredulidad.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¿En serio a q habéis venido? – volvió a preguntar Draco con tono más cansado.

- La preguntas Draco las hacemos nosotros. – en ese momento, con gran satisfacción, Blaise le inyectó un relajante muscular…

Lo siguiente q oyó Draco fueron voces distorsionadas y lejanas, q fueron centrándose y ganando definición…

- ¡ Le has puesto demasiado! – sonaba a Hermione riñendo a alguien.

- Le he puesto la dosis exacta del libro. – Blaise, la persona a la q reñían, se defendió con tono borde.

- ¿D q libro? – tras un momento, Draco reconoció aquella voz fría y burlona como la d Severus Snape.   

- D … ¡vale le puse la q me pareció bien! Pero no le pasará nada… nadie se ha muerto x q le pongan un poco d anestesia demás. – Blaise esbozó una sonrisa adorable d niño q ha hecho una pequeña travesura y q espera q le perdonen en breve.

- Blaise, la mayoría d la gente q muere en quirófanos es a consecuencia d q la dosis d anestesia era excesiva. – le replicó Justin.

- Espero q despierte pronto – Luna estaba empezando a impacientarse.

¡Vaya! Pero si estaban todos. A Draco se le ocurrió, q igual si estaban distraídos pudiera huir…trato d levantarse pero algo le sujetaba brazos y pies a una silla. El ruido llamó la atención d los espías.

- ¿Veis? Ya se ha despertado. – se apresuró a señalar Blaise. Los demás suspiraron.

- ¿Estás bien, Draco? – Justin le puso 3 dedos delante d los ojos. - ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

- 7.

- Casi aciertas. – Luna le dio unas palmadas cariñosas en la cabeza, dejando al chico un poco despeinado. Con lo q odiaba q le tocaran el pelo.

- Bebe esto. – Era la voz d su prima Hermione. – te ayudara a recobrar la consciencia. – Si no hubiera estado tan aturdido, Draco no hubiera bebido un trago, pero sus instintos no estaban alerta x eso bebió.

- ¡Q raro sabe para ser una poción revitalizante! – se oyó decir Draco en voz alta.

- Es q es una poción d la verdad. – explico Hermi con voz suave.

- ¿Q sabes del Libro d las Tinieblas? – Snape asumió la dirección del interrogatorio, con una voz suave y sosegada.

- Era el lugar donde Voldy guardaba la información más reveladora sobre sus mortifagos. Tb escribió allí los hechizos d magia oscura más temibles q conocía. Bellatrix lo esta buscando.

- ¿Ella cree q esta aquí en Madrid?

- Sí. 

- ¿Xq?

- Xq creen q Voldy se lo confío a alguien. Ese alguien se ha estado moviendo x toda Europa en los últimos 12 años. Ahora esta en Madrid.

- ¿Un guardián para el Libro? Eso es nuevo. ¿Sabes quién es?

- Nadie lo sabe. Es un fantasma.

Estuvo haciendo unas preguntas más, pero estaba claro q Draco les había dicho todo lo q sabía. Sería mejor q le devolvieran a la ciudad antes d levantar las sospechas del resto d sus ex compañeros.

------------------------------------------

Bellatrix volvió a pasar revista a sus tropas, a lo q quedaba d ellas, para comprobar q lo q sospechaba era cierto: Draco no estaba.

Dione le había visto salir con un hombre y una mujer. Seguro q andaba pasándoselo en grande, en un trío, cuando lo q tenía q hacer es buscar el Libro d las Tinieblas.

Ese Libro podía fastidiarlo todo, si se hacían con él los del Ministerio podrían localizarla en cualquier lugar del mundo, no importa q cambiara d aspecto o d nombre… x no decir q ellos no sabrían apreciar la potente magia q en él se ocultaba, el secreto mejor guardado d Su Señor: la inmortalidad. Ella sabía q estaba destinada a esa inmortalidad, para con ella librar al mundo d los Sangre Sucia como el chico Potter y toda su sangre.

Tenía q hacerse con el Libro costara lo q costara.  

------------------------------------------

Blaise & Hermi paseaban x la calle buscando un bar donde emborrachar a Draco, inconsciente d nuevo, dado q la experiencia les había enseñado q si le das alcohol a granel a alguien q acaba d tomar una poción d la verdad se olvida d q ha tomado la susodicha poción.

 Había habido una pequeña discusión xq tanto Justin, como Luna, como Hermi parecían querer acompañar a Draco después d q para comprobar las constantes vitales, Snape le desabrochara la camisa. Al final Blaise había decidido acompañar a Hermi ya q conocía perfectamente esa mirada d "me lo voy a tirar cueste lo q cueste". Pero no estaba celoso, sólo quería q su amiga no se liara con un asesino.

- Vamos para a ese banco. – sugirió Hermi q ya estaba harta d cargar con el cuerpo inconsciente d Draco x media ciudad.

- Vale. – se sentaron en el respaldo del banco, mientras dejaban a Draco bien sentado.

- ¿Q opinas d lo q nos ha contado? – pregunto Hermi.

- Miente. Es un mentiroso patológico. – respondió Blaise tajante. Hermi vaciló antes d responder. Pero luego pensó q había confianza.

- Blaise, sé q tienes un asunto pendiente con Draco… pero creo q en este caso estás dejando q tus sentimientos interfieran en tu trabajo. Es imposible q este mintiendo. Y si dice la verdad hay un mortifago x ahí del q nadie sabe absolutamente nada, pero q tiene acceso a la magia más poderosa del mundo. Tal vez al secreto d la invulnerabilidad d Voldy, y q sabe todo d nosotros. – Hermi pensó q no era una perspectiva agradable, pero Blaise sonrió confiado.

- Esa es la prueba d q miente: si un mortifago tuviera acceso a esa magia, ¿no crees q ya la hubiera empleado? – Blaise negó con la cabeza. – Draco no cambiara nunca. La gente en verdad no cambia.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – replicó Hermi con pasión.- Todo el mundo cambia, x ejemplo tú: hace unos años eras un cínico conquistador, ahora lloras cada vez q alguien menciona la palabra "Titanic"

- ¡Sólo se tenían el uno al otro! – Luego con un tono agresivo. – No me compares con él.

- No te comparo con… ¿A dónde coño vas?

- A emborracharme lejos d ti.

- ¡Bien!

Hermi bufó con furia. Bien si ese capullo quería dejarla sola en una ciudad q no conocía bien con su primo psicópata x ella estupendo. Pero q supiera q aquel era el fin d su relación monógama.

------------------------------------------

Blaise iba ya x la 7ª ronda en aquel bar q no le gustaba nada: La música era horrible, hacia una calor espantoso, estaba muy oscuro y la bebida era puro garrafón. Aún así bebió un vaso d un solo trago.

De pronto se sintió observado. Alzo la mirada y una preciosa joven d cabello negro y ojos oscuros le observaba. El la dedicó una sonrisa. Le gustaban las morenas con ojos oscuros. Pansy los había tenido así. X eso no se acababa d llevar bien con Hermi: tenía los ojos claros. Tb explicaba el fracaso d su matrimonio. D los 6.

Tomo la copa y se dirigió hacia ella como una pantera acechando a su presa.

- ¡Hola! – saludo cuando llegó. Advirtió al verla d cerca q en sus ojos había un brillo d rubí.

- ¿Te conozco? – pregunto la chica, levemente asustada. 

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo: llevas todo el rato mirándome.

- Es q me recuerdas a un personaje d un libro. Era espía.

- Yo no soy espía. – aseguró él temiendo haber sido descubierto tan pronto.

- Eso decía el tb. – luego sonrió, y fue como si un rayo d luz hubiera entrado en aquel antro oscuro.  - ¿cómo te llamas?

- Blaise Zabini. – pensó en decir q era productor d cine. Eso solía facilitarle las cosas.

- Perséfone Darkness. – ella se puso d puntillas y le planto 2 besos en la cara.

- ¿Conoces algún lugar más tranquilo para hablar?

- Sí, mi casa.

------------------------------------------

X mucho q Draco estaba forzando su imaginación, y realmente la estaba forzando, no entendía como podía haber acabado en un bar, tomando copa tras copa con su prima Hermi. X si acaso volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

- Ya te lo he dicho: te tomaste unas copas d más en el museo. Te vi desmayado y te saque para q tomarás el aire. Eres un chico estupendo primito; pero tienes q controlar tu afición x la bebida. ¡Camarero otra botella d Whisky!

Tres horas, y 6 botellas d Whisky más tarde, Draco & Hermi habían alcanzado el punto en el q el alcohol funciona como suero d la verdad, y ambos creían ser amigos d toda la vida:

- Puedo preguntarte algo, prima.

- Vale. Dispara.

- ¿Has vuelto a ver a tus amigos d la escuela?

- A Ron no, xq como sabes esta muerto; a Neville & Harry tampoco, xq me lo dejaron muy claro q no querían saber d mi ya más nada; a Lavender & Parvati…

- No. – Draco gesticuló exageradamente. – Me refiero a la mocosa pelirroja.

- ¿A Giny? ¿Xq?  

- X curiosidad. ¿Se caso con el archi mega chupi guay fantástico espectacular super conocido Harry Potter? ¿Verdaaad?

- Cómo molas tratando d arrastras las palabras, borracho como una cuba. XD D. Sí se caso con él y tienen 4 hijos.

- ¡NO! Sabes yo sabía q serían pareja pero pense q ella sabría q el no estaba enamorado d ella y q él sabía q ella no estaba enamorada d él, pero si se casaron es q no lo sabían. ¿Sabes lo q digo? – ella asintió. - ¿Fuiste a la boda?

- No, no me invitaron. Molly, la madre d la novia, me dejo muuuuy claro q me alejara d su familia para siempre.

- ¡Q grosera! Me hubiera gustado a mi ver a la gorda esa en tu lugar. Cualquiera hubiera vendido a la orden x salvar a su familia.

- Gracias, aunq yo sé q tu venderías a cualquiera si te pagaran los suficiente. Sé sincero xq me preguntas x Giny.

- Xq pienso en ella a menudo. ¿Sabes q una vez la besé?

- Sí. Es curioso.

- ¿Q la besara?

- No q pienses en ella. Xq ella tiene sueños eróticos contigo toooodas las noches.

- ¿Q? ¿Va enserio?

- Y tanto: esta destrozando su vida conyugal. – en tono confidencial le susurró. – Me ha pedido q me acueste contigo para ver si merece la pena seguir soñando contigo.

- ¿Pues q hacemos aquí? ¡Vamos a la cama! – Draco se levantó tan deprisa q se mareó y casi se cae, haciendo q Hermi se riera. Pero el se rehizo, tomo el vaso con el último trago, y con voz solemne – Todo sea x la mocosa pelirroja.

- ¡Salud! – Hermi tb se bebió d golpe lo quedaba en su vaso, tomo el bolso y se dispuso a hacerle el favor a su amiga. O mejor dicho a su primo.

------------------------------------------

 En cuanto Perséfone se despertó notó q estaba sola en la cama. No podía ser: él aún debía estar allí. Palpó con la pierna x detrás d ella… pero su impresión inicial era correcta: estaba sola.

Abrió los ojos. El muy grosero no había dejado una nota. Hoy en día era difícil saber si tu amante d una noche estará a tu lado cuando despiertes.

Ella no solía hacer eso: acostarse con un tío a los 5 segundos y medio d saber su nombre. Pero con… ¿Bret? Había sido una sensación electrizante, algo parecido a lo q sintió cuando vio aquel chico rubio en el metro: la d q ya le conocía d antes.

Siempre había tenido esa sensación con cierta gente. Su padre, q había muerto 2 meses atrás, siempre la decía q eran imaginaciones suyas. Su padre Cirus era muy inteligente: un librero muy prestigioso capaz d conseguir los libros más antiguos y raros. Pero no creía en intuiciones ni nada d eso.

Tb estaba obsesionado con viajar: en sus 24 años d vida había estado en 30 países d Europa. Mejor dicho en los últimos 12 xq tenía pocos recuerdos d su infancia.

Además fue hace 12 años cuando empezó la pesadilla. Siempre la misma: una especie d nube verde con forma d calavera d cuya boca salía una serpiente llenado el cielo. No sabía q significaba. Pero presentía q d averiguarlo dependía su futuro.

Su padre, antes d morir, la dijo: La respuesta esta en Londres.

Pues a Londres iría. Igual volvía a ver a Bruno.

------------------------------------------

- Estén atentos. - Lochkart pasaba revista a las tropas d aurores. Estaba a punto d ponerles unas diapositivas con algo d vital importancia para el destino d la humanidad.

La 1º diapositiva era Lochkart con camisa negra.

La 2º diapositiva era Lochkart con camisa blanca.

La 3º diapositiva era Lochkart con camisa azul.

La 4º diapositiva era Lochkart con camisa violeta.

La 5º diapositiva era Lochkart con camisa verde manzana, y estuvo a punto d lograr q Harry se pegara un tiro.

Miro alrededor suyo y vio q todos miraban las fotos con cara d interés. Todos menos Cho Chang, q le miraba a él. Estaba un poco harto del acoso d la chica q le mandaba notas con frases sugerentes acompañadas d fotos mágicas con ella en ropa interior. El año pasado pensó q no salía vivo d la fiesta d Navidad. Se pregunto q parte del "estoy casado" no había entendido.

La 8º diapositiva era Lochkart con camisa con camisa d rombos.

- ¿Cuál creen q me queda mejor?

Al no contestar nadie, Lochkart pensó q es q no habían recibido bastante información, así q volvió a pasar las diapositivas otra vez.

Harry gruñó. Aquello no era justo. Él había sido bueno y tenía q aguantar a Lochkart. Snape, y su grupo, incluida su ex amiga la traidora retorcida habían amenazado la existencia d todo bicho viviente y se lo estaba x ahí pasando en grande, libres d la supervisión del Ministerio.

Seguro q en ese momento estaban en alguna arriesgada misión plagada d obstáculos y d peligros. Lo q daría el x un poquito d acción. 

------------------------------------------

Harry no se equivocaba, en aquel momento Snape, Hermi y Blaise estaban embarcados en una arriesgada misión: Tomar el avión d vuelta a casa.

El obstáculo era: Barajas. El aeropuerto d Madrid era un caos debido a una huelga del  colectivo de pilotos q pensaba q ganar 1 millón d euros al año era poco, y a q los controladores aéreos decían q si le subían el sueldo a los pilotos ellos tb querían, así q tb andaban d huelga.

El mayor peligro era la comida d la cafetería del aeropuerto, como demostraba el hecho d q en ese momento veían como unos camilleros se llevaban a las víctimas d una epidemia d Salmonelosis, pillada a través d la mayonesa d la ensalada.

Snape empezaba a pensar q tenía razón Justin: debieron coger el tren. Seguro q todavía llegaban antes Justin y Luna q habían preferido ese transporte hasta París y allí otro tren hasta Londres.

Frente a él un grupo d jóvenes d 17 años, en viaje fin d curso, había formado un semicírculo en torno a un profesor armado con una guitarra, y decía armado xq en manos d aquel hombre era un arma muy peligrosa, y cantaban una canción super ñoña d anuncio d compresas:

"A tu lado me siento seguro, a tu lado no dudo, a tu lado yo puedo volaaaaar".

- ¡Hermi! – la aludida, con los cascos puestos, al tiempo q leía un libro d Ken Follet, no le escuchó. Tuvo q llamar 3 veces hasta q ella hizo caso.

- ¿Q?

- X favor déjame los cascos, no puedo soportarlo. - Señaló al grupo d escolares. Ella sonrió comprensiva, y le dio el discman. Eso estaba mejor. La última canción d ese Muggle  Alex Ubago estaba muy bien.

- Atención, - anunció x megafonía la prima d Darth Vader con afonía. – se informa a los viajeros del vuelo con destino Milán q va a despegar en breve.

- Me lo hubiera tragado sino llega a soltar la carcajada irónica. – Hermi se volvió hacia Blaise.

- Estoy contigo. Mira ese pobre hombre d la pierna rota. Lleva dando vueltas media hora en busca d su puerta d embarque. ¿Q tal anoche con Draco?

- Bien. No es tan horrible después d todo. Nosotros tb hicimos cosas q no estaban nada bien. – Hermi se hecho para atrás el pelo con un gesto. - ¿Tu q tal con ella?

- ¿Q  ella?

- La chica con la q te acostaste. – la voz d Hermi era irritada, no celosa.

- No me acosté con nadie.

- Blaise hueles a sexo, y del bueno, así q no niegues q te acostaste con alguien.

- Viajeros del vuelo con destino a Nueva York. – la prima d Darth Vader interrumpió su conversación. El grupo d escolares dejó d cantar: debía ser su vuelo. – q sepan q su equipaje ya esta allí.

- ¡Pobres! – se compadeció Hermi al ver la cara d pena q se les quedó. El profesor guardo la guitarra.

- Se lo merecen. – Snape al ver q el arma letal era guardada en su funda, le devolvió los cascos a Hermi. – Bueno, Blaise ¿con quién te has acostado?

- ¿Usted tb? No me he acostado con nadie.

- Te creo. – Snape dejó unos segundos d silencio antes d seguir. - ¿Tiene ya vestido d novia?

- Iros al carajo. – Blaise se levantó pero Hermi, le tomo d los hombros y le obligó a sentarse.

- Sólo era una broma. Tranquilo. Seguro q el 7 es tú número d la suerte.

Esta vez Blaise se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero en ese momento:

- Señores viajeros sale un avión. No sabemos hacia dónde va. Pero sale. Es el vuelo 236918 d la compañía British Airways. Sus pasajeros deben ir a la puerta d embarque 15.

- ¡Es el nuestro! – los 3 se abrazaron como unos náufragos en una isla desierta al ver q van a ser rescatados.

X fin iban a salir de aquel maldito aeropuerto. Al pasar x delante del profesor y su grupo d alumnos, Snape les hizo una mueca burlona.    

------------------------------------------

Si Harry quería acción no tenía q aparecerse en el aeropuerto d Madrid; bastaba con ir a su casa, donde Sirius & James habían tenido una feliz idea: Hacer puenting.

Para ello se habían subido al tejado d la mansión, con unas cuerdas d tender la ropa q se ataron a la cintura. Estaban ya a punto d saltar, cuando Giny, avisada x Ron q era su ojito derecho, xq él no la daba disgustos, apareció en el jardín.

- ¡Bajad ahora mismo! – ordenó Giny a sus rebeldes hijos.

- ¡Vale! – contestaron alegremente los niños. Al fin y al cabo esa era la idea. Y ellos q pensaban q su madre no la comprendería.

- ¡No! ¡No bajéis! – Giny cambio d idea al comprender cual era la forma en q iban a bajar. 

- Mama, x favor, decídete. – la pidió James, moreno, ojos castaños y el pelo liso y lacio d su madre.

- Sí y relájate q lo tenemos pensado todo. – la aseguró Sirius q era igual a su hermano en todo salvo en el pelo desordenado q heredó d su padre. – Llevamos una cuerda d seguridad. – señaló la cuerda d tender vieja q él y James llevaban atada a la cintura.

- Y si falla la cuerda abajo esta Lily. – James señaló con un dedo a su hermana pequeña q iba d un lado a otro con un cojín pequeño q a duras penas hubiera amortiguado la caída. Eso contando con q  Lily lo colocara en el lugar adecuado.

A Giny le empezó a dar un gran dolor d cabeza. Decidió q ya había tenido bastante. Sacó la varita y transporto a ella y a sus hijos al interior d la casa.

- Estáis castigados los 4. No vais a jugar al jardín en una semana. – sentenció Giny en tono tajante.

- Pero si yo no he hecho nada mama. – se quejo Ron, mientras su hermano Sirius le imitaba haciendo reír a James.

- No es justo, mami. – gimió Lily cruzando sus brazitos. – Yo era la siguiente en saltar. Nunca me dejáis hacer nada divertido.

- Mama, me parece q no los has pensado bien. – James la hablaba como si tratara d hacerla entrar en razón. – si nos quedamos encerrados en casa una semana… la castigada vas a ser tú.

Pese a q el razonamiento d James no carecía d base, Giny lo desdeñó. Tras asegurarse d q no había nada con q los gemelos pudieran fabricar una bomba o algo similar, Giny se bajo al salón y empezó a dar vueltas.

Esos 2 eran incorregibles, como a Harry le hacían gracia no había forma d disciplinarles. ¿Xq no podían ser tan formales como Ron? Vale q él tenía 6 años, y los niños 4 pero aún así… Ron a su edad no le daba tanta guerra. Lo peor era q Lily, la pequeña, trataba d emularles y se estaba volviendo tan traviesa q Hanah no quería traer a su hija Alice para q Lily no supusiera una mala influencia. Estaba preocupada x el futuro d esos 4…

¡Un momento!

Giny tuvo q sentarse al tener una aterradora y escalofriante revelación: empezaba a pensar como su madre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Q horror! Parecerse a Molly, pobre Giny es lo q la faltaba. Lo siento si a alguna/o le cae bien Molly pero es q a mi me parece una maruja, cotilla, hipócrita, superficial… En resumen q no la aguanto.

X cierto, cuando digo Hermi, me refiero a la d pelo negro y ojos violeta, y si digo Hermione es pelo castaño y rizado y ojos castaños. Vamos, la de toda la vida.

En fin, en el próximo capítulo: Hermi le presentara los resultados d la "investigación" a Giny, Perséfone se encontrara con Blaise, q romántico, puede q ella sea su 7ª esposa… y cosas q se me acabarán ocurriendo sobre la marcha.

En cuanto a los mensajes:

Sara Meliss: No pro favor no te me mueras de ansias ni de nada. No puedo perder a mi primera lectora, o a la primera que me deja mensaje así. Gracias por lo de que escribo muy bien. Espero que este capítulo tb te haya gustado. Chao.

Any Tgrandchester: Hola, me encanta que te encante. Comparto tu opinión: Ginny tampoco es mi favorita, pero Hermione me cae genial. No sé un día me dio por pensar quien era el traidor más improbable y pensé que era Hermione. Si, que Ginny esta algo salida, je, je. Aunque con Draco de por medio no es tan extraño. Creo que Justin hubiera disfrutado bastante con el favor a Draco, pero parece que Hermione ha decidido hacerlo ella personalmente. Cuando digo que Hermione come por dos es un efecto secundario del encantamiento, aparte que eso de cambiar de forma debe gastar mucha energía, mira Sirius, (momento de silencio por él) el hambre que tiene siempre. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. 

Gin-ynia: ¡Me encanta que te encantara! Ya ves que ya escribí el nuevo capítulo. ¿Así que tb tienes uno de espías? Pues si tengo un hueco me paso y lo leo. Lo de comando águila me suena a grupo de Ravenclaws, será porque es su símbolo. Chao.

Prue Ryddle: Hola te respondo al RR largo ¿vale? La biodramina son unas pastillas o chicles que se toman para no marearse en aviones y coches durante un viaje más o menos largo. Hablando de largos, sí casi todos los capítulos va a ser bastante largos, porque tengo una facilidad para enrollarme. Lo de la pequeña Lily, yo nunca me lo planteé hasta que me puse escribir, es que ya te digo que H & G no es mi pareja favorita, así que hasta ahora nunca me he planteado como será su descendencia. Bueno ya has visto que los gemelos son un peligro público y por lo visto la pequeñaja no se queda atrás. A mi también me encanta la Hermione desmadrada, creo que es genial sobre todo porque también adoro a Blaise, (suspiro) tengo que plastificar el teclado cuando escribo sobre él. A Ginny no la aceptaron porque con los sobre protectora que es su madre, sus hermanos y ya de paso Harry, pues trataron de alejarla del peligro como a Hermione, aunque a esta última más bien la arrojaron a la cueva de lobo armada con una pistola de agua. Sin la pistola más bien. Si, Blaise le pego un buen puñetazo a Draco, aunque se lo merecía, al menos un poco. El problema de Justin es que esta tan bueno que nadie se cree que sea homosexual. Pobre Luna, aunque creo que nadie es demasiado excéntrica para ser mortifaga, peor si que esta algo loca. Sí, Justin al final se acostumbro a Snape, después de 10 años, como no. Los puntos de Blaise con las chicas son muy buenos, hay tantas mujeres en su vida que no retiene los nombres. Creo que lo de Lochkart en el ministerio tiene que ver con Molly Weasley, ya sabes que para ella ese hombre es el dios protector contra las fuerzas oscuras. No sé yo si Doris ayudara a Snape o lo liara más de lo que esta. Es verdad pobre Lupin, menos mal que el tiene recursos para todo. ·  Tranquila no me mareaste con el RR, pasa que la respuesta me esta ocupando un montón a mi tb, ;-) Perdona por no contestarte a todo. Ya, pero una cosa es que escriba por amor al arte y otra que escriba para los virus que pululan por Internet, no sé, me gusta saber que hay gente al otro lado de la pantalla. Hasta pronto, espero que no te murieras esperando.       

Besos.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina.

Miembro d la orden Siriusana.

( Lo resucitaré con el libro d las Tinieblas.)         


	4. ¿favor o venganza?

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes . No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.  
  
Sin más rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta producción:  
  
3. ¿FAVOR O VENGANZA?  
  
Después de la revelación, Giny no tuvo remedio q tomar unas medidas extremas: baño relajante, medio litro de helado y su película favorita, "Collar d rosas negras tatuado en mi alma." Un drama romántico victoriano, sobre una rica heredera prometida a un chico rubio platino, q se enamora d un vividor mujeriego al q logra poner en contacto con su lado romántico. Al final ella muere x culpa del Rubio. Era muy trágico. No sabía xq pero el malo la recordaba a Draco.  
  
¡Era la mejor peli d la historia! Para ella era un misterio xq Harry se durmió viendo esa peli.  
  
- ¿Hay alguien?  
  
- Aquí, Penelope. En el salón.  
  
Penelope la esposa d su hermano Percy entro al salón. Era una mujer con 30 años recién cumplidos, delgada d pelo castaño oscuro y rizado. Llevaba en brazos a su hija Clío, d 5 años. Penelope la puso el nombre x su hermana mayor, Clio Clearwater, uno d los miembros d la Orden, q murió durante la guerra.  
  
- Clio, tesoro. – Giny tomo en brazos a su sobrina, y como buena tía, la baño en besos. Cuando acabó. – tus primos están en el cuarto d juegos. Ve con ellos.  
  
- ¿Puedo? – balbuceó la niña mirando a su madre.  
  
- Debes. – sonrió Penelope. (NdA: ¿habéis intentado abreviar alguna vez Penelope sin q suene a perro caniche, o a órgano sexual masculino? Casi imposible. Si se os ocurre decídmelo.)  
  
- ¿Q tal el trabajo? – pregunto Giny a su cuñada q se había acercado al mini bar d Harry y lo estaba arrasando. – Debe ser fascinante ser la editora d las novelas románticas del mundo.  
  
- No, es una mierda. – Penelope se tomo d golpe el vaso d Vodka sin hielo q se preparó y encendió un cigarrillo. Giny rezó para q no viniera su madre q odiaba ver a una mujer fumar. – Estoy harta d novela rosa. ¿Sabes xq? Xq el amor no existe. Todo ese rollo d almas gemelas y hasta q la muerte nos separe es mentira. Todo lo q necesitas es amor decían los Beatles, pero ¿q coño sabían ellos? – para culminar el discurso Penelope dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo.  
  
- Entonces, es fijo, Percy...  
  
- Me pone los cuernos. Sí - tras el ataque d furia Penelope se puso a llorar. Giny la abrazó.  
  
¿Q vas a hacer? – pregunto Giny cuando vio a su hermana tranquila.  
  
- No lo sé... divorciarme es lo lógico. Pero x otro lado esta Clio y no quiero q crezca sin padre. – Penelope hizo una mueca d confusión. – q afortunada eres Giny, tu matrimonio es tan perfecto.  
  
Giny logró sonreír, pese a la punzada d culpabilidad.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
- ¡Has vuelto! – Snape no tuvo tiempo d soltar las maletas, antes de q Doris le saltara encima, le abrazara con brazos y piernas, y le cubriera la cara, el cuello, y lo q pillo d besos. - ¡estaba tan preocupada!  
  
- ¿Xq? – Snape trató d avanzar pero era complicado con una maleta en cada mano y cargando a Doris. – Ya ves q estoy bien.  
  
- Justin llamo hace una hora y dijo q ya deberías haber llegado. – Doris se percató al fin del problema y le liberó del abrazo d las piernas aunq no del d los brazos. – q ellos llevaban aquí 6 horas. Pensé q te había pasado algo.  
  
- No toques ese tema. – Todo era culpa d Lupin. No sabía como pero d alguna manera ese licántropo había logrado q hubiera un motín en Barajas encabezado x el profesor d la guitarra y todos los pasajeros q estaban en tierra habían tomado las pistas, impidiendo q su avión despegara hasta 3 horas tarde. ¡Q ser más retorcido! – Así q estabas preocupada x mi.  
  
- Claro, aunq si no vuelves me quedo con el piso.  
  
TOC, TOC.  
  
- Es Lochkart. – Aseguro ella con miedo.  
  
- No es Lochkart. – La tranquilizó él. - ¿Quién es?  
  
- Soy Lochkart.  
  
- Puedo equivocarme. – respondió Snape a Doris q le miraba con cara d ya te dije q era él, antes d hacerse un conjuro camuflador.  
  
Snape fue a abrir la puerta, para dejar paso al Jefe temporal d Seguridad Mágica, Líder d los aurores, Caballero d la Orden d Merlín, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las fuerzas Oscuras y 11 veces ganador del Premio a la sonrisa más encantadora otorgado x la revista corazón d Bruja. Le acompañaba su sombra y secretario personal Percy Weasly. Ambos miraron con cierto desprecio su humilde morada, mientras Snape sonreía al ver las entradas en el pelo d Lochkart y comprobar q Percy no tardaría en seguir el camino de la alopecia temprana.  
  
- Severus, Severus, Severus. – empezó Lochkart con ese tono d yo sé q tú q a Snape sacaba d quicio en el mal sentido. - ¿Q tal en Madrid?  
  
- Genial. Es una ciudad preciosa. Aunq con más zonas verdes sería mejor. Te la recomiendo.  
  
- Me refiero a la misión. – aclaró Lochkart.  
  
- Pues no sacamos nada en claro. – Snape había decidido q dado q todo lo q le pasaba era culpa d Lupin, pues el Merodeador iba a disfrutar de un relato al mínimo detalle d todo lo ocurrido.  
  
- X eso no os damos presupuesto. – Comentó Percy. - X eso y xq la gente d vuestra calaña, es capaz d irse con el dinero, y no volver nunca .  
  
- ¿La gente d nuestra calaña? – Snape le fulmino con la mirada reservada a los alumnos inútiles d Pociones. – Podrías explicarte.  
  
- Sí. – Percy vaciló ante la mirada d su ex profesor. – Esta x ejemplo, Zabini q intercambiaba favores sexuales con mujeres a cambio d información.  
  
- No, él se enrollaba con todas las tías q podía y de paso las sacaba información.  
  
- Tb esta Granger, q nos traiciono a todos sin la menor vacilación llevada x sus ansias d poder.  
  
- Hermione, no es ambiciosa. Tuvo q revelar ciertos datos para salvar a sus padres, en cuanto pudo se volvió a unir a nosotros. Estaba muy cerca d Voldemort y la información q nos pasó salvo a muchas vidas, una de ellas la tuya.  
  
- Y tb esta Finch – Fletchey. Un magnicida q asesino al anterior ministro d magia.  
  
- Eso sí es cierto. Deberían d ponerle un monumento x eso. X otra parte si Voldy estuviera amenazando con matar a tu hermana sino matas a ese hombre, seguramente tú lo harías. Aunq igual tu no.  
  
- Bueno ya esta bien. – A Lochkart le aburría cualquier conversación q no estuviese centrada en él. – X cierto, ¿has visto a mi esposa?  
  
-¿Esposa? ¿No estabas divorciado? – pregunto Snape con tono burlón. – D todas formas no la vi.  
  
- Severus, Severus, Severus, sé de buena tinta q esta aquí. La he hecho seguir x la aurora Chang.  
  
- Pues la aurora Chang te ha informado mal. Xq aquí no esta.  
  
- No me ha informado mal. Doris esta aquí.  
  
En ese momento un tornado propio del Demonio d Tasmania cruzó la habitación, lanzando a Lochkart y Percy contra la pared, e impactando contra Snape.  
  
- ¿Doris está aquí? Me dijiste q la habías dejado. – Hermi, pues ella era la q había entrado, le empezó a dar puñetazos en el pecho, como una niña mimada en pleno ataque d celos.  
  
- Pero es cierto, Lorelai, he dejado a Doris para siempre. – Snape se dio cuenta d la estratagema d su protegida y de q ni Lochkart ni Percy la habían reconocido. X eso decidió cual era la mejor estrategia para librarse d ellos. – Tú eres la mujer d mi vida.  
  
- ¿De verdad? – Hermi/Lorelai no parecía muy convencida.  
  
- De verdad. Además he decidido... - Snape sacó el chip redondo q ponían al equipaje en los aeropuertos al facturar, y se lo puso a Hermi en el dedo como si fuera un anillo. - ¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
- Pensé q no me lo pedirías nunca. ;; Soy tan feliz.   
  
- Esto ha sido precioso. – Lochkart lloraba convencido d la veracidad d la escena q acababa d contemplar. – espero q me invitéis a la boda. – Se llevo una mano al pecho.- Veros es estar en presencia del amor. Vamos, Percy, los tortolitos querrán celebrar su compromiso.  
  
- Buen trabajo Hermi. – la felicito Snape cundo estaban casi solos. Hermi sonrió ya q un cumplido d Snape era algo muy difícil d conseguir. - ¿cuánto llevabas aquí?  
  
- Desde q Percy empezó a criticarnos. Gracias x defendernos. ¿Cuánto lleva Doris en tu casa?  
  
- Doris no esta en mi casa.  
  
- Hola, tesoro. ¿Cómo estas? – Doris se hizo visible en ese momento.  
  
- Bien, aunq mi jefe es un poco ogro.  
  
- Mi novio tb. Pero ya sabemos como es, no se lo tendremos en cuenta.  
  
- Estoy aquí, delante vuestro. – las recordó Snape. - ¿Q querías Hermi? No me digas q me extrañabas xq hace menos d media hora q no nos vemos.  
  
- Tengo información. ¿Te acuerdas d mi novio el pirata informático?  
  
- ¿El q estuvo 3 años en la cárcel?  
  
- El mismo. Le pedí q pirateara a todas las redes q conocía buscando el Libro d las Tinieblas, y logró interceptar un correo para Bellatrix. En él venía un nombre: Cirus Cister. Creo q es la persona d la q hablo Draco.  
  
- Cirus Cister. – era una d esas soluciones tan obvias q no eres capaz d ver cuando la tienes delante. Snape sonrió. – Es la única persona a la q Voldy le podría haber confiado el libro, y la única q no lo usaría. No sé como no caímos. – Vio q Hermi le miraba curiosa, y recordó q ella era demasiado joven como para saber quién era ese hombre. – le llamaban el Librero. Era un poco mayor q nosotros. Coleccionaba libros raros y antiguos. Nunca apoyó a Dumbledore pero tampoco se unió a Voldy.  
  
- X lo q es normal q en caso d apuro Voldy recurriera a él para guardar el libro. Ya hemos hecho lo difícil. Ahora solo hay q localizarle y hablar con él. – Hermi sonrió. El resto era lo fácil.  
  
- Pues vais a necesitar un médium xq esta muerto. – les informo Doris.  
  
- ¿Muerto? – se decepcionaron los espías.  
  
- Sí, le atropellaron. 3 veces. No creo q fuera un accidente. Fue hace 2 meses. Creo q tenía una hija.  
  
- Pues habrá q encontrar a la hija. Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre. – Hermi suspiró y miró el reloj. – Tengo q ir a clase d arte y pasar x mi casa a cambiarme. ¿Puedo usar tu chimenea para ir a mi casa?  
  
- Tu misma.  
  
- Hasta pronto, Doris. – Hermi la dio un beso en la mejilla, xq aquella mujer era como una madre para ella.  
  
- Hasta pronto, cielo. - Cuando estaban d nuevo Snape y ella solos, comento. – Es una chica muy inteligente. Es una pena como se la jodio la vida.  
  
- A veces olvido q tb fuiste su psiquiatra. La suya, la d Blaise y la d Justin. – Snape sonrió a la persona q conocía la torturada mente d él y sus pupilos. – Si es muy buena chica, y lista... y eso q la genética estaba en su contra. ¿Xq sonríes?  
  
- Xq me parece curioso q no quieras acudir al bautizo del hijo d Lupin y en cambio sientas orgullo paterno x la hija d Black.  
  
- No siento orgullo... – Snape interrumpió su replica al ver la cara divertida d la mujer. - Nada más peligroso q una licenciada en psicología. Me siento orgulloso d ella, aunq en su historia hay algo q no encaja.  
  
- ¿El q?  
  
- Cuando Dumbledore, creyó borrarla la memoria, no la dejo desprotegida, sino q la busco un guardián secreto. No entiendo como Voldy la encontró.  
  
- Cabe la posibilidad d q el Guardián hablara. No sería la 1ª vez. – Doris habló con conocimiento d causa xq ella era amiga d Lily, la madre d Harry, del q tb fue psiquiatra. - ¿quién fue el/la elegido/a?  
  
- No lo sé. El no me lo dijo. Aunq yo tampoco le dije q Hermi vendió a la Orden y q era la heredera d Ravenclaw. No quería decirle q era ella la q me procuraba la información, pero era así. Voldy no volvió a confiar en mi, xq no era idiota. Pero en cambio confiaba mucho en Malfoy, Blaise, Justin y Hermi. Pasaba horas con ellos enseñándolos magia oscura. ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con ese idiota? – el brusco cambio d tema pillo a Doris desprevenida.  
  
- Pues xq le hice d psiquiatra, y ya sabes q yo no me resisto a los pacientes conflictivos. D todas formas no es normal q mande a una aurora a seguirme. ¿No hay mortifagos x ahí a los q perseguir? Cuando descubrí q el me engañaba tb no le puse un detective privado.  
  
- ¿Te engañaba? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
- Crees q eres el único espía aquí. Yo tb sé seguir pistas. – en tono confidencial. – Revise su túnica y encontré un pelo rojo en ella.  
  
- ¿Revisabas sus túnicas? tono extrañado  
  
- Era para lavarla.  
  
- ¿Lavabas sus túnicas? tono extrañado aún  
  
- No, lo hacía mi elfo. Pero yo supervisaba.  
  
- ¿Has dicho q el pelo era rojo?  
  
- Sí, ¿Xq?  
  
- Xq Percy es pelirrojo y pierde pelo.  
  
- No. – aseguró Doris. – No hablas en serio. – pero el ver la mirada del hombre. – Hablas en serio.  
  
- Totalmente.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Giny se encontraba en un pequeño dilema.  
  
X un lado Penelope, q seguía llorando, era como una hermana para ella y no podía dejarla sola cuando estaba tan mal. X otra parte, Hermione regresaba hoy d Madrid con los resultados d la "pequeña encuesta" y no podía dejarla plantada después d q casi la obligo a meterse en la cama con Draco, encima q a la chica no le gustaba.  
  
Pero si quería ir a la clase tenía q salir ya. ¿Q hacer? ¿Q hacer?  
  
X fortuna llegó la caballería, en forma d su hermano Bill. Él único hombre vivo d su familia q no padecía d alopecia, y q llevaba el largo pelo rojo en una coleta.  
  
- Giny he venido a gorronear d tu nevera, iría a la de mama pero no para d decirme q vuelva a juntarme con Fleur y x ahí no paso. ¿ Penelope q te pasa?  
  
Bill se quedó bastante asustado al ver el estado de su cuñada q era d sonrisa fácil, no como su ex q no sonreía para q no la salieran arrugas. Giny pensó q Penelope se podía quedar un rato con Bill, q el la cuidaría bien. Así q tomo a su hermano del brazo y se lo llevo a la cocina.  
  
- Tengo clase d arte, y no puedo faltar xq de lo q me digan la clase d hoy dependen muchas cosas. ¿Te quedas con Penelope hasta q vuelva? Es q esta muy mal xq se ha enterado d q Percy la engaña.  
  
- ¿Cómo? – será cabrón, pensó Bill, olvidando q ese cabrón era su hermano. - Tranquila q me quedó con ella el tiempo q haga falta.  
  
Cuando estaban a solas, Bill habló animadamente:  
  
- ¿Cómo esta Clío?  
  
- Hecha un bicho. – Penelope sonrió con ternura al pensar en su única hija. Después d eso Percy no la había vuelto ni a tocar. – Anda x ahí con sus primos. Esta preciosa.  
  
- Normal, teniéndote a ti como madre. - ¿Xq coño dijo eso? X ver la sonrisa radiante q cruzó la cara d su cuñada.  
  
- ¿Cómo es q Fleur y tu no tuvisteis hijos?  
  
- Xq ella no quería. Decía q la estropearían la figura y no estaba dispuesta. – Bill imitó a su ex con rencor. No habían terminado muy bien.  
  
- Tenía razón. Mírame a mi. Estoy horrible desde q di a luz.  
  
- Te estoy mirando y creo q estas más guapa q nunca.  
  
- Eres muy amable pero no es cierto. X eso Percy se ha buscado un amante de pelo rubio q nunca ha dado a luz y no me mira ni a la cara.  
  
- Ha hecho eso xq es idiota. Eres una d las mujeres más guapas q he visto en mi vida.  
  
- Gracias. – de nuevo Penelope esbozó una sonrisa adorable.  
  
Se hizo el silencio, pero no uno d esos silencios incómodos en q nadie sabe q decir, sino el q precede a un hecho trascendental. Y así fue: Bill & Penelope se lanzaron al encuentro d los labios del otro. Tras los labios, fue el resto del cuerpo. Ni siquiera el caerse del sofá a la alfombra logró separarles.  
  
Tampoco oyeron cuando Clío, James, Sirius y Lily entraron en el salón:  
  
- Espero q mama me deje quedarme a cenar con vosotros. – iba diciendo la niña d pelo oscuro y rizado.  
  
- A mi me parece q vais a estar un rato. – la aseguró Sirius cuando todos vieron la escena de la alfombra.  
  
- Vamos. – decidió James. – os enseñare a jugar al Quiditch explosivo.  
  
- ¿Y eso como va? – pregunto Lily curiosa cuando ya llegaron al cuarto d juego.  
  
- Es como el Quiditch normal solo q las Bludger explotan. – explicó Sirius.  
  
- Chicos. – Los 4 niños se volvieron para mirar a Ron q estaba atado a una silla. – ¿me podéis desatar? Si no se lo diré a mama.  
  
Todos le miraron y tras unos segundos siguieron con sus cosas sin hacerle mucho caso.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Cuando Giny entro en la clase d arte sentía un nerviosismo q no sentía desde la noche antes d su boda. Esa sensación d impaciencia propia d un niño la noche antes d la llegada d Papa Noel, cuando no puede esperar a ver q le han regalado.  
  
No podía esperar a hablar con Hermione, pero no llegaba. Cuando la profesora empezó la clase y su amiga no daba señales d vida, alcanzó cotas de histerismo inexploradas.  
  
Al final, 5 minutos después d empezada la clase, llego Hermione, q se sentó en la última fila para no llamar la atención. Ahí Giny se desesperó xq estaba muy lejos d ella y la clase era teórica. Sin embargo, Hermione logró hacerle llegar una nota en q la decía q hablaban luego en el café Seta d enfrente.  
  
No hace falta decir q a Giny la hora y media d clase se la hizo eterna.  
  
En cambio Hermione sostuvo un interesante debate consigo misma todo ese tiempo, ya q no sabía muy bien q decirle a Giny.  
  
X un lado estaba claro q la obsesión x Draco no la estaba haciendo mucho bien. Ella era una mujer casada y feliz. Lo mejor q podía hacer era decirle q era un gordo seboso, calvo y q se dedicaba a decir groserías a las chicas q pasaban frente a él y luego soltaba un eructo, consecuencia d los gases d la cerveza. De esta forma, Giny se olvidaría d él y podría volver a su vida normal. Esto era la mejor para Giny, y como era su amiga, Hermione quería lo mejor para ella.  
  
Pero x otra parte, si Giny fuera feliz no estaría teniendo esas fantasías con Draco. A lo mejor debería decirle q no lo había podido ver y así no se mojaba. Si esas fantasías eran lo único q paliaban su aburrimiento lo mejor para Giny era no verse privada d ellas. Y Hermione quería lo mejor para su amiga.  
  
Curiosamente en ningún momento se la pasó x la cabeza la idea d decirle a Giny la verdad, a saber: Q cuando llegaron a casa d Draco él pobre estaba tan borracho q no se tenía en pie y q Hermi pasó un buen rato sosteniendo la frente del rubio mientras vomitaba. Después d prepararle algo para asentarle el estómago, se fueron a la cama, donde no pararon en toda la noche. No pararon d hablar d Giny. La conclusión a la q llego Hermi es q Draco estaba tan obsesionado con Giny como Giny lo estaba con él.  
  
Esa opción estaba descartada, ya q provocaría la ruptura del matrimonio d Giny, lo q mataría fijo a Molly y le crearía un nuevo trauma a Harry. Y ninguno se lo merecía.  
  
¡Espera! Claro q se lo merecían. Vale q Hermione no fue una santa precisamente, ella les traicionó sin apenas dudar, pero al menos deberían haber dejado q se explicara antes d ponerla de patitas en la calle y juzgarla. Para empezar Molly la culpó d la muerte de los Gemelos, cuando Hermi no tuvo nada q ver con ella, es más ni siquiera habló a Voldy de ellos. Realmente fueron muy injustos con ella. Sobre todo xq la muerte d Ron fue un golpe muy duro para ella, y de no haber sido x Snape, Doris y Justin no lo habría superado. La verdad es q no lo había superado del todo y lo d anestesiarse a base d alcohol, sexo y drogas ya empezaba a no hacerle efecto. La verdad es q no les vendría mal pasar x lo q ella había pasado.  
  
En ese momento Hermione tuvo muy claro lo q iba a hacer, y esa claridad de pensamiento hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su cara. Dicha sonrisa hubiera hecho q Snape temblara y q Remus sonriera con nostalgia. Ya q era la sonrisa q Sirius Black usaba cuando se le había ocurrido una gran travesura.  
  
En ese momento se acabó la clase.  
  
Giny recogió rauda y veloz y corrió junto a su amiga q aún no había terminado.  
  
- ¿Vamos? – pregunto la pelirroja con tomo impaciente.  
  
- Tranquila, Giny. Vamos al café d enfrente del museo.  
  
El café de enfrente del museo era un Starbuck, o como decía Luna, el café Seta, ya q en los últimos años habían aparecido número d ellos q setas en otoño. Hermione pidió un café con chocolate blanco, mientras q Giny se tomaba un té de frutas rojas.  
  
- ¿Hiciste lo q te pedí? – pregunto Giny con tono ansioso mientras las 2 mujeres se añadían el azúcar a sus bebidas. – Ya sabes, el favor.  
  
- La verdad, Giny. ¿Nos sentamos allí? – Hermione señalo una mesa con 2 sofás situada al fondo d la sala. Giny asintió ya q la mesa estaba escondida y lo suyo con Hermione era una amistad prohibida. – La verdad Giny es q el favor me lo hiciste tu a mi.  
  
- ¿Q quieres decir? – Giny se quitó el abrigo mientras su amiga hacía lo propio.  
  
- Q me hiciste un favor muy grande cuando me pediste q me acostará con Draco. X mi propia iniciativa no lo hubiera hecho, y lo q me hubiera perdido en ese caso.  
  
- Entonces sigue siendo guapo.  
  
- Guapo no, guapísimo.  
  
- ¿Tienes una foto?  
  
- Sí. – Hermione rebusco en su bolso, hasta encontrar al tacto una foto, rezó para q fuera un hombre rubio. – Aquí tienes.  
  
- Vaya, es muy parecido a Beckham. – se sorprendió Giny.  
  
- Sí q se da un aire. - Hermione agradeció a Blaise q la hubiera impedido conseguir el autógrafo del futbolista, sino ahora tendría serios problemas.  
  
- Pero q sea guapo no significa q sea bueno en la cama. ¿Q tal es?  
  
- Giny, te estoy tan agradecida, gracias a ti me he tirado a un hombre de verdad, un HOMBRE con mayúsculas. ¿Q digo a un hombre? ¡Es un dios del sexo! ¿Te acuerdas de la lista q hicimos con nuestros amantes y sus puntuaciones? – Todo esto fue dicho en típico estilo "Hermione", es decir, a toda leche.  
  
- Sí. – Giny la miraba entre envidiosa y asustada.  
  
- Pues la encabeza ahora mismo sin ninguna duda. Sobre 10 le doy un 200. Giny, gracias x haberme hecho disfrutar del mejor sexo q jamás pude imaginar.  
  
- ¿Entonces ahora sois pareja?  
  
- Giny, no. Una no debe ser egoísta: todas las mujeres del mundo deben poder experimentar el inigualable placer q yo experimente en sus brazos. No debe monopolizarse un hombre así. ¿Estás bien? No debí ser sincera, esto no va a ayudarte a superar la obsesión.  
  
- Ya, pero es lo q quería no. – Giny tan colorada como su pelo, miró el reloj. – Tengo q irme. ¿Te acuerdas d Penelope Clearwater?  
  
- La prefecta d Ravenclaw q salía con tu hermano Percy. – La verdad es Hermione se acordaba mucho d su hermana Clío con cuya muerte tuvo mucho q ver. – oí q se casaron.  
  
- Así es. Pero la cosa no iba muy bien, y tratando d salvar su matrimonio, tuvieron una hija. Pero no sirvió d nada y ahora Penelope ha descubierto q Percy la engaña.  
  
- Con Lochkart. – asintió Hermione antes de darse cuenta d la oportunidad d las palabras.  
  
- ¿Q has dicho?  
  
- Nada. Ve con ella q lo debe estar pasando muy mal. Seguro q esta retorciéndose x la alfombra d tu casa. – Q razón tiene Hermione. Aunq no se retuerce d la forma q ella piensa.  
  
- Ya. Lo peor será cuando se entere mi madre. No se llevaba muy bien con ella. – Normal, pensó Hermi. – y le dirá q si en vez d salir x ahí a zascandilear se hubiera quedado en casa preparando la comida a Percy, lo hubiera retenido a su lado. Me voy para allá. Además mañana tengo cena familiar en mi casa.  
  
- Suerte. – la deseó Hermione d todo corazón.  
  
Después de q Giny la dejara, Hermione se termino su café, se fue a su casa y se cambio tanto d ropa como d aspecto físico. Con su apariencia morena, d ojos violetas fue a recoger a su amigo Justin a la clase d Yoga, ya q luego la había invitado a cenar a su casa.  
  
Cuando entró, la clase estaba x acabar y no pudo evitar una sonrisa pícara al admirar el buen cuerpo d Justin hacer posturas bastante eróticas. Con diversión observo a las mujeres mirarle con bastante ansia. ¡Pobres ilusas! Como si tuvieran algo q hacer.  
  
Cuando Justin salió d la ducha, con uno vaqueros y una camisa suelta d inspiración oriental, Hermi le saludó con un beso. En ese momento se acercó una de sus alumnas, baja con el pelo corto y rubio platino.  
  
- Justin. – el tono d voz d la chica dejaba muy claras sus intenciones.- me encantan tus clases. Me dejan tan abierta y receptiva.  
  
- Me alegro d q te gusten Sharon. Hasta el lunes.  
  
- Pensaba. – la rubia le retuvo tomándole del brazo. – Q podías darme unas clases algo particulares. – Justin odiaba aquella parte: cuando tenía q destrozar a una pobre chica. Sin embargo era la parte favorita d Hermi.  
  
- Ese tipo d clases sólo me las da a mi. – Para demostrarlo Hermi le tomo d los labios y le dio un beso digno d una d las películas d Blaise. – Nos vamos a casa. Deseo una d esas clases urgentemente.  
  
Entrar en la casa d Justin te hacía creer q habías tomado un trasladador a la India: todas las ventanas tenía esos arcos típicos d las construcciones d templos orientales, no había sillas ni mesas altas, sino q las mesas eran bajas y te sentabas en cojines. X todas partes había estatuas, compradas en las tiendas d todo a 1 euro, q representaban a distintos dioses Hindúes. Los cuadros d las paredes mostraban escenas del poema Ramayana, y los libros d las estanterías eran ediciones antiguas d libros d meditación.  
  
En el lugar d honor d la sala estaban los resultados de la lectura d vidas pasadas q se hizo Justin, y en la q se concluyó q Justin era un alma muy antigua en esta tierra, y q en su primera vida fue... la reina Nefertiti. Todos sus amigos tuvieron cachondeo con eso para 2 meses.  
  
- No puedo creer q la hayas dicho a Giny eso. – Hermi acababa d contarle toda la historia. - ¿en q estabas pensando? Esta claro q esa chica no va a tardar mucho en pillar un avión a Madrid a llevarse a Draco a la cama, lo cual hará daño a mucha gente... espera. – Justin, al igual q Hermi, era un experto en Legimancia y la mente d su amiga era un libro abierto para él. – Es lo q quieres. No es un favor para Giny, es una venganza contra Molly y Harry.  
  
- No sé d donde sacas esa idea. – Hermi se dio cuenta d q Justin era una d las pocas personas en el mundo a la q jamás lograría engañar. – Tal vez sea así.  
  
- Hermi, eso va a ser muy malo para tu karma. Y para el mío tb xq me has hecho cómplice al contarme esto.  
  
- ¿Sabes lo q si q fue malo para nuestros karmas? Q Voldy se presentara en mi casa. Sé q la decisión d traicionar a la Orden fue mía y solo mía, pero he asumido esa responsabilidad así como las consecuencias q ha conllevado. Sin embargo, q Voldy se presentará en mi casa, fue consecuencia d una decisión tomada x, entre otras muchas personas, Harry & Molly. ¿No es hora d q su karma se vea afectado tb un poco x ello?  
  
- Olvidas q yo tb estaba entre las personas q tomaron esa decisión. En ese momento casi te envidie. Sé q lo q a mi me pasó fue una consecuencia kármica d esa envidia.  
  
- Y has pagado x ello. Ellos no. ¿Era mucho pedirles q me concedieran un momento para escucharme? Yo lo hubiera hecho x ellos.  
  
- Lo sé. – Justin acabó x sonreír. – Vale, me has convencido. Sólo estas ayudando al karma para acelerar el proceso. Pero debo advertirte q al hacerlo has puesto en marcha un proceso cósmico cuyas consecuencias van a ser imprevisibles.  
  
- Ya sabes q yo no creo mucho en esas cosas. Cambiando d tema, mira lo q he averiguado esta mañana. – Hermi le habló d Cirus Cister, d su hija, d q seguro q ella tenía el Libro d las Tinieblas, d q Doris vivía con Snape...  
  
- Es alucinante... ¿Doris & Snape? – Justin puso un tono triste. - ¿entonces no es gay? {sollozo}

- ¿En serio creías q lo era?  
  
- No, pero la esperanza es lo último q se pierde.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Pese a ser inglesa, Persefone odiaba Londres. Algo lógico y normal después d haber vivido en tantos países. Para empezar la comida era un asco, todos los días había niebla, la maldita humedad del ambiente la impedía tener el pelo liso y ni siquiera vendían mapas correctos d su ciudad.  
  
¿Xq en ninguno d los mapas q había consultado aparecía el callejón de Knockturn Alley?  
  
Deprimida, cansada y con los pies destrozados después d haberse pateado media ciudad buscando la calle de las narices, frustrada x no haberla encontrado y deprimida xq no podía ir a superar la depresión con una borrachera decente ya q los bares cerraban allí muy pronto y además no sabía donde estaban decidió volver al cutre motel en q estaba alojada. Ni siquiera había un mini bar.  
  
De pronto junto a ella, vio pasar a una chica con cara d estar en las nubes, y con un zapato de distinto modelo en cada pie.  
  
En ese momento estuvo a punto d caer redonda ya q la pesadilla se hizo fuerte: esa extraña marca fue lo único q pudo ver durante unos segundos. Cuando se recupero la chica había desaparecido.  
  
Persefone agitó la cabeza intrigada y siguió su camino hacia el hotel.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Draco sonrió frente al ordenador. X primera vez en varios meses se sentía inspirado. Sabía q el encuentro con su prima tenía algo q ver con ello y su guión iba viento en popa. Era una historia original y provocadora: la d una amiga casada q le pide a su mejor amiga soltera q se acueste con un antiguo amor como un favor personal. (NdA: este tampoco se inspira en la vida real.) Modestia aparte era una gran historia.  
  
- Draco, necesito hablar contigo. – era la voz d su tía Bellatrix. - ¿Puedo entrar?  
  
- Claro Bella. En un momento te abro. – Draco guardo los datos, apago el ordenador y tras pulsar un botón escondió todos los objetos relacionados con sus nuevas aficiones, fueron sustituidos x objetos relacionados con el oscurantismo. Entonces abrió la puerta. - ¿Q quieres?  
  
- Estoy preocupada x ti. – Aquello era lo último q necesitaba: a su tía en plan maternal. ¿Es q no había nadie x ahí a quien ella tuviera q torturar? – Pasas mucho tiempo aquí metido, y esa manía de donar dinero a causas nobles como ese hospital para invidentes Muggles... Me tienes preocupada.  
  
- ¿Xq? Ni q me los hubiera traído a cenar a casa.  
  
- No es eso lo q me preocupa. Es q ya no eres el mismo joven frío y calculador al q conocí... Desde q tu padre desapareció has cambiado. Y yo necesito q seas como antes, yo y los demás fieles. Eres nuestra única posibilidad.  
  
- ¿Vuestra única posibilidad? ¿Para q?  
  
- Para manejar el Libro d las Tinieblas. Hay algo q debes saber sobre el Libro. Voldemort te escogió a ti, al hijo d Zabini y a Finch – Fletchei para manejarlo en caso d q él faltara.  
  
- No digas estupideces Bella. Él no nos eligió para nada.  
  
- Si lo hizo. ¿No recuerdas q pasaba mucho tiempo con vosotros? Os enseñaba los principios d la Magia negra para q pudieseis desencadenar su poder. Uno d vosotros. Sois los Lectores. X contra en el lado d Dumbledore, Potter, Weasly & Longbottom tb fueron preparados para ello. Y tu eres él único q no nos ha abandonado.  
  
- ¿Weasly? ¿La mocosa? – q casualidad q oiga el apellido Weasly, y piense en Giny.  
  
- No, el amigo d Potter. {Potter se lee como si fuera lo peor q te puedan llamar a la cara} Mi Vicky hizo bien en matarle. – Bellatrix sonrió como cada vez q recordaba los buenos tiempos junto a su señor. Draco la miró con la típica expresión Malfoy d desprecio absoluto. – Entenderás q no podemos dejar q esos defensores de los Muggles y la Navidad se hagan con el libro.  
  
- Y tu quieres encontrarlo antes q ellos.  
  
- Exacto. Me alegro d q tu cerebro vuelva a funcionar. Haz las maletas. Nos vamos.  
  
- ¿Irnos? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Adónde?  
  
- ¿Irnos? Sí. ¿Quién? Tu, yo y el resto de los fieles. ¿Cómo? En un trasladador ilegal. ¿Cuándo? En breve. ¿Adónde? A Londres. No lo has preguntado pero es xq el Libro ha sido llevado allí hace pocos días.  
  
Mientras Draco hacía la maleta pensó q tenía mucho trabajo q hacer en Londres. Para empezar librarse d su tía y los otros pesados. Una vez libre tenía q buscar una productora para q viera su gran guión y ver a Remus Lupin y contarle q ya sabía los nombres d los Lectores q eligieron Voldemort & Dumbledore. La verdad es q no esperaba ser uno d ellos.  
  
Y otra cosa: en Londres vivía Giny. Eso no significaba q la viera, pero la remota posibilidad d encontrarse con ella era un aliciente del viaje.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Hasta aquí este capítulo 3. Si chicas y chicos: Draco es un espía q trabaja directamente para Lupin. ¿Xq? Tiene q ver con lo dice el Putón, es decir, Bellatrix d la desaparición del padre d Draco. Os lo contaré pronto.  
  
Rollo mitológico d rigor:  
  
Persefone es el nombre d la reina d los Infiernos en la mitología griega. Su nombre significa la q provoca la destrucción. El Darkness significa oscuridad.  
  
Clío es el nombre d la musa d la Historia.  
  
La orden d Cister fue una orden religiosa fundada en el 1098 y q debió su florecimiento a un tal Bernardo d Claraval (¿?). Ciro es el nombre d unos cuantos reyes d Persia. ¿Q xq llamé así ese hombre? Um. ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo?  
  
En el próximo capítulo 4: el reencuentro entre Blaise & Persefone; la comida familiar d los Weasly; el regreso d Draco a Londres y su búsqueda d un momento d soledad para hacer todas las cosas q tenía q hacer; todos buscarán el Libro de las Tinieblas, menos Lochkart q continua buscando a su esquiva ex mujer...  
  
Intentaré q salga la semana q viene, pero si no se puede, no se puede. No os pongáis nerviosas/os.  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo.  
  
CarlaGrey. Orgullosa Lupina y Miembro d la Orden d Siriusana.


	5. Sorpresas

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Hola, hola, perdón, de verdad, siento la espera, no pensaba haceros esperar tanto, pero es que deje lo de actualizar este fict para el día antes de irme de vacaciones y la página estaba mala y no pude subirlo, pero en defensa mía decir que nada más llegar me he venido a actualizar, ahora si vamos a responder a los Mensajes:

Ferny Weasley: Hola, siento que la espera haya sido tan larga, lo siento de verdad, espero que no te me hayas muerto de aburrimiento, ¡Q horror para tres lectores que me hacen caso los mato de aburrimiento! Para compensar aqui tienes un capítulo mazo de largo. Besos.

Loraine Potter: Hola, me alegra que al final no se te hiciera tan extraño la historia, ya sé que en muy pocos capítulos meti más información de la que se puede digerir pero es que es un fict corto y la acción va muy condensada. Pero es que he leído algo que me ha dejado un poco alucinada: ¿Te gusta Lochkart? No me entiendas mal, yo me rió mucho con él pero... ¿Te gusta Lochkart? Nada, chica afila tus uñas y a competir con Percy, que a Doris ya te la quito Snape de en medio. ¡Ey! Yo tb llamo a Fleur Barbie, solo que para mi es la Barbie Torneo de los 3 Magos, (El Dragón escupe fuego es opcional), me gusta el nombre de Penny es hortera, pero igual lo uso. Yo tb estoy mosqueada con la obsesión de Snape por Lupin, es mayor que la mía y eso no puede ser. por cierto aún no ha salido nada de la esposa de Remus porque aún no tengo muy definido al personaje, en cuanto lo tenga te la presento. Si, pobre Harry, y lo que le queda, una servidora es más cruel que Voldy, ;-) Bueno, un beso, y no creo que seas pesada. Al contrario, ójala hubiera más como tú.

Sin más rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta producción:

4. SORPRESAS.

Harry salió del ministerio x la salida de la cabina de teléfonos. Iba agotado, cansado y furioso después de la reunión con Lochkart. Nadie sabía las ganas q tenía de q a Lupin se le acabara la baja x paternidad...

Como primer asunto importante Lochkart les había enseñado las felicitaciones q iba a mandar x Navidad, para la q aún faltaba la leche de tiempo, y en las q se veía a Lochkart vestido de elfo de Santa Claus.

El segundo asunto había sido el informe d Cho sobre los movimientos d la ex señora Lochkart, de la q se decía q andaba con Snape. Y eso q Harry pensaba q el gusto d esa mujer ya no podía empeorar cuando se casó con aquel plasta. El caso es q Doris parecía desaparecida del mapa, lo cual no era de extrañar estando Cho a cargo de la misión, el caso es q Harry la envidiaba x no verle la cara a ese hombre... cada día.

El tercer y último asunto era la gran e importante noticia de q Lochkart había sido nominado al premio a la sonrisa encantadora otorgado x la revista Corazón d Bruja otra vez. Y ya iban 12. Si lo ganaba entraría en la historia ad de en un programa d protección dental para toda la vida.

- ¿Os tomáis algo en el Caldero? – pregunto Colin Creevy, a Harry & Neville con los q había salido de la cabina.

- Yo prefiero irme a casa con Hanna & Alice. ¿Os enseñe las últimas fotos de mi hija? – Neville empezó a rebuscar en su capa para sacarles el álbum familiar.

- Sí ya las vimos. – se apresuraron a responder Harry & Colin.

- ¿Tú te apuntas, Harry? – En ese momento Harry hubiera dicho q sí, ya q últimamente no le apetecía andar x casa xq Giny estaba algo rara. Pero entonces Colin añadió. – He quedado con Cho. – Y se le pasaron las ganas.

- No, me voy a casa. A controlar q los gemelos no la quemen. – Colin asintió comprensivo.

Harry se dirigió a la estación d la red Flu cercana, mientras pensaba q los Gemelos eran la mejor excusa para evadir compromisos sociales. Tan despistado iba x la calle q se choco con una mujer joven y morena. Intercambiaron disculpas, pero a Harry le dejo algo desconcertado xq la mujer le era familiar...

Después de tomar la red Flu, llegó a su casa en breves segundos, y se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

- ¡Giny! ¡Estás preciosa!

La joven se había vestido como para una cena d gala, con una túnica d un rojo imperial, ligeramente ceñida, el pelo recogido en un moño del q escapaban algunos mechones rizados, y la cara maquillada discretamente. Hacía tiempo q no se la veía tan arreglada, lo cual era genial xq se supone q contratarían una canguro, saldrían a cenar x ahí y pasarían la noche bailando, como hacían los primeros años d casados. Animado x esa perspectiva, Harry sonrió:

- Dame unos minutos y me pongo a tu altura. ¿A q restaurante vamos? ¿Quién hace d canguro?

- No te acuerdas. – El tono d Giny era acusador.

- ¿Acordarme? – Harry se desordeno el pelo con la mano tratando d recordar.

- ¿No sabes q día es hoy? – el tono d su esposa estaba evolucionado de acusación hasta cabreo profundo.

- Pues... - Esta vez Harry hizo un esfuerzo mental: No era el día de los enamorados, ni su aniversario d bodas, ni hacía años q se conocieron, ni el del día q la pidió salir, ni el de su primer beso, ni el de su primer baile, ni el de la 1ª vez q dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo... (NdA: ¿todas esas cosas celebran? OO ¡Q empalagosos!)

- ¡Hoy viene mi familia a cenar a casa! – grito Giny ofendida d q Harry hubiera olvidado eso.

Es cierto. ¡Q agradable sorpresa! – Para Harry lo era, no importaba q Giny se lo hubiese repetido 70 veces en las últimas 24 horas, además era el final perfecto para un día perfecto.

------------------------------------------

La cena familiar incluía 2 mesas: la de los niños, con 5 personas, y en la q gracias a James & Sirius podía iniciarse una guerra d comida en cualquier momento; y la de los adultos, q se diferenciaba de la de los niños en q había más gente y era más grande y no en la madurez d los comensales.

- ¿Q tal el trabajo con Lochkart? – pregunto Arthur Weasly, Ministro de Magia, lo q le hacía el hombre más poderoso y respetado en todos los hogares del Mundo Mágico. En todos menos en el suyo donde no podía ni pedir q le llevaran las patatas al salón, x si quedaban migas. Era uno d los pocos hombres q llevaba el asunto d la pérdida d pelo con cierta dignidad, y lo raro más q se puso en su vida para disimularlo fue un sombrero adornado con frutas tropicales.

- Pues bien, cariño. – Molly Weasly, primera Dama del mundo Mágico, abrió su bocaza antes de q Harry & Percy, a los q iba dirigida la pregunta, contestaron. - ¿Cómo les va a ir mal con alguien q sabe tanto de la lucha contra las fuerzas oscuras como él?

- Mama, tiene razón de hecho espero q Lupin este mucho tiempo d baja xq Lochkart es atento. – Harry estuvo a punto d atravesar la garganta de Percy con la cuchara d postre x eso frase. X alguna razón Giny se acordó del comentario de Hermione, sobre su hermano y el jefe de este. Penelope miraba a su marido con obvio desagrado.

- Hablando de gente atenta, ¿sabes a quién vi el otro día, Bill?

- No, mama, no lo sé. – aunq Bill se lo temía.

- A Fleur, iba con su hermana, Gabrielle. Estaban d compras. X las bolsas q llevaban, debieron d gastarse una fortuna.

- Sí, gastar fortunas es su especialidad. Siempre y cuando las fortunas no sean d ellas. – Bill se refería a q la hermanita d Fleur, se había divorciado d su marido Seamus Finnegan, y le había sacado hasta los riñones. Seguramente estaban gastando el dinero tan honradamente ganado.

- Esta más guapa q nunca. - Molly ignoró el comentario d su hijo. – La invite a cenar para tu cumpleaños, Giny.

- ¡Q bien, mama! – Giny sonrió falsamente xq no la parecía nada bien q la Barbie Torneo d los 3 Magos estuviera invitada a su cumpleaños. X fortuna aún quedaba mucho para esa fecha, y siempre cabía la posibilidad d q a Fleur la surgiera algo y no pudiera acudir.

- ¡NO esta bien mama! - se enfado Bill. – Estoy harto de q intentes q me reconcilie con esa mujer. – Bill lanzó la servilleta contra la mesa. – Me largo a mi casa. Hermana una cena deliciosa. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Giny. – Harry a ver cuando pasas x Hogwarts.

- En cuanto tenga un hueco. – Harry estrecho la mano del pelirrojo, q trabajaba en la Escuela como profesor d Aritmancia. – Me han dicho q Flitwich es un director excelente.

- No esta mal.

Tras esto Bill abandonó el comedor y se volvió a la escuela x la chimenea. Penelope apuro su copa hasta el fondo. Ahora era su turno.

- ¿No habrá sido algo q yo he dicho? – pregunto Molly con tono inocente. – No importa. Percy, cariño, ¿es cierto eso de q tu y Penny (NdA: va x ti Loraine) os vais a divorciar?

- MI nombre es Penelope, señora. – El tono de la mujer era glacial, y había un brillo de desafío en sus ojos oscuros cuando miró a su suegra. - Y. Sí vamos a divorciarnos.

- ¿Q pasa con tu hija? ¿Vas a dejarla q crezca sin padre? – Molly dio a entender q solo una madre irresponsable haría eso.

- Percy podrá ver a nuestra hija siempre q quiera, o cuando su trabajo sea menos importante para él q su hija. Xq con el tiempo q se dedica a él, y el poco q pasa en casa, esta claro q Clio esta creciendo ahora mismo sin padre.

- MI hijo tiene importantes obligaciones, es normal q no pase tanto tiempo en casa como le gustaría.

- Pero muy mal pagadas, le recuerdo q soy yo la q paga las facturas.

- X eso no funciona vuestro matrimonio, xq tu no estás en tu lugar la casa. No eres q una d esas mujeres q abandonan a sus hijos para ir a trabajar. – Léase trabajar como si te fueras de fiesta todas las noches.

- MI matrimonio no funciona xq usted es insoportable y xq su hijo me pone los cuernos con una rubia de cabeza hueca. – En este punto, Penelope, se había levantado de la silla y había apoyado las palmas de sus manos en la mesa. Entonces se dio cuenta q no merecía la pena. Esa mujer y ella nunca se iban a llevar bien. Lo mejor era irse a casa. – Nos vamos a divorciar, señora, así q vaya haciéndose a la idea. Clio, coje tus cosas, nos vamos a casa.

- ¿No puedo quedarme a dormir? – pregunto la niña con una d esas caras q en las comedias de situación hace al público soltar un OOO tierno.

- ¿Te importa, Giny?

- En absoluto.

La morena obsequió a la pelirroja con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, dio un beso a su hija tras obligarla a prometer q sería buena, y luego fue a la chimenea para volver a casa.

Después q Penelope abandonara la sala, se hizo un espeso silencio sobre la mesa.

- Percy. – Arthur decidió abordar el tema, puesto q como cabeza de familia, era su responsabilidad. - ¿Has engañado a tu esposa con una rubia?

- No. – la estoy engañando con mi jefe, añadió para sí.

- ¿Cómo la va estar engañando? Nuestro Percy, jamás traicionaría a nadie. Son invenciones de esa chica, Percy, cariño, te dije q no me gustaba para ti. En fin... Pasemos a un asunto agradable: Giny & Harry... ¿Para cuando nuevo niño?

- Pronto. – aseguró Giny a la q la idea de un nuevo hijo la daba pavor.

- Tal vez el año q viene. – corroboró Harry, q después de ver a Lupin y su esposa esa misma mañana, había recordado lo peor de la paternidad: las noches en vela, los pañales sucios, la carencia de sexo x el agotamiento... Vamos q no estaba entre sus planes.

Finalmente, acabo la cena, y la familia Weasly abandonó la mansión d los Potter, y después de curar a Lily de una quemadura de grado 3 causada x una Bludger explosiva, ya q sus hermanos habían inventado un juego q iba a revolucionar el deporte: el Quiditch explosivo. Harry se enfadó xq la cosa podía haber sido grave, y los prohibió seguir con eso. A los niños no les sentó nada bien:

- Papa. – dijo Sirius. – Frenas nuestra creatividad.

- Si, papa. – la apoyo James. – Es más barato curar unas quemaduras q los traumas psicológicos originados en la infancia.

Pero no coló, y ambos niños se fueron a la cama un poco frustrados. Pero entonces se dieron cuenta: si no era el Quiditch explosivo, ¿xq no el Quiditch acuático?

------------------------------------------

Cuando Penelope tomo la red Flu no se dirigió a su casa sino q fue a Hogwarts, concretamente a las habitaciones del profesor de Aritmancia, Bill Weasly. El pelirrojo no se sorprendió de verla allí, sino q sonrió como si lo esperara:

- A ver si adivino: tú has sido la siguiente.

- Has acertado. Ha sido horrible.

- ¡Pobre Penny! – se burló Bill xq sabía q ella odiaba ese diminutivo. - ¿Necesitas un abrazo?

- Y un beso.

Bill, juguetón, se acercó a ella, la abrazó, y la besó... en la mejilla.

- ¿Es q no sabes lo q es un beso? – se enfadó la morena.

- Claro q lo sé.

- Pues vas a tener q demostrarlo.

Bill pasó gran parte de la noche demostrando q sabía lo q era un beso... y muchas otras cosas.

------------------------------------------

Blaise se sentía frustrado. Eran tantas las cosas q no acababan de funcionar en su vida q x separado eran deprimentes, pero consideradas en conjunto hacían considerar la posibilidad de cortarse las venas con una hoja de papel: Hermi no le hablaba y estaba más distante con él q nunca; no conseguía ninguna pista sobre el condenado LDT; llevaba desde Madrid sin sexo; instigado x Hermi su elfo estaba en huelga y quería contrato con la Seguridad Social; se había encontrado una cana en el pelo y encima su agente de bolsa le había llamado para decirle q era oficial: su última película, "Collar d rosas negras tatuado en mi alma" le había conducido a la bancarrota. Aunq había hecho historia: sólo 2 personas habían ido al cine, y de todas las copias distribuidas para la DVD solo una se había vendido.

Realmente necesitaba encontrar una buena película pero antes necesitaba encontrar algo con lo q descargar su frustración. ¿Xq no esa lata del suelo?

Le dio una patada a la lata con toda su saña...

- ¡AU! – la lata había golpeado a una chica morena en el tobillo.

- Lo siento. – Blaise fue a socorrerla. - ¿Te he hecho daño?

- NO, estoy bien. ¿Bruno?

- ¿Patricia?

- Casi aciertas. – la joven sonrió. No entendía xq ese chico la hacía ser tan sumisa, ella no era así en absoluto.

- ¿Q haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has llegado?

- Llegue hace unos días. Estoy x un asunto familiar. No sé cuanto me quedaré.

- ¡Genial! ¿En q hotel estás?

- En el "Pato Cojo".

- Es una mierda. Me sobra una habitación. ¿Xq no vienes a mi casa?

- ¿Hablas en serio? Acabas de salvarme la vida.

Mientras acompañaba a Pasifae a recoger sus cosas pensó q acoger a un rollo de una noche en su casa no era la forma de conseguir el perdón de Hermi. Aunq Paloma no era una chica tan complicada como ella.

------------------------------------------

La sugerencia de su madre de tener un nuevo hijo había estimulado los instintos maternales de Giny, hacia el peor camino posible...

Al día siguiente había dejado a sus hijos con los elfos, los gemelos estaban muy tranquilos, pero no la preocupo, y se había ido al centro de la ciudad. A una tienda de revelado de fotos, q hacen foto montajes. Les había dado una foto de ella y la q tenía de Draco (la de Beckham) y había pedido q se la mezclara, para saber como serían los hijos de ambos.

La dependienta había puesto una cara muy rara al ver la foto, Giny pensó q el parecido con Beckham debía ser notable. En 5 minutos, Giny casi lloraba de felicidad al ver a una niña pelirroja de ojos grises con el pelo suelto y un niño rubio de vivos ojos castaños con el pelo recogido en una coleta samuray. No es q sus hijos no fueran estupendos, pero tenía demasiados genes de Merodeadores x lo q eran bastante revoltosos.

Cuando se dirigió a la clase de arte estaba más q emocionada ante la idea de tener un niño rubio platino cosido a sus faldas, y las cosas q tendría q hacer para tenerlo...

Sin embargo cuando la profesora las empezó a plantar los grabados en aguafuerte de Goya pertenecientes a los desastres de la guerra se alegro de no estar embarazada, xq sino ya estaría vomitando.

En ese momento, Hermione se levantó y se fue corriendo de la clase. Giny miró a la profesora y decidió salir para ver q la pasaba, x si su intuición era acertada... La encontró tirada en el suelo del baño, frente a una taza, sacó una pinza y la sujeto el pelo, para q no la molestara.

- Gracias. – Apenas dijo esto Hermione se inclino sobre la taza para volver a vomitar.

Al fin se levantó, y se fue a lavar la cara y las manos. Si tenía alguna duda de lo q la pasaba, acababa de confirmárselo su propio cuerpo, pensó Hermione mirando su imagen en el espejo. Y pensar la q le había liado al médico x confundirse de resultados...

- ¿Estas bien? – la voz preocupada de Giny la devolvió a la vida real.

- Sí, es algo q he comido. – Hermione hizo un gesto restándole importancia al asunto.

- Hermione, te he visto comer todos estos años un montón d cosas sin q te sienten mal. Puede ser q estés... embarazada. Lo digo xq si yo lo estuviera después de eso hubiera vomitado. – Giny esperó q su amiga dijera q no, o q si era q sí la mintiera y dijera q no era asunto suyo. Pero x una vez en su vida Hermione decidió ser sincera con su amiga.

- Sí, el médico me ha dado los resultados esta mañana. Aún no lo he asimilado del todo. – Hermione la dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Me alegro x ti. – Eran lo peores temores de Giny, confirmados. - ¿Se lo has dicho ya al padre?

- ¡No! – Decírselo a Blaise. Seguro q tenía nueva amante, o q demandaba a la empresa d preservativos, o peor aún: la pedía q se casara con él. – Es demasiado inmaduro para asumirlo. Además estos años ha tenido a todas la mujeres q se le han cruzado x delante, x detrás, x los lados... Yo solo soy una más no creo q vaya a renunciar a eso x mí.

- Vaya. – Es Draco, pensó Giny, va a tener un hijo d Draco. – Pero creo q él tiene derecho a saberlo. Cielo, no puedo creer q hayas cambiado tanto, la Hermione q fue mi compañera en Hogwarts le hubiera dicho la verdad sin dudarlo. ¿Q te pasa?

Hermione se había quedado tan pálida, q Giny pensó q estaba a punto de volver a vomitar. Pero en lugar de eso la tomo de la mano y dijo:

- Hay algo q quiero q sepas.

La condujo x un pasillo a una sala en la q databan cuadros y otros objetos d arte. Hermione cerró la puerta, y se volvió hacia su amiga.

- X favor, Giny, no te asustes.

¿De q? Iba a preguntar la pelirroja. Pero entonces Hermione empezó a adoptar su verdadero aspecto: Ojos violetas y pelo negro, liso y lacio... Antes de q Giny se hubiera acabado de recuperar de la impresión, Hermi, la condujo bajo una lámpara de luz UV, la encendió puso el antebrazo bajo él, dejando q un tatuaje apareciera en color verde fosforito.

Giny recordó cuando vio ese tatuaje x última vez. Sobre el cuerpo inerte de Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Xq? – fue lo único q acertó a decir, mientras miraba la marca como hipnotizada. En esas simples palabras había todo un mundo de sentimientos: xq los había traicionado, xq nunca la dijo nada, xq nadie la dijo nada...

- Es una historia un poco larga. – Hermi volvió a cubrir el antebrazo y apagó la lámpara.

- Tengo tiempo para escucharla.

Tras recoger sus cosas de la clase, se fueron al café de enfrente, y Hermi se lo contó todo a Giny. Cuando acabó se hizo un pesado silencio, ya q cada una estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Giny x fin entendía el xq de la ruptura de su amiga con su familia y el mundo mágico. ¿Pero como pudo pasar todo eso a espaldas de ella? ¿Cómo su familia y su esposo llevaban años ocultándole la verdad?

Entre tanto Hermi la miraba con la misma expresión q un condenado esperando la perpetua en Azkaban. Pensó q había algo q aclarar:

- Giny. – El tono de su amiga, sacó a la pelirroja d sus pensamientos. – Quiero q sepas q yo no tuve nada q ver con lo d George & Fred. Jamás revele nada referente a tu familia, me gustaría poder decir lo mismo sobre Tonks, Hestia Jones y Mundungus Fletcher, pero... no puedo.

- ¿Tuviste algo q ver con lo d Beuxbaston? – el tono calmado de Giny sorprendió a Hermi.

Sí y no. Sí xq yo le revele a Voldy la alianza q se había establecido entre ambas escuelas. No, xq yo no fui la q dije como burlar las defensas de la escuela. Blaise se lo sonsacó a esa chica... Hanna Abbot.

- ¿Fudge?

- No, aunq no me hubiera importado. Fue Justin el q disfruto d ese dudoso honor. Giny se supone q no te lo debes tomar con tanta calma.

- No estoy calmada. La verdad es q estoy furiosa contigo y con mi familia. Contigo no por ser mortifaga sino x no haberme dicho la verdad en todo este tiempo, en cuanto a mi familia... Es obvio q aún piensan q soy la niña pequeña a la q hay q proteger de todo, la q confía sus secretos a Diarios escritos x dementes asesinos.

- Al menos no te uniste al asesino en carne, sangre y hueso. ¿Hay algo q pueda hacer para compensarte?

- Una cosa: quiero ser la madrina de tu hijo.

- Hija. Xq va a ser niña. Es una deuda q tengo pendiente con alguien. – Hermi sonrió con tristeza al pensar en Clio, la única persona de cuya muerte se arrepentía. Ese día supo q si sobrevivía a todo aquello, tendría una hija, para compensar la vida más inocente q había quitado.

- Pues de la niña. Y se lo tienes q decir al padre. – A Draco le hará mucha ilusión, pensó para sí.

- Sí. El tb era mortifago.

Lo sé. – Giny se sentía algo rara. Celosa era la palabra. Aunq no tenía xq su marido era estupendo, sus hijos geniales, su vida sexual... Bueno, la verdad es q estaba un poco harta de hacer el amor con itinerario, pero aparte de eso no tenía motivos para envidiar a Hermione x una situación q ella misma había provocado. Decidió cambiar de tema. – Oye ¿eso q dijiste el otro día de mi hermano y Lochkart?

- ¿Lo de q están liados?

- Sí. ¿Xq lo piensas?

- Pues xq les vi el otro día y me pareció notar algo en su forma de contemplarse... Creo q era amor.

- Te creo, pero es q no puedo imaginar al soso de mi hermano Percy en esa situación.

------------------------------------------

Dado q Giny andaba de imaginación escasa, si hubiera ido en ese mismo momento al despacho de Lochkart, se hubiera convencido al ver a su hermano mayor "ordenando informes para su jefe". Así es como lo llamaban ellos 2.

- ¿Estas bien, mi servicial ayudante?

- Sí mi atento jefe. Es solo q creo q Penelope, mi mujer, tiene un amante.

- ¡No! ¿Pero q les pasa a las mujeres es q no entienden q el matrimonio es para siempre? Primero se quieren divorciar y luego se juntan con hombres q no nos llegan ni a la suela del zapato. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es?

- Lo sé con certeza. Es Justin Finch – Fletchei.

- ¡Oh! ¿Tb te engaña con un mortifago? Sabes he de confesarte q esas escenas de mi esposa besando a Snape en un parque q me ha conseguido esta mañana Chang, me han hecho considerar la posibilidad de detenerle.

- ¿Bajo q cargos?

- Soy el Secretario de Seguridad Mágica. NO necesito cargos. ¿O sí?

- Si. Pero podemos acusar a Finch – Fletchei de magnicidio y a Snape de cómplice.

- Eres un genio mi servicial ayudante. Mañana x la mañana vamos a arrestarles.

------------------------------------------

Blaise había huido literalmente de su casa debido a Persefone. Definitivamente ser amable con ella no había sido una gran idea, ahora Blaise veía q esa chica era una aspirante con muchas probabilidades para 7ª ex esposa. Eso no le molaba mucho xq en ese caso significaría q había tenido una esposa cada 7 años contando desde el día de su nacimiento.

En resumen, q se había largado de casa sin desayunar, así q ahora estaba buscando casa donde comer algo. Pensemos: Luna, no, q ella sobrevivía abase de gominolas; Snape, no, q era un adicto a la comida sana, y además x alguna razón q Blaise no alcanzaba a comprender odiaba el chocolate.

En otro tiempo su elección natural hubiera sido Hermi en cuya nevera se podría encontrar de todo, pero entonces se acordó de q ese día hacía años de la muerte de Voldemort, y de Ron. X lo q ese día estaría con una resaca estupenda y un tío/a en la cama.

Sólo había una opción. Blaise se apareció en casa de Justin. Ojalá se pudiera ir así al continente pero el maldito mar hacía imposible aparecerse, en esas ciudades. Cuando llamó a la puerta d Justin tenía una extraña sensación, como cuando se te eriza el vello antes de q caiga un rayo.

No le costó mucho ver en una calle a un grupo de magos, con las palabras somos los inútiles de la academia de aurores escritas en la frente. Ninguno se fijo en el elegante chico moreno q entro en la casa q estaban a punto de asaltar.

Justin le abrió vestido con una túnica blanca, y a Blaise le mareó el aroma a incienso.

- Buenos días colega. – Blaise le dio una palmada en el brazo al tiempo q pasaba e iba directo a la nevera, en la q sólo había unas zanahorias. - ¿Has visto q vas a tener visita?

- ¿Te refieres a esos de ahí abajo q dicen ser aurores? – Justin miro con desaprobación como Blaise ignoraba la zanahoria para tomar restos de sushi de cuando Hermi fue a cenar, 3 semanas atrás. – No me extraña q tengamos tanto trabajo... Viene a detenerme.

- ¿Xq?

- X el asesinato de Fudge.

- Pero eso fue hace una eternidad... - Blaise hizo un gesto para restarle importancia. – Y ese tío era un capullo, deberían de ponerte un monumento x eso. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Legimancia. – Justin hizo un gesto elegantemente gay elevando ambas manos a la vez hacia le frente. – Es un coñazo xq he tenido una idea para encontrar el libro.

- ¿Así? ¿Cúal?

- He pensado en encontrar el libro a través del plano astral. – Al ver q su amigo le miraba con cara de no entender nada, Justin se explico. – Si me concentró lo suficiente podré ver allá de las apariencias y encontrar la energía mágica q debe producir ese libro. Eso es lo q hacían los aurores en su origen: buscar las auras de los perdidos.

- Suena bien.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada si estoy detenido.

- No hay problema. Tu ponte a ello, yo me tomo esta poción polijugos, salgo con tu forma, ellos me llevan detenido y luego vas a avisar al jefe y me sacáis.

- No creo q Snape pueda hacer mucho x ti.

- No me refiero a ese jefe, sino al super jefe, el culpable de todo según Snape: Remus J Lupin. El verdadero Secretario de Seguridad Mágica y la persona q puede firmar mi acta de libertad sin problemas.

- Esta bien.

Ambos hombres chocaron las manos en señal de acuerdo.

------------------------------------------

Snape había tenido un buen día: casi había vendido un piso. Y sin lanzar una Imperius. El posible comprador había prometido llamar al día siguiente, y Snape estaba tan feliz q se pasó la noche haciendo el amor con Doris.

X eso al día siguiente estaban cansados cuando oyeron un ruido. No podía saber q al contrario q a Justin, Lochkart había decidido detenerle en su casa y no en la calle. Se planto delante de la cama donde su ex esposa y su amante dormían aún abrazados, alzó la varita y con la voz más autoritaria y masculina q fue capaz d poner, (NdA: ¿veíais Campeones? Las voces q les plantaban a algunos personajes q eran de tía total, pues así.), dijo:

- ¡Estas detenido escoria mortifaga!

Ante el ruido Snape abrió un ojo, y luego lo volvió a cerrar al tiempo q la susurraba a Doris:

- Cariño, ¿Es mi imaginación o el capullo de tu ex marido esta en nuestro cuarto?

La mujer abrió tb un ojo y tras mirar al rubio q estaba frente a la cama:

- Me temo q no es tu imaginación. Lo q no entiendo es los cargos bajo los q pretende detenerte. - La mujer se sentó en la cama sujetando la sábana con una mano, ya q bajo ella estaba desnuda y le dedico a su ex marido una mirada desdeñosa.

- Cómplice de magnicidio.

Pero si últimamente no he matado a nadie. Aunq no es x falta de ganas. – Snape le miró como si fuera un estudiante de pociones inútil al q estuviera a punto de quitar 8.000.000.000.000.000.000 puntos, pero no lo hacía xq ni siquiera se merecía ese esfuerzo.

- Me refiero al asesinato de Cornelius Fudge. Aunq podría olvidarlo si no vuelves a ver a mi mujer.

Snape miro a Lochkart, miró a Doris, volvió a mirar a Lochkart, volvió a mirar a Doris y ...

- Será mejor q me detengas. – Snape estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Doris emocionada de lo q él acababa de decidir, q prefería q lo detuvieran a renunciar a ella, le dio un beso apasionado. Él aprovecho para susurrarle. – cuando me vaya vete a ver a Lupin.

- Xq es él único q puede ayudarte.

- No xq él tiene la culpa de todo.

- Nunca cambiarás. – suspiro la mujer.

------------------------------------------

Justin estaba en el centro de la habitación relajado, concentrado únicamente en su respiración. Poco a poco todo el mundo físico fue desapareciendo mientras él se iba adentrando en el plano astral.

Podía notar alejándose de él, el familiar aura d Blaise: una especie de pantera negra siempre dispuesta a destrozar con sus garras a los enemigos de sus amigos.

Más lejos de allí percibió el aura de Hermione: Una flor de llamas azules q en aquél momento se agitaban preocupadas. Creyó percibir otro aura pequeña cerca de su amiga... Tb vio los restos de un encantamiento Fidelius traicionado: un lazo luminoso roto.

Avanzando hacia Blaise, estaba Snape: Una compleja maraña de hilos verde y plateados en continuo cambio, pero cuyo centro se mantenía inalterable e impenetrable gracias a la Occlumancia.

Dio forma a su propia aura, la del halcón para elevarse x el plano astral y tener una vista panorámica de él. Gracias a eso pudo ver el aura dorada de Remus Lupin, junto con las de su esposa y su hijo, avanzando hacia ellos, un perfecto templo blanco de luz: Doris... Busco una gran acumulación de energía oscura en la ciudad y la encontró: pero se equivocó, era Bellatrix y un grupo de mortifagos. Pudo notar q uno de ellos, una especie de Dragón verde – plateado se removía impaciente...

Era interesante comprobar q ellos estaban en la ciudad, pero no era lo q buscaba. De pronto lo encontró. Un resplandor rubí en medio de una gran oscuridad... ¿En casa de Blaise? Propio de él, tenerlo ante sus narices y no verlo.

X curiosidad y xq ya q estaba allí podía aprovechar, se dirigió de nuevo hacia Hermi, localizo el lazo roto y trato de seguirle el rastro x el plano astral... y lo encontró. La persona q había traicionado a la nueva orden antes q nadie, la persona q vendió a Hermi, la persona x la cual él tuvo q vender a sus amigos.

Esa persona...

¡Estaba en su casa!

Justin salió bruscamente del trance, para mirar a la persona q tenía frente a él.

- ¿Has descubierto mi secretito? – Negó con la cabeza. – Eso no esta bien.

Lo siguiente q Justin vio fue una enorme cabeza de Buda de madera yendo hacia su cabeza.

Luego cayó inconsciente.

------------------------------------------

Hermi vaciló antes de llamar a la puerta de Blaise. La llamada del hospital diciendo q Justin estaba ingresado con traumatismo cráneo encefálico producido x golpe contundente contra la bañera la había puesto histérica. Era propio de ese día: ese día de celebración para todo el mundo mágico, para ella era una mierda, y kármicamente nunca traía nada bueno.

¡Menos mal q Luna lo encontró y llamo al hospital! Aunq el elfo de Blaise tb se portó muy bien. Hermi se alegró de haberle apuntado a ese curso de primeros auxilios.

Al fin se decidió a llamar a la puerta, y en vez de Blaise la recibió una chica joven y guapa morena, muy simpática. Hermi la odio al instante, y de alguna forma supo q el sentimiento era mutuo.

- Hola. – pese al odio instantáneo, Hermi saludo amablemente. - ¿Esta Blaise?

- No, ha salido. ¿Quién eres y xq le buscas?

- Soy Hermione Granger una compañera de trabajo. ¿Tú?

- Persefone Darkness. Soy su novia.

- ¡Q interesante! – X intuición Hermi supo q era la chica con la q se lío en Madrid. – Sólo era para decirle q un amigo nuestro tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital. Q Luna va para allá tb.

- ¿Quién es Luna? – Hermi captó el tomo paranoico e inseguro de la tal Persefone.

- Otra amiga. Dile q x favor vaya al hospital, es el London Clinic.

- Se lo diré.

"Vaya puta" pensaron ambas mujeres de la otra en cuanto se dieron la espalda.

------------------------------------------

Draco, estaba más q impaciente y harto ante la nueva idea feliz de su tía: ir de compras.

Bajo el lema: no podemos ser el azote de los sangre Sucias con esta ropa pasada de moda, Bellatrix se había lanzado a renovar el atuendo oficial de mortifagos, cambiando las viejas capas con capuchas y máscara x... trajes de cuero ajustado y la máscara de cuero.

Draco no sabía si lo q quería su tía era dominar el mundo o fundar una casa de masajes especializada en fantasías sado – maso.

Y todavía su tía y Dione Derrick, embutidas en los trajes de cuero, se podía aguantar. Pero es q había q ver a la vaca burra...

X fin acabo la prueba de los trajes, y Draco decidió tomarse el día libre. No le costo deshacerse de su pastora alemana, una mortifaga q le pusieron para seguirle, gracias al caos del metro.

Próxima parada: la casa de su jefe, Remus Lupin.

------------------------------------------

Hermi miró el hospital con verdadero susto. No es q estuviera sucio ni nada, ya q era un hospital privado, sino q los pasillos estaban vacíos y desiertos como en una de esas películas de terror a las q ella era tan aficionada hasta q empezó a formar parte de una d ellas.

Preguntó a la recepcionista, de aspecto tan siniestro q parecía capaz de hacerte la autopsia en vivo sin perder esa sonrisa de dientes amarillos, donde encontrar a su amigo. Ella le dijo q en la tercera planta.

Tomó el ascensor, q parecía poseído x el espíritu de Heidi x los saltos q pegaba, y llego a la planta 3. Justo a tiempo, en ese momento un médico q parecía frustrado xq no le dejaran experimentar en humanos, llamó a los familiares de Justin.

- ¡Yo! – Hermi levantó la mano con tanto ímpetu como si estuviera en clase d Transformaciones.

- Su amigo esta bien, aunq le hemos tenido q sedar. Pero se recuperara. Esos golpes con los objetos de madera... Puede pasar a verle.

Hermi feliz ante la idea de q su amigo estuviese bien, paso a verle. El pobre estaba ahí tumbado dormido con la cabeza toda vendada. Hermi sonrió maternalmente, cosa q hacía x primera vez en su vida.

Fue entonces cuando Hermi se dio cuenta de algo q la hizo dejar de sonreír: el médico dijo q se había golpeado con un objeto de madera.

La bañera d Justin no era de madera. Es más, el único objeto de madera q Justin tenía en su casa era el Buda ese horrible. Luna había mentido y la única explicación para eso era q no fuera un accidente, sino q Luna le había atacado.

¿Xq Luna iba a atacar a Justin? A no ser q ella fuese el Guardián Secreto q todos la decían q Dumbledore la puso, y q ella nunca creyó q Dumbledore la hubiese puesto.

Hermi no pudo esperar sentada x más tiempo: empezó a dar vueltas x la habitación mientras su cerebro hervía de ideas y sospechas. Poco a poco vio lo q había pasado aquella mañana: Justin debió descubrirlo, Luna descubrió q Justin la había descubierto, Luna intento deshacerse de él y le golpeo con el Buda. Pero el golpe sólo le dejó inconsciente. Iba a rematarlo pero apareció Troqui a Luna le daban yuyu los elfos domésticos y no era capaz de hacer un hechizo decente cuando había uno cerca. X eso llamó al hospital.

En ese momento Hermi volteó para encontrarse con Luna. Y x primera vez desde q la conocía en vez de ver una expresión de despiste total, vio la taimada expresión de una traidora.

- ¿Xq? – aquello era lo único q Hermi no había logrado deducir.

- ¿Xq he atacado a Justin? O ¿Xq os traicione?

- Lo 2º.

- Tu deberías saberlo mejor q nadie, te pasaste mis 4 primeros años en Hogwarts amargándome alejando a Ron de mi.

- Lo veo difícil, xq hasta 5º ni Ron ni yo sabíamos de tu existencia. Además él no te aguantaba, y yo no tenía nada q ver con eso.

- ¡Mentirosa! Era a ti a quien no aguantaba. ¡Pero si os pasabais el día discutiendo!

- Sí, lo sé. – aseguró Hermi con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- X eso cuando mi señor, me propuso ser su espía en la Orden a cambio de librarme de ti, yo me puse manos a la obra. Convencí a Potter de q estarías a salvo en casa, y luego Ron se convenció de q yo sería mejor Guardián Secreto q él. X eso te entregué al Amo, pero tú lo estropeaste y en vez de dejarte matar tuviste q traicionar tb a la Orden.

- ¿Q quieres q me disculpe x tener instinto de supervivencia? En cualquier caso muerto Voldy, no entiendo q ahora trabajes para Bellatrix. Ella no tiene tanto poder.

- Cuando tenga el LDT será la bruja oscura más poderosa q jamás haya existido. Ha prometido resucitarme a Ron con ayuda d un hechizo de ese libro.

- Escucha, Luna, no debes hacerlo... Es peligroso. Aún en el remoto caso de q funcionara, cosa q no suele suceder, lo q volvería no sería la persona q quieres resucitar: Si no algo oscuro y antinatural. Lo q traerías de vuelta es un Dementor.

- Mientes.

- Es cierto. ¿Crees q si fuera posible la resurrección de muertos yo no lo habría intentado ya? Pero es muy improbable q funcione.

- ¡Mientes! Eres una mentirosa, funcionará. Tiene q funcionar.

Mientras Luna empezaba a hablar sola moviendo la varita de un lado para otro Hermi lo único q podía pensar era en sacar a esa loca de allí, para proteger al indefenso Justin. Cuando al fin tuvo un plan al puro estilo Griffindorf, es decir, suicida absoluto, tomo aire y se lanzó hacia la salida.

Al principio Luna se quedo algo sorprendida pues no esperaba ese movimiento, pero luego reaccionó y corrió tras la morena.

Hermi entretanto había llegado a las escaleras de emergencia, corriendo a través de los pasillos desiertos de aquel sitio q parecía un hospital fantasma. No tomo el ascensor xq le parecía una trampa mortal. Cuando llegó a las escaleras tuvo un momento de duda: Arriba o abajo.

Abajo, pensó. A las pibas de las pelis de terror q subían la escalera el asesino de turno las machaca sin piedad.

Oyó la maldición de Luna cuando llegaba la final del primer tramo: sin dudar puso sus 2 manos en la barandilla y saltó al otro tramo y fue haciéndolo así logrando algo de ventaja.

Cuando llegó al último piso respiró: aquello daba a la calle y allí podría pedir ayuda. Pero se equivocaba. Cuando abrió la puerta de un empujón se encontró con un montón de camillas de metal con unos cuerpos tapados x sábanas: estaba en el depósito de cadáveres.

Joder, pensó, tenía q haber subido para arriba. Ahora estoy en el sitio ideal para q ella se deshaga de mi cadáver.

Oyó q Luna había resbalado con algo y se había caído en la escalera.

Eso la daba algo de tiempo.

Sin pensar, Hermi tomo un pequeño bisturí y corrió hacia una salida, con la esperanza de q eso diera a la calle.

Pero definitivamente ese no era su día: aquella puerta daba a la incineradora de cadáveres.

Y el ruido en el pasillo la indicaba q no había marcha atrás.

-----------------------------------------

Fin de este capítulo.

Je, je. Soy mala y las vacaciones no han podido conmigo. Je, je.

Este capítulo ha sido muy sorprendente: con Luna de traidora, las detenciones de Snape y Blaise, mi pobre Justin en el hospital, Hermi embarazada y ahora en peligro de muerte...

En el próximo capítulo: los interrogatorios a Snape & Blaise, la historia de cómo Draco se hizo espía de Lupin, y sí sabremos quien muere y quien se salva del duelo Hermi vs Luna.

Intentaré q este la semana q viene, si puede antes pues antes. Pero sino puede antes será después.

Y muchos besos para todos.

CarlaGrey

Orgullosa Lupina & Miembro de la orden Siriusana.


	6. Aniversario

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Bueno antes de empezar por el capítulo, vamos a contestar al RR, sí en singular, así q si queréis seguir leyendo ya podéis poneros las pilas y dejarme mensajes, del capítulo anterior:

Andy - Wm: Hola, me alegro q te gustara, q sepas q es por ti q actualizo, para q se te pase el suspenso, es q esa palabra siempre me dio mal rollo. Aqui tienes la actualización. Besos.

Sin rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta producción:

5. ANIVERSARIO.

Doris llamó a la puerta de la casa de Lupin, bastante alterada. Ya q la idea de q Snape llevara ya una hora detenido no la hacia mucha gracia. Como no abrían volvió a llamar. Era típico del idiota de su ex marido llevarse detenido a su nuevo novio, el día en q se celebraba la muerte de Voldemort, cuando todos estaban de fiesta... Esperó q Lupin no hubiera ido con su mujer al desfile.

Volvió a llamar.

X fin se abrió la puerta y... Doris comprendió xq no le abría nadie. Lupin abrió la puerta con un batían desabrochado, q dejaba ver sus marcados abdominales, en los q Doris pudo jurar q había algo de chocolate, como si hubiera estado untado en él. Doris siguió bajando la vista para comprobar q solo llevaba unos boxer y q sus piernas fuertes estaban al aire. (NdA: considerar esto mi regalo para Lorien Lupin, q lo sugirió, y para el resto de las Lupinas.)

- Esto... yo... verás...

- Doris, x favor, dime q estás aquí x algo importante. Y no para tartamudear eso. – suspiro Remus, amable pero molesto x la interrupción. Ya q era la 1ª vez en 3 meses q él y Ámbar, su esposa, estaban solos.

- Lochkart ha detenido a... - ¿cómo se llamaba? La visión de los abdominales de Lupin la había desconcertado del todo. - ¡Snape! A él y a Justin x el asesinato de Fudge. Tienes q ir, sólo tu puedes sacarle de allí.

- Tranquila, Doris. – Remus la invito a entrar y la acompañó a sentarse al sofá. – Dices q Lochkart ha detenido a Snape & Justin x un asesinato x el q ya fueron juzgados y condenados.

- Sí. – suspiró Doris tratando de mantener la calma.

- Pero él no tiene autoridad para hacer eso. – La voz ronca y sensual, procedía de Ambar Lupin q acababa de entrar en el salón. La esposa de Lupin, sólo llevaba un kimono rojo. Su pelo suelto y un trozo de chocolate en el cuello eran lo único q demostraba las prisas con las q se había vestido.

- Lo sé, cariño. – Remus tomo la mano de su esposa q fue a sentarse en sus rodillas. – Además según la Ley Mágica no se puede condenar a 1 persona 2 veces x el mismo crimen, y x el asesinato d Fudge fue x lo q Justin fue desterrado... Voy a tener q tomar cartas en el asunto. Lo siento. – Beso suavemente a su esposa en los labios. – Te prometo q te lo compensaré.

- Más te vale. – sonrió cálidamente Ambar.

- Doris, me visto y vamos para allá. – Remus subió ágilmente las escaleras.

- Bien. – Doris sonrió desde la ventana hasta la q se retiró para dejarles algo de intimidad. – Lo siento mucho Ambar. – Doris se sentó frente a la mujer cautelosamente. Todo el q ha tratado con licántropas sabe q son más imprevisibles q los machos de esa misma especie.

- No importa. Ya has oído q me compensara. – Ambar sacudió su melena rubia cobriza, al tiempo q una sonrisa brillaba en sus ojos ambarinos, a cuyo color debía su nombre. – Además yo tb hubiera venido aquí en tu lugar.

- Gracias. ¿Cómo esta Albus?

- Muy bien. Arabella Figg se lo ha llevado a pasar este día. La verdad es q necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas con Remus. Pero tranquila todo es culpa de ese idiota q tuviste x marido.

- Cierto. No sé q hacer para librarme de él.

- Si eso es lo q quieres, no tienes q decírmelo. Tengo amigos q podrían arreglártelo. – ofreció Ambar amablemente.

Justo cuando Doris iba a rechazar la amable oferta de Ambar, q antes de ser la esposa d Remus tuvo unas amistades poco recomendables, x decirlo suavemente, bajo Remus, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta, q dejaban ver su buena forma física. A Doris no le sorprendía q su esposa fuera 10 años joven q él.

Tras darle un beso a Ambar, Remus & Doris salieron a la calle. Tomaron el coche mágico de Remus y fueron hacia el cuartel general de aurores.

Doris temblaba al pensar a q horribles torturas les estarían sometiendo a los detenidos.

--

Liro liro liro liro li.

- ¿Otra vez ese celular? – se quejó Snape molesto, fulminando al interrogador, el pobre Colin Creevy, q aún tenía pánico a su profesor de pociones. X esta razón parecía q era Snape el q estaba dirigiendo el interrogatorio, y no al revés. – son tan molestos. Ya q me tenéis aquí preso x una mierda de cargo, x lo menos os lo podíais tomar en serio.

El celular volvió a sonar.

- Profesor, quiero decir, SR. Snape, creo q es su celular el q esta sonando. – sugirió Colin con tono temeroso.

- ¿Tu crees? – Snape rebuscó en su capa. Todos habían tenido miedo de registrarle, y sacó su teléfono. - ¡Tenías razón! – Colin estuvo tentado de pedirle puntos para Griffindorf. Pero él hombre ya estaba contestando al teléfono. - ¿Diga? Claro q me acuerdo de usted. ¿Ha pensado ya lo del piso? Sí... un momento. Sr. Creevy, le importa es una conversación privada.

- Claro, ya me voy. – Colin abandono el cuarto de interrogatorios sin darse cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación.

Entre tanto Blaise, en el cuarto de al lado, estaba planteándose como afrontaría Justin esa situación. X eso decidió subirse a la mesa y hacer algo de yoga, al q tb era aficionado. Así estaba cuando su interrogadora, Cho, entró para empezar a interrogarle.

- Justin, cariño, cuanto tiempo.

Blaise no necesito abrir los ojos para reconocer aquella voz. Una de las pocas chicas con las q no se lío en Hogwarts, y no xq ella no se lo pusiera fácil. Esa era la cuestión: le gustaba complicarse la vida. X parte de Justin, fue tras acostarse con ella q supo q era homosexual. Ella no lo encajó muy bien, y se había empeñado en arreglarle. X eso Justin la odiaba y Blaise hizo lo q ambos harían en esa situación.

No abrir la boca y seguir con el yoga. Sólo tenía q hacer tiempo para q llegara Lupin. Temía q le aplicaran una Verisaterum pero sabía q Lochkart no tenía inteligencia para pensar eso, y él había desarrollado la inmunidad a esa poción, ya q era fundamental en su trabajo.

Pensando eso, cambio de postura sobre la mesa para hacer el Arquero, arqueando la espalda, con una rodilla apoyada en la mesa, y la otra mirando al techo, el brazo derecho como si tensara la cuerda del arco, y la izquierda como si lo sostuviera. Esta postura marcaba los abdominales de Justin, e hizo babear a Cho q todavía estaba colgada de uno de los pocos hombres q la habían rechazado fingiendo ser homosexual.

Cho optó x ponerse a coquetear con él, mientras q Blaise/Justin, seguía ignorándola.

- Yo creo q Chang esta llevando muy bien el interrogatorio. – comento Lochkart q estaba orgulloso de lo bien q le estaban yendo las cosas.

- Sí, es una gran mujer. – confirmo Percy, q era bisexual y tb había tenido un rollete con Chang.

- Es muy eficiente. – aportó Colin, mirando desde el falso espejo como Justin, hacía el puente sobre la mesa, y no se dio cuenta de q su Jefe y el secretario de este le miraban.

- ¿Q haces aquí, Creevy? – Colin miró a Percy q le había hecho la pregunta. - ¿No deberías estar interrogando a Snape?

- Ya pero es q tenía una llamada telefónica importante, y me parecía una violación d su intimidad escuchar la conversación.

- Creevy, Snape esta detenido. No tiene derecho a intimidad. – le explico Percy al borde de la histeria.

Tras esto Percy & Lochkart optaron x tomar cartas en ese interrogatorio, al ver q Cho iba tan bien q podían dejarla sola un momento. En ese momento Cho decía:

- Justin, sé razonable, seguro q en la otra sala Snape esta manteniendo el tipo y no esta subido en una mesa, haciendo el ridículo.

Pero Cho se equivocaba, ya q cuando Creevy, Lochkart & Percy entraron en la habitación Snape estaba subido en la mesa, con el celular en una mano, y dando más saltos q un hincha del Madrid después de q Raúl meta un gol y ganen la Copa de Europa. No era para menos: acababa de vender su primer piso.

- ¡BIEN! ¿QUIÉN ES EL MEJOR? ¡YO! ¡YO! ¡Y SOLO YO! – esta vez se arrodillo parcialmente en le mesa, y empezó a dar codazos imaginarios con emoción.

- No eres el mejor. – intervino Lochkart. – si lo fueras no le harías lo q le estás haciendo a la pobre Lorelai.

- ¿Quién es Lorelai?

- La mujer q amas, insensato. – se escandalizó Lochkart. – Tu prometida, el amor de tu vida. A la q engañas con mi esposa. Eres doblemente adúltero.

Snape no se acordaba en aquel momento de q Hermione había fingido ser su prometida para librarle de Lochkart hacía un par d semanas, x eso miraba al rubio como si el champú anticaída q usaba le hubiera jodido las pocas neuronas q tenía.

La cosa podía haber seguido así mucho rato: con Lochkart & Percy hablándole de fidelidad, realmente los indicados para ello, y Snape tratando de recordar si se había enrollado con una Lorelai, y preocupado xq estaba empezando a olvidar los nombres de las mujeres con las q se enrollaba, como un Zabini cualquiera.

Pero entonces entró Remus Lupin en la habitación.

(NdA. Chicas todas juntas: AHHHHHHHHH. Tío bueno. AHHHHHHH. Ya me quedé a gusto.)

El Secretario de Seguridad Mágica, ya había liberado a Justin/Blaise, y ahora iba a hacer lo mismo x Snape, q jamás pensó q se alegraría de ver a un Merodeador.

Lupin tomo asiento en la butaca principal, ya q x derecho le pertenecía, y miro a Lochkart traspasándolo con sus ojos dorados.

- Creo q como Secretario temporal no tienes autoridad para reabrir casos viejos. Y q las detenciones de mortifagos se me deben de notificar a mí, q soy el único con autoridad para dirigirlos. Sobre todo cuando estos mortifagos están en nuestra nómina.

La aversión q Snape le había tenido a Lochkart aquellos meses era tal q estaba disfrutando al ver como Lupin le humillaba, y le regañaba. Para rematar Lupin se volvió hacia Snape y le dijo:

- Severus, hace mucho q no hablamos, ¿Xq no vienes a mi casa a comer y me cuentas tus cosas?

- X supuesto, Remus.

Snape casi rió al ver como Lochkart y Percy se deprimían ya q ninguno de ellos había estado jamás en casa de Lupin. Snape se la sabía de memoria, lo q no era complicado xq su casa era pequeña.

Ambos salieron al exterior, donde Doris esperaba apoyada en la puerta del coche de Lupin, tan nerviosa q se mordía las uñas y ya iba x los codos.

Cuando vio a Snape, se lanzo a los brazos, sin importarla q su ex marido la viera. Snape en cambio deseando q Lochkart lo estuviera viendo, la dio un gran beso.

- ¡Q bonito! – Snape & Doris se volvieron hacia el coche donde Blaise & Lupin les miraban divertidos. Blaise continuo con la broma. – Si parece una de mis películas.

- ¿Tú q haces aquí, Blaise? – le pregunto Snape. - ¿Y donde esta Justin?

- Justin se adentro en el plano astral para buscar la energía del LDT. Supongo q esta en tu casa, no Remus.

- No, a mí me aviso Doris.

- Entonces aún estará en su casa en trance. Pasaré x mi casa y lo llevaré a la tuya, Remus. – Con un gesto de despedida felino, Blaise se desapareció y se fue a su casa.

- Vamos q es tarde. – intervino Lupin. – Y me tenéis q contar muchas cosas, así q vamos a mi casa.

- ¿Seguro? No quiero molestar a Ambar. La verdad es q me da un poco de miedo ese humor imprevisible q tiene. – confeso Doris.

- Tranquila, las aventuras de Snape logran entretenerla. – rió Lupin, al q su esposa no le parecía peligrosa en absoluto.

- Me alegro de q mi trabajo sea tan valorado. – replicó Snape de mal humor, acomodándose en el asiento de atrás del coche de Lupin.

--

Harry odiaba aquel día, en un día normal todo el mundo le iba pidiendo autógrafos al reconocerle, pero aquel día se ponían realmente insoportables, y querían q les contara x enésima vez como derroto al Señor Oscuro. Para él no era una historia divertida recordar como había perdido a sus 2 mejores amigos.

Xq aquel día se sentía muy solo, y necesitaba hablar con alguien de ello. Giny era una gran opción pero x el bien de la mujer todos decidieron no contarla nada. De los Weasly ninguno era una gran opción xq habían optado x no saber para q no duela tanto. La verdad es la única persona en el mundo q le entendería era Hermione, pero no podía hablar con ella, q les hubiera traicionado aún le dolía bastante.

Iba distraído y choco con alguien.

- Lo siento.

- No, ha sido culpa mía. Iba distraída. – La mujer rubia, con unos preciosos ojos castaños, un cutis blanco y terso, y una nariz pequeña y perfecta, le miro con atención. - ¿Harry?

- Si, soy yo, Harry Potter, pero no estoy de humor para contar como derrote a Voldemort.

- ¡Ya sé como derrotaste a Voldemort! – la mujer hizo un gesto de desinterés. - ¿no me reconoces?

- Lo siento, pero no. – respondió Harry después de mirarla un rato xq le era muy familiar.

- Soy Eloise. Eloise Midgen.

- ¿Q? ¡No es posible! – Harry se dio cuenta tarde de q aquello era una grosería, e intento arreglarlo. – Es q estás espectacular. Me acuerdo de q tenías la nariz torcida...

- Sí, x ese estúpido hechizo q me hice para quitarme el acné y q además no funciono. Pero me casé con un cirujano plástico especializado en cirugía de nariz. Y los granos, empecé a tomar la píldora anticonceptiva, y oye más eficiente q el pus de bubérculo ese. Y menos asqueroso.

- ¿Entonces estás casada? – X alguna extraña razón aquello deprimió un poco a Harry.

- Ya no. Murió, logré q pareciera un accidente.

- ¡Ah! Q bien. – Harry no supo como reaccionar al saber q aquella mujer de aspecto inocente era una asesina.

- Es broma. Murió, pero xq se estrello con su coche cuando iba besando a su enfermera. Una desgracia. ;-; Aunq todo su dinero es ahora mío. ¿Tú te casaste con Giny?

- Así es. Tenemos 4 niños.

- Eso es genial. Me encantaría verla de nuevo.

- ¿Xq no vienes a cenar a casa un día?

- Me encantará. – Eloise rebusco en su bolso hasta sacar una tarjeta. – Es mi número. Llámame cuando os venga bien.

- Lo haré. – Harry ya se daba la vuelta para irse cuando ella le llamó.

- Me ha hecho mucha ilusión verte de nuevo. – Él se volvió para mirarla. – En Hogwarts estaba loca x ti. – Esta vez fue la mujer la q se dio la vuelta para irse.

Cuando Harry fue a esconderse a la casa de Lupin, iba mucho animado, sin saber xq.

--

Draco llamó con impaciencia en la puerta de Lupin, era normal q estuviera impaciente ya q si su tía adorada le pillaba llamando a la puerta de 2 de sus más encarnizados enemigos estaba muerto.

- ¡Remus! – la puerta se abrió para mostrar a una ansiosa Ambar, en cuyo rostro se apreció la decepción al ver q no era su amado de vuelta, pero luego sonrió al ver q era uno de sus protegidos. – Draco cielo. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

- Hace unos días. – Draco entró a la casa de Lupin, bastante humilde para la de un importante miembro del ministerio, considerando los parámetros a los q Draco estaba acostumbrado. - ¿Dónde esta Lupin?

- Ha tenido q ir a trabajar xq el idiota de Lochkart no ha tenido una idea mejor q detener a Snape & Justin.

- Y ha ido a ponerle firme. Me sorprende q no hayas ido con él. Siempre te ha gustado cuando hace demostraciones de poder.

- Es q no sabes lo guapo q se pone cuando lo hace. Debe ser eso la erótica de poder q dicen. ¿Quieres beber algo?

- Sin alcohol, x favor, q no me sienta muy bien. Licántropa o no, esta claro q eres una Slytherin.

- Para eso, mi perspicaz rubio, debí haber nacido bruja, ¿no? – Ambar se asomo desde la cocina donde preparaba un par de zumos, para guiñarle un ojo.

Draco sonrió. Ambar tenía razón. Era una ironía del destino q el último Malfoy debiera su supervivencia y su actual trabajo a una licántropa de origen Muggle. La verdad es q en la vida d ambos había ironías del destino para elegir.

La primera vez q Draco oyó la palabra Lico, el nombre con el q se autodenominaban los licántropos, fue en la reunión de mortifagos en la q le hicieron la Marca Tenebrosa después de acabar su 5º año en Hogwarts.

Voldemort estaba feliz xq los Licos no se iban a unir a Dumbledore, contra él y eso era una buena noticia, ya q estos seres son muy fieros y no son la clase de seres q uno quiere tener enfrente. Pero los Licos tampoco se iban a unir a él y eso era una mala noticia xq eran unos guerreros temibles y él contaba con ellos para sembrar el caos entre los Muggles.

La razón x la q no se iban a unir a ninguno de los 2 bandos era q su líder Romulus Rohan los odiaba, y su amante, Ambar Anjou, q hasta q fue mordida x un lobo era una brillante bioquímica, con muchas posibilidades de ganar un Nobel, había logrado sintetizar un suero q inducía la transformación completa independientemente de la fase de la luna. Con este arma, Romulus, pensaba destruir el Ministerio y a los mortifagos y asumir el poder.

Sólo había un problema: Ambar no había sido capaz de sintetizar el suero en cuestión de nuevo, y el producto q salía inhibía las transformaciones durante todo el ciclo lunar.

Esa pequeña dificultad técnica no había llegado a oídos de Voldemort ni de Dumbledore, q un poco preocupados, x no decir asustados, ante la existencia de ese suero mandaron cada uno un mensajero para negociar con los Licos.

Voldemort mandó a McNair, x los buenos resultados q le dio con los Gigantes. Dumbledore mandó a Lupin. Ninguno de los 2 hizo una buena elección en opinión d Draco, visto lo q pasó.

Cuando llegaron los emisarios, Romulus tenía una fuerte discusión con Ambar a la q acusaba de inútil x no ser capaz de preparar de nuevo el compuesto. Ambar se defendía diciendo q el equipo era una mierda y q no era culpa suya si no había medios, q ella nunca fue bruja para hacerlos aparecer de la nada. Ambar debió decir algún insulto muy fuerte, o tal vez ese tal Romulus era de guantazo fácil, Draco se decantaba x esta opción, el caso es q la joven pudo esquivar el puño q venía x la izquierda, pero no el de la derecha, q la hizo un gran cardenal y q la hubiera mandado directa al suelo de no haber estado Remus x ahí para frenar la caída.

- Vaya, vaya. – Romulus miro al recién llegado, con unos fríos ojos azules, tipo Huskie Siberiano. – Pero si es mi hermanito Remus q viene de vuelta. ¿Q pasa? Los magos han decidido abandonar a sus mascotas.

- ¿Hermano? – preguntó Ambar confundida, xq pensaba q Romulus era hijo único, y daba gracias x ello.

- Nos mordió el mismo lobo. – explico el recién llegado, q no apartaba los ojos dorados del feo morado q aparecía en la cara de la joven. - Según los Licántropos eso es una clase de hermandad. – X el tono del hombre vio q no estaba de acuerdo con esa teoría. Remus alzo los ojos para mirar a Romulus. – Veo q sigues tratando a las mujeres q están a tu lado tan "bien" como siempre.

- Y tu tan caballeroso como siempre. ¿Tú quién eres? – Romulus centro su atención en McNair.

- McNair. El emisario del Señor Oscuro. – En cuanto McNair vio la forma en q había tratado a la mujer, supo q se llevarían bien. Él tb era de guantazo fácil.

- ¿Señor oscuro? – un brillo sádico apareció en los ojos de Romulus al ver al segundo emisario. Durante un segundo se olvido de los fracasos de Ambar y de su "hermano" perdido. Grave error xq desde el momento en q ambos cruzaron la mirada no habían sido capaces de apartarla. – Será un placer tenerle para cenar, Sr. McNair.

McNair sonrió, sin saber q efectivamente le tendrían para cenar: estofado.

Otra cosa q McNair no sabía es q la madre de Romulus, era una licántropa q él había decapitado unos meses atrás, x eso Draco no creía q aquella fuera la mejor elección.

Tampoco Lupin lo fue. Para empezar él y Romulus se odiaban, y el hecho de q 3 semanas después de q Lupin llegara, fuera encontrado en la cama con Ambar no ayudó precisamente a cambiar este sentimiento.

Nunca se supo como Lupin & Ambar escaparon con vida de aquello. El caso es q no sabían q el otro había sobrevivido, y mientras Lupin soportaba las recriminaciones de Molly Weasly, xq sólo a él se le ocurría ir a negociar y acabar en la cama con la amante del otro negociador y las de Snape, q en el fondo lo encontraba gracioso y propio de un Merodeador; Ambar preparó su venganza.

La misma noche q Hermi se unía a los mortifagos, Ambar preparó el suero para ella se transformo y mató a Romulus, asumiendo el mando de los Licos.

En ese punto, la nueva Reina de los Licos tenía un pequeño problema: necesitaba espías en ambos bandos para saber si la convenía o no atacar.

Era en esa parte donde Draco entraba en la historia: Ambar lo secuestró y quiso q fuera su espía. Sin embargo Draco, no estaba dispuesto a traicionar a Voldemort. No era x lealtad, sino x miedo a su padre. Ese miedo era tan fuerte q Ambar no logró convencerle.

Fue ese mismo miedo el q le impulso a matar a Pansy y su amante Ernie McMillan ante toda la congregación de mortifagos. Él no quería hacerlo, pero la reacción de su padre le daba demasiado miedo como para enfrentarse a él, además lo único q siempre quiso en su vida, fue lograr la aceptación d ese hombre, pero ni siquiera con ese asesinato lo logró, sobre todo xq desde ese día tuvo unas pesadillas horribles, en las q Pansy se levantaba de la tumba y le señalaba con un dedo acusador, de las q se despertaba llorando, y su padre le dijo q era un blando, y q no era digno de ser su hijo.

Aquello le dolió q 10 Cruciatis de Voldemort.

Sin saber como fue al cuartel general de Ambar y se encontró contándola toda la historia a la Reina de los Licos. Recordaba como le abrazó, con cariño, y le aseguro q todo tenía solución.

Y la tenía, Draco le dijo q si ella mataba a su padre, él sería su espía. Ambar x aquella época tenía una corte compuesta x toda una serie de elementos poco recomendables: Asesinos, ladrones, piratas informáticos, químicos en paro, vampiros, abogados... No la costo demasiado mandar al más letal de ellos a realizar ese trabajo, y conseguir a su espía. Puede q fuera coincidencia pero en cuanto q empezó a ayudar a Ambar las pesadillas acabaron.

Fue gracias a Draco q Ambar se enteró q Lupin estaba con vida, al acabar la guerra, cuando él corrió a su lado para ocultarse. Ambar inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra: aviso a sus abogados q revisaron la ley mágica hasta encontrar el artículo q le permitiría a Draco librarse, se vistió su mejor traje, y se planto en la sala del Tribunal olvidando el detalle de q no era bruja y x tanto no debería estar allí.

Cuando Arthur Weasly, q como recién elegido ministro de magia presidía el Tribunal, pregunto si alguien tenía algo q decir en su defensa, Ambar se levantó con total descaro y llamó como testigo a su espía en la orden del Fénix: Charlie Weasly, q dijo q todos los informes q él había conseguido para la Orden procedían d Ambar, y los de Ambar procedían de Draco.

Ambar además a cambio de la libertad de Draco ofreció la receta para preparar el suero q inhibía la transformación de los Licos, y un millón de dólares en lingotes de oro, sabiendo q el Ministerio había gastado todo su dinero en la Guerra y no había ni un pedazo de oro ni para hacer un triste galeón.

Con esto los miembros del Tribunal, no tuvieron remedio q liberarle x buenas acciones, aunq fue condenado al destierro y su varita destruida. Sin embargo, Lupin q x aquel entonces estaba montando una red de espías le llamo a su casa, a la q no había tardado Ambar en trasladarse, y le ofreció formar parte de esa red.

Draco, q x aquel entonces estaba melancólico, y no tenía nada q ver con q se hubiese enterado de q la mocosa Weasly iba a casarse con el super mega chupi hiperfragilistico espialidoso Potter, aceptó. Claro q no había previsto q eso significaba aguantar a su tía Bellatrix del alma, a su capricho sexual del mes, a la idiota de la vaca burra y a toda esa panda de tarados. Ni siquiera pudo ir a la boda de Ambar & Lupin celebrada 2 años atrás, x la falta de tiempo de los novios.

Pero al fin había averiguado el objetivo de Bellatrix: el LDT hace unos meses, y los nombres de los Lectores q podrían dominar su poder.

La voz ronca y sensual de Ambar, volviendo de la cocina con 2 vasos de zumo de tomate, ya q a la licántropa le gustaba mucho todo lo q pareciera sangre, le sacó de sus recuerdos:

- Si estas aquí, ¿es q lo has conseguido?

La sonrisa maliciosa del joven rubio, respondió a la pregunta de la mujer con más eficacia q cualquier palabra. Ambar alzó la copa de zumo en un brindis a salud de Draco.

--

Blaise entró en su casa sigilosamente, como si fuera un ladrón en un museo, con la esperanza de q Petra no le oyera. Pero no hubo suerte:

- Blaise, cariño. – Persefone llegó y se encontró con Blaise q fingía darse cabezazos contra el marco de la puerta. – Me alegro de q estés aquí. – le abrazo como si quisiera robarle el oxígeno. – Pensaba q estabas muerto o peor: haciendo un trío con Helena y Luisa.

- ¿Con quiénes? – Blaise se soltó del abrazo y puso una mesa de x medio como medida d seguridad.

- Vino una chica a buscarte: morena con ojos violeta. Muy vulgar. – Persefone empezó a rodear la mesa. No sabía xq pero no podía estar sin meterle mano a aquel chico. – Decía q un amigo vuestro tuvo un accidente y q estaba en el hospital. Me apreció una excusa barata para llevarte a la cama.

- ¿Ese chico se llamaba Justin? – en aquel momento Blaise tenía 2 preocupaciones: el destino de su amigo y lograr un arma para defenderse de esa acosadora loca. Para esto último tomo un libro muy gordo con encuadernación de lujo, pero al hacerlo se cayó algo. Se agacho a recogerlo.

- Si creo q sí. – Persefone se relajo al oír el nombre de aquel chico. – Blaise, ¿te pasa algo? – El hombre se había quedado paralizado mirando la foto.

- ¿Quién es este hombre? – Le mostró la foto: en ella estaba Persefone hacía un par de años con un hombre, cuya foto Blaise había mirado un montón de veces aquel mes..

- Mi padre. - Blaise la miró como si fuera la primera vez q la veía.

- ¿No se llamaría Cirus Cister?

- Sí, ese era uno de sus nombres, ¿xq?

- Xq tienes q venir conmigo, a casa de mi jefe. – Blaise se dirigió a la chimenea y tomo unos Polvos Flu. – Luego iremos a ver Justin. Ya verás cuando sepan q he sido yo el q he encontrado a la persona q llevamos 3 meses buscando.

--

Snape agradecía haber escogido el asiento de atrás del coche de Lupin, en lugar del asiento de copiloto, el asiento de la muerte, ya q el licántropo más q conducir hacia su casa parecía conducir hacia el encuentro con los otros Merodeadores en el más allá.

Cuando frenaron en la puerta de la casa de Lupin, Snape estuvo a punto de bajarse y besar el suelo, q temía no volver a pisar en la vida. Pero la visión d Potter, riendo ante su cara verde Slytherin x el mareo, le contuvo de ello.

Todos juntos llamaron a la puerta, xq Lupin se había olvidado las llaves. Abrió Ambar de nuevo emocionada:

- Remus estas aquí. – La mujer se lanzó a sus brazos. Luego vio q no venía solo y con un tono mucho menos feliz. – y vosotros tb. ¬¬.

- Si, Ambar. – Respondió Remus aún abrazando a Ambar x la cintura. – Tenemos q hablar.

- Lo sé. – suspiró la mujer, q sabía q lo malo del poder eran las malditas responsabilidades q conllevaba. – Tb esta Draco.

- ¿Draco? – preguntaron los 4 recién llegados. Lupin con alegría, xq hacia tiempo q esperaba esa visita y los otros 3 con sorpresa.

- ¿Quién me llama? – Draco asomó la cabeza, desde el salón para verlo. – Lupin. – estrechó la mano con el Licántropo.

- Me alegro de verte. Me preocupaba la falta de noticias. – confeso Lupin, con sinceridad.

- Ya sabe: Mala hierba nunca muere. – contesto el rubio, mientras llegaban al salón.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. – confirmo Snape. Draco respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa a la ¿Broma? De su ex jefe de casa.

- ¿Conoces a Doris Crockford? – pregunto Ambar. – Xq sé q vosotros 2 os conocéis. – esta vez señaló a Harry, cuando ambos cruzaban las miradas, se podía sentir el odio, q aquellos años no había podido librar.

- Sí, ella fue mi psiquiatra. Me alegre mucho x tu matrimonio.

- Pero si me divorcié. – respondió la mujer, agitando sus rizos confusa.

- De eso me alegro.

- ¡Jefes! – con gran estruendo Blaise salió de la chimenea acompañado de una chica morena. Lo q faltaba, pensó Snape, q se trajera sus citas a una reunión. – La he encontrado. – Como vio q Snape no lo entendía. – Es la hija del Librero.

- Buen trabajo, Blaise. – Tras darle una palmada en el hombro se volvió a la mujer q se había olvidado de Blaise, y tonteaba simultáneamente con Draco & Harry, q no se daban cuenta xq estaban ocupados fusilándose con la mirada. – Hola, Srta...

- Darkness. – Persefone se volvió hacia el hombre moreno bastante molesta x la interrupción.

- Verá, sabemos q su padre la dejó un libro, y lo necesitamos: es importante.

- Disculpad. – intervino Harry, dejando su odio a Draco de lado x un momento. - ¿Pero de q habláis?

- Enseguida te lo explicamos. – prometió Lupin. – Snape, Xq no haces tú los honores.

- Vale. – accedió Snape a regañadientes.

Así Snape pasó un buen rato explicando todo lo q yo os he explicado en estos 4 capítulos anteriores: la reunión en la pizzería, el viaje a Madrid, la odisea en el aeropuerto, la visita de Lochkart y Percy a su casa, la venta de su primer piso, q Cirus Cister era el guardián del LDT...

Cuando acabó empezaron las exclamaciones de incredulidad:

- No puedo creerlo. – Harry se revolvió el pelo, incrédulo. - ¿Percy es gay?

- ¿Y esta liado con Lochkart? – Blaise hizo una mueca de asco. – No puedo creer q ese pesado encuentre pareja, y el pobre Justin sin comerse un rosco.

- ¿Justin es gay? – pregunto Persefone bastante decepcionada.

- Sí, pero a ti q te más da si no lo conoces. – se extraño Blaise.

- Pero x teléfono parecía muy sexy. – explico la morena apenada.

- Yo ya sospechaba lo de Lochkart. – aseguró Draco. – Le miraba mucho el culo a Snape durante el Club de duelo de 2º.

- ¡Es cierto! – le apoyaron Blaise & Harry riendo, mientras Snape no le veía la gracia, lo cual les hizo más gracia aún. Luego los 3 recordaron q se odiaban y cortaron la risa.

- De todo lo q os he contado, ¿sólo eso os llama la atención? – resopló Snape furioso.

- No, Snape, tu trabajo ha sido excelente. – le consoló Lupin.

-Y muy emocionante. Tus historias hacen q sea más divertido esperar a la nueva temporada de Friends. - Ambar sonrió sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de Remus donde estaba apoyada. - ¿Q tal te ha ido a ti, Draco?

Draco paso a relatar todo lo q había averiguado sobre los planes de Bellatrix, y q ella misma le había revelado el nombre de los Lectores de ambos bandos, cosa q nadie sabía ya q Dumbledore murió antes de explicar sus planes, típico de él dejar las conversaciones importantes para cuando es demasiado tarde.

- Es alucinante. – silbo Harry, admirando a Draco a su pesar.

- Sí. – le apoyó Blaise con similar sensación. – Ya era hora de cambiar los uniformes de los mortifagos, q la capa y la máscara ya pasó de moda.

- No dirías eso si vieras a la vaca burra embutida en cuero. – Draco contuvo un escalofrío al recordarlo.

- ¿La vaca burra? – pregunto Doris.

- Millicent Bullstrode. – explico Snape. Doris la recordó y pensó q era muy apropiado el nombre.

- Hablando de todo un poco yo tb tengo algo q contar.- Blaise trato de recordar lo q era, pero cuando estaba a punto llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Q tiene esa puerta q la hace tan atractiva para los nudillos de la gente? – suspiró Ambar mientras q se levantaba a abrirla. Cuando lo hizo se encontró a Neville con la pequeña Alice en brazos, llorando como un niño.

- ¿Q te pasa Neville? – pregunto Harry al ver el estado de su amigo.

H- anah me ha dejado. – sollozó Neville en el sofá. – X Seamus Finnegan.

- ¿Q? – se asombraron todos.

- Lo q oís. – Neville sorbió x la nariz y abrazó a su hija con fuerza. – Llevaban viéndose desde después de q se divorciara de Gabrielle.

- Es horrible. – le apoyo Harry. – Quiero decir q ella no te dio ninguna señal de lo q pasaba.

- ¿Q crees q si lo hubiera hecho no lo hubiera visto? – Neville alzo la mirada llorosa y furiosa. - ¿crees q encontré una foto de Seamus en el cajón de su ropa interior? ¿O q pronunciaba su nombre cuando llegaba al clímax?

- No, ya sé q esto hasta tu lo hubieras visto... - Harry vio la mirada de Neville, y dudó. - ¿Verdad?

- Sí lo hacía. Todo eso y no lo veía. – sollozó con fuerza Neville. Persefone no perdió tiempo y fue a consolarle x el método eficaz de poner la cabeza del hombre entre sus pechos. Blaise sonrió al librarse de esa pesada.

- ¿Q les enseñan en esas academias de aurores? – pregunto Draco a Snape. El hombre se encogió de hombros, la verdad es q él tb se lo preguntaba.

- Amo Blaise. – grito la inconfundible voz chillona de un elfo, apareciendo en el salón de la casa de Lupin bruscamente.

- ¿Troqui? ¿Has decidido acabar con la huelga?

- No, pero tiene q ir al London Clinic. Ha matado a la señorita y la van a detener.

- ¿A quién han matado? – preguntaron Doris, Lupin, Harry & Blaise.

- ¿A quién van a detener? – preguntaron Ambar, Snape, Draco & Neville.

- ¿Q es esa cosa? – pregunto Persefone señalando a Troqui, aunq nadie la oyó.

- A la señorita. Y van a detener a la señorita. – Troqui les miró con sus ojos del tamaño de pelotas de pin pon con cara de es q no se enteran con lo bien q yo me explico. – Y el señorito esta en ese hospital ingresado.

- Esta bien. – Lupin tomo el mando. – Tenemos trabajo: Ambar dile a tu amiga q te consiga los planos del edificio en q Bellatrix tiene el cuartel general. Harry no te importa acompañarla, esa tía es muy rara. – Harry asintió. – Doris quédate aquí con Persefone y Alice. Los demás vamos al coche, para llegar al hospital cuanto antes.

- ¿No iríamos deprisa si nos aparecemos? – pregunto Neville.

- Se nota q nunca me has visto conducir. – respondió Lupin con un guiño, q hizo temblar a Snape, al tiempo q se despedía de su esposa.

3 minutos más tarde, Lupin aparcaba a una manzana del London Clinic q estaba a 40 minutos de su casa, con Snape mareado más q nunca, Draco más pálido de lo imaginable, Neville alucinado y Blaise, diciendo q la próxima vez conducía él.

- Bien. – Lupin se volvió hacia sus compañeros. – X lo q Blaise nos ha contado entre Luna & Hermi, una de las 2 esta muerta, y la otra detenida, no podemos dejar q interroguen a una la policía y q le hagan la autopsia a la otra, tampoco podemos dejar a Justin en ese hospital. X eso vamos a dividirnos: Blaise tú irás a x la detenida, Neville & Draco robaréis el cadáver, Snape, nosotros sacaremos a Justin. ¿Alguna pregunta? – Como no la hubo. – Pues en marcha.

--

Giny suspiró mientras tirada en la cama, miraba una fotografía tomada en su 6º año en Hogwarts, en ella estaban ella y Harry abrazados muy acaramelados, mientras Ron & Hermione se peleaban x ver quién salía delante en la foto.

A Giny le resultaba perturbador pensar q en esa época Hermione era una agente doble y sin embargo allí estaba, tan relajada y feliz... Tb era perturbador pensar q 3 meses después su hermano Ron estaba muerto, o lo feliz q era con Harry en ese tiempo pese a lo mal q parecía ir todo. Pero q toda su familia la hubiese mentido la estaba replanteando las cosas.

- Mama, hay algo q tengo q decirte. – el pequeño Ron, entro en la habitación. Pero Giny no estaba de humor.

- ¿Es una emergencia?

- No.

- Pues no me interesa.

Ron se fue de la habitación, a vigilar a los gemelos, q iban a hacer una prueba de su Quiditch acuático y para ello pretendían inundar toda la casa x el procedimiento de abrir todos los grifos de la misma. Cuando el agua llegara a las escaleras entonces sería una emergencia.

Entre tanto Giny había llegado a la conclusión de q solo había una persona q no la había mentido. Lo menos q la debía a ese persona era ser sincera con ella. Con esto fue a la chimenea y pidió un trasladador a Madrid.

--

Ambar & Harry caminaban hacia la casa de la experta en informática de la primera. Harry se preguntaba q clase de persona podía vivir en un hotel, tb le parecía sorprendente q Ambar hubiera mantenido su red de socios pese al tiempo, su matrimonio y su maternidad. Así se lo comento a la mujer x el camino

- Me parece sorprendente q hayas logrado seguir trabajando después de ser madre.

- No tanto, Remus y yo nos ayudamos y turnamos. – sonrió con ternura. – Es un buen padre. No estoy diciendo q tú no lo seas...Mejor me cayó. – hubo un momento en q ambos andaron juntos y en silencio.- ¿Giny trabajaba antes, verdad?

- Sí, pero después de tener a los gemelos, decidió dejarlos, en parte xq su madre la daba mucho la vara y en parte xq decía q era muy estresante. Trabajaba con Penelope.

- Una lástima, xq creo q esa chica era una buena editora.

- ¿Leíste alguno de esos libros?

- No. Hable con Penelope, vino a pedirme el nombre de un buen abogado divorcista. – Entraron al hotel y Ambar se acercó al recepcionista del hotel Berkeley. – Hola, soy Ambar Lupin, ¿hay un mensaje para mi?

- Sí, la Srta Midgen la espera en la habitación 505.

- ¿Srta Midgen? – pensó Harry sería una casualidad. No podía ser q fuese la misma, xq además los socios de Ambar se dedicaban todos a actividades fuera de la ley.

Ambar ya estaba en el ascensor, lo tomaron para ir a la planta 5. Localizaron la habitación y llamaron a la puerta...

- ¡Ambar! No te esperaba tan pronto... - Eloise se quedó paralizada al ver al acompañante de su jefa. - ¿Harry?

- Veo q ya os conocéis. – Sonrió Ambar al tiempo q entraba a la habitación.

--

Blaise observaba el ir y venir de los policías a la espera de q sacaran a la detenida. Una espera insoportable, xq Blaise no quería ni pensar en lo q pasaría si Hermi estaba muerta, sería un golpe aún peor q el de Pansy, ya q Hermi además de amante ocasional, y rollo complicado era su amiga...

- Sargento O'Hara, ya le he dicho q yo no fui, q fue un suicidio. – Blaise estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría cuando oyó la voz de Hermi, q iba esposada x detrás, y era empujada a un coche patrulla x el típico poli zampa donuts.

- Si, Srta. Pero es q me resulta sorprendente q alguien pueda suicidarse apuñalándose x detrás con un bisturí 2 veces. Y luego se decapite ella sola. A no ser q fuera una bruja claro.

- Pero es q lo era. – Hermi pensó q aquel poli era un inútil total, no era sorprendente q las series de policías q resuelven el caso en un capítulo tuvieran tanto éxito: a la gente la gusta evadir la realidad.

- Así q x fin te han cogido, Chacal. – Hermi y el Zampa donuts se volvieron y ella casi sonrió al ver a Blaise avanzar hacia ella con aire de fiscal y sacar una placa falsa del Servicio Secreto Europeo. – Sargento O'Ryan...

- Es O'Hara.

- Me da igual. Debo felicitarle puesto q ha cazado a una peligrosa asesina. Pero de ahora en adelante el Servicio Secreto Europeo se hace cargo. – Al decir esto tomo a Hermi de las esposas y la empujo con cuidado contra el coche al tiempo q la cacheaba. – La habrá registrado bien, ¿no? Esta mujer mató a un hombre con una lima de uñas... ¿Q hace aún aquí? ¡Vaya a buscar a Stevenson!

- ¿A quién?

- ¿Es q no me ha oído? ¡Corra! – el zampa donuts salió corriendo a buscar al tal Stevenson, tarea muy complicada dado q este no existía.

- Ya se ha ido, Blaise ya puedes dejar de sobarme. – Le dijo Hermi irritada. – Y quítame las esposas.

- No hasta q estemos en el coche de Lupin, y aún así no sé, xq esto de las esposas me esta dando ideas. – Blaise la llevó hasta una calle paralela y fue hacia el coche de Lupin.

- Blaise deja ya de hacer el tonto. – se enfado Hermi. – Tenemos q recuperar el cadáver de Luna.

- Lo sé.

- Ella era mi guardián secreto y me traiciono.

- Eso no lo sabía. – Blaise empezó a quitarle las esposas.

- ¡Trabajaba para Bellatrix! – Libre de las esposas, Hermi se froto las muñecas. – Tenemos q hacernos con el cuerpo.

- Lo sé. No te preocupes y entra en el coche.

- ¿Cómo q no me preocupe? Si los del Ministerio se enteran iré a la cárcel, y los Dementores no son buenos para mí en mi actual estado.

- No irás a la cárcel. – suspiró Blaise. – Malfoy & Longbottom han ido a x el cuerpo, así q relájate.

- ¿Eres consciente de la frase q has dicho? Si él no ir a la cárcel depende de esos 2 me va a caer la perpetua. – Hermi tomo la mano de Blaise y le miró preocupada. – Prométeme q si me condenan cuidarás de nuestra hija.

- ¡No vas a ir a la cárcel! ¿Has dicho nuestra hija?

--

- Longbottom, ¿harías el favor de soltarme el brazo? – sugirió Draco en tono borde total mirando furioso a Neville q le apretaba el brazo con fuerza.

- Es q este sitio me da mucho miedo. Con toda esta gente tan pálida, tan fría tan muerta.

- No jodas, tío, q la gente del depósito de cadáveres esta muerta. Lo malo sería q estuviesen vivas. – Draco fue revisando una a una las etiquetas q colgaban de los pies de los finados hasta q encontró la q buscaba. Pero no pudo resistir la curiosidad de averiguar si su primita seguía viva o no, x eso levanto la tapa. Y... - Vaya, vaya con mi primita...

- ¿Q pasa? – pregunto Neville con tono temeroso. - ¿Es Hermione?

- No, es Luna. Mi prima la ha decapitado. Mira, como mola. – Con la expresión de un niño pequeño sádico, Draco levanto la cabeza decapitada de Luna, q aún conservaba la expresión de flipada.

- ¡AAA! – Neville dio un grito de nena y se desmayó.

- He aquí a un miembro de la casa de los valientes. – le comentó Draco a la cabeza irónicamente.

- Pues no se nota. – contesto la cabeza de Luna.

- Sí, es cierto. – Draco se quedó un momento extrañado de q alguien le contestara. Pero cuando vio q era la cabeza, cayó desmayado.

- Jo, no te caigas. Q desde aquí no veo nada. Esto de no tener cuerpo es un asco. – se lamento Luna q al caer había rodado hasta debajo de una mesa de aluminio.

--

- No me gustan nada estos médicos. – comento Snape q iba camuflado x el London Clinic con una bata de médico.

- Como si a ti te gustara alguien. – replico Lupin de buen humor tb de médico. – Este es el cuarto de Justin. – entraron a la habitación donde el chico aún dormía. – Voy a reanimarle: Enervate.

Inmediatamente Justin abrió los ojos, pero aún estaba algo sedado del golpe, y los tranquilizantes experimentales q le dieron los médicos, así q pasó unos segundos hasta q pudo centrar la visión y reconocer a sus visitantes a la perfección...

- Alan Rickman & Ralph Fiennes. – (NdA. Me gusta imaginarme así q Remusín, pero podéis poner al actor q queráis. ;P) Lo de reconocer es una forma de hablar.

- Justin, estas delirando. – se irritó Snape. – vamos a llevarle a casa.

A casa no, hay q ir a la de Blaise. Allí esta el LDT.

- Tranquilo Justin. – Lupin empezó a empujar la camilla. – Ya sabemos q la novia de Blaise es la hija d Cister y q tiene el LDT.

- La novia de Blaise no tiene el LDT. Ella es el Libro de las Tinieblas.

* * *

Ta ta tan.

No os quejareis q este me ha quedado larguito...

¿Estará Justin flipado x los anestésicos o realmente Persefone es el LDT? ¿Xq Persefone tiene cierta obsesión con algunos hombres y con otros no? ¿Cómo llevara Blaise lo de ser Papi? ¿Se le ablandara el cerebro como a Neville o secuestrara a Hermi, la llevara a las Vegas y la convertirá en su 7ª esposa? ¿Neville & Draco se recuperaran del susto de la cabeza? ¿La cabeza de Luna tendrá mucho q decir? ¿Puede alguien decapitarse a si mismo después de apuñalarse x la espalda 2 veces? ¿Q negocios se traen entre manos Eloise & Ambar? ¿Xq a Harry le importa tanto a lo q se dedique esa chica? Vale esta es obvia. ¿Q hará Giny en Madrid? ¿Tendrá casa después de q James & Sirius la inunden? ¿Lograra la autora hacer todo lo q tiene q hacer en estas breves vacaciones o se volverá loca de agobio?

Próximamente se sabrá...

Entre tanto...

Rollo mitológico de rigor:

Romulus Rohan: Romulo era el hermano gemelo de Remus en la mitología romana y los Rohan ad de un lugar de ESDLA, es una familia de noble franceses, uno de sus miembros se vio envuelto en una conspiración cortesana q desencadeno la Revolución francesa. No sé mucho de ese tema, pero lo vi en una película titulada "el misterio del collar" q esta muy bien.

Ambar Anjou: como ya sabéis el ámbar es una resina fósil de un color anaranjado. Anjou es el apellido de otra familia de reyes y reinas. En concreto es x Margarita de Anjou, reina de Inglaterra, promotora de la guerra de las 2 rosas y conocida x el pueblo como la reina loba.

Espero q os haya gustado el capítulo 6, xq el 5no os debió gustar mucho xq apenas tuve mensajes. ;-; Así q a ver si este os gusta más y me lo demostraís un poco, o si no os gusta decírmelo tb...

Nada más q decir, más q un beso para todas .

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina & Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.


	7. El proceso cósmico 1

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte,(solo en todos los ficts q he escrito hasta ahora) no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

X razones q no vienen al caso, me viene mejor responder a vuestras preguntas antes de empezar la historia. Así q haya vamos:

Sara Meliss: ¿Por qué te asusté? Ah, sí por la amenaza, es que estaba triste x sólo tener un mensaje, me creo que nadie me lee (;;) Gracias por tu mensaje. Hasta pronto.

Andy - Wm: Hola, me encanta q te encante. · No me digas esas cosas q me lo creo y me pongo insoportable. Claro que te doy permiso para recomendarlo y todo lo que quieras, esas cosas ni se preguntan. · Cuidate mucho tu tb. Besazos.

Pilar: ¿Q puedo decir? Me gusta liar las cosas, y contra más mejor, lo malo es ahora que me va a tocar desliarlas. Sí, soy de España, creo q se nota sólo por ver lo bien que controlo Barajas en vacaciones. Lo del apellido Anjou no era por remontarme lo decía por la relación entre Margarita de Anjou, q la llamaban la reina loba y Ambar uq fue una reina de los licántropos un tiempo. Aqui esta el nuevo capítulo. Disfrútalo.

Susanh: Me gusta q te guste el fict! Sobre todo porque es con unos personajes q no sueles leer. Snape estaba alucinando por haber vendido un piso y sin lanzarle una Imperius a nadie. Q tiene más mérito aún. Ey, no me culpes de eso, q tu ya me venías así de serie. Aún trato de hacerme a la idea de que Ralph va ser Voldemort, aunque como en mi mente Voldemort es Jeremy Irons no me traumaticé tanto como debería, a menos q cuentes como tal el q considere muy seriamente la posibilidad de unirme al lado oscuro. ¡Es q están más buenos los actores q interpretan a los malos q a los buenos! Sí, Percy & Lochkart, la pareja ideal. Enseguida ves la reacción de Blaise. Un besote.

Prue Ryddle: Hola, así q aún te gusta? Me alegro. Para decapitarse uno mismo y apuñalarse por la espalda 2 veces y seguir hablando... Creo q es imprescindible ser bruja, lo segundo es ser una plasta y no querer morirte de una vez. Puf, lo de ser la segunda esposa de Blaise, ahora que Hermi esta embarazada... Lo tienes crudo. Además que en otro caso yo iba primer. Bye.

Sin más rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta producción:

6. EL PROCESO C"SMICO.

Justin estaba más feliz q el coyote en un asador de pollos. No solo le habían dado Prozac a rabiar, sino q su silla de ruedas era empujada x 2 enfermeros de excepción: Snape & Lupin. Sólo faltaba Jonny Deep, dándole un masaje en los pies, y sus más locas fantasías serían realidad.

Snape andaba preocupado x su pupilo, ya q era obvio q la gente de aquel hospital se ajustaba a la definición literal de mata sanos, y al pobre Justin le habían roto.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo q dices? – Snape habló en un susurro, q para algo estaban en un hospital, como recordaba la simpática foto de una simpática enfermera colgada en el pasillo. Q grima le daban aún esos cuadros tan estáticos. – Acabo de ver a Persefone y me ha parecido una persona bastante normal, excepto x su mal gusto para los hombres, xq ponerse a coquetear con Neville...Vamos, q a mi no me ha parecido un libro.

- Pero lo es. – Justin echo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su profesor, pero aquello le dio un fuerte mareo, y estuvo a punto de perder las vendas. – Vi su aura: ella es el LDT. Estoy seguro.

- Tiene lógica. – intervino Lupin. Snape tuvo ganas de internarles a los 2 en psiquiatría aprovechando q pasaban x allí. Pero Lupin empezó a explicarse como si aún fuese profesor en Hogwarts.- Justin es uno de los Lectores, es normal q pueda percibir la presencia del LDT. Y sería propio de Voldemort hacer q su libro pudiera cambiar de forma...

- ¿Una forma humana? – Snape aún no estaba convencido, pero era más x llevar la contraria al licántropo a xq no lo creyera posible.

- Y confiarlo a Cirus Cister, sabiendo q algo tan raro él lo cuidaría bien. – concluyo Lupin.

- ¿Yo soy uno de los Lectores?

- Sí Justin.

- Eso explica xq Voldemort pasaba tanto tiempo conmigo. Supongo q Blaise & Malfoy son los otros 2, xq ese pesado no nos dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. ¿Y Hermi? Xq a ella tampoco la dejaba en paz.

- Mi teoría es q penso en usarla para guardar el LDT en su interior, pero algo le hizo cambiar de idea. - ¿Habéis visto q listo es mi Lupin? – Tal vez empezara a dudar de la lealtad de Hermi, o el hechizo para convertir el LDT en persona era muy complicado o simplemente le venía mejor darle forma. Bueno, Justin, hasta aquí el viaje gratis. Llegamos al coche.

Entre Snape & Lupin le ayudaron a entrar en los asientos de atrás del coche, ya q en los de delante estaban Blaise & Hermi.

- No estoy cabreado x eso. – Decía el chico moreno, q iba en el asiento del conductor. – Me cabrea q no me lo dijeras, soy una persona razonable. ¡Justin! – se volvió hacia su amigo con elegancia y le choco la mano. - ¿Qtl la cabeza?

- Ya ves. Parezco la momia.

- ¿Q haces en mi asiento Zabini? – Lupin le miro desde el asiento de atrás.

- Ya le dije q la próxima vez conducía yo.

- No sé q es peor. – suspiró Snape.

- Me alegro de q estés bien, Justin. – Hermi le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa a su amigo.

- Y yo de q no estés detenida. – Justin correspondió a la sonrisa. – Oí la q has armado a un enfermero.

- Volviendo al tema. – Blaise cortó, impaciente x volver a acaparar la atención de Hermi. - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Xq pensabas decírmelo, ¿no?

- Sí. – Hermi tardó un momento en contestar, algo incómoda x discutir aquello en presencia de esos 3. – Cuando fuera a la universidad.

- ¿No ibas a decirme q teníamos una hija hasta q no tuviera 18 años? – Los ojos de Blaise se habían vuelto muy, muy verdes, señal de q estaba muy, muy cabreado.

- ¿Una hija? – preguntaron los 3 hombres en el asiento de atrás.

- Sí, voy a ser Papi. – Blaise se volvió hacia ellos, más calmado y visiblemente emocionado. – Y he pensado q Snape podría ser el padrino en nuestra boda, y Justin q es el más joven será el padrino de la pequeña Pansy.

- Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Blaise. – intervino Hermi. – Snape no va a ser mi padrino de bodas.

- Menos mal. – suspiró el aludido.

- Entiendo, prefieres q sea Lupin x tu pasado Griffindorf. – Blaise sonrió. – X mi vale.

- No quiero q sea Lupin. No te molestes Remus. – El Licántropo asintió comprensivo, aunq algo frustrado x no haber sido nunca padrino.- Xq no necesito Padrino.

- ¿Pero entonces quien va a llevarte al altar? – Blaise aún no captó la indirecta.

- Nadie, xq no vamos a casarnos. Aunq en eso soy flexible. Pero, **NUNCA, JAMÁS**, q te entre en la cabeza, voy a llamar a mi hija Pansy. Se llamará Ofelia.

- ¿Ofelia? – preguntaron 6 voces masculinas. Draco & Neville habían vuelto con el cuerpo. Mejor dicho, Draco había cargado el cuerpo decapitado en la espalda, había tomado la varita de Neville y había hecho flotar al Griffie desmayado hasta allí y x último había tomado la cabeza habladora, la había amordazado y la metió en una bolsa de Harrods.

- ¿Xq no Narcisa? – sugirió Draco. Todos le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. – Era una sugerencia. Me hacéis sitio. – acababa de meter a Neville & Luna en el maletero.

- Vale. – Justin se froto las manos: Lupin, Snape y Malfoy, sus fantasías más locas hechas realidad.

- Al maletero Malfoy. – Blaise se volvió hacia el rubio. Durante unos segundos los ojos verde azulados y los grises mantuvieron un duelo, ganaron los verde azulados y Draco entro en la parte del maletero, q era como el de una furgoneta, y al menos iba con las piernas estiradas.

- ¿Q tiene de malo Ofelia? – pregunto Hermi dolida.

- ¡Es horrible! – Blaise arrancó el coche. - ¿Xq no mejor Satine?

- No pienso llamarla como la protagonista de una de tus películas, sobre todo xq esa murió de Tuberculosis.

- Perdona, pero Ofelia se cayó de un árbol y se abrió la cabeza.

- Blaise, ¿puedes mirar la carretera? – imploro Snape, q empezaba a considerar prudente la forma de conducir de Lupin.

- Pero si miro la carretera. – Blaise no aparto la mirada de Hermi, pensando lo complicada q era esa chica. – Vale, xq no Cecilia, mi madre se llamaba así.

- No me hables de tu madre. – Lo único bueno q Hermi podía decir de ella es q estaba muerta. A su lado Narcisa Malfoy era un encanto de mujer.

- ¡Q bonito! – Neville intervino en la discusión. - ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿Puedo ser el padrino?

- Nunca, no van a casarse. – explico Lupin. – Además tu ya lo fuiste en la boda de Harry, ahora me toca a mi.

- ¿Has dejado embarazada a mi prima y ahora no te quieres casar con ella? – Draco se cabreo tanto, x esa afrenta al honor familiar, q se lanzo desde el maletero hacia la parte delantera del coche, dejando su entrepierna sobre la cabeza de Justin, y trato de estrangular a Blaise. Pero no podía así q no se le ocurrió mejor idea q taparle los ojos al conductor. El coche empezó a ir de un extremo a otro de la calle hasta meterse en el carril contrario.

- ¡Viene un coche! – grito un Snape totalmente asustado, q empezó a tratar de q Draco dejara libre la vista de Blaise. Pero ya era tarde y estaban a punto de estrellarse... hasta q en el último segundo Hermi dio un volantazo q les devolvió al carril adecuado. (NdA: no sé si sería el derecho o el izquierdo. Creo q el izquierdo xq es Inglaterra.)

- ¡Basta ya de estupideces! – les grito la chica a los 2. – Draco vuelve hacia atrás, y tu Blaise conduce y mira hacia delante. Para q lo sepas Draco soy yo la q no quiere casarse.

- Pero Hermi debes hacerlo. – Neville le habló como si tuviera 6 años y no fuera una de las chicas brillantes de la escuela. – No puedes tener un hijo sin estar casada. Sería inmoral.

- ¿Y no es inmoral ligarte a una persona para el resto de tu vida sin estar enamorada de ella? – Intervino Justin, defendiendo a su amiga.

- Pero el matrimonio no tiene q ver con el amor, sino con el compromiso. – respondió Neville. – Y con lo q es sagrado y lo q no.

- Pues para mi lo q es sagrado es el amor, no un papel expedido x un funcionario.

- Justin tu solo dices eso xq a ti ni los funcionarios Mágicos ni los Muggles te van a dejar casarte, aunq encuentres al amor de tu vida. – Blaise estuvo a punto de volverse a mirar a su amigo, pero capto la mirada d Snape en su nuca y decidió cambiar de idea. Hubo unos momentos de silencio en el coche.

- La conversación ha sido muy bonita, pero... ¿Puedo ser yo la madrina de la niña? – A todos les sorprendió aquella voz femenina, q no era de Hermi y recordaba a la de Luna. A todos menos a Draco q puso cara de fastidio.

- ¿Cómo se habrá deshecho de la mordaza? – pregunto Draco. Luego empezó a sacar la cabeza de la bolsa. – tenemos un pequeño problema. – Les mostró la cabeza, Neville volvió a desmayarse.

- X favor, quiero ser la madrina. – imploro la cabeza.

Ni hablar. – afirmo Hermi rotunda, como si lo normal del mundo fuera q decapitaras a alguien y luego su cabeza te hablara y te pidiera ser la madrina de tu hija aún x nacer.

- ¿Es xq solo soy una cabeza?

- No, es xq llevas desde hace 12 años tratando de matarme. Además se lo he prometido a Giny, q me cae mucho mejor q tu.

- Giny, es decir, la mocosa pelirroja y pobretona irá al bautizo. ¿Me invitarás? Para algo somos parientes. Y al final es lo q queda la familia, la sangre. – Draco miró a su prima, con los ojos brillantes de un psicópata q ha fumado mucho crack.

- ¿Es q soy el único q aún conserva la cabeza sobre los hombros? – intervino Snape, q a cada volantazo veía pasar su vida ante sus ojos.

- Eso. Tú restriégamelo. – refunfuñó Luna. – Siempre tan insensible.

- ¿Alguien puede hacer callar esa cabeza? – suplicó Justin. – Empieza a dolerme la mía.

- Tú al menos puedes tomarte aspirina. Pero yo no tengo estómago. – se quejó la rubia. - Xq la perra de Hermi me ha decapitado.

- ¡Pero si te has decapitado tu sola! – Hermi se volvió hacia la cabeza.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¿No? ¿Y quién ha convocado una sierra médica con su varita?

- ¡Era para decapitarte a ti! Pero te agachaste en el último segundo y además me clavaste el bisturí. – Luna hizo una mueca de disgusto. – Con esa manía tuya de no morirte trastocas todos mis planes.

- Se acabó. – Hermi puso el tono de voz q solo usaba en su época de prefecta en Hogwarts. – Blaise para el coche, ya. – Blaise obedeció, ¿Xq le excitaría cuando hacia eso? – Draco dame la bolsa y la cabeza. Snape dame esa botella de líquido inflamable q siempre llevas encima. Lupin necesito tu varita. – Todos obedecieron. Cuando lo tuvo todo, Hermi salió del coche se acercó a un contenedor, tiro la cabeza dentro, q al ver lo q iba a hacer empezó a gritar, Hermi lanzo el líquido inflamable, y con la varita de Lupin prendió una chispa. Al poco la cabeza era ceniza. Luego se acercó al maletero y sacó el resto del cuerpo y lo quemo todo allí. Cuando entro al coche todos la miraban alucinados - ¿A q esperas para arrancar? Y mira al frente q el pobre Snape esta acojonado con tu forma de conducir.

- ¡No estoy acojonado! – se ofendió el moreno. – solo me preguntaba quién os enseñó a conducir a ti y a Lupin.

- Ambar. – respondieron Lupin, Blaise, Hermi & Draco.

&·&·&·&·&

- ¿Cómo va Eloise? – Le pregunto Harry a la mujer. Estaban de nuevo en casa de Lupin, ya q allí tenía una conexión a la red mucho potente q en casa, es decir en el hotel de la chica.

- No es el sistema de seguridad más fuerte q he visto pero... casi. – Eloise tomo 2 lápices y empezó a hacerse un moño con ellos. Harry tuvo q contener sus deseos de besar las pequeñas orejas q quedaron al descubierto. En vez de eso miró al mapa q la mujer había descargado en una gran pantalla.

- No entiendo muchos de los signos... Pero parece muy jodido. – Pasó su mano x el pelo, sin darse cuenta q lo hacia, ese gesto casual hizo sonreír con tristeza a la mujer.

- ¿Y bien? – Ambar llego en ese momento con un plato lleno de patatas empapadas en kepchu.

- Lo tengo. – Eloise se levantó, y fue señalando en la pantalla todo el mapa de seguridad de la base de Bellatrix. – Hay sensores de movimiento, Dragones, encantamientos repulsores... Una pasada.

- ¡Harry! – dijo una voz dulce y melosa, q recordaba a las voces satánicas de los niños de los discos de villancicos.

- ¡Otra vez no! – Harry salió corriendo del cuarto. Justo cuando se fue x una puerta, entro Persefone x la otra.

- ¿Habéis visto a Harry? – pregunto a las 2 ocupantes de la habitación. Ambar iba a indicarle x donde se había ido, después de todo no era asunto suyo proteger a ese chico, y mientras la acosadora esa se alejara de Remus la daba igual a quien acosara. Pero Eloise se adelanto

- Se ha ido x allí. Hacia el jardín.

- Gracias Melisa. – Y se fue cantando Harry amor míiiiiio, a voz en grito

- Eloise, cuando dices jardín te refieres a los 4 bonsáis mal puestos q tenemos en el lavadero, ¿no? – los ojos ambarinos de la Licántropa la miraran como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, y lo q leyó en ella pareció divertirla bastante, ya q sonrió.

- ¿Q?

- Nada.

- No es lo q piensas.

- No pienso nada.

- Piensas q teniendo en cuenta mi pasado no debería plantearme una relación con un hombre casado.

- Yo no he dicho nada.

- Ambar, jamás le haría eso a otra mujer. No sé si conoces a Giny, es un ángel, tan cándida e inocente... - Eloise ignoraba q la cándida e inocente Giny acababa de registrarse en el hotel Ritz de Madrid en calidad de Vip, y q comprobaba q la cama no chirriara demasiado. – Es solo q me agrada volver a verle.

TOC, TOC.

- ¡Es Remus! – Ambar corrió desde el despacho a la puerta.

- ¡Es Severus! – Doris casi deja caer a Alice x las escaleras en su prisa x llegar a la puerta, y recibir a su amor.

- ¡Es Draco, Blaise, Justin & Neville! – Persefone abandono la búsqueda del inexistente jardín, y se fue a recibir a sus pobres acosados. Como era la joven llego primero a la puerta, pero Doris no tardó en llegar y empezaron a pelearse x el picaporte.

- ¡Es mi puerta! – rugió Ambar, con tono autoritario, haciendo q las 2 mujeres se alejaran de la puerta. Mientras la Licántropa fue a abrir, Persefone la susurró a Doris.

- ¡Q carácter!

- Lo sé a mi tb me asusta ese genio imprevisible.

- Os he oído. – Ambar abrió al final la puerta, para dejar entrar a un Snape q necesitaba una aspirina pero ya, y q la lanzo una mirada de odio, todo era culpa de Lupin, x casarse con ella, y dejar q le enseñara a conducir; a Blaise tratando de convencer a Hermi de lo bonita q sería una boda al lado de un volcán, único escenario en el q aún no se había casado; Draco iba frustrado xq tenía la esperanza de q la cabeza se callara, pudiera reducirla y colocarla en su salón, Voldy tenía una colección entera, y le fascinaba, el rubio ayudaba a Lupin a llevar a Justin, mientras Neville sollozaba xq quería ser el padrino de aquella boda. En cuanto Lupin acomodó a Justin en el sofá, se volvió hacia Ambar y la besó.

- ¡Q bonito! – Blaise desvío su atención de Hermi, q aliviada se fue a comer una patata, y miró a la pareja de licántropos. - ¿cuándo me vais a dejar convertir vuestra historia, en la más grande aventura de amor jamás contada? Hace años q os lo pido.

- Lee mis labios, Zabini, nunca. – Le dijo Lupin, q era muy celoso de su vida privada.

- ¿¡Pero q haces!? – Al oír el grito de Blaise Hermi se paralizó con la patata a medio camino de su boca.

- Comer una patata.

- ¡No puedes comer eso! – Blaise se acercó y la arrebató el plato. – Y si le sienta mal al bebe y te pones a vomitar.

- No voy a ponerme a vomitar. – Justo cuando decía eso, Hermi sufrió un fuerte ataque de náuseas, y corrió hacia el baño. X fortuna sabía donde estaba.

- ¿Esta embarazada?

- ¿A ti q te parece, Doris? – le pregunto Snape, a su novia.

- No sé, como yo nunca lo he estado. Podíamos...

- No. – repuso el moreno, q sabía q lo q Doris iba a proponer era tener un hijo, y él no estaba x la labor.

- ¿Seguro q el niño es tuyo? – Persefone se sintió muy mal al ver q perdía a uno de sus morenos favoritos. – Yo creo q quiere colgarte el marrón, para casarse contigo y quedarse con tu fortuna.

- Lo dudo mucho. – respondió Blaise. – Tiene ella más dinero q yo.

- Y cuando va a ser la boda. – pregunto Harry con sarcasmo, q no conocía a Hermi con su auténtico aspecto, aunq Snape les había contado q en verdad Hermi era hija de Sirius & Susan. La chica le era familiar xq choco con ella hacía unos días, realmente el mundo era un pañuelo.

- No toques el tema. – suplicaron todos los hombres q habían ido en el coche.

Ya estoy bien. – les informo la voz de Hermi desde el pasillo. – Pero x favor quitad esas patatas o volveré a vomitar.

- Ya esta. – anuncio Lupin, tras quitar el plato con un movimiento de varita. Hermi entro murmuro gracias para Lupin y se dejo caer en el sofá, junto a Justin. Al instante, el joven apoyo la cabeza en el regazo de su amiga q empezó a jugar con su pelo. Luego se fijo en la rubia, junto al ordenador.

- ¿Eloise? – la aludida se giró y la miro un momento hasta q la ubicó.

- ¡Hermione! – Y se acercó para abrazar a su ex compañera. Harry miro con atención a la morena y la reconoció, o mejor dicho, reconoció el pelo negro y la elegancia con q este caía sobre sus hombros... Igual q el de su padrino. Ambos se observaron un momento pero no se dijeron nada. En eso habían quedado 7 años de amistad...

- ¿Tienes los planos, Eloise? – pregunto Lupin rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- Sí, estaba a punto de hacer el montaje para poder practicar.

- Bien... - En ese momento Lupin se vio interrumpido x la llamada de la puerta, nadie se movió. Salvo Persefone & Doris q miraron a Ambar con aprensión.

- ¿Q pasa? ¿Es q tengo q ir a abrir yo siempre? – Ambar se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Es increíble q haya 10 magos y brujas en esta sala y ninguno seáis capaces de evitarme el paseo.

- Alohomora. – Lupin abrió la puerta al tiempo q abrazaba a su esposa, y la sentaba sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡Papi! – Los 4 hijos de Harry y Clio entraron en la sala, seguidos x Bill & Penelope, ella llevaba en brazos a Albus. Todos estaban empapados.

- ¿Q ha pasado? – pregunto Harry, al tiempo q tomaba en brazos a Lily.

- Pues cuando llegamos a tu casa, estos 2. – Bill señaló a James & Sirius. – habían abierto todos los grifos y tu casa se había inundado... X fortuna en cuanto todo se seque podrás volver a vivir allí...

- ¿Habéis inundado la casa? – Harry miro a los gemelos.

- Teníamos q ver si funcionaba el Quiditch acuático. – explico James con tono paciente.

- No existe el Quiditch acuático. – replico el padre.

- Xq lo vamos a inventar nosotros. – Sirius le miro como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Son tus hijos, Harry? Son encantadores. – Persefone tomo a James en brazos q miró a su hermano extrañado. Nadie les había tildado jamás de encantadores: trasto, demonio, bribones... Pero encantadores jamás. Aquella mujer estaba loca, no había q ver como movía las pestañas.

- No lo son. Y vosotros estáis castigados. – Harry se fijo en q faltaba alguien. - ¿dónde esta Giny?

- ¿Quién es Giny? – Persefone entorno los ojos al presentir una nueva rival.

- Su esposa. – le aclaró Draco con un tono amargo de lo q esperaba.

- ¿Estás casado? – Persefone se volvió hacia Harry escandalizada.

- En la casa no estaba. – replico Penelope tras mirar a Persefone con cara de quién coño es esta. – Pensábamos q estaba aquí.

- No.

- ¿Teníais hoy clase de Arte? – le pregunto Snape a Hermi. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntaron todos.

- Yo lo sé. – todos miraron al pequeño Ron. – La oí pedir un trasladador para Madrid.

- ¿Madrid? – preguntaron todos a la vez. - ¿Para q querría ella ir a Madrid? – Hermi & Justin se miraron, al comprender lo q pasaba.

- Oh, oh. – exclamo Hermi.

- ¿Oh, oh? – X primera vez Harry se volvió hacia su ex mejor amiga. - ¿q significa ese oh, oh? ¿No será como oh, oh me he dejado las cerillas y no puedo quemar este lazo del diablo? O tal vez, oh, oh la poción multijugos ha fallado, o puede q sea oh, oh este giratiempos no va bien...

- Te dije q pasaría esto. – la susurró Justin.

- Deja de desvariar, Potter. – Hermi le miro irritada. – Jamás dije lo del gira tiempos. Y en cuanto a ti Justin, no dijiste nada de q pasaría esto.

- ¡Claro q sí! – se defendió el aludido.

- No, dijiste algo sobre un proceso cósmico de consecuencias imprevisibles... ¡Siempre tan preciso!

- Perdona, Hermi. – intervino Bill, q no parecía muy sorprendido de verla allí. - ¿Sabes xq ha ido mi hermana a Madrid?

- Sí. – Hermi exhalo un profundo suspiro. - Creo q es mejor q os sentéis.

- ¿Xq? – Harry le miro con cara de a mi nadie me da órdenes.

- Xq si no te sientas no te lo cuento. – Le amenazo Hermi. Todos obedecieron: Eloise siguió en la mesa frente al ordenador; Blaise se hizo un hueco en el sofá al lado de su ¿prometida? Y Justin; Draco, Neville y Persefone se sentaron en una especie de diván; Snape & Doris compartían un sillón; Harry tomo una silla y se sentó en ella a caballito; Penelope & Bill se instalaron en el alféizar de la ventana y x último Remus & Ambar se acomodaron en el suelo con su hijo y los d niños. – Pues haber como lo digo delicadamente. Básicamente ha ido a Madrid para... follarse a Bechkam.

- ¿Q? ¿Cómo? ¿Xq? – preguntaron todos los hombres de la sala.

- ¡Xq esta buenísimo! – respondieron todas la mujeres.

- X eso y xq cree q él es Draco. – aclaro Hermi.

- ¿Y xq cree q Beckham es Draco? – se extraño Blaise.

- Xq ella me pidió una foto d Draco y como no tenía le saque la q me dio David. Ya sabes la q tu no dejaste q me firmara.

- ¿Para q quería mi esposa una foto de Draco?

- Pues a mi me interesaría saber xq tu esposa quiere tirarse a Bechkam pensando q es Draco. – señaló Snape. Lupin rió, pero al ver la mirada q les lanzo Harry penso q era mejor dejarles a solas.

- ¿Quién quiere chocolate?

- Yo. – dijeron todos los niños a la vez.

- Pues en la cocina hay un montón. Mejor vamos para allá. – Los niños, Lupin, Ambar, Snape arrastrado x Doris, Neville, Eloise, Penelope y Persefone se fueron a la cocina. El resto se quedaron ya q: Bill era el hermano mayor de Giny, Draco x alusiones, Justin xq no podía moverse del sofá, Hermi xq era la q tenía q contar la historia, Blaise xq estaba dispuesto a defenderla del bruto de Harry.

- Responde a mi pregunta. – La exigió el ojiverde.

- Pues... - Hermi tomo aire y empezó a hablar de carrerilla. – Giny y yo nos encontramos en las clases de arte, como ha señalado Snape, y hablando, hablando, me confeso q llevaba desde el divorcio de Bill teniendo sueños eróticos con Draco. Cuando más adelante la dije q iba a ir a Madrid a buscar el LDT, me pidió q la hiciera el favor, de buscar a Draco, ver si estaba bueno y si lo estaba acostarme con él. Como yo de todas maneras tenía q ver a Draco la dije q vale.

- Pero no nos acostamos. – Draco vio necesario aclarar ese punto a Blaise, q había trasladado sus ojos de pantera de Harry, para recordarle q si trataba de herir a Hermi allí estaba él, a Draco y parecía a punto de ir a descuartizarle. Luego el moreno recordó algo.

- X eso Justin la puta de Luna y tú os pegabais x llevarlo a emborrachar. Trataste de trasladar el favor a uno de ellos. – Hermi miró a Blaise, pensando q la conocía demasiado bien.

- Yo se lo trate de trasladar a Luna. – ante la confesión de Hermi, Draco hizo el gesto de meterse los dedos para vomitar.

- Y Luna me lo pasó a mi. – Justin abrió un poco los ojos para lanzarle a Draco un guiño juguetón, q hizo palidecer al chico aún .

- El caso es q al final, decidí ir a acompañarle yo misma, pero como Draco ha dicho no paso nada. Sin embargo cuando hable con Giny, la conté algo un poquito distinto.

- Define un poquito. – pidió Harry, al q aquello no le divertía tanto como a Bill, q se descojonaba en el sillón q habían dejado libre Doris & Snape.

- Puede q alguien definiera a Draco como un Dios del sexo. – admitió Hermi.

- ¡LO SABÍA! – se oyó gritar a Persefone demasiado cerca de la puerta. Bill se asomó pero no había nadie.

- ¿Le dijiste a mi esposa q el tío con el q estaba obsesionada sexualmente era un dios del sexo? ¡Pero tu estás loca!

- Potter, deja en paz a la chica. – la defendió Draco. – Es obvio q Hermi es muy intuitiva y reconoció mis habilidades con solo un golpe de vista.

- No te tires flores Malfoy, q solo lo hizo para vengarse de Harry & Molly. – Blaise la pasó el brazo x la cintura y la beso en la mejilla.- ¿Verdad?

- Así es. Y para q lo sepas lo volvería a hacer. – replico Hermi. – X la manera en q ambos os portasteis conmigo... Ella juzgando sin conocer y tu q me expulsaste de tu vida y de la de Giny sin siquiera concederme la oportunidad de explicarme. ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido!

- No nos desviemos del tema. – intervino Bill, q podía entender la parte q le tocaba a su madre en aquel drama urbano. - ¿Estás diciendo q mi adorable hermanita ha ido a Madrid, a tratar de llevarse a la cama a una estrella del fútbol pensando q es el rubio este? – le preguntó a Hermi.

- Bueno, es poco probable q lo encuentre. – comentó Justin.

- Te equivocas mi hermana tiene muchos recursos. – aseguro Bill. – si ella se empeña en encontrarle lo hará. Habría q ir a buscarla antes de q haga una estupidez.

- ¿Cómo escuchar a Hermi q lo único q quiere es destrozar mi matrimonio? – espetó Harry.

- ¡Eh! Q tu matrimonio te lo has destrozado tu solito. – se defendió Hermi. – Yo solo he sido un catalizador q ha precipitado las cosas. Deberías agradecerlo.

- ¿Agradecerte q me hayas alejado del amor de mi vida?

- Si el amor de tu vida es Giny, ¿Xq todos te hemos visto mirarle a Elosie el culo cuando se ha ido de la habitación? – le pregunto Blaise inocentemente. Todos le miraron con cara de yo no he visto eso. - ¿He sido yo el único q lo he visto?

- ¡No le he mirado nada a Eloise! – se defendió Harry.

- ¿Seguro? – le pregunto Bill. – Ahora q lo pienso si q te he visto mirarla al irse. Aunq eso da igual alguien tiene q ir a buscarla.

- Bien. Iremos Hermione y yo. – Harry se puso en pie.

- ¿Q te hace pensar q yo iré? – le reto Hermi sin moverse del sofá.

- Tú lo has liado, tu lo arreglas. – explico Harry.

- Creo q yo debería de ir. – intervino Draco.

- ¿Xq? – Harry le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

- Si tu le dices q ese hombre no soy yo, no te creerá, pero si yo voy a tu lado, verá q es cierto. Es x hacerte un favor Potter, no me lo agradezcas. – Draco se pregunto si estaría bien peinado, xq quería estar presentable cuando lo viera la mocosa pelirroja pobretona y pervertida.

- Yo tb voy. – Blaise se levantó de forma elegante y se enfrento con las miradas de extrañeza de Draco & Harry. – Donde va mi hija, va mi corazón, y yo voy a seguir a mi corazón. De paso evitaré q estreseís a mi Hermi.

- Pues buen viaje. – se despidió Bill.

- ¿Tú no vienes? – le pregunto Hermi.

- No, es q tengo q acompañar a Penelope a casa. La estoy... ayudando a superar el trauma del divorcio.

- Eres muy amable. – comento Blaise, sarcásticamente, ya q les había visto en el rincón a los 2 superando el trauma del divorcio a través de hacer manitas.

- Soy así: sin aditivos ni colorantes. – Bill se encogió de hombros. – Les diré a los demás q os habéis ido.

- No hace falta. – dijeron todos los demás al otro lado de la puerta, desde donde habían escuchado toda la conversación.

- Bien. – Dijo Lupin, una vez q Blaise, Draco, Harry & Hermi habían tomado una trasladador para Madrid. – Tenemos cosas q hacer hasta q estos vuelvan. Penelope & Bill ¿no os importa cuidar a los niños? – Ellos dijeron q no, y se los llevaron a todos, al menos eso pensaron xq no se dieron cuenta de q los gemelos se quedaban x allí. – Eloise, empieza con la simulación del sistema de seguridad para poder practicar. Justin, no te muevas de ese sofá q tienes q descansar. Neville & Persefone a cuidarle. Snape & Doris encargaos de preparar alguna poción útil para cuando ataquemos. Ambar, ¿xq no subes conmigo? Hay algunos detalles de la estrategia q me gustaría repasar contigo.

- Será un placer. – Dijo Ambar con una sonrisa pícara siguiendo a su marido al piso de arriba.

- A repasar la estrategia. – refunfuñó Snape, de mal humor mientras preparaba la chimenea para ir a su casa a buscar las pociones q le serían útiles. – Esta claro q lo único q va a repasar es a Ambar.

- ¿Celoso? – le reto Doris, haciendo q él la mirara. – Xq nosotros tb podemos repasar en tu casa. – Dicho esto tomo unos polvos Flu entro en la chimenea rumbo a la casa de su novio. Snape miró un segundo las llamas, sopesando la oferta, antes de seguirla.

Entre tanto, Eloise se había bajado a la parte grande de la casa de Lupin: El sótano, q era un gran espacio bajo el suelo de unos 150 m2, cuya utilidad variaba según la ocasión. Podía ser un laboratorio para cuando a Ambar le daba x experimentar, gimnasio cuando Remus entrenaba, piscina en verano, sauna de masajes para cuando necesitaban relajarse, garaje sino encontraban aparcamiento... O como en este caso: el lugar ideal para montar una replica de la parte difícil para entrar en la base de Bellatrix. La mujer empezó a moverse x el lugar tratando de ver como colocar las cosas cuando una voz infantil llamó su atención.

- ¿Q haces aquí abajo? – Eloise se volvió para encontrar a los hijos gemelos de Harry q la miraban curiosos. Fue James el q hizo la pregunta.

- ¿Y q es este dibujo q tienes en la tele? – pregunto Sirius señalando el ordenador.

- No es una tele, es un ordenador. Lo q tiene es un plano de la entrada a la base de Bellatrix. Estoy aquí abajo xq tengo q hacer una replica del pasillo de entrada y es muy complicado. – suspiro la rubia.

- ¿Podemos ayudar? – los 2 niños la miraban con cara de x faaaaa.

- Vale. – sonrió la mujer.

&·&·&·&·&

Giny saco un nuevo vestido de su maleta y se lo puso sobre su ropa interior de encaje negro mirándose en el espejo de forma inquisitiva. Este era de color verde bastante ajustado... Lo lanzó al montón de los q no la gustaban, q sumaba 20 modelitos. Ninguno daba la imagen de mujer sexualmente liberada q quería dar.

De pronto allí en el fondo del baúl estaba el vestido q buscaba. Giny sonrió al tiempo q tomaba el vestido y se lo ponía. Era un vestido ajustado de color azul marino con escote de pico, q resaltaba su pelo rojo. Enseguida se maquillo de forma sensual, poniéndose los labios de color rojo pasión, y una cantidad ingente de rímel.

Mientras hacia todo esto no paraba de mirar el teléfono del hotel de reojo. Cuando llego le había enseñado la foto de Draco al recepcionista.

- ¿Conoce a este hombre? – le pregunto.

- Pues claro. Viene mucho x aquí.

- ¡Eso es genial! Vine de Inglaterra solo para verle.

- ¿De Inglaterra? ¡Usted es la q viene a hablar con él! – El recepcionista había sido informado de q iba a ir una redactora de una editorial inglesa para entrevistar a Bechkam en su hotel. Penso q esa persona era Giny ya q ella para conseguir la habitación VIP había enseñado la identificación caducada de cuando era redactora en esa editorial. – En cuanto llegue la llamo a la habitación.

- Gracias.

Eso había sido hacia un buen rato, y ella no sabía q hacer. Se había acabado de peinar, logrando un peinado en q se alternaban los mechones lisos y rizados con gran maestría creando un aire sensual e inocente a un tiempo.

RING – RING.

Al fin sonó el teléfono, y Giny se abalanzó sobre él como una fiera hambrienta. Era el director del hotel informándole de q le esperaban en el restaurante. Giny se subió a unos tacones de aguja de vértigo y bajo al lugar de la cita.

Cuando entro al restaurante no hubo un hombre q no se la quedara mirando embobado. Aunq su entrada quedó algo desmerecida cuando se tropezó con sus propios pies y se cayó al suelo.

Muerta de vergüenza se levanto y entonces, la voz de hombre sexi del cosmos la pregunto:

- ¿Esta usted bien? – Ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su amor platónico: Draco Malfoy en persona. ¡Cuanto se parecía a Bechkam en persona!

- Sí. – Ella tomo la mano q él la ofrecía. – Ahora eres mucho amable q en la escuela. – Esto hizo q el hombre la mirara curioso, hasta q la ubicó.

- ¿Eres Giny Weasley? – El hombre mostró una sonrisa radiante. – Cuanto me alegro de verte. Cuando me dijeron q vendría alguien a entrevistarme yo esperaba a Rita Sketer. ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de q seas tú!

- ¿Te dijeron q vendría? – se extrañó Giny.

- A hacerme unas preguntas. La otra chica q vino antes q tu hizo lo mismo.

- Entiendo. – La otra chica debía ser Hermione, y estaba claro q a Draco le gustaba q le hicieran preguntas de índole sexual antes de pasar a la cama. – Pues la otra chica, me dijo q sobre 10 te daba un 20 o algo así.

- ¿20? ¡Q exagerada! No soy tan bueno. Fallo mucho de cabeza.

- Vaya. – Giny se desilusionó un poco ya q para ella el sexo oral era muy importante. – Pero al menos tienes buena talla.

- Tampoco. Calzo un 41, muy pequeño para un hombre...

- ¿C"MO? - ¿41 cm? ¿Y decía q era pequeña? Pero si la mayoría no llegaban a los famosos 20 cm. Bueno, la mayoría, no. Harry q era con el único q se había acostado. Y sus hermanos solo Bill, uno de los Gemelos, q no eran exactos en todo, y Ron. No es q se pasara la vida colándose en las duchas para medir a sus hermanos, nooo. Sólo lo hizo una vez. – Pero si 41 esta muy bien.

- ¿Tú crees? Sólo lo dices para consolarme. Ya se q todo el mundo dice q tengo pinta de nena.

- Todo el mundo no. Mi amiga dice q eres un HOMBRE con mayúsculas.

- ¿Sabes q esta es la entrevista rara q me han hecho en la vida? – el hombre la miro con extrañeza.

- ¿Entrevista? – esta vez la extrañada era Giny. Sobre todo xq sabía q Draco no concedía entrevistas.

- Giny, estás aquí. – Harry apareció en ese momento y parecía muy aliviado. Luego saludo al hombre q estaba en la mesa con su esposa. - ¿Cómo va, David?

- Bien. – ambos hombres estrecharon las manos.

- ¿Q haces aquí? ¿Y xq le has llamado David? – pregunto Giny q no podía estar sorprendida aunq se lo hubiera propuesto.

- Xq es su/mi nombre. – respondieron los 2 hombres a la vez.

- ¿No eres Draco? – pregunto la pelirroja algo decepcionada.

- No. Draco soy yo. – Giny se volvió hacia atrás donde había venido la voz... Y aquel hombre no se parecía en nada al q tenía frente a ella... ¡Estaba mucho más bueno! Aunq si los 40 cm de Bechkam eran ciertos... A no ser q no estuviera hablando de sexo.

- Perdona. – se volvió hacia David. - ¿antes de q me hablabas?

- De Fútbol. – contesto el hombre con tono de q no se podía encontrar un tema de conversación más interesante q ese.

- ¿Xq Hermione me dijo q tú - señaló a David - eras él - señaló a Draco ?

- Eso mejor se lo preguntas a ella. – Harry miro a su alrededor y no vio ni a la chica ni a Blaise. Se volvió hacia Draco. - ¿No venían detrás de nosotros?

- Sí, pero se han quedado a fuera discutiendo xq Blaise quiere casarse dentro de una fuente q tiene una estatua con una piba en carroza tirada x leones o algo así. – explico Draco, al tiempo q hacia un gesto para indicar la inestabilidad mental de Zabini.

- Las Cibeles. – señaló Bechkam. - ¿Hermione Granger esta x aquí?

- Sí. – dijeron Draco & Harry a la vez en tono cauteloso.

- Voy a saludarla. – repuso el rubio alegremente. Luego con un gesto libidinoso. – esa chica tiene un polvazo. – Y se fue a buscarla.

- Bien, recoge tus cosas Giny. – ordeno Harry. – Nos vamos a casa. – Harry se levanto pero Giny y Draco no se movieron. La chica le miraba con expresión desafiante mientras q la de Draco era burlona.

- No me gusta q me des órdenes como si fuera una niña pequeña. – La voz de la joven temblaba de ira contenida. – Ni esa obsesión q tenéis todos x protegerme, y tenerme entre algodones. Van a cambiar muchas cosas entre nosotros. – con esto se levanto y se fue a la habitación a recoger sus cosas.

- ¿Tú de q te ríes? – Harry descargo su ira contra Draco, pero este no se inmuto demasiado.

- De tu cara. – Draco se levantó. – Creo q debes hablar con tu esposa. Yo voy a evitar q Zabini ahogue en las Cibeles a un miembro de la realeza británica x tirarle los tejos a la "virginal" madre de su hija.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero q os gusté, en el próximo Harry & Ginny tendrán una conversación muy serie sobre el futuro de su matrimonio, Hermi & Blaise seguirán con su debate de me caso o no me caso, Ginny tal vez aprenda a distinguir a Draco de Bechkam y los preparativos para el ataque a la base de Bellatrix.

Espero q este os gusté y adevertencia; si no hay RR no lo subo. Estáis avisados /as.

Un beso.

Carla Gray.

Orgullosa Lupina & Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.


	8. El proceso cósmico 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rowling que los creó, por tanto yo no saco ni medio céntimo x escribir esto.

Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capítulo, al fin, pero antes de empezar respondemos a los mensajes que amablemente me escribís:

Andy - Wm: Hola, me gusta que te guste el capítulo. Pues para calmar tus ansias aqui tienes un nuevo capítulo. ¡Q lo disfrutes! Un beso, amiguita.

Sara Meliss: ¡Ay que horror! Tranquila, q esto no va a ser un H/G no me gusta nada esa pareja. Así que por eso no te preocupes. Hasta pronto.

Flor de Lis: Hola, me alegro que te guste. Tranquila seguiremos delante con el humor, me encanta que te rías con mic locuras. Chao.

Sussanh: ¿Y has tenido q esperar a ver como conduce para enamorarte de Lupin? La verdad es que si q los malos están mejor, al menos en la película, claro que hablas con una persona q siempre ha ido con los malos. Pregunta sobre cualquier serie, libro, dibujo o película. Seguro que yo animaba al malo. Sí, pobre Harry, pero peor es que le deje con Ginny. ¿Q me habrá hecho a mi Draco para querer liarle con la pelirroja? Y no te creas, que lo de Eloise no termina de convencerme. Un besazo.

Pilar: Oye, ¿Que te has puesto a imaginar tú, para que me hagas el guiño juguetón ese? Bueno, bueno. Ya me contarás. Un besote.

Loraine Potter: Hola, claro que me acuerdo. Aunque admito que tengo un pequeño caos. · Eres la fan de Lochkart, pensaba que me querías linchar por emparejarle con Percy. Sobre tus puntos favoritos dos aclaraciones. La primera es q para tu tranquilidad no dejaré que Hermione llame a su hija Ofelia. Ni loca. Yo la digo que la llame Carla, peor no me hace caso. El segundo punto es que creo que te hiciste un lío con la disposición de la gente en el coche, así que te explico. Era un coche de esos que tienen un maletero muy grande, y en el maletero iban Neville, la cabezaq y el cuerpo de Luna y Draco. Atrás Justin, Remus & Snape. Delante Hermione y Blaise. Yo tb cada día estoy más loca con él. Me gusta el mote que le has puesto a Eloise, je, je. Algo más saldrá de ese par, aunque no me termina de convencer. Y Ambar & Remus, bueno ahora mismo andan "repasando la estrategia". Lo de la vacaburra no lo saqué del informal. A una compañera de clase la llamaba así y Millicent me recuerda a ella. Un beso. Pdta: tienes razón con las 2 posdatas. Más que una santa.

Sin más rollos Carla Grey Pictures os deja con el nuevo capítulo de esta producción:

7. EL PROCESO C"SMICO. (PARTE II)

Harry entro en la habitación de lujo en la q se hospedaba su esposa, con el mismo temor q un jugador de Quiditch entra en el campo. La mujer pelirroja estaba recogiendo sus cosas de cualquier manera, ella solía ser muy ordenada, al tiempo q musitaba cosas para sí misma.

- Giny. – la llamó el hombre. Ella alzó la mirada, vio q era él y siguió con la maleta. – Sé como te sientes, yo tb estaría avergonzado, pero no pasa nada. Te perdono.

- ¿Q me perdonas? – la mujer alzo los ojos castaños q de tan furiosa estaba se habían vuelto rojos. - ¿Xq? ¿X venir a decirle a Draco q va a ser padre?

- Ginny, Hermi me lo contó todo. Sé lo del favor. Sé q estás aquí para acostarte con Malfoy.

- Pues no. – Mintió Giny. – Al menos no exclusivamente para eso. Hermi esta embarazada de Draco, y no se lo quería decir, así q he venido para aclararlo.

- Giny, Hermi esta embarazada de Zabini.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, dado q no se acostó con Malfoy, es bastante improbable q él sea el padre. – señaló Harry.

- ¡Pero eso es estupendo! – Se alegro Giny, ya q eso dejaba a Draco soltero y sin compromiso. - ¿Cuándo es la boda?

- X lo visto no se van a casar. – Harry hizo un gesto de confusión. - ¡No cambies de tema! Has venido aquí para acostarte con Malfoy, y quieres q no me enfade.

- Me da igual si te enfadas o no. - Replico la mujer. – La verdad es q hace tiempo q me da igual lo q hagas. – se sentó en la cama. – Siempre pense en q mi vida sería perfecta si me casaba contigo: mi gran amor, pero no lo es. Tu siempre me has visto como la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo a la q hay q proteger incluso de si misma. Y yo siempre te vi como el guapo amigo de mi hermano mayor al q tenía q conquistar costara lo q costara. Nos casamos juntos x motivos equivocados.

- Tienes razón. – Harry se sentó en la cama junto a ella, q apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. – Aunq de aquí han salido cosas buenas. Están nuestros 4 hijos. Y tuvimos nuestros momentos. – Hubo un momento de silencio. – Debí contarte lo de Hermione, pero no sabía como lo encajarías, sobre todo xq me dolía mucho hablar de ello...

- Si debiste hacerlo. Pero ahora es tarde para eso. – Giny suspiro. – A mi madre le va a dar algo cuando se entere de q va a haber otro divorcio en la familia.

- Sí. – rió Harry. – Pero aunq nos separemos, podemos seguir siendo amigos.

- No te librarás de mi tan fácil. – prometió la joven.

- Pues como amigo debo decir q no me gusta nada tu relación con Malfoy. – Explico el chico en tono de hermano mayor sobre protector.

- ¡Harry! – suspiro la mujer levantando la cabeza de su hombro y yendo a tomar su maleta.

- ¿Q he dicho? – pregunto él corriendo tras ella.

------------------------------------------

- ¿Pero como puedes decir q es mala idea? – Blaise miro a Hermi, sin entender la falta de entusiasmo. Recorrían el trecho de calle entre la plaza de Cibeles y la de Neptuno, donde estaba el hotel de Giny. – Yo creo q te verías preciosa yendo al altar en una carroza tirada x leones, sería un toque perfecto en recuerdo a tu pasado Griffindorf.

- Ya. – repuso Hermi con todo el sarcasmo del mundo concentrado en una sola sílaba. - ¿Y tu irías en una tirada x basiliscos en recuerdo a tu pasado Slytherin?

- Es buena idea. Pero habría q cegarlos para q no petrificaran a los invitados. – respondió Blaise, optando x ignorar la ironía de la chica. – Tal vez lo de los leones no sea tan buena idea.

- ¿Tú crees? – pregunto la joven sin abandonar su tono sarcástico.

- Mejor águilas. – Hermi dio un bufido de frustración, q fue ignorado x el moreno. – dado q eres la heredera de Ravenclaw, es apropiado. ¿Q haces? No te tires al suelo q estamos en la calle. – Blaise levanto a la joven del suelo donde se había lanzado en señal de desesperación.

- Blaise, ahora va en serio. No habrá carrozas de ninguna clase, xq no vamos a casarnos.

- ¿Hermione Granger? – los 2 se volvieron hacia el hombre q había dicho eso: David Bechkam q estaba en la puerta del hotel Ritz. – Te vi el día del museo, pero no pudimos hablar x culpa de tu acompañante. Me alegro de q te hayas deshecho d él. – David beso la mano de Hermi, con el aire de alguien q sabe q ese es solo el lugar x donde empieza, mientras Blaise, al q no reconoció con su verdadero aspecto, le lanzaba una mirada de fiera enloquecida.

- Pues de hecho no anda lejos. – Hermi sonrió. Aquel era de los pocos hombres con el q había pensado tener una relación seria, pero luego él se había casado con una pija anoréxica e insoportable de la q se había divorciado 1 año atrás. Sin embargo, verle allí, tan cerca no la causaba ya el efecto de antaño. El único aliciente eran los celos de Blaise. - ¿Cómo te van las cosas?

- Muy bien. Ya sabes q me han renovado el contrato x un montón de pasta, y mi disco es uno de los super ventas del momento. ¿Y tú?

- Ella bien. – se apresuró a informar Blaise abrazándola de forma posesiva.- Embarazada

- ¿En serio? – se alegro el hombre, pero sin dejar de coquetear con la morena. - ¿Cuándo os casasteis? – a sabiendas de q no había habido boda puesto q no llevaban anillo ninguno de los 2.

- Hace 2 días. – intervino Draco, q llego justo a tiempo de evitar la tragedia, ya q Blaise le estaba a punto de dar un empujón para q cayera bajo un autobús. – No llevan anillo xq se los tienen q ajustar.

- Pues felicidades. – David esbozo una sonrisa falsa, no por ello menos adorable. Entonces apareció Giny y su maleta, tomo a David del brazo y dijo.

- Es hora de volver a Inglaterra, Draco.

- Draco es él. – dijeron David, Hermi y Blaise, señalando a Draco, al tiempo q el rubio platino hacía un gesto de saludo irónico con la mano. Giny se soltó del brazo de Bechkam, algo avergonzada, tomo el de Draco mientras susurraba algo q sonaba a siempre me confundo.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa? – sugirió Giny.

- ¿No echas en falta nada? – pregunto Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Por ejemplo a tu marido.

- Futuro ex marido. – corrigió la pelirroja. - Ahí viene.

Cuando Harry llego, se despidieron de Bechkam, q según la tradición española le dio un beso en cada mejilla a Giny, q se sonrojo, e iba a hacer lo mismo con Hermi, pero Blaise se adelanto cargo a la morena a hombros al tiempo q la decía:

- Di adiós para siempre, Hermi.

- Adiós para siempre, Hermi. – repitió la chica. Y solo x fastidiar añadió. – Te llamaré.

Los demás se despidieron de forma más amable. Entendiendo x amable, q Harry al estrechar la mano de David intento romperle la mano, mientras q Draco casi lo logró. Después se reunieron con la feliz pareja de futuros padres, q estaban dando tal espectáculo frente al Prado, q la gente q hacia cola para entrar empezó a lanzarles monedas, y se fueron a tomar el trasladador rumbo a casa.

El trasladador les dejó a unas manzanas de la casa de Lupin, x lo q fueron allí dando un paseo, x el camino le contaron a Giny q su casa estaba inundada y los niños estaban en casa de Bill. Tb a Hermi le dio tiempo a disculparse con ella x "la pequeña mentirijilla", y para cuando llegaron las 2 mujeres ya eran amigas de nuevo. Fue allí donde se encontraron a Bill & Penelope con Albus llorando, en la puerta aguardando pacientemente a q les abrieran.

- ¿Q hacéis aquí? – les pregunto Harry.

- Pues es q x lo visto nos hemos dejado a los gemelos. – Bill parecía algo avergonzado ante la idea de haber perdido a los revoltosos de sus sobrinos.

- A los demás los hemos dejado con mi madre. – aclaro Penelope antes de q la preguntarán. – Menos a este q no paraba de llorar, y se lo traemos de vuelta a Ambar.

- ¡Ya va! – Ambar abrió la puerta, de nuevo vestida con un kimono, y sonrió con ternura al ver a su pequeño. - ¡Hola, cariño! - Tomo a su pequeñajo en brazos. - ¿Tienes hambre o solo estas enfadado conmigo?

- Bonito kimono. – comento Bill al tiempo q entraba en la casa. - ¿Forma parte de la estrategia esa q teníais q repasar?

- Pues sí. Espera a q os tengáis q vestir así. – bromeó la licántropa. Luego se volvió hacia Giny, con la q apenas había coincidido aquellos años. – Hola, tu debes de ser Giny, encantada.

- Lo mismo digo. – sonrió la pelirroja mirando a la mujer con curiosidad. Su madre nunca la había dejado confraternizar con la esposa de Lupin, x considerarla mala influencia para su inocente hija. Aunq en aquel momento aquella mujer tan peligrosa, parecía la viva imagen de la maternidad, con el pequeño en brazos. – Mejor hablamos luego. Ahora tu bebé reclama toda tu atención.

- Sí. – confesó Ambar. Y con tono confidencial añadió. – es tan insaciable como el padre. – Ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, cuando Harry la llamó.

- ¿Has visto a los gemelos? – Antes de q Ambar contestara aparecieron los niños, llevando unas cajas de petardos. – No importa. Niños, ¿q hacéis con esos petardos?

- Se los he pedido yo. – Eloise emergió de las escaleras q subían del sótano. – Me están ayudando con el simulador.

- Sí. – confirmo James. – Xq Eli si q reconoce nuestro talento.

-Y además no coarta nuestra creatividad. – le apoyo su gemelo Sirius.

- Vale, pero no os paséis. – les pidió su madre q vio las miradas q se cruzaban entre Eloise y Harry, entre celosa y divertida. Cuando la rubia y los niños bajaron al sótano, le pregunto. - ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

- Claro. – fueron a la sala con chimenea. – Tú dirás.

- ¿Te gusta Eloise? – pregunto Giny.

- Pues... un poco. – confeso el moreno.

- ¡Lo sabía! – Giny dio un pequeño salto de alegría. – Me alegro tanto, y no solo xq me sentía culpable x mis sueños eróticos y eso, sino xq sé q tu no sabes estar sin una mujer al lado.

- Perdona, pero yo sé estar perfectamente sin una mujer al lado. – se medio enfado Harry. Giny rodó los ojos, ya q eso no era cierto.

- Eso no es verdad. – Doris apareció x la chimenea, regresando de casa d Snape, el cual estaba apareciendo en ese momento. La psicóloga había aparecido justo a tiempo para oír la última parte de la conversación. – Harry tú no sabes estar sin una mujer al lado, como psiquiatra sé q se debe al trauma de q tu madre se sacrificara x ti, siempre te has sentido culpable x eso, de ahí se deriva q tiendas a sobre proteger a las mujeres de tu entorno.

- Deja de psicoanalizar al chico. – la riñó Snape. - ¿sabes si Lupin y Ambar ya han "repasado la estrategia"?

- Me parece q están dándole los últimos retoques. – replico Harry. Esto hizo q Snape diera un bufido, al tiempo q iba a la cocina a empezar con sus pociones.

- No te quejes tanto. – Doris fue tras él. – Nosotros podíamos estar tb de retoques sino te hubieras empeñado en venir.

- Extrañaba todo esto. – confeso Giny, mirando divertida a la pareja.

X su parte Justin, se había pasado todo el tiempo expuesto a los cuidados de Persefone, q no paraba de tratar de desnudarle con la absurda excusa de q eso aliviaría su dolor de cabeza. Finalmente, Justin decidió aclarar las cosas.

- Persefone, lo q sientes x mi no es real. – la explico el hombre incorporándose lo bastante como para quedar sentado. – Sólo te sientes atraída x mi, xq de alguna forma estás programada para ello. Tú eres el LDT, y yo un lector, x tanto estás programada para obedecerme, y para q yo te llame la atención todo el tiempo.

- Es eso. – La chica le miró, como si hubiera descubierto el sentido del cosmos. Justin se sintió feliz de haber aclarado las cosas. – Eres tan inteligente. X eso te quiero. Ahora si te quitas la camisa se te calmarán los dolores.- Justin suspiró.

- Justin. – pregunto Neville q había visto la conversación. – ¿Xq has dicho q ella es el LDT?

- Xq ella es el LDT. – replico simplemente el hombre.

- Pues yo pensaba q los libros tenía páginas. – informo Blaise q observaba la escena desde el sillón donde se había sentado. Hermi estaba hablando con Penelope en voz muy baja en la mesa, pero interrumpió su charla al oír eso.

- No siempre. Los egipcios solían escribir los libros en las paredes, y muchas leyendas hablan de gente q se tatuaba las palabras d los libros en su propio cuerpo. – Tras dar esa información, volvió su atención a Penelope. – Es q no quiero casarme solo x estar embarazada. Además sé q puedo criar a la niña sola.

- No te creas q es fácil. Yo críe a Clio, casi sola, ya q Percy no ha sido de mucha ayuda. – Hermi se removió algo incomoda al oír el nombre de la niña, pero Penelope no se fijo. – te aseguro q no es fácil... Analiza tus sentimientos x Blaise antes de cerrarte en banda a la idea de casarte. Yo creo q sería buen padre, sé lo esta tomando muy en serio.

- Demasiado. – admitió Hermi en tono cansado.

- ¿Cómo sabes q ella es el LDT? – le preguntaba Draco a Justin.

- El dios del sexo tiene razón. – Persefone decidió ir a dedicar sus atenciones a otro acosado. - ¿Cómo voy a ser yo un libro?

- Muy simple: estoy seguro q esta chica jamás ha envejecido, o su aspecto ha variado un ápice desde hace unos... 12 años. Y q no tiene recuerdos de nada anterior a esa fecha.

- No, pero eso no significa nada. – replico Neville.

- Pues os lo voy a demostrar. – Justin miro fijamente a la joven morena y dijo. – Muéstrame la maldición de los Demonios. – en ese instante todos vieron alucinados como los ojos de la chica se entornaban y empezaban a parpadear muy deprisa, como si estuvieran pasando páginas, luego la chica empezó a recitar las condiciones y pasos para ejecutar la maldición, con la misma voz q en un documental de naturaleza.

- Como mola. – dijo Hermi, dejando a Penelope y yendo a sentarse con Justin. – Pídela otra cosa.

- Vale. – Justin pensó otra maldición. – Quiero saber como hacer un Hom Dai. – el proceso se repitió, sólo q esta vez Justin al decir la maldición a buscar había hecho un gesto de prestidigitador Muggle. Hermi dio unos grititos emocionada.

- Me siento como la esposa de Roberto Benigni en La vida es Bella.

- ¿Viste ese bodrio y no fuiste capaz de ver mi mayor obra maestra: collar de rosas rojas tatuado en mi alma? – pregunto Blaise irritado.

- La vida es bella es una obra maestra. – sentenció Hermi. – No como ese rollo q tu produjiste.

- ¿Fuiste tú? – preguntaron Giny & Harry, q entraban en la sala en ese momento. Harry con tono acusador, el de Giny era agradecido.

- Tu produjiste esa peli.- Como el moreno asintió Giny le abrazó emocionada. – Es mi película favorita en el mundo entero mundial...

- ¿Tu fuiste una de esas 2 personas q fue a verla al cine? – el moreno la abrazo agradecido. Luego la separo para mirarla a los ojos, con las manos aún sobre los hombros de la mujer. – Debo confesar q tenía mis dudas sobre si eras la persona idónea para ser la madrina de mi pequeña. Pero ahora q conozco tu buen gusto cinematográfico me quedo tranquilo.

- Yo tb tenía mis dudas sobre si serías bueno para mi amiga. – confesó Giny. – X eso de q eres un mortifago, y xq fuiste a Slytherin, pero ahora q sé q tu produjiste esa peli tan bonita, pues no puedes ser malo, sino q eres un hombre sensible, y me alegro de q tu y Hermi vayáis a casaros.

- No vamos a casarnos. – corrigió Hermi, siendo totalmente ignorada.

- Gracias, Giny. ¿Te gustaría ser tb madrina en la boda? – pregunto Blaise.

- Dale, q no va a haber boda. – repitió Hermi, sin mejores resultados q antes.

- Me encantará. - Aceptó Giny.

Hermi, es mejor q te hagas a lo inevitable. – intervino Harry sentándose junto a su amiga. – Y vayas buscando vestido blanco.

- Sí, y no te lo busques muy estrecho q dentro de unos meses no te valdría. – la aconsejó Draco.

- ¡Q graciosos! – x el tono en q lo dijo, Hermi no le veía la gracia.

- Venga, en serio, ¿q te pasa?

- A ti te lo voy a contar, Harry.

- ¿Xq no? Antes me lo contabas todo. O casi todo. – La alzó la barbilla y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos. Se había quedado hablando solos: Penelope andaba x ahí con Bill; Justin & Blaise debatían si Persefone era o no el LDT, y Draco & Giny andaban hablando a solas. – Me gustaría q todo fuera como antes. – Ella hizo un gesto de no es posible con la cara. – Si yo puedo perdonarte q nos traicionarás y la pequeña jugarreta q me has hecho con Malfoy tu podrías perdonarme x ser tan orgulloso y no escucharte cuando tienes razón.

- Esta bien. – suspiro Hermi. – Pero no te pongas en plan hermano mayor mega protector, es q no lo aguanto..

- Pero q obsesión tenéis todas con q tengo tendencia a sobre protegeros, cuando no es cierto.

- Sí lo es.

- No lo es.

- Q sí q lo es.

- Q no.

Sé q os encantaría seguir leyendo esta madura, variada y fascinante discusión pero para variar vamos a pasar a la q mantienen Draco & Giny, mientras tanto.

- Parece q Hermi & Harry vuelven a ser los de siempre. – Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la discusión. - ¿No estás celosa, Giny?

- En absoluto. Sé q solo son amigos, al igual q Harry & yo ahora, y ya me dolía ver a Harry sin Ron, pero verle sin Hermione me partía el corazón... ¿Me has llamado Giny? – La pelirroja hizo un gesto de incredulidad con los labios, q aún conservaban el pintalabios rojo. - ¿Q paso con lo de mocosa pobretona?

- Pues para empezar era demasiado largo, y para seguir después de verte con ese vestido azul marino q llevabas antes me ha quedado bastante claro q ya no eres una mocosa precisamente. – Le dedico una mirada maliciosa y sensual a la q ella respondió con una sonrisa tímida y dulce. – Sabes, me preguntaba si cuando acabara todo esto, tu y yo podríamos...

- ¿Hacer realidad mis fantasías sexuales? – concluyo Giny rápidamente dejando de lado toda su timidez.

- Yo iba a decir salir a cenar, o al cine q he visto q te gusta... Pero tu idea me parece mejor. – confeso el rubio. La chica iba a contestar pero antes de q pudiera, Blaise salto a la espalda de Draco con un puñal de 35 cm de largo, (no trataba de compensar nada), y le grito a Persefone.

- ¿Con esto bastará?

Para ver a q viene ese ataque habría q volver a la discusión de Harry & Hermi, concretamente a cuando Harry decidió cortarla, q es cuando se pone interesante.

- ¡Basta ya, Hermi! – grito Harry dando x concluida la disputa. – Q al q le gustaba estar horas con estas discusiones tan absurdas q no llegaban a ninguna parte era a Ron no a mi.

- Lo sé. – suspiró Hermi. – Le hecho de menos. Aunq Blaise tb aguanta bastante estas discusiones...

- ¿X eso te gusta Zabini? – pregunto Harry curioso, ambos habían reducido su conversación a un mero susurro. - ¿Xq te recuerda a Ron? Xq a mi no se me parecen en nada.

- Es q no se parecen en nada. – confirmo Hermi. – Con Ron siempre supe q no acabaríamos juntos, antes de ser mortifaga... Él tenía una idea muy tradicional de la familia, y creo q lo q le hubiera gustado es q me quedara en casa, y yo todo el día en casa me hubiera acabado ahorcando con el cable de la plancha o algo así. Blaise en cambio, prefiere q las cosas de la casa las haga el elfo doméstico y q sus mujeres hagan lo q las de la gana. De hecho la queja común de sus 6 ex esposas es q las dejaba hacer lo q les daba la gana.

- Pensaba q a las mujeres os gustaba q os diera libertad.

- Sí, el problema es q él tb hacia lo q le daba la gana. – Hermi acompañó la explicación con una mirada elocuente y celosa a Persefone.

- Entiendo. X eso no quieres casarte con él.

- X eso, y xq me da miedo q nuestro matrimonio dure aún menos q el embarazo... Su matrimonio más largo duró 72 semanas. Y el único mío una noche.

- Para un momento tú has estado casada.

- Sí. – sonrió Hermi. – Con Justin. Fue cuando aún no les había dicho a sus padres q era homosexual, así q yo me hice pasar x su novia. Cuando llegamos su madre nos había preparado una sorpresa: tenía el cura allí mismo. No tuvimos remedio q casarnos para no dar un disgusto a su abuela, q estaba mal del corazón... Nos divorciamos en cuanto pudimos.

- Una historia original. Creo q a Ron no le hubiera gustado.

- Lo sé. Le hecho de menos. – repitió la morena, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

- Yo tb. – confesó Harry, apoyando a su vez la cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

- Y tb a Sirius. – dijeron a la vez los 2 con un suspiro. Luego intercambiaron miradas.

- ¿Q te voy a contar? – dijo Hermi. – Era lo más parecido a un padre q tu has llegado a conocer.

- Sí, pero tb era tu padre. Aunq él nunca pudo llegarlo a reconocer... Te confesaré una cosa: Estuve investigando bastante el tema de la resurrección, sé q Dumbledore decía q no se podía, pero pensé q algo q aparecía en tantas religiones, tenía q estar basado en algo real. Pero...

- Nada. – concluyo Hermi. – Yo tb lo investigué. La loca de Luna, se unió a Bellatrix solo para poder resucitarlo. Pero es imposible.

- Eso no es del todo exacto.- Interrumpió Persefone, q no había perdido detalle de la conversación desde q se menciono a ese Ron, y q no lograba ocultar la satisfacción q le proporcionaba corregir a su rival. – La resurrección es factible y relativamente sencilla.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry, queriendo decir si la mujer no estaba loca. Pero ella lo interpreto sobre la manera en q se debe ejecutar el ritual, y recopilo información en su "base de datos" x así decirlo.

- Pues todo depende de la persona a la q hay q resucitar y de las circunstancias de su muerte. X ejemplo, x ejemplo... ¿Cómo murió ese Ron? – Persefone esperaba q no se la viera demasiado el plumero.

- Le lanzaron una Aveda Kadabra. – explico Hermi. Sin embargo, Persefone no la hacía ni caso y miraba a Harry como si la morena hubiera hablado en una lengua extraña y necesitara q Harry la tradujera.

- Le lanzaron una Aveda Kadabra. (NdA: AK para abreviar, vale.) – repitió Harry.

- Entiendo. ¿Entonces su cadáver esta intacto?

- Sí. Además los Weasly lo hicieron embalsamar. – recordó Harry.

- Eso es genial. En ese caso no habrá q sustituir todos sus órganos: solo necesitas el corazón de su asesino.

- Perdona, Pasifae. – intervino Blaise, q al igual q Justin estaba muy atento a la conversación desde q salió el tema de la resurrección, en parte xq Persefone gritaba más q una pescadera anunciando la mercancía. – Lo q estás diciendo es q si alguien q ha muerto x una AK, tomas su cadáver, y le introduces el corazón de su asesino, se resucita.

- Pues sí. Aunq hay q hacer unos cuantos hechizos más, unas pocas invocaciones x aquí, unos cantiquillos x allá... Pero el corazón es fundamental.

- Entiendo. – Fue entonces cuando Blaise sacó el cuchillo de 35 cm, se lanzó sobre la espalda de Draco, e intento apuñalarle para sacarle el corazón y resucitar a su añorada Pansy. Y le pregunto a Persefone. - ¿Con esto bastará?

- ¿Pero q haces? – le pregunto Giny, molesta x la interrupción, antes de saltar sobre Blaise para tratar de bajarle de la espalda de Draco. (NdA: atentas/os a la lógica de la pelirroja: para quitar a Blaise de la espalda de Draco, salta a la espalda de Blaise, q a su vez esta sobre la de Draco, es decir, q salta a la espalda de Draco. Muy lógico.) A todo esto, Persefone, q vio la oportunidad de meterle mano a Bruno y a su dios del sexo, salto a su vez sobre la espalda de Giny. El pobre Draco, q era un dios del sexo, y no de la halterofilia, y soportaba el peso de 3 personas sobre su espalda acabó en el suelo bajo todos ellos. – Draco, cariño, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Giny, tras desenterrar al pobre hombre de debajo de ella, Blaise y Persefone.

- Sí. – contesto el rubio algo alelado. – No sabía q tuvieras 3 hermanas idénticas.

- Chicos la estrategia ya esta terminada. – Lupin entro en el salón para avisar a los chicos y se los encontró, al menos a 4 de ellos en el suelo. Una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su rostro.- ¿Estabais jugando al twister?

- No. – contestaron todos al tiempo q Giny & Persefone se peleaban x ver quien ayudaba a Draco a levantarse. Al final el rubio se harto y se levanto x si mismo.

- ¿Tú quien coño eres? – la retó Giny, enfadada xq la hubiera fastidiado y x la manera de esta de acosar a todo hombre q se la ponía a tiro.

- Persefone Darkness. – dijo la morena, mirando a Giny de una forma muy similar a como miraba a Hermione, percibiendo a una nueva rival. - X lo visto soy el LDT.

- Sí. – Hermi aparto a Giny, y se puso al lado de Persefone. – Volviendo al tema de la resurrección...

- ¿Estabais hablando de resurrección? – Lupin les miro con extrañeza sin entender como una inocua conversación sobre resurreciones podía conducir a q Draco se tocara la espalda como si hubiera cargado con 3 elefantes.

- Sí. – replico Justin, antes de volverse a Persefone, y preguntar lo q Hermi quería saber. – Tb es posible resucitar a alguien q se cayó x el velo q separa el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos.

- Depende. ¿Estaba vivo o muerto cuando se cayó?

- Vivo. - Respondió Harry.

- Entonces no. – Todos se quedaron algo apenados ante la noticia, ya q se habían hecho ilusiones. – Xq técnicamente no es una resurrección, sino un rescate. Sólo habría q "pescarlo", x así decirlo. – Al ver q todos le miraban raro, Persefone trató de explicarse mejor. – Habría q tomar una sustancia llamada el hilo de Ariadna, q sirve para encontrar a los perdidos atarlo a algo y lanzarlo dentro del velo ese. Enseguida la persona q buscas irá a ti.

- Si, pero tb podría ir cualquier otra persona. –intervino Snape, entrando en la sala y tratando de ser razonable. – Imagina q Voldemort anda x allí, y q utiliza el hilo para volver al mundo de los vivos...

- No xq Voldemort esta muerto. Y este ritual solo sirve para los Perdidos. – replico Persefone, molesta xq aquel hombre no paraba de tratar de frustrarla.

- Podríamos intentarlo. ¿Verdad? – preguntaron Hermi & Harry volviéndose a la vez hacia Lupin con una expresiones muy parecidas a las q ponían sus padres cuando querían hacer alguna broma, y le pedían q no se chivara x ser prefecto.

- Esta bien. – Remus fingió pensarlo un poco. - Pero antes vamos a ver el simulador de Eloise.

Bajaron al sótano, donde Eloise había montado una especie de telaraña con hilo verde q ocupaba gran parte del sótano, formando una especie de pasillo estrecho. Los hilos q llegaban al suelo estaban parcialmente enterrados, y x la pinta q presentaban, todos supieron q bajo el suelo estaban los petardos q habían visto a los niños, q andaban x allí mirando con orgullo su obra. Todos estaban allí, incluso Bill & Penelope, y esperaban a los demás, en cuanto estuvieron todos Eloise empezó.

- Lo q esta detrás de mi es una réplica de la entrada a la base de operaciones de Bellatrix. Es una compleja telaraña de rayos láser, como los de los Muggles, pero a diferencia de los de estos, al tocarlos no se activa una alarma sino una maldición prohibida.

- ¿La AK? – pregunto Neville con cierto temor.

- Conociendo a mi tiíta, seguramente. – replico Draco.

- Naturalmente. – Eloise retomo la explicación. – Para practicar no iba a poner maldiciones, en vez de eso, he puesto petardos, en cuanto toquéis uno de los hilos estallarán, esta controlado para q no os hagan daño, aunq el ruido puede q os asuste un poco.

- Pues a probarlo. – dijo Remus con la alegría propia de un adicto a la adrenalina. Antes de q nadie replicara nada, el licántropo había saltado dentro del pasillo, y de alguna manera logró hacer las contorsiones y movimientos adecuados para pasar x la compleja red sin siquiera rozar un hilo y en menos de 15 segundos. Remus se volvió desde el otro lado de la red, para mirar al grupo q lideraba, q le miraba con admiración, menos su esposa q le lanzo un beso y una mirada tierna y posesiva. Se obligo a concentrarse. – Sólo me acompañarán a este ataque aquellos q en 3 intentos como máximo logren pasar x este pasillo sin quemarse con un petardo.

- ¿Xq solo 3 intentos? – pregunto Bill curioso.

- Xq cuando esta noche ataquemos la guarida de Bellatrix solo dispondremos de un intento. – replico Remus apareciendo junto a ellos.

- ¿Xq esta noche? – pregunto Neville temeroso.

- Xq esta noche estarán reunidos todos los mortifagos q quedan en libertad. – explico Draco. – Bellatrix va a hacer la prueba de los nuevos uniformes.

- Exacto. – replico Remus. – Es la oportunidad perfecta para cazarlos a todos de una vez y para siempre. Los q no vengan no se quedarán de brazos cruzados, sino q tb tendrán sus deberes. – Hay les guiñó un ojo a Harry & Hermi. - ¿Alguna pregunta ? – Nadie dijo nada. – Pues el q quiera probar suerte... adelante.

El primero en probar suerte fue Harry q no necesito más q el segundo intento para pasar sin rozar los hilos. La verdad es q la idea de volver a entrar en acción fue justo lo q necesitaba para animarse un poco. Se le veía feliz y con una sonrisa plantada en la cara cuando salió del pasillo con al cara tiznada de hollín.

El siguiente fue Draco, q probó suerte más q nada x no ser menos q Potter, no xq tuviera necesidad ya q él, como mortifago no tenía q enseñar la patita con la marca Tenebrosa x debajo de la puerta para q le dejaran pasar. Estuvo a punto de no lograrlo, pero al final lo hizo a la tercera.

Le toco después el turno, para sorpresa de más de uno, a Eloise q lo hubiera logrado a la primera pero se la atascó uno de los lápices con los q se sujetaba el pelo en un hilo cuando casi había salido. La siguiente vez se recogió el pelo con una goma normal y la salió perfecto.

Mientras Neville desperdiciaba se primer intento, se veía a años luz q el hombre no tenía la menor gana de ir, Blaise tomo a Hermi y se la llevó a parte. Antes de q ella dijera nada, habló él:

- Mira sé q no quieres casarte conmigo y estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo, pero no creo q debas venir a este ataque. Sé q no tengo derecho a decirte nada, y q sabes cuidar de ti misma, pero ahora no puedes pensar solo en ti, sino en la pequeña... En nuestra pequeña. – sonrió con ternura. – Creo q deberías quedarte, aunq no en casa, no me entiendas mal, creo q deberías ir a recuperar el cadáver de Ron para cuando Potter te traiga el corazón de Krum.

- Pensé q te molestaría q quisiera resucitarle. – confeso Hermi.

- Pues te equivocas. Entiendo q quieras hacerlo, yo tb quiero resucitar a Pansy, pero me temo q Giny no me va a dejar q le arranquemos el corazón a Draco para ello. –Blaise hablo con tono despreocupado y luego lanzo una mirada a la pelirroja q parecía estar estudiando la disposición de los hilos.

- Creo q no. – rió la morena imaginando la escena.

- Además sé q el fue tu primer amor y eso, pero yo soy el padre de tu hija. Vamos q tengo armas con las q competir y eso me hace sentir seguro. X no mencionar q prefiero tener un rival de carne y hueso con sus manías y vicios, y no uno muerto e idealizado.

- Blaise, cuando quieres eres un cielo. - Hermi le dio un beso breve en los labios. – Me has convencido: iré al cementerio a resucitar a Ron y luego cuando vuelvas de donde Bellatrix me casaré contigo.

- Bien. Me alegro de q hayas entrado en razón. – El chico se quedó un momento paralizado hasta q la segunda parte de la frase caló en su cerebro. - ¿Has dicho q te casarás conmigo?

- Sí.

- Lo dices xq sabes q no voy a volver.

- Lo digo xq sé q volverás. Y sino le pido a Persefone q te resucite ahora q le hemos pillado el tranquillo al tema.

- Bien. – grito Blaise tomando a la mujer en brazos y haciéndola girar enloquecidamente.

- Siento interrumpir. – interrumpió Doris. – Pero os toca.

- Bien.

Ambos entraron en la sala, Hermi se quedo apoyada en una viga, mientras Blaise avanzaba hasta el principio del pasillo, se giraba hacia Hermi, y tras lanzarla un guiño juguetón pasó a transformarse en pantera, su forma de animago.

- Eso es trampa. –se quejaron a la vez Harry & Draco, viendo como bajo esa forma el moreno pasaba x la complicada red a la primera.

Mientras Justin tenía una pequeña pelea tanto con Hermi como con Persefone q parecían estar de acuerdo en algo, y ese algo era q él aún estaba herido para ir, Remus llamó aparte a Ambar, q llevaba al pequeño Albus en brazos.

- Ya has leído el informe de Draco. – Dijo simplemente antes de ella dijera nada como si se tratara de una discusión pendiente. Ella hizo un gesto de si lo se y ya lo hemos discutido, pero él no dejo q la replica fuera a los labios de Ambar. – Sabemos q estará allí deja q yo me encargue de él. – Ella le miro un instante...

- Esta bien. – accedió al fin. – Pero no vuelvas a manipularme así... Y si piensas q me quedaré en casa esperándote estás muy equivocadito.

- No lo esperaba... - confeso él, al tiempo q se inclinaba para besarla.

Entre tanto Justin, herido o no, gracias a su flexibilidad muy entrenada x el Yoga y Tai Chi, había pasado sin el menor problema x la red. Cosa de la q no podía presumir Snape, q las 2 primeras veces no paraba de enredarse en los hilos, mientras culpaba a Lupin de todo. Al final consiguió pasar, a la 5ª, como Lupin andaba hablando con Ambar no se enteró y todos los q fueron sus alumnos aún le tenían bastante miedo como para chivarse.

- ¿Ya habéis probado suerte todos? – pregunto Lupin, cuando volvió de hablar con Ambar.

- Sí. – respondió Eloise. – Vamos Harry, Malfoy, Snape, Zabini, Justin, tu y yo.

- Muy pocos... Necesitamos uno . – Remus miró a Bill interrogativamente.

- A mi no me mires... Yo estoy en baja forma. – confeso el pelirrojo con cierta tristeza.

- No es verdad - le defendió Penelope, ganándose las miradas maliciosas de Blaise, Hermi, Draco Y Ambar además de la ilusionada de Giny, q parecía feliz de no perder como hermana a una de sus mejores amigas.

- Yo quiero probar. – Giny apartó su mirada castaña de Penelope, y la volvió con decisión hacia Lupin.

- ¡Tú no! – dijeron 2 voces masculinas, las de su hermano y su casi ex marido.

- ¿Xq no? –a la predecible queja de Giny se unió la de Draco, q sabía q ella no pasaría, pero no perdía nada x probar.

- Tiene derecho a intentarlo. – replico Lupin en tono conciliador, al tiempo q la hacía un gesto para q pasara. – Tienes 3 oportunidades, como todos.

- Bien. - Giny se relajó, tomo aire, y luego con cautela empezó a moverse a través de la telaraña, con cuidado, paso a paso, y sin alterarse... Logró pasar a la primera, siendo la única q lo logró sin ser animago o licántropo.

- ¡Muy bien, Gin! – La aplaudió Hermi.

- No ha estado mal. – Giny se sonrojó al recibir este gran piropo de Snape, cosa q nunca logró en la escuela. – Pero debería hacerlo deprisa...

- Sí, pero tiene un rato para perfeccionarse. – Replico Lupin. – Y no esta mal para ser la primera vez, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta q alguno. – En ese punto le lanzo una mirada divertida a Snape. – Ha necesitado 5 intentos para conseguirlo.

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – pregunto Snape, bastante sorprendido.

- Nadie, he oído las explosiones. – repuso simplemente el atractivo licántropo. – En resumen: Blaise, Draco, Harry, Snape, Eloise, Justin, Giny y yo asaltaremos la base de los mortifagos. Ahora Persefone. – la aludida no levanto la mirada de sus uñas. – Persefone. – ella siguió sin hacer ni caso.

- ¡Persefone! – gritaron a coro Blaise, Justin, Neville, Draco y Harry.

- Si. – la chica alzo la mirada con expresión servicial.

- Necesitamos q nos cuentes todo lo q sabes sobre los mortifagos q están con Bellatrix ahora mismo. – explico Lupin. Ella no hizo caso y los 5 jóvenes tuvieron q repetirle la orden para q reaccionara.

Un rato más tarde todos estaban sentados, en el salón escuchando toda la información recopilada a lo largo de aquellos años x Draco y al grupo de Snape, además de la q quedaba gravada en la memoria de Persefone.

- Como ya sabéis, la líder es Bellatrix Lestrange. – Mientras Persefone hablaba de sus manos salían una especie de hologramas de las personas de las q hablaba. – Siempre fue una de las colaboradoras más cercanas a Voldemort, y de las más fieles...

- Y de las más zorras. – murmuró Harry.

- Este es Mulciber, no sé su verdadero nombre. – prosiguió Persefone. – Al igual q Bellatrix es de la vieja guardia, y combatió junto a Voldemort en las 2 guerras. Su especialidad es la maldición Imperius... De los demás los datos q tengo son muy poco claros. – Confeso la morena, llevándose las manos a las sienes. – Lo siento.

- Tranquila. – Neville la puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió amablemente. – Nos has ayudado mucho. ¿Verdad q nos ha ayudado mucho?

- Sí. – confirmo Lupin sonriendo tb amablemente. – De los demás nos pueden completar estos otros expertos. – con un gesto abarcó a Blaise, Draco, Hermi, Justin, Snape y Ambar.

- Allí nos podremos encontrar a Millicent Bullstrode, alias, la vaca burra. – comento Hermi, sin poder evitar reír al recordar ese nombre. – X lo visto ahora es Directora de museo, sigue siendo más fuerza bruta q cerebro, pero tampoco hacen falta muchas neuronas para soltar una maldición prohibida... Ha hecho un curso de artes marciales, y se cree la novia de Jackie Chan.

- Otro de nuestros peligros es Marcus Flint. – prosiguió Justin. – Algunos lo recordaréis como capitán del equipo de Quiditch de Slytherin, pero eso fue lo más inocuo q hizo en su vida... Durante la segunda guerra traficaba con glándulas lacrimales de Fénix, cuernos de unicornio, plumas de pegaso, colmillos de Basilisco... Dicen q sigue haciéndolo. Cuidado con él, tiene sorpresas q una caja de bombones.

- Otra q permanece leal a mi tía querida. – continuo Draco. – Es Dione Derrick, su único mérito en la vida fue casarse con Derrick un mes antes de q lo cazaran unos aurores, borracho como una cuba en la puerta de un club de alterne. Dice q controla de informática solo xq sabe encender y apagar un ordenador. Aparte de eso, no tiene mucho de especial, pero como ha dicho Hermi, no hacen falta muchas neuronas para lanzar AK.

- Montague, debo reconocer q no fue uno de mis brillantes más alumnos. – le toco el turno a Snape. – Pero sabe aprovechar las oportunidades cuando se le presentan, x eso sobrevivió a la segunda guerra y es lo q le hace tan peligroso. – Todos le miraron extrañados de aquel discurso tan breve. Pero entonces habló Blaise.

- No debemos olvidar a Viktor Krum. Tenía un brillante porvenir como jugador de Quiditch, hasta q Voldemort le ofreció otro futuro, oscuro, pero bastante más lucrativo, y se dedico a él con la misma pasión q le dedicaba a ese deporte. Cuidado con él.

- X último. – Draco miro con atención a Ambar, ya q cuando les dijo el nombre de aquel hombre q para él era un desconocido, la mujer había palidecido y en los ojos de Lupin apareció una expresión de acero, q a Draco no le gusto nada. La mujer tomo aire antes de hacer la presentación, pero cuando hablo su tono no mostraba la menor emoción. - Licius Wolf, el último fichaje de Bellatrix, es un hombre lobo, fue el segundo al mando de Rohan, antes de q yo tomara el control de todo...

- No os acerquéis a él – Les advirtió Lupin, con cara de es mío. – Falta Bole.

- No se preocupen x él. – Todos se volvieron para ver al dueño de la voz q salía de la chimenea. Lochkart y Percy acababan de entrar en el cuarto. – Yo, y mi servicial ayudante, le hemos cazado ahora mismo.

- ¿Cazado? – el tono de Snape era de escepticismo absoluto. - ¿Q pasó, Lochkart? ¿Le encontrasteis en la peluquería y el peso de los rulos le impidió huir?

- Nooo. – respondió Percy en tono infantil, algo ofendido x el ataque a su jefe. – Fue en el dentista, le iban a poner un empaste, y estaba anestesiado.

- ¿A q dentista vais? – pregunto Hermione.

- ¿Y eso q más da? – inquirió Percy extrañado x la pregunta.

- Xq yo tengo una clínica, y me vendría muy bien desde el punto de vista publicitario, q el hombre con la sonrisa más encantadora viniera a ellas. – Hermi mostró a Lochkart su sonrisa más seductora.

- A nuestras clínicas. – corrigió Blaise. – Q para algo vamos a casarnos.

- 3 palabras, Blaise: separación de bienes. – le corrigió Hermi.

- ¿Entonces habéis capturado a Bole? – Lupin volvió a conducir la conversación.

- Sí. – respondieron Percy & Lochkart a la vez con obvio orgullo.

- Pues debo reconocer q me alegro de veros. – confesó el licántropo.

- ¿A sí? – preguntaron todos, absolutamente todos, los presentes con asombro.

- Pues sí. – replico él, con tranquilidad. – Necesitamos alguien q pueda entrar a la Sala donde se guarda el velo dentro del ministerio... ¿quién mejor q el Secretario de Defensa y su ayudante para escoltar a Persefone hasta allí? ¿Y quién mejor para controlar q no se pasen un pelo q sus ex esposas?

- Ni hablar. – se negó Percy. – Esta prohibida la entrada a la sala de civiles... No lo haré.

- Lo harás o le diré a mama q estas liado con Lochkart – amenazó Giny. Y antes de q pudiera replicar. – Y no digas q es mentira...

- Bien. – Doris trato inútilmente de ocultar una sonrisa divertida al mirar las caras de su ex marido y su amante. – Persefone, Penelope, estos 2 - señaló con la barbilla a los 2 hombres q se estudiaban las puntas de los zapatos - y yo iremos a la sala donde se guarda el velo.

- Acompañaré a Neville y Hermi al cementerio a profanar la tumba de Ron. – concluyó Bill.

- No. – corrigió Hermi. – Vamos a robar su cadáver.

- Suena divertido. Me apuntó. – dijo Ambar con el mismo tono q si hablarán de hacer una excursión a un parque de atracciones.

- El resto: tenemos q prepararnos para el ataque. – ordenó Lupin, q había recuperado la expresión seria.

- ¡Sí, señor! – todos los q iban a atacar, menos Snape, se levantaron e hicieron un saludo militar.

- ¡Q graciosos! – pese al tono irónico, Lupin no logró ocultar la sonrisa.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo.

En el próximo, ya sabéis lo q toca:

Lupin, Snape, Harry, Draco, Justin, Blaise, Eloise y Giny atacarán la base de Bellatrix.

Bill, Ambar, Hermi y Neville harán una pequeña excursión x el cementerio.

En cuanto a Persefone, Penelope, Doris, Percy y Lochkart... irán de pesca. ¿Aunq quien no querría pescar a Sirius Black? Creo q me he ido x las ramas.

Pues eso q hasta el próximo capítulo, dejadme mensajes, pensad q ahora q se ha resuelto el caos del favor q daba título a esta paranoia pues le queda poco para acabar y q me vendría muy bien ir conociendo vuestras opiniones al respecto.

Un millón de besos...

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina &Miembro de la Orden Siriusana .


	9. Velos y cementerios

Pues q decir, q los personajes no son míos, salvo 2 o 3 q andan despistados x aquí, serían en verdad más de 2 pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es q yo no gano nada x escribir esto, y x tanto no merezco q se me demande x ello, xq además no tengo ni para pagar al abogado. Esto de renovar los Disclaimer es un poco coñazo, ¿eh? Pero ya me tocaba.

Antes de pasar al capítulo... respondemos a los mensajes recibidos del capítulo anterior:

Andy - Wm: Te entiendo, a mi tb me encantaría pescar a Sirius y luego secarlo y... Pero eso es otro fict y sin mucho argumento además. Aquí tienes listo y calentito el nuevo capítulo. Besitos.

Laila: Hola, me encanta que te encante. Sobre todo que te guste lo que dices, el hecho de que no haya una pareja "normal", vamos que no haya mucho de " y fueron felices para siempre", lo pocos que lo son tienen su pasado y sus problemas. Me alegra que encontrarás la forma de buscar mi fict. Un besote.

Sussanh: Hola, lo siento cariño pero a esto le quedan 3 capítulos. Es que no veo como alargarlo más y prefiero dejarlo antes de que empiece a delirar. ¡Sí! Nos vamos de pesca con Persefone, estilo jara y sedal, ¿lo conoces? es una rvista para pescadores con DVD explicativos para torpes. Tb odio a Ginny, antes ni fu ni fa, no aguanto su afán de protagonismo, pero si x llamar la atención de Harry hasta se dejó secuestrar a la cámara de los secretos. Uy, que tus hijos lo lean depende de ti. Bueno, un beso preciosa.

Ginny84 ( o Pilar): Hola, me alegra q te guste la historia, y que creas q es disparatada en vez de un disparate. Trataremos de seguir el ritmo.

Ya estamos otra vez con sequía, bueno, si leéis esto, dejarme un mensajito, vegna sed niñas & niños buenos. Entre tanto aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo.

8. VELOS Y CEMENTERIOS.

Antes de salir para la mansión de Bellatrix, Lupin le llevo a una sala en la parte trasera de la casa q hacía las veces de armería. Un almacén redondo en cuyas paredes estaban colgadas armas de todo tipo, algunas muy conocidas como pistolas y cuchillos, otras extrañas.

- Nunca vi tantas armas juntas. – Confesó Giny, sin molestarse en disimular su asombro. Tomo una de las armas raras, un puñal muy corto y afilado con forma de media luna. - ¿Q es esto?

- Un Colmillo, no sé cual es el nombre de verdad. – Explico Ambar. – Casi todos los seres mágicos de forma humana lo utilizan. Si...

- Cierto. – confirmo Lochkart, sin ver la mirada asesina de Ambar q odiaba q la interrumpieran. – Yo he utilizado este arma cientos de veces...

- ¿Y esto? – Giny mostró una canica de color naranja.

- Una bola de conjuro. – explico Ambar. – Al chocar contra el suelo se hace una onda expansiva q provoca el mismo efecto q un hechizo. Depende del color, el hechizo es distinto. Esta hace cosquillas.

- Si es un invento muy útil, debo decir. – volvió a intervenir Lochkart q no sabía q se estaba jugando la vida x volver a cortar a Ambar.

Mientras Giny tenía su curso acelerado sobra armas; Lochkart seguía poniendo en peligro su permanencia en esta historia; Snape, Harry & Penelope cruzaban apuestas sobre como lo iba a matar Ambar... Lupin llamó a Justin, Draco, Blaise & Hermi a otra habitación contigua, llena de cajas q x su tamaño y forma solo podían contener varitas.

- No quiero q vayáis a esta excursión desarmados. – explico Lupin. – Todas las varitas confiscadas, o cuyo mago ha muerto vienen aquí. Ten la tuya Blaise.

- ¿En serio? ¿Es mi varita? – Blaise tomo la caja y... allí estaba: 35 cm, madera de ébano y pelo de onza como núcleo. – Pensé q nunca la volvería a ver.

- Lo siento, chicos. – Lupin se volvió hacia los otros 3. – Las vuestras fueron destruidas. No pude hacer nada.

- No importa. – contestaron los otros 3 algo decepcionados.

- Pero puedo ofreceros algo q os sirva. – Lupin tomo una de las cajas y se la entrego a Hermi. – Es de 20 cm, madera de cedro y el núcleo de pluma de pájaro Garuda.

- ¿El pájaro de alas rojas y plumas doradas? – pregunto Hermi con respetuoso asombro. Leyó mucho sobre ese pájaro en el colegio. Tomo la varita, hizo una floritura con ella, y supo q era su varita ideal. – Es perfecta. Gracias, Remus.

- Sabía q sería perfecta para ti. Era la varita de Susan, tu madre. – Lupin sonrió antes de volverse hacia Draco. – Ambar me entrego hace años esta varita: 30 cm, madera del árbol del paraíso y núcleo de escama de dragón.

- La de mi padre. – concluyó Draco. No le apetecía llevarla y estaba seguro de q la varita le rechazaría como le rechazaba siempre su padre. Pero se equivocaba, tal y como comprobó tras hacer un pequeño hechizo. No era la compenetración perfecta, pero no estaba mal. – No esta mal. Gracias, Lup.

- ¿Lup? – Lupin le miro entre extrañado y divertido x el apodo. – Justin, tú me lo has puesto difícil, pero Ollivander me recomendó esta: 25 cm, madera de abedul, y núcleo de pelo de unicornio negro.

- La mía era así. – Justin tomo la caja emocionado.

- Es hermana de tu varita. – informo Lupin.

- Muchas gracias. – dijo el joven probando su nueva varita.

- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo. – comento Blaise de pronto con una sonrisa divertida. – MI varita es la larga. – Y le lanzó a Draco una mirada desafiante, al q en la practica era el único al q podía molestar ese comentario.

- El tamaño no es lo importante. – repuso Draco con tono desdeñoso. Luego se volvió a Hermi & Justin, en busca de apoyo. - ¿A q tengo razón?

- ¿Has oído eso de q han rodado el último episodio de Friends? – pregunto Justin a Hermi, cambiando descaradamente de tema.

- Sí, es una pena. No sé q voy a ver yo al mediodía. – Respondió Hermi aceptando el cambio de tema.

- Gracias x vuestro apoyo. – les dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

------------------------------------------

- No puedo creer q el fuera tu amante. – Penelope señaló a Lochkart con una mezcla de incredulidad y desprecio. - Yo pensaba q mi rival sería una mujer estilo Fleur: pelo rubio, inteligente cuando la conviene y q no ha tenido hijos. ¡Joder! si incluso fui a verla y la amenacé con meterla su varita x el culo si ni te dejaba... Ahora q lo pienso es normal q me llamara loca, y q avisara a los aurores.

- Bueno, mi Gyl es rubio, inteligente cuando le conviene, y nunca ha tenido hijos. – replico Percy, tratando de apaciguar a su ex esposa.

- ¿No hemos pasado antes x aquí? – pregunto Persefone, q no estaba muy interesada en las peleas conyugales de Prudence & Pearson. (NdA: q mala es esta chica para los nombres.)

- Pues no. – replico Lochkart con su tono de sé lo q hago, q a cualquier persona sensata le daría ganas de salir huyendo. – Lo q pasa es q estas salas se parecen.

- ¡Y tanto q se parecen! – exclamó Doris con sarcasmo. – O hemos pasado 7 veces x esta sala o hay 7 Yetis disecados.

- Entonces nos hemos perdido. – concluyo Persefone q estaba impaciente x llegar.

- No nos hemos perdido. – Replicaron los 2 hombres con tal pasión, q cualquiera hubiera pensado q les habían insultado de un modo horrible.

- ¡Q manía tenéis los hombres con no reconocer cuando os perdéis! – se lamento Doris. – Es más se os puede decir cualquier cosa horrible, y luego decir q estamos perdidos, q solo captan la segunda parte. Por ejemplo: Lochkart nos hemos perdido y yo fingía todos mis orgasmos; o nos hemos perdido y el condimento q te hizo vomitar era un veneno...

- O nos hemos perdido y yo me acuesto con tu hermano Bill. – Penelope decidió aprovechar y confesar su aventura. Si Doris tenía razón se libraría de una buena.

- ¿Pero q dices, Peny? – Percy la miro de forma amenazadora. – No nos hemos perdido. Mira ya hemos llegado.

------------------------------------------

- ¿Voy bien x aquí? – pregunto Ambar desde el asiento del conductor, a su copiloto Bill.

- Pues... - Bill vacilo, ya q Ambar conducía tan rápido q le era difícil ver x donde iba, además él no iba muy a menudo en coche al cementerio de magos. Tras hacer memoria señaló. – Tienes q tomar esa desviación q viene ahora.

Bill señaló una desviación q estaba a 100 metros escasos, pero la poca distancia no desanimo a Ambar, ni tampoco el hecho de q estaba en el carril más alejado de la desviación, o q un camión venía x el carril central a toda velocidad... Acelero, giro el volante unos 360 grados, y cruzo toda la carretera para tomar la desviación con el tiempo justo para q el coche no fuera arrollado x el camión. El camionero les dio un bocinazo.

- Conduce como Lupin. – Dijo Neville desde el asiento de atrás. Su palidez y el tono hacían ver q no pretendía ser un piropo.

- Gracias. – se limito a responder Ambar.

- Tía Ambar, ¿puedes volverlo a hacer? – pidió James q iba junto a Hermi.

- Si, ha molado mucho. – le apoyó alegremente su gemelo Sirius.

- Por mi vale. – repuso la licántropa, tomando una curva de tal manera q el coche se quedó apoyado sobre 2 ruedas laterales.

- No va a poder ser. Hemos llegado. – informo Bill, con tono de q pena, bastante falso. – Nuestro panteón familiar esta x allí, pero no sé si vas a encontrar sitio para aparcar.

Pero Bill se equivocaba, aunq debió preverlo dada la forma de conducir de Ambar. La mujer aparcó el coche al pie de la colina, q llevaba al panteón familiar de los Weasly, donde había una señal inmensa de prohibido aparcar.

- No puedes aparcar aquí. – la riñó Neville. – Es ilegal.

- Tb es ilegal sacar a gente de su tumba. - Señaló Hermi, hablando x primera vez en todo el viaje.

- ¿No vendrá la grúa aquí? – pregunto Ambar, mirando a su alrededor el cementerio cubierto de bruma. – Es q la última vez q deje el coche mal aparcado me mordió un hombre lobo, y estando en un cementerio te puede morder cualquier cosa.

- ¿Te mordieron x dejar el coche mal aparcado? – Hermi abrió el maletero y empezaron a sacar palas y esas cosas.

- No, pero x dejar el coche mal aparcado se lo llevo la grúa, y tuve q ir a mi casa andando. No me importo xq era una noche preciosa, con una Luna Llena... El resto es historia. – repuso Ambar, mirando algo insegura el lugar. - ¿Xq siempre hay esta bruma tan sospechosa en los cementerios?

- Para dar ambiente. - Sugirió Bill. - ¿Para q queréis las palas?

- Para cavar. – susurró Neville.

- Somos magos. Hacemos levitar la lápida y sacamos el ataúd. – respondió el pelirrojo.

- Buena idea. – le felicitó Hermi al tiempo q cerraba la puerta del maletero.

Así todos se dirigieron hacia lo alto de la colina. Ambar girando todo el rato para comprobar q una grúa no se hubiera materializado x allí, y se la llevara el coche, a la vez q empujaba el cochecito de su hijo colina arriba.

------------------------------------------

- ¿Te acostaste con Bill? – Le pregunto Percy con furia a su ex esposa. – No puedo creer q te hayas acostado con otro hombre.

- Quien fue a hablar. – repuso Penelope con sarcasmo.

- Y además q ese otro hombre sea mi propio hermano. ¿Es q ya no existe la lealtad? ¿Q pasó con lo de q le muerte nos separe?

Mientras esos 2 seguían con sus neuras conyugales, Persefone sacó una banqueta plegable, puso una cesta al lado, comprobó q la caña de pescar estuviera en buen estado y lanzo el anzuelo al otro lado del dichosito velo. Luego se sentó en la banqueta a esperar pacientemente a q picara algo.

- ¡Pero si tú eres el q siempre pasó de mi! – se quejó Penelope. – Siempre con tus reuniones de trabajo, y q si era x el interés de tu carrera... Ya veo a q te dedicabas mientras yo criaba a nuestra hija.

- Hablando de Clio, no creo q sea lo conveniente q tu sigas teniendo su custodia. – dejo caer Percy.

- ¿Vas a quitarme a mi hija? – Los ojos de Penelope empezaban a mostrar un brillo amenazador.

- A mi no me parece buena idea. – Intervino Doris con tono profesional. – Como psicóloga, puedo decir q los niños sufren mucho ante el divorcio de sus padres, pero en este caso, sería mucho traumático q se la negara la custodia a la madre, ya q para la niña, el padre es un extraño.

- Cierto. – La apoyó Lochkart. – Hazla caso mi atento ayudante, ella es muy buena en su trabajo.

- No necesito la ayuda de un gígolo de medio pelo para conservar a mi hija. – le espeto Penelope sin siquiera mirarle.

- Disculpad. – Intervino Persefone. – Estoy tratando de pescar, y eso requiere silencio, así q si os podéis estar callados un rato.

- Lo siento. – Se disculparon los 4 a la vez, olvidando el hecho de q estaban acatando las órdenes de un libro mágico q además tenía solo 12 años de edad. Tras esto guardaron silencio.

- Grrr. – Un gruñido bajo y amenazador empezó a resonar x el anfiteatro.

- ¡Y dale! ¿Es q no os podéis estar callados ni un minuto? – Les pregunto Persefone cada vez furiosa.

- Pero si no hemos dicho nada. – se defendieron con el tono de niños regañados injustamente.

- Y si no fuisteis vosotros, ¿quién hizo ese ruido? – inquirió la joven cada vez irritada.

- ¿Q ruido? – preguntó Lochkart.

- Grrr.

- Ese ruido. – señaló Persefone.

- Es una teoría. – apunto Doris. – Pero puede q lo haya dicho esa cosa.

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba Doris. Allí había una especie de jabalí sólo q 10 veces más grande q un jabalí normal, y al contrario q un jabalí normal sus colmillos delanteros eran de Titanio, y de un tamaño tan grande q parecían las cornamentas de un alce, y q le obligaban a ir con la cabeza gacha. Sus pezuñas tb eran de titanio, tenía los ojos rojos y en su lomo negro se encontraban unas alas bastante pequeñas en proporción al resto de su cuerpo, de hecho parecían las de un murciélago pequeño. X la forma en q golpeaba el suelo con una de las patas delanteras parecía apunto de cargar contra ellos en cualquier momento.

- Es posible. – Concedió Persefone, muy tranquila dadas las circunstancias. - ¿Q es esa cosa?

- Un Ker. – repusieron todos a la vez, como si eso debiera aclararle todo a la joven.

- Creo q voy a ir a la biblioteca, a buscar información sobre él. – Informó Lochkart antes de salir corriendo como alma q huye de un monstruo salido del mismo infierno.

- Pues q bien. – Comento Doris. – Siempre se va en lo mejor.

------------------------------------------

El panteón familiar de los Weasly no se diferenciaba mucho de la Madriguera. Al igual q ella era una torre con todas las tumbas puestas en plan colmena y colocadas de acuerdo a las necesidades de la ocasión sin el menor sentido de la estética. Y sin tener muy en cuenta las leyes de la física, si a eso nos ponemos.

- ¿Pero como coño puede sostenerse eso en pie? – pregunto Ambar, sin disimular su asombro, y olvidado x un momento q podía aparecer una grúa y llevarse su adorado coche.

- Magia. – replico Bill, al tiempo q empujaba la puerta de entrada al panteón, q hizo el típico chirrido molesto de peli de miedo. El pelirrojo hecho un vistazo x el lugar, y les señaló hacia donde ir. – Es esta. – Trato de q su voz sonara segura aunq no lo estuviera, ya q él no iba mucho x allí. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba en Hogwarts, y hasta hace poco estuvo casado con Fleur, q no iba a esos lugares xq los cementerios no eran buenos para su figura.

La tumba q Bill señalaba era una baldosa grande puesta en el suelo, con la inscripción parcialmente borrada, en ella solo se leía: R#na# Weasly.

- ¡Pero si esta tumba tiene solo 10 años y mira lo mal conservada q esta! – se indignó Hermi, al ver los poco cuidados q recibía la tumba de su amigo.

- No grites, Hermi. – la suplico Neville, con un susurro.

- Bueno, es q con la crisis económica q hubo en el mundo Mágico tras la caída de Voldemort, no había dinero ni para enterrar a la gente como es debido. Te recuerdo q Gringotts estuvo cerrado bastante tiempo. – la hizo ver Bill, esa era la razón x la q ahora trabajaba en Hogwarts.

- Lo siento. – se disculpo Hermi. Siempre tuvo remordimientos, xq ella gracias al dinero de todos sus padres, jamás paso un apuro económico.

- Bueno, levantamos la tapa. – susurró Neville.

- Neville, haz el favor de dejar de susurrar q me estas poniendo nerviosa. – Exigió Ambar, q empujaba el cochecito de Albus, al q iban cogidos James & Sirius, bastante formales para lo q eran ellos.

- Es para no despertar a nadie. – explico Neville, a modo de disculpa.

- ¿Pero no estábamos aquí para eso? – pregunto Sirius con tono confundido.

Sí, cariño. – replico Ambar, dando a entender al niño q Neville andaba muy mal de la cabeza.

- Pues vamos allá. – Bill hizo levitar la lápida, y luego saco el ataúd. Pero cuando lo abrió... Se encontraron con un esqueleto con una túnica raída y vieja, pero q aún se podía a preciar el color fucsia, el poco pelo q le quedaba se veía rojo pero tb se apreciaban q lo llevaba peinado a trencitas.

- Perdonad, es q yo no llegué a conocerlo, pero... ¿Ron no era un chico? – les pregunto Ambar, mirando el esqueleto q sin duda alguna había pertenecido a una mujer.

- Sí. – respondió Hermi q tampoco se podía explicar como el cuerpo, q estaba embalsamado se había conservado tan mal. A no ser... - ¿No teníais una prima q se llamaba Renata y q murió tb muy joven?

- Sí. – Bill la miro un segundo, ya q no sabía a q se refería. Hasta q se dio cuenta. – Claro es ella. Pues no hay q taparla y buscar la tumba de Ron. Neville, ayúdame. ¿Neville q te pasa?

El hombre señalaba con un dedo tembloroso a un punto a las espaldas de Hermi & Bill. Parecía bastante asustado, lo suficiente como para no poder decir nada coherente salvo balbuceos incomprensibles. No era el único asustado, los gemelos, q no tenían miedo de nada, estaban detrás de Ambar.

- Creo q debéis daros la vuelta. – Siguiendo la sugerencia de Ambar, Hermi & Bill se volvieron, para encontrarse con q el esqueleto estaba detrás de ellos, y no parecía muy feliz de haber sido despertado. – Y saludar a la prima Renata.

------------------------------------------

Tras la huida de Lochkart, todas las personas q quedaban x allí, empezaron a correr de un lado para otro. Percy, Doris & Penelope, salieron pitando hacia las gradas para poder esconderse entre los asientos. Persefone sin embargo con gran sentido del deber y la responsabilidad se quedó donde estaba.

Al animalito, (NdA: criaturita.) No le debía apetecer saltar entre los bancos, así q se volvió hacia Persefone. Ella le lanzo la banqueta, q se le quedo enganchada en uno de los colmillos de Titanio, pero aún así empezó a perseguirla. Pese a eso Persefone no soltó la caña, sino q empezó a correr en círculos en el máximo radio q le permitía la caña de pescar. Vamos q daba vueltas en torno a la caña, y con el jabalí detrás. En algún momento el bicho se cansó de dar vueltas, o se dio cuenta de q estaban haciendo el gilipollas y se quedo quieto. El resultado fue q Persefone casi se sienta en la banqueta q estaba puesta en uno de los colmillos.

Esto la hizo recapacitar sobre su estrategia. Ella no era un ser cualquiera, era el LDT. Lo cual la convertía en imprescindible, x tanto debía preservar su vida. Así q salió pitando tb para las gradas, a las q llego x un pelo, y consiguió ocultarse con los demás.

- ¿Q hacemos? ¿No hay ninguna forma de matar a ese bicho? – pregunto Persefone al resto con evidente pánico.

- Ni idea. – respondió Doris. – Yo nunca estuve muy interesada en las artes oscuras. Si quieres puedo psicoanalizar a es bicho, y ponerle en contacto con su jabato interior, aunq no sé de q podría valernos eso.

- Lo único q yo puedo hacer es hablarle de la novela de amor q estoy editando ahora. Seguro q se suicida antes de oírlo. – sugirió Penelope.

Todas se volvieron hacia Percy, reclamando su intervención.

- ¿Xq me miráis así? – se defendió el hombre. - ¿No sois mujeres independientes q pueden valerse x si mismas?

- Ya pero a mi me enseñaron q son los hombres los q se enfrentan a monstruos horribles como ese. – Explico Penelope. – Así q sal ahí y demuestra q eres un Griffie valiente.

- Estás loca. X nada del mundo saldría ahí. - Aseguro Percy.

- Pero tu noble sacrificio significará nuestra supervivencia. – dijo Penelope con su tono meloso. – Le hablaré bien a nuestra hija de ti.

- No cuela, Peny.

- ¡Q no me llames así!

- No si, Amalia va a tener razón. – dijo Persefone para sí misma q para ellos. – Un mago, 2 brujas, 3 varitas, 7 años en la escuela prestigiosa de Magia de Europa y ninguno sabe como vencer al hermano feo del inofensivo cerdito Porky.

- ¿Quién es Amalia? – pregunto Penelope.

- Se refiere a Ambar. – Explico Doris.

- Para q lo sepas no es un cerdo, es un Ker. – La corrigió Percy con tono ofendido. – Los Ker son seres terribles q guardan las puertas del infierno. Si esta aquí es xq tu querías resucitar a Black, luego todo es culpa tuya mocosa malcriada.

- ¿A quién llamas mocosa cretino? – se enfadó Persefone, haciendo q sus ojos se volvieran de un intenso color rubí. – Me da igual si esa cosa es un Hobbit bulímico, o un Troll con problemas d acné, hay q librarse de él. ¿Dónde coño hay una puta cazavampiros cuando hace falta?

- No es x criticar. – intervino Doris, q veía q eso de insultarse solo llevaba al estómago del Ker. – Pero tu eres el LDT, Persefone, no se supone q deberías saber alguna forma de neutralizar esa cosa.

- Seguramente. – admitió ella. – Pero yo no sé donde buscarla, solo mis Lectores saben como encontrarla, y x aquí no hay ninguno... ¡Es horrible! Voy a morir y solo me he podido llevar a la cama a Blaise. ¡Q vida injusta!

- Grrr. – El jabalí asomo la cabeza x encima de la grada donde se ocultaban, y les miró como si pensara a quien se iba a comer primero.

- Me parece q la loca salida esta va a tener razón. En lo de q vamos a morir y eso. – Suspiro Penelope.

Ya se estaba yendo para devorar al q había elegido como aperitivo, Penelope, x si teníais curiosidad, cuando...

- _Wingardium Leviosa_. – A la orden de este conjuro, q no fue pronunciado ni x Percy ni las brujas presentes, el Ker se elevo hasta chocar contra el techo y golpearse la cabeza quedando inconsciente. Sin embargo, el pie de Percy se había quedado enganchado con la banqueta plegable, enganchada a su vez en uno de los colmillos del jabalí. Antes de q nadie se diera cuenta de ese detalle, un nuevo encantamiento lanzó al Ker, la banqueta y Percy directos al velo.

Las 3 mujeres corrieron hasta el borde del velo, y lo observaron un segundo, como si temieran q el jabalí fuera a volver en cualquier momento.

- ¡Bien! ¡Nos libramos de él! – Exclamó Penelope, con genuina alegría pegando un gran salto.

- Si, pero pobre Percy no. Si quieres te lo pesco. – se ofreció Persefone amablemente.

- Pero si yo decía q bien haberme librado de él. – explico Penelope. - ¿No has oído q el muy cabrón me quería quitar a mi hija? Y yo no voy a ninguna parte sin mi hija.

- Otra víctima del Síndrome Belén Esteban. – Doris había diagnosticado ya varias madres con esa enfermedad.

- Pues casi mejor q no tenga q pescarlo xq no sé q he hecho con la caña. – Confesó Persefone.

- ¿Es esta su caña x casualidad? – Pregunto una voz masculina increíblemente sexy. Todas se volvieron para ver como Sirius Black las hacia una elegante y estudiada reverencia, al tiempo q le ofrecía la caña a Persefone.

- Si, es mía. – Se apresuró a decir la joven, yendo a tomarla de las manos. – Soy Persefone. La q te ha traído de vuelta. De nada.

- Gracias. – dijo él mirándola con extrañeza. Luego se volvió hacia Penelope, q le miraba con los ojos del tamaño de los de las super nenas. – Siento lo de tu marido.

- ¿Pero q dices? Tú no sabes lo q me voy ahorrar en abogados. – Penelope miraba con curiosidad al hombre xq no llegó a conocerlo 10 años atrás, pero si había oído hablar mucho de él.

- Y has llegado justo a tiempo. – Intervino Doris, sonriéndole con alegría. – Me alegro mucho de q estés aquí. – Y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

- Sí, yo tb me alegro de estar aquí. Pero mejor nos vamos, q estoy un poquitín harto del departamento de misterios.

- Yo tb. – le apoyaron todas a la vez.

------------------------------------------

- ¡AHH! – Grito Neville utilizando el cuerpo de Hermi como escudo, la morena trataba de no parecer asustada pero la verdad es q no la gustaba la idea de q aquel esqueleto se levantara, y Bill tampoco parecía muy feliz ante aquel reencuentro familiar.

- ¿Pero q os pasa? – Intervino Ambar desde detrás del carrito con James & Sirius tomados de la mano. – Sólo es un esqueleto, ¿acaso saldríais huyendo de Ally McBeal? No. No pasa nada. – Tras esto empujo el esqueleto contra el ataúd q cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos. - ¿Lo veis?

- Sí, y estamos de acuerdo contigo. Sobre todo Albus, q esta royendo la tibia de mi prima Renata. – Bill señaló como el pequeño licántropo, si sus 2 progenitores lo son pues el niño lo habrá heredado, ¿no?, Había sustituido su chupete x un hueso arrancado del esqueleto.

- No es una tibia. – Corrigió Hermi. – A mi me parece el húmero.

- No, es la tibia. – Aclaro Ambar tomando el hueso de la boca de su hijo y examinándolo atentamente. – No muerdas esto. Y vosotros no le digáis nada a Remus, no quiere q el niño sea antropófago. No entiendo xq.

- Yo tampoco. – Neville la miraba desde detrás de Hermi, como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar y devorarles. (NdA: más quisiera.)

Entre tanto Bill había puesto la lápida sobre el ataúd de su prima querida, y se dirigía a la tumba correcta.

- Esta si es.

Volvieron a repetir el proceso, solo q esta vez al levantar la tapa del ataúd se encontraron con un joven de unos 18 años, pelirrojo, con muchas pecas, de aspecto fuerte. Estaba tan bien conservado el cuerpo q cualquiera hubiera pensado q estaba dormido y no muerto.

Tras esto lo llevaron al coche, q aún estaba cuando llegaron, y tuvieron una pequeña discusión sobre donde llevarlo, Ambar decía q en el maletero q no iban a meter un cadáver en la parte delantera del coche para q pillaran los niños alguna bacteria rara, Neville la apoyaba puesto q ahora q sabía q apoyaba a los licántropos antropófagos la tenía más miedo q el payaso de McDonalls a la crema desmaquilladora. Bill & Hermi decían q como iban a llevar a Ron en el maletero, como si fuera un objeto... Sin embargo, Bill se dejo convencer a condición de q no condujera el coche de vuelta Ambar.

Así q metieron a Ron en el maletero; Ambar se acomodó con Neville y los niños en el asiento de atrás, algo frustrada xq no la dejaran conducir, aunq no tanto como James & Sirius, a los q les encantaba la manera de conducir de su tía; en cuanto a Neville se alejo lo más posible de Ambar temiendo q le diera un mordisco si se descuidaba; Bill recupero su asiento de copiloto y Hermi asumió el mando del coche.

Bill no tardo en llegar a la conclusión de q Hermi fue a la misma autoescuela q Ambar, xq salvando el hecho de q al menos la licántropa miraba la carretera de vez en cuando y Hermi le iba hablando de la genial q era el coche y x tanto no miraba la carretera casi nunca. X desgracia, no fue Bill el único en llegar a la conclusión de q Hermi no conducía bien, y no tardaron en ser perseguidos x un coche de la policía de tráfico.

- Mierda. Ambar pasa al asiento de delante, como si condujeras tu. – dijo Hermi.

- No puedo, ya te ha visto conduciendo, y además me retiraron el carnet de conducir un poco antes de quedarme embarazada. – explico Ambar.

- ¿Xq? – preguntaron los niños realmente asombrados.

- Pues xq es x puntos, y yo debía tener menos 9000. – comento Ambar muy frustrada. – Luego con las nauseas matutinas y eso, las clases pre parto, el no tener noticias de Draco... Pues se me paso.

- Pues yo es q el mío me lo he dejado en casa. – se excusó Hermi con tono de en menudo lío estamos metidos.

- No pasa nada. – les tranquilizó Neville. – Será un control rutinario.

Neville, claro q pasa. – Le dijo Hermi totalmente histérica. – Íbamos 40 Km. x encima del límite de velocidad permitido, no tengo carnet, ni seguro, el coche no es nuestro sino de Remus, en el asiento de atrás van más personas de las q permite la ley, 3 de ellas x ser menores deberían de llevar los dispositivos de seguridad homologados y adecuados. ¡Ah! Y q no se nos olvide: llevamos un cadáver en el maletero.

- Y las palas para q parezca q vamos a deshacernos de él, y no de robarlo. – señaló Bill.

- ¡No! No quiero ir a la cárcel. – Sollozó el pobre Neville. – Hanna me quitara la custodia de mi hija, y ella es lo único bueno q queda en mi vida, tenéis q hacer algo. Ambar cómetelos.

- Es q no me gustan los hombres de uniforme. – se disculpo la mujer. – Además Remus me ha vuelto casi vegetariana.

- Vaya, vaya. – Un policía zampa donuts, el mismo q casi detuvo a Hermi hace 3 capítulos x el asesinato de Luna, les apunto con el haz de su linterna. – Pero si es la peligrosa asesina q se me escapo el otro día.

- ¡No! – aclaró Hermi. – Es q tengo una hermana gemela maligna. Yo solo soy una pobre mujer q viene del cementerio de ver a sus seres queridos, con su hermano, - señalo a Neville, q saludo. - Su marido. - Bill la tomo de la mano- mis hijos, - Sirius & James, pusieron sus mejores caras de somos inocentes hasta q se demuestre lo contrario.- Y mi madre. – Ambar, la miro con cara de tu madre, tus muertos.

- No sé xq no me lo trago. – dijo el policía jugando amenazadoramente con su porra.

- Es q es imposible q yo sea su madre. – Le señaló Ambar, furiosa.

- Eso es lo único q me creo, señora. – Ante esa declaración, Ambar considero seriamente el romper la promesa hecha a Remus, y aunq no se comiera a ese cabrón desde luego iba a disfrutar descuartizándolo. – Pues bien, no solo viajan en compañía de una asesina sino q este coche se ha saltado lo menos 80 normas de tráfico y... ¿Q les pasa a los niños? – Tanto James como Sirius le miraban fijamente, haciendo q se quedara hipnotizado con sus ojos...

- Este no es el coche q buscas... - le dijo James con tono hipnótico.

- Este no es el coche q busco. – Repitió el policía con tono de flipado.

- Somos libres de conducir x donde queramos y a la velocidad q queramos. – dijo esta vez Sirius con igual tono q su hermano.

- Son libres de conducir x donde quieran y a la velocidad q quieran. – repitió el policía con ese tono q indicaba no estar consciente de sus actos.

- Denos permiso para circular. – dijeron a la vez los 2 hermanos.

- Circulen.

Hermi, no espero q se le pasara lo q quiera q los gemelos lo hubieran hecho, y arrancó, poniendo el coche al máximo de velocidad, muy x encima de la permitida, y llegar a un lugar relativamente seguro.

- ¿Q le hicistéis niños? – Pregunto Bill a sus sobrinos.

- Tácticas de control mental Jedi. – replico James en tono chulito.

- Somos maestros, aquí donde nos veis. – completó Sirius, en igual tono q su hermano.

------------------------------------------

Entre tanto Penelope, Doris, Persefone & Sirius, (NdA: acabo de darme cuenta de q con 2 Sirius aquí danzando la cosa se va a volver confusa, Ya me apañaré.) Habían regresado a casa de Remus, donde Sirius se había duchado y apropiado de una vaquero y una camisa de Remus, y ahora se estaba poniendo al día sobre los acontecimientos relevantes ocurridos en el mundo durante su ausencia.

- No lo puedo creer. No, me niego a creerlo. – La última información recibida había hecho q Sirius entrara en fase de negación. Doris guardo un momento de silencio, en respeto a su estupefacción.

Pero es cierto. – Doris rompió el silencio cuando creyó q era oportuno. – Inglaterra quedó la última en los mundiales de Quiditch. Debes asimilarlo.

- ¡Q remedio! – admitió el hombre, bastante deprimido ante tan mala noticia.

- Cuanto tardan todos. – se quejó Persefone mirando el gran reloj de cuco del salón. – Harry prometió traerme el corazón de Krum para el ritual.

- Las chicas antes preferían las rosas. – Comento Sirius mirando con extrañeza a Persefone x querer tan morboso regalo.

- No, es una prueba de amor. – explico ella con tono coqueto. – Es para resucitar a Ron.

- Claro. – Repuso él con tono de q era lo natural del mundo. Luego se volvió hacia Penelope. – X cierto, ¿tú estabas casada con Percy pero ahora te das el lote con Bill?

- Sí. – replico ella. - ¿Pero como sabes eso? No te hemos dicho nada.

- Xq con los gritos q pegabais se os oía hasta en el allá. – explico él. - ¿Sabes q me pareció oír la voz de Lochkart?

- Ops. – Doris se tapo la mano con la boca al darse cuenta q se olvidaron de su ex. – Es q estaba pero salió corriendo cuando apareció el Ker. Supongo q estará dando vueltas x el departamento de Misterios.

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse seguida de la voz ronca y sensual de Ambar.

-.¿Cómo se ha atrevido ese policía a confundirme con tu madre? Como averigüé quien es lo mato. X favor, tu madre yo. Pero si podría ser tu hermana pequeña.

- Tienes toda la razón, Ambar. – Se apresuró a contestar Bill antes de q Hermi soltara alguna impertinencia. – Pero mejor lo hablamos cuando hayamos dejado el cuerpo de mi hermano en alguna parte.

- ¿En la cocina? – sugirió Hermi, al ver q era lo q estaba más cerca.

- ¿Pero como vamos a llevar un cadáver a la cocina? – dijo Neville escandalizado, ante algo tan poco higiénico. Bill q ya iba para la cocina se paro en seco.

- Cierto. ¿Xq no el salón? – volvió a sugerir Hermi después de un rato.

- No. – repuso Ambar en tono tajante. Bill q ya iba para allá volvió a pararse, mientras Ambar explicaba los motivos de la negativa. – Persefone, va a tener q arrancar un corazón, y eso significa mucha sangre... He puesto la moqueta mueva la semana pasada. Mejor al sótano.

- Sí. – Confirmo Persefone, entrando en el vestíbulo. – Tengo las cosas más o menos listas allí abajo.

- Bien. – Bill se apresuro en bajar las escaleras antes de q alguien cambiara de idea sobre donde poner el cuerpo. Xq su querido hermanito pesaba más q un Dinosaurio con problemas de sobrepeso.

- Aparte de preparar lo de abajo. – Hermi había tomado a Persefone del brazo, un segundo, hasta darse cuenta de q ellas 2 se odiaban, q la soltó, pero quería saber si todo había salido bien. Sin embargo no necesito hacer la pregunta, puesto q en pie en medio del salón estaba Sirius. Su padre.

Todos los demás se quedaron callados/as. Nadie le había mencionado a Hermione, la cuestión era: ¿sabía Sirius q Hermi era su hija?

Como si la leyera el pensamiento, Sirius la miro y dijo:

- Tu madre me hizo llegar una carta después de morir explicándomelo todo. Yo iba a ir a buscarte pero paso todo el lío con Peter, luego me mandaron a Azkaban, luego cuando salí tuve q explicaros primero a ti y a Harry q era inocente, y largarme corriendo de allí. Después paso lo de Voldemort...

- ¡Calla ya! – Hermi salió corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos de su padre sin molestarse en contener las lágrimas. Él la recibió, tb con lágrimas en los ojos, ya q desde la primera vez q vio a su pequeña en la casa de los gritos, quiso abrazarla, pero no podía entre otras cosas xq ella aún no sabía q era su pequeña. Y así se quedaron, abrazados.

- Es un momento Kodak. – Doris se enjuagó un par de lágrimas q caían x su cara.

- Sí. – confirmaron los demás desde la puerta.

- Voy a afilar los cuchillos para cuando venga Harry. – Anunció Persefone rompiendo el encanto totalmente.

- No hace falta. Me regalaron unos cuchillos de acero inoxidable el día de mi boda, q según la publicidad podrían cortar hasta un camión cisterna. Están x aquí. – Ambar la hizo un gesto de q la siguiera a la cocina.

Entre tanto, padre e hija se habían sentado en el sofá, ella sobre las rodillas de él, pese a las quejas de q ya era demasiado mayor como para ello.

- Ya pero, entre unas cosas y otras, nunca pude tenerte así cuando eras pequeña, así q quiero aprovechar. Y ahora dime q has hecho todos estos años.

- Pues va a ser un poco largo y confuso...

- Hasta q vengan los demás tenemos tiempo, ¿no?

- Eso es cierto. Vale, pero no te enfades...

------------------------------------------

_2 horas antes en la puerta de la mansión de Bellatrix_.

Snape aún se recuperaba del viaje en coche, conducido x Remus, sentado en el bordillo de la acera. De verdad q no sabía como alguien q conducía así podía tener carnet de conducir, luego se sorprendían de lo alta q era la tasa de accidentes de tráfico.

Justin estaba sentado en el capó del coche, en posición flor de Loto, concentrando toda su energía para el ataque.

Eloise, vestida de negro, y con su pelo rubio recogido en una trenza, estaba tirada en el suelo en posición similar con el ordenador portátil puesto sobre ellas. Había pirateado un satélite y lo había dirigido hacia la casa de tal forma q tenía visión x Infrarrojos, lo q les permitiría saber cuando estaban todos.

Lupin estaba en cuclillas junto a ella. Blaise estaba apoyado en el coche, observando con irónica sonrisa a Justin, como si su meditación le pareciera divertida.

- ¡Q nervios! – repitió Giny mirando impaciente la hora.

- Aún estas a tiempo de volver a casa. – el tono paternalista y condescendiente de Harry, le valió una mirada asesina de la pelirroja. Como Draco ya estaba dentro, en la prueba de vestuario, se había quedado en desventaja.

- No pienso volver a casa. – Giny le dio descaradamente la espalda, y se volvió hacia Eloise. - ¿Falta mucho? tono de niño pesado q le pregunta a sus padres cuando llegamos

- Pues no. – respondió Eloise, cerrando la tapa del ordenador, y levantándose del suelo. Al ver ese gesto, Snape alzó la cabeza, Blaise se incorporó y Justin abrió un ojo. – Ya están todos.

- Bien. Recordad q el objetivo, ad de capturar a todos esos mortifagos, tenemos q acceder a su ordenador central para poder descargarnos los archivos sobres sus cuentas y propiedades, y si podéis capturarlos vivos mejor. Sino... - Lupin hizo un gesto ambiguo q parecía decir q obraran de acuerdo a su conciencia. - ¿De acuerdo? Pues vamos.

------------------------------------------

Draco trataba de mantener su expresión impasible de siempre, pero ver a Millicent Bullstrode, q era menos femenina q un obrero comiendo un bocadillo de morcilla, vestida con unos pantalones de cuero negro al más puro estilo Britnie Spears era demasiado incluso para él, q estaba a punto de revolcarse x el suelo de la risa.

Estaba en eso cuando Krum le llamó la atención.

- Escucha Draco, Bellatrix me ha dicho q lo hemos encontrado.

- ¿El q? – Dijo fulminándolo con la típica muestra de desprecio made in Malfoy.

- El LDT. – Replico Bellatrix, situándose a su lado. – X lo visto tiene forma humana. Mi espía, Luna logró comunicarse conmigo. X desgracia, Justin. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Sino, no importa. El tb lo sabía, pero ya debe estar muerto. – Bellatrix hizo un gesto de eso no tenía mucha importancia. – El caso es q mi LDT debe estar dando vueltas x el departamento de misterios en este momento. He logrado localizarla y ahora mismo vamos a ir a buscarla.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Xq no esperar un poco ? – Draco se dio cuenta de q necesitaba hacer tiempo, para pillarlos a todos allí. – X lo menos hasta q a Montague se le pasen los sudores y logre subirse los pantalones de cuero.

- Tonterías ahora o nunca. – Aseguró Dione con tal vehemencia q se la soltó una costura del corsé de cuero.

- Eso pienso yo. – se dijo Draco, pensando q si no atacaban ahora lo dejarían para nunca.

BUM

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y se oyó una gran explosión. Esas bolas con conjuros explosivos eran realmente efectivas.

- Tenemos intrusos. – Informó Flint innecesariamente, tras comprobar el sistema de seguridad instalado x Dione, q no era muy efectivo q digamos. - ¿Q hacemos?

- Pues habría q encontrarlos, ¿no? – Sugirió Bellatrix en tono de si os parece bien. – Separaos, localizarlos y eliminadlos.

Todos se fueron para obedecer las órdenes de su líder, pero Bellatrix, Krum y Montague se quedaron en el cuarto. Los dos primeros xq querían hablar y el último xq aún no logró subirse los pantalones.

- Bella, cariño, esta claro q es él. – Dijo Krum.

- Lo sé, es duro ver q tu sobrino predilecto te abandono. – Suspiro la mujer. Luego se encogió de hombros. – Habrá q matarlo. ¡Montague! Ponte una túnica y cárgatelo.

- ¡Vale! – Accedió Montague feliz. No se sabe si xq se iba a cargar a Draco o xq podía pasar de los pantalones.

------------------------------------------

Y hasta aquí este capítulo, en el próximo será el ataque a la base de Bellatrix, y será abase de duelos individuales. Al final no lo mando xq tengo un pequeño atasquillo y no sé muy bien como seguirlo, así q mientras voy mandando este para q tengáis q leer y espero para entonces haber tenido una idea genial.

Pues hasta entonces, dejadme RR, q ya os digo q a esto le quedan 3 capítulos.

Se despide con un beso.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina & Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.


	10. El duelo final

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, x lo q no me demandéis q en este momento me reservo el dinero para renovarme el vestuario para este otoño. Volviendo al tema q esto ha sido escrito x amor al arte y no merezco ser castigada x ello.

Tras el rollo de siempre vamos a pasar a responder a los mensajes recibidos:

Sara Meliss: ¡YA ACTUALIZO! Pero no sabes el infierno que pasé para terminar de escribir este capi.

Ginny84: Hola, me gusta que te gustara. en nada verás como termina la cosa. Trataremos de seguir así.

Laila: Hola, siento que te entristeciera que se terminara el capítulo... Espera, eso es bueno, ¿no? Entonces no lo siento tanto, eso es que lo hice bien. · ¿A que los hombres son así? Sobre todo con lo de "nos hemos perdido" ¿Por qué cualquier crítica a su sentido de la orientación es como si les tocarás en lo más vivo? ¡Ay, sí! Al pobre Blaise fijo que Sirius trata de matarlo. Y cuando Ron vuelva casi fijo que tambien. Creo que el pobre va a tener un mal día. Yo tb estoy deseando que Harry se cargue a Krum, desde que le lanzó a Cedric la maldición esa en el Torneo de los 3 magos le cogi un asco. La verdad es que tengo otro fict, es El arte de Vengarte, aunque es de los Merodeadores. Como me mandas hacer más ficts... Un beso.

Lady Vega: Hola, hola. ¡Al fin una madrileña por estos mundos virtuales! Lo más cerca que conozco es de León y Córdoba. En fin, que es que es cierto, en Madird hay más zanjas que coches y eso que anda que no hay coches. Tranquila, que Draco esta a salvo. O todo lo a salvo que puede estar teniendo en cuenta que anda con Ginny. Que aunque no lo parezca me cae fatal. Chao.

Andy-Wm: Me encanta que te encantara el capi. Yo tb creo que el regreso de Sirius es una de las mejores partes del capítulo. Creo que el día que exista un hombre así, tendremos que clonarle para tener un cada una.

Susanh: Hola, hola. ¡Bien! Una menos para competir por Remus, claro, que es una más para competir por Sirius... No sé que es peor. No creo que Ron lleve muy bien la maternidad de Hermione, aún no sé como lo llevara Sirius lo de ser abuelo y eso. Pos Draco no me ha hecho nada, mira que va a ser eso lo que me mosquea de él. Me alegra que te guste el fict, sobre todo porque sé que tu no lees nada que no sea de los merodeadores, por eso me hace mucha ilsuión que te guste. Besos. PDTA: es verdad que falta James. Habrá que hacer algo al respecto.

Ahora si pasamos al capítulo 9 de esta paranoia futurística, q con todo lo q he pasado para escribirlo más vale q os guste. CarlaGrey Pictures presenta el capítulo 9 de El favor:

9. EL DUELO FINAL.

En cuanto entraron todos se fueron separando para poder cazar mejor a todos los mortifagos y de paso tenerles distraídos mientras Eloise descargaba todos los datos sobre propiedades y esas cosas.

X ese motivo Blaise iba andando solo x un pasillo subterráneo de piedra arenisca cuando se encontró de frente con Flint. Nunca se había llevado muy bien, aunq fueran del mismo bando, entre otras cosas xq Blaise nunca le perdono a Flint q le rechazara como Buscador de Slytherin sin hacerle la prueba pertinente, xq Draco compró su entrada en el equipo con el dinero de su Padre. Pero eso ya estaba superado, al menos Blaise lo superó cuando se tiró a la novia de Flint e hizo q la chica se tatuara Zabini 4ever en la cara interna del muslo. Claro q a Flint no le sentó nada bien pero de eso se trataba, ¿no?

Volviendo al presente ambos se vieron desde los 2 extremos de un pasillo de piedra arenisca rojiza...

- Flint. – Dijo Zabini con voz helada.

#Tiro lali, lalilo...

- Zabini. – Saludo Flint con igual voz.

#¯Tiro lali, lalilo...

Un matorral salido de quién sabe donde, empujado x un brisa salida de vete a saber q lugar paso entre ambos hombres q adoptaron postura de duelo al estilo del viejo oeste.

Flexionaron las piernas y empezaron a estirar y encoger los dedos al tiempo q empezaban a acercar las manos a sus respectivas varitas para poder desenfundarlas antes q el rival...

- ¡Aveda Kadabra!

La maldición asesina de Blaise fue rápida y alcanzó de lleno a su objetivo, dándole tiempo al joven animago a esquivar la de su rival. Cuando Blaise se levantó y vio a su contrincante sopló la punta de la varita antes de guardarla.

Ya se estaba dando la vuelta, algo decepcionado x lo fácil q resultó cuando...

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Esta vez esquivó la maldición de Flint a duras penas, sin embargo, aquello no podía ser. Nadie podía sobrevivir a una maldición asesina lanzada desde esa distancia. Pero fuera o no posible Flint se estaba levantando del suelo totalmente intacto, salvo x el polvo q habían cogido los pantalones de cuero.

- ¿Sorprendido? – Flint le miro divertido. - ¿Quieres saber como lo he hecho? – Flint empezó a desabrocharse la chaqueta de cuero como si fuera a desnudarse.

- No tengo tantas ganas de saberlo. – Informo Blaise, q no necesitaba nada ver a Flint sin ropa.

- No te hagas ilusiones, Zabini. Es para q veas mi traje anti maldiciones asesinas. – Debajo de la ropa de cuero Flint llevaba una especie de mono de color totalmente negro, pero con rosetas marrones. – Piel de Onza. Los guerreros Jaguar legendarios. Su piel repele todas las maldiciones, incluso las asesinas. Pero sé lo q piensas: la única manera de q la piel de onza sea efectiva después de arrancada es que se la quites al mago transformado en jaguar y en vivo. - Acarició pensativamente la piel q llevaba como traje. – Debe doler, ¿no crees?

- Dudo q tuvieras el valor de arrancarla personalmente. – Blaise tenía la boca seca, pero la sentía llena de bilis. Tal vez fuera alguna extraña solidaridad felina, pero la idea de arrancarle la piel a un mago q se transformaba en felino en vivo solo para q aquel... cabronazo sobreviviera a su maldición le lleno de una indignación y un odio q no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera x Malfoy.

- Bueno, Zabini, es hora de jugar en serio.

Tras esto lanzó una maldición, q Blaise logró esquivar gracias a su agilidad, y se quedo agazapado detrás de una roca tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

- Vale, Blaise. Tienes q concentrarte. – Penso para sí. – No puedes lanzarle ninguna maldición, salvo q le aciertes a la cabeza, blanco muy pequeño, no le afectara. Tampoco te vale el cuchillo xq no es de oro azul q es lo único q puede traspasar la piel de Onza. Creo q solo hay una solución. Espero q funcione.

Blaise suspiro. Se transformo en Pantera, y salto sobre Flint, al q pillo totalmente desprevenido, y cometió el error fatal de soltar la varita. Blaise q iba lanzado, cayó se lanzó sobre él y de un zarpazo le desgarro la garganta. Aunq no sin q antes Flint sacara un puñal y se lo clavara en el costado.

------------------------------------------

Giny asomo la pelirroja cabeza x el final del pasillo de baldosas blancas q había seguido y q desembocaba en una especie de jardín con fuente de estilo japonés. Todo él estaba lleno de cerezos en flor, cosa rara xq ya no era la época, y con una fuente cuya agua provenía de un canal muy pequeño q caía al estanque a través de un junco q iba oscilando según caía el agua. Al fin se había librado de Harry, q pensaba q era una niña pequeña y la quería llevar de la mano x aquel lugar, en vez de estar a lo q estaba.

En dicho lugar se encontró un espectáculo tan horrible y grotesco q no tuvo remedio q pararse a mirarlo fascinada. Millicent Bullstrode, con ropa de cuero se dedicaba a hacer ejercicios de entrenamiento oriental al estilo Buffy cazavampiros.

Giny recordó el día en q sus hermanos gemelos para animar a Harry q acababa de volver de casa de sus tíos alquilaron una película. La obra de culto en cuestión era "Beverly Hills Ninja. La salchicha peleona", x alguna razón Millicent la recordó a esa película. La comparación logró lo q la película no había logrado q Giny, imprudentemente se pusiera a reír.

Al oír el ruido, Millicent se volvió para encontrarse con la pelirroja. Al ver la cara de furia q puso, Giny se empezó a reír con más ganas.

- ¿De q te ríes pobretona? – Pregunto Millicent con tono bastante amenazador.

- De ti. – Repuso Giny sin dejar de reír. – ¿Acaso no lo ves?

Furiosa xq se estuvieran riendo de ella, Millicent lanzó una maldición para desmayarla. Pero en el momento en q iba a alcanzarla Giny se dobló de la risa y esquivo la maldición q fue a parar al surtidor de agua q reventó.

El ruido de la explosión llamo la atención de Giny. Su mirada castaña se poso en el surtidor reventado, luego siguió el camino del rayo hasta Millicent, q aún tenía la varita levantada. Tras esto se empezó a reír con ganas. (NdA: ¿No os fascina q una persona con esa mierda de instinto de supervivencia haya vivido 26 años?)

Millicent entorno los ojos, y decidió probar con una Imperius, para ver si dominando la mente de la pelirroja podía hacer q parara de reír. Sin embargo, la maldición fue interceptada x un pétalo de flor de almendro desprendido idílicamente del árbol, terminando la maldición en una pared acolchada q absorbió el impacto. Giny ni se enteró de esto xq estaba ocupada en pleno arranque de risa tonta de esos imposibles de parar.

Finalmente Millicent decidió dejarse de hechizos y chorradas y q iba a cortarla la risa con sus propias manos. Seguro q la pobretona no era capaz de reír cuando la hubiera partido el cuello de una patada.

Con esta idea tan elaborada en mente, Millicent dio un gran salto patada, al estilo de Carrie An Moss en Matrix, en la primera, elevándose de forma ágil y grácil sobre el suelo. (NdA: XD, lo siento pero es q no puedo imaginarme a Millicent elevándose con gracilidad de ninguna parte.) Y estirando los músculos. Todo ello a cámara lenta.

Cuando digo lenta, quiero decir, q a Giny le dio tiempo a parar de reír, darse cuenta de q estaba a punto de ser atacada, asimilar q Millicent la quería dar una gran patada en el cuello, decidir q necesitaba un arma, quitarse de la trayectoria de la patada, encontrar la caseta del jardinero, abrirla con la varita, observar todos los instrumentos, tomar el rastrillo, decidir q el rastrillo no era el arma idónea, dejar el rastrillo, coger la pala, salir de la caseta, cerrar la puerta de la caseta y volver a ponerse en la trayectoria de Millicent q para ese momento ya estaba a punto de aterrizar. El problema, es q no aterrizó sobre el cuello de Giny, q se había situado estratégicamente para q la pierna pasara de largo pero la cara de Millicent impactara contra la pala. Entonces Giny la golpeo como si fuera un Bludger, lanzándola contra el cerezo, y quedando inconsciente, x no hablar de q tenía la cara más morada q una berenjena

Giny hizo salir las cuerdas de su varita y la ató. Luego se empezó a partir de risa de nuevo.

------------------------------------------

Draco tenía la extraña sensación de q lo seguían. No era una sensación, era más bien un presentimiento. No era un presentimiento, era una intuición. Producto todo ello de su refinado instinto de espía forjado a lo largo de años dedicados a esta mal pagada profesión.

Todo eso, y q la sala en q estaba, era una especie de casa de los espejos de parque de atracciones Muggle, y q podía ver a Montague detrás de él. Pero aunq no hubiera espejos, con el olor a talco perfumado q salía de las piernas de Montague, Draco tb lo hubiera localizado.

Draco se giro de pronto para fulminar a aquel idiota con la mirada, pero el gran problema de estar en medio de una sala de espejos es q no sabes cúal es la imagen real y cúal no. Claro q tb puede ser una ventaja xq Montague en ese momento lanzó una maldición q reventó un espejo q un segundo antes mostraba la imagen de Draco, q el mortifago confundió con el Draco verdadero.

Bueno aquello despejaba todas sus dudas, su tía se había enterado q lo había traicionado y había enviado a aquel idiota a matarle. ¿Acaso él q era un Malfoy no se merecía ser asesinado x alguien con renombre? ¡Joder! Hablaba como su padre. Eso era la jodida varita q lo estaba poseyendo. Pero en aquel momento no se podía deshacer de ella como demostraba el hecho de q Montague acababa de volatilizar otro espejo, esta vez cerca de Draco.

Olvida la varita. Olvida el orgullo familiar. Concéntrate en salir vivo de esta. No puedes fiarte de tus ojos. Puede ser q lances una maldición y no sea Montague, sino su reflejo. Pero puedes fiarte de tu oído. Antes de lanzar la maldición Montague tiene q pronunciarla... x lo q si escuchas con atención sabrás donde esta exactamente. Así q eso hizo escuchar con atención. Puso todos sus sentidos en ello. Hasta q al fin capto la pesada respiración de Montague, el sutil fru fru de su túnica, el sonido de las partículas de talco al desprenderse de la piel...

- Aveda Kadabra. – Montague lanzó la maldición, q rompió otro espejo. (NdA: Van 3 espejos. A 7 años de mala suerte x cada espejo.) Pero q sirvió a Draco para indicarle la posición exacta siguiendo la trayectoria de la maldición.

Draco no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y lanzo su propio ataque.

- Petrificus totalus. – Draco se plantó en medio del pasillo y dejo a Montague totalmente paralizado x la maldición q le dio de pleno.

Draco se quedo tb petrificado, pero x el espectáculo q se encontró. Montague q era delgado como un tallarín, con la túnica remangada, las piernas totalmente llenas de polvos de talco ya q lo uso para tratar de subirse los famosos pantalones de cuero quieto como una estatua y con un montón de copias reflejadas en los espejos era bastante paralizante.

Tanto es así q a Draco le dio mucha pena estropear la escena para tener q atarle, pero así es la vida. Cuando salió de la sala a un pasillo con el cuerpo flotante y atado de Montague escucho otro sonido q le hizo sospechar q venía alguien x el pasillo. Se escondió en un hueco del pasillo detrás de una armadura.

Al poco rato pasó Giny, muerta de risa, con el cuerpo atado e inconsciente de la vaca burra, q tenía la cara totalmente hinchada y el pelo cubierto de pétalos de flor.

- Giny. – La llamó Draco saliendo de su escondite. La pelirroja se alertó un poco, pero el ver q era él, su semblante se volvió de pura alegría.

- ¡Draco! – de un brinco Giny se había lanzado sobre Draco, y le llenaba la cara de besos. - ¡Q alegría verte! – Beso en la mejilla. - ¡Estaba sola x aquí! – Beso en la otra mejilla. – Xq la pava esta no cuenta. – Beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Creo q no es el mejor momento para hacer esto. – Draco se libero de la chica con esfuerzo, ya q no le apetecía mucho. – Tenemos q encontrar a los demás.

- Sí es cierto. – admitió Giny con desgana. – Además la bomba va a estallar de un momento a otro y no sé ni donde estamos.

- ¿Q bomba? – Draco la miro con sorpresa.

- La q hemos puesto y q estallará en... - Giny consulto su reloj. – Unos 25 minutos.

- Pues será mejor q nos movamos. – Draco trato de recordar x donde se salía pero x alguna razón solo era capaz de pensar en los labios afresados de Giny. La pelirroja notó la mirada y se volvió hacia él, antes de darse cuenta era presas de toda la adrenalina q sus peleas había dejado x las venas y de 12 años de pasiones inhibidas y se estaban dando el lote en el hueco de al lado de la armadura.

------------------------------------------

Los pasos de Snape le habían conducido a las mazmorras. Todos sus caminos le llevaban allí pensó con ironía el hombre. Aunq como experto en mazmorras debía decir q aquellas mazmorras eran muy distintas a las de Hogwarts. Aquellas tenían el aura de tristeza, dolor y pena propias de las habitaciones q habían sido utilizadas como cámara de tortura. Las de Hogwarts en cambio, desprendían olor a disolvente y madera quemada, ya q siempre se usaron como laboratorio de pociones.

Estaba examinando el lugar convencido de estar solo cuando de pronto...

- Snape. – El aludido se giro para contemplar a un hombre tan pálido q a su lado Draco Malfoy hubiera resultado moreno, con el pelo completamente gris, fríos ojos color azul hielo ¿cómo se llamaba aquel capullo? - Volvemos a encontrarnos. Después de tantos años. Han sido años duros, pero logré huir de los aurores. Sufrí algunas experiencias terribles, pero me han fortalecido. Me apoyé en mis amigos, pero no demasiado. Sin embargo, x fortuna aún no llego el día en q vea romperse los lazos de la comunidad, y el valor de los mortifagos desfallezca.

Mientras el desconocido era poseído x espíritu de Aragorn, y daba un discurso similar al q deliraba él antes de la batalla definitiva de "El retorno del rey", Snape trataba desesperadamente de recordar cúal era su maldito nombre ¿Malcom? No era muy vulgar. ¿Marte? No demasiado divino para un mortifago. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo coño se llamaba?

- ¡Murphy! – Exclamo de repente Snape al recordar el maldito nombre de aquel idiota.

- Mi nombre es Mulciber, no Murphy. – le corrigió el hombre ofendido. - ¿no nos habíamos presentado ya?

- Sí, Murphy, pero es q no me acordaba.

- ¡Q me llamo Mulciber! – Murphy, es decir, Mulciber paso de la ofensa a la furia, para satisfacción de Snape, q sabía q él se enfurecería y él quería q se enfureciera xq así lucharía sin pensar.

- Lo sé Murphy. – Repuso Snape con tono paciente algo molesto xq le tomaran x sordo.

Tal y como Snape pensaba, esto fue la gota q colmó el vaso. Murphy, quiero decir, Mulciber se olvidó de q llevaba una varita y de q era mago, para embestir a Snape como si fuera un toro enfurecido. Snape q se esperaba algo así le esquivo con un movimiento ágil y haciendo un movimiento extraño con la capa, q casi pareció q había toreado al mortifago.

Mulciber, o Murphy, o como se llame, cegado x la capa siguió corriendo sin saber muy bien a donde iba y acabó chocando contra una máquina de tortura muy extraña q tenía varias funciones. Tanteando con la mano resulto q encontró el control de la máquina y la encendió. No contento con eso giró la rueda de potencia hasta el grado de mortal, y como él estaba debajo... se quedo frito.

Snape le dedicó una mirada de burlón desprecio y pensó q aquello fue demasiado fácil pero con un tío tan idiota... Aún estaba a tiempo de poder ayudar a otro de sus ex compañeros a darle algo de chispa a su cerebro. ¿De dónde salió ese chiste tan malo?

------------------------------------------

¡Q pedazo de cocina! Penso Justin al tiempo q daba un silbido de admiración. Era de unos 80 metros cuadrados, de esas q solo se ven en las películas americanas y q hay tantos fogones como para preparar tortitas como para 3 regimientos y con una nevera tan grande q podrías guardar en ella comida como para resistir 7 inviernos nucleares. Toda ella blanca y preciosa. Había q reconocer q esa gente si q vivía bien.

Observo los cubiertos: plata de la buena. Comprados en alguna tienda de plata de calidad. Y él entre tanto, robando los cubiertos de los restaurantes a los q iba, llevándose tb los ceniceros para usarlos de plato de postre.

Tb miro las sartenes: todas ellas de buena calidad. Él las tenía compradas de las tiendas de todo a 1 euro. Fue el estar mirando las sartenes lo q le salvo la vida. Mientras admiraba la superficie q estaba tan pulida como la de un espejo, observo en ella el reflejo de una mujer morena y altiva con una varita extendida q le apuntaba.

- Aveda Kadabra. – Justin se giro con la sartén en la mano, usándola como escudo. El rayo rebotó en la sartén y termino volatilizando una manzana. Bellatrix le miro algo irritada. - ¿Tú no estabas muerto?

- Q yo sepa no. – Repuso Justin, sacando la varita disimuladamente. – Estás mal informada.

- Sí, esa Luna no es muy buena espía q digamos. – Bellatrix rodó los ojos en un gesto de q pronto iba a prescindir de los servicios de esa inútil definitivamente.

- Sobre todo xq la hemos descubierto, y esta muerta. – Explico Justin en un tono tan frío y distante q no parecía de él.

- ¿Muerta? – Durante un segundo pareció q Bellatrix iba a mostrar una emoción. Pero enseguida se recuperó y su rostro volvió a ser tan frío como siempre. – Pues dale recuerdos de mi parte cuando vuelvas a verla. – Y volvió a alzar la varita para atacar. Pero Justin esta vez estaba preparado.

- ¡Desmanius! – Bellatrix vio venir la maldición de Justin y la esquivo ocultándose tras la barra americana, a la vez q hacía otro intento de maldición asesina. Dicho intento, hizo q Justin se deslizara sobre la mesa de la cocina y la tumbara para quedar protegido x ella.

Así ambos empezaron una especie de tiroteo en plena cocina, con la diferencia de q en vez de balas tenían maldiciones, y q al contrario q las pistolas las varitas no hay q recargarlas. Claro q después de un rato de andar soltando maldiciones, Justin estaba jadeando, y es que no eran solo las maldiciones sino q al final Hermi tenía razón como casi siempre y aún estaba muy débil. Al menos no estaba lo bastante fuerte como enfrentarse a la más feroz de las mortifagas en un duelo igualado.

Sin embargo, puestos a ponerse trágicos, era mejor morir de pie q agazapado detrás de una mesa. Estaba a punto de salir cuando noto q pasaba algo raro. Bellatrix, seguía lanzando maldiciones, pero en otra dirección, como si luchara contra 3 personas a la vez. Justin se asomo lo bastante como para ver q detrás de una de las puertas q llevaba a la cocina estaba Blaise q se sujetaba el costado con un brazo y lanzando maldiciones hacia Bellatrix. Pero es q detrás de la nevera, estaba Snape q tb lanzaba maldiciones como un poseso sobre la mortifaga, q estaba un poco descentrada sin saber muy bien hacia donde atacar.

Las miradas de los 3 hombres se cruzaron y como si esta fuera la señal q esperaban se levantaron y a un tiempo lanzaron los 3 la maldición asesina. Tal vez parezca un poco basto pero con todos los hechizos de protección q se había hecho la bruja esa, era necesario una triple maldición como esa para liquidarla.

En cuanto Blaise lanzó la maldición con bastante esfuerzo y sin dejar de sujetarse el costado, se derrumbo deslizándose sobre la puerta y dejando un reguero de sangre en ella x el camino.

- Blaise. – Justin se precipitó hacia él, mientras Snape comprobaba q Bellatrix estaba muerta del todo. Para asegurarse tomo un cuchillo y se lo clavó en el corazón. Entre tanto Justin comprobaba los daños. - ¡Joder! – exclamo al ver un tajo bastante profundo q atravesaba a Blaise de parte a parte a la altura del bazo. (NdA. No sé mucho de anatomía y ahora q me ataca la inspiración, al fin, no quiero arriesgarme a perderla en lo q consulto.) - ¿Q paso?

- El cabrón de Flint tenía un cuchillo, y cuando le ataque lo utilizo. – Hizo una pausa. – Yo me enfurecí tanto q...

- Te lo has cargado. – Concluyo Snape agachándose en el suelo cerca de ellos para examinar tb los daños.

- Sí. La herida es profunda. Supongo q no viviré para ver a mi pequeña. Justin cuando veas a Hermi la dices q la quise mucho, pero q no pudo ser...

- Se lo dirás tu mismo. – Le aseguró Justin sin asomo de duda en su voz.

- Sólo lo dices para consolarme, pero yo sé q no es así. Tuve un mal presentimiento desde q ella acepto casarse conmigo y...

- ¡Zabini! Déjate de tonterías. – Snape tomo su varita, hizo un hechizo q cortó la hemorragia, cerró la herida hasta hacerla desaparecer y ayudo a levantarse al joven.- Ahora te tomas un poco de chocolate q seguro q hay en ese pedazo de nevera, y seguro q te sientes mejor.

- ¡Me has salvado la vida! – Blaise miro al lugar donde antes estuvo la herida q le podía haber costado la vida y luego a su ex profesor con una mezcla de admiración y agradecimiento.

- Ni se te ocurra abrazarme. – Le advirtió Snape al ver q el joven iba hacia él.

- Ni se me pasó x la cabeza. – Blaise contuvo el avance y se quedó algo apenado xq iba precisamente a abrazarle.

- Pues abrázame a mí. – Justin puso su mejor cara de "estoy muy necesitado de cariño."

- Vale. – ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un abrazo. – Ahora mejor salimos de aquí.

- Buena idea. – concedió Snape. – Mejor salimos de aquí antes q todo esto explote. Esto va a volar x los aires dentro de muy poco, después de la "pequeña" bomba q hemos puesto en el sótano al entrar.

----------------------------------------

Lupin encontró a Wolf en el garaje, tratando de pillar un coche para huir. Lógicamente la casa no era de Bellatrix sino de unos Muggles, y después de su "misteriosa desaparición" la habían comprado en subasta. Pero los objetos personales de los dueños originales aún estaban x allí.

El problema al q se enfrentaba Wolf es q como buen licántropo de origen mágico, consideraba todo lo Muggle inferior y no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo abrir la puerta del coche, sobre todo xq era de los q se abría con mando a distancia, observo Remus con irónica sonrisa.

Sabía q pensar en una venganza personal cuando había tanto en juego era bastante irresponsable, pero desde q Draco dijo q esa cabrón andaba x allí no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Al contrario de lo q la gente pensaba no fue Romulus el q descubrió a Ambar & Remus en la cama seguramente lo pensaban xq así era teatral. La verdad era menos pintoresca: ni los habían pillado en la cama, ni los descubrió Romulus. Licius Wolf los vio besándose, fallo de ambos, y le falto tiempo para decírselo a Romulus. Los q pensaban q era xq Romulus era su jefe y le debía lealtad se equivocaban. Lo cierto es q según la teoría de Licius, cuando su jefe se hartaba de sus mujeres pasaban a ser las mujeres de Licius... Y Ambar ya se le resistía demasiado tiempo.

Remus no conoció ese detalle hasta q Ambar no se fue a vivir a su casa, años más tarde, cuando la oía gritar x las noches debido a las pesadillas. Ella, al principio, le decía q era x el suero q inhibía la transformación, q le provocaba sueños intranquilos, pero él sabía q mentía. Entre otras cosas xq él tb lo tomaba y si él no dormía era x las pesadillas q tenía Ambar xq sino dormiría como un bebe. Al final logró q Ambar confiara en él y le contara los recuerdos q revivía en aquellas pesadillas, como Romulus la entrego como regalo a Licius en premio a su lealtad y q él la aterrorizó tanto q al final termino refugiándose en el laboratorio, ya q Romulus convencido de q trabajaba en el suero q le daría la victoria sobre los magos, no dejaba q nadie, absolutamente nadie entrara cuando ella trabajaba...

No era de extrañar q Remus quisiera ajustar cuentas personalmente con Licius Wolf conociendo esos detalles. Además sentía q era cerrar el círculo: Ambar mató a Romulus xq el licántropo trato de matar a Remus. Era justo q ahora él matara a Licius x lo mal, aunq eso era decir poco, q se lo había hecho pasar a Ambar.

Entre tanto, Licius había pasado de abrir la puerta con la llave del coche, y optaba x romper el cristal al más puro estilo de ratero cutre.

- ¿Y como piensas abrir la puerta del garaje? – Remus llamó la atención del feo licántropo con este comentario. (NdA: No todos van a ser como Remusin, ¿no?)

- Pensaba estrellar el coche contra ella hasta q se abra. – Confeso Licius tratando de disimular su temor al verle allí. – Cuánto tiempo si vernos. ¿Cómo anda la pequeña, Ambar?

Si de esta manera pretendía estimular la piedad de Remus, pues realmente iba x el mal camino. Remus sabía q pretendía enfurecerle para hacerle perder el control. Y lo de enfurecerle lo estaba consiguiendo, lo de hacerle perder el control no... Lo q sentía era una furia fría q agudizaba todos y cada uno de sus sentidos y q le hacía evaluar cada cosa de alrededor como si fuera un arma potencial.

- Ella no es asunto tuyo. – X el tono se sabía perfectamente q era una advertencia q debía seguir.

- Sí, bueno. Me ha gustado verte yo ya me iba. – Tras esto Licius abrió la puerta del coche logró meter al llave en el contacto y en lo q arrancaba el coche Remus fue hacia él para sacarle del coche. Pero x algún tipo de instinto de supervivencia Licius logró encender el motor y entonces se fue hacia delante en un intento de atropellar a Remus bastante rastrero.

Remus logró evitarlo saltando al capó del coche y quedando sobre él en equilibrio como si fuera una tabla de hacer surf. Licius no se dio x vencido y dio marcha atrás el coche tratando de aprovechar la puerta del garaje como guillotina. Pero Remus lo vio venir y saltó hacia un lado.

En lo q Remus se recuperaba del salto, no había caído muy bien, Licius logró salir del garaje. Remus se decidió a ir a x él. Próximo al lugar de su caída encontró las llaves de un coche. Para ver cúal era le dio al botón de abrir, pero ninguno de los coches cercanos reaccionó.

- ¿Pero q coño pasa aquí? – Comprobó las pilas, pero iban bien. Se levanto y volvió a probar. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Estaba debajo de una lona y al destaparlo se encontró con un precioso coche descapotable de un extraño color anaranjado metalizado, muy similar a los ojos y el pelo de Ambar. Si aquello no era una señal de esas en las q él no creía...

En menos de lo q dura Brad Pitt desnudo en la puerta de un internado femenino, Remus estaba conduciendo a una velocidad normal para él, excesiva para el resto del cosmos, x el centro de Londres y había encontrado el rastro de Licius. Aunq eso no era muy difícil, bastaba con seguir las migas de pan, es decir, los cubos de basura volcados, las bocas de incendios soltando agua, los árboles chocados, las señales tumbadas...

Cuando en un momento dado Licius miró x el espejo retrovisor, x verse la cara, no para seguir ninguna ridícula norma de tráfico, y vio tras él un coche anaranjado con Remus con pinta de sádico asesino casi le da un yuyu allí mismo. No digamos ya cuando Remus empezó a usar el coche q conducía como arma y a darle empujones desde la parte de atrás del coche, q entonces se preocupó de verdad.

La persecución no duro mucho , entre otras cosas xq Remus tenía un dominio al volante del q Licius carecía totalmente. Así q en una curva Remus le dio una embestida lateral y el coche de Licius se salió de la calzada chocando frontalmente con un árbol.

No contento con eso Remus dio marcha atrás y empezó a chocar su coche contra el de Licius, dejando la puerta del licántropo tan abollada q era imposible salir x ella. Estuvo así un buen rato, hasta q vio el escape de gasolina q tenía Licius en el coche.

Entonces salió de su coche con la varita desenfundada y miro a Licius directamente a los ojos.

- Vamos, Rem. – Licius trató de poner una sonrisa amistosa, pero entre q su cara no era muy afable y los cortes q se hizo al romperse el cristal en su cara solo le salió una mueca espantosa. – Seamos amigos. No es para tanto. Sólo pasó una vez y ella...

- No te atrevas ni a mentarla. – Le aconsejó Remus con una nota de acero en la voz. – Hasta nunca Licius. – Y con premeditada calma sacó una chispa de su varita q prendió una pequeña llama en el combustible q rápido empezó a correr hacia el coche de Licius.

- ¡NO! – grito Licius con tal desesperación q uno podría pensar q solo x gritar la llama iba a detener su rumbo. Pero hubiera sido efectivo si hubiera soplado.

Remus observó la explosión q había provocado y luego se subió al coche para ir a recoger a sus amigos, estaba a 20 minutos de allí, x lo q llegaría en 7. La verdad es q era un buen coche. Seguro q a Ambar le gustaba.

------------------------------------------

Eloise suspiro y miro el reloj. Iba bien de tiempo. Acababa de enviar x correo electrónico toda la información del disco duro de Bellatrix a Ambar sin la menor dificultad. Sin embargo aquello estaba apunto de volar x los aires mejor apresurarse.

Con esta idea, Eloise empezó a recoger el portátil.

- Mierda. – Uno de los CD se la había caído al suelo, se agacho a recogerlo del suelo, y cuando se levantó...

Dione apareció x detrás de ella, y trato de ahorcarla con el cable del ratón. Eloise sintió como se iba quedando sin aire, x no hablar de la quemadura del plástico sobre la piel. Necesitaba algo con q atacar, una varita, unas tijeras lo q fuera...

- Seré idiota. – Penso al recordar q tenía un CD en las manos y q eso puede cortar. Con toda su fuerza lanzó el brazo para atrás logrando cortar a su atacante en el costado.

- Aú. – Gimió Dione molesta xq el corte había destrozado su corsé favorito. En venganza lanzó su patada directa a la entrepierna de Eloise.

No obstante la rubia se lo esperaba, y atrapó la pierna antes de q alcanzara su objetivo.

- Se nota q no estás acostumbrada a luchar con mujeres. – la desafió la rubia divertida antes de lanzar la pierna de la mortifaga para atrás.

Dione dio una voltereta hacia atrás cayendo de pie, y se hizo de nuevo con el ratón. Empezó a mover el cable como si fuera un látigo con la misma maestría q Indiana Jones.

Eloise observó los movimientos con expresión hastiada antes de sacar su varita y hacer un Desmanius q dejó fuera de combate a su rival. Luego la ató y tras tomar su portátil se fue de aquella sala con Dione flotando a su lado.

-------------------------------------------

Harry se limpió la sangre q manaba de su ceja partida con la manga de su túnica y trató de olvidar los pequeños dolores q se distribuían x su cuerpo. Su único consuelo es q después de 1 hora de duelo, Krum, tenía peor pinta q él. El búlgaro sangraba x labios y cuello, x no hablar de q llevaba un ojo morado y q en aquel momento se dolía de un golpe en el estómago.

Harry sabía q debía ir acabando el duelo, pero no era tan fácil. No podía matar a Krum, xq Persefone había sido muy explícita al respecto: si quería resucitar a Ron, el corazón de Krum debía pararse x causas no mágicas. Además tenía q ser un hechizo q le mantuviera a Krum inactivo bastante rato, y si esa inactividad conllevaba la muerte mejor.

Fue entonces cuando recordó el hechizo perfecto para la ocasión, pero para hacerlo necesitaba su varita, q estaba abandonada en el centro de la sala. Como si ambos se hubieran dado cuenta de q su supervivencia dependía de aquella varita, la de Krum se había partido durante el enfrentamiento, se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Llegaron los 2 a la vez, y la tomaron a la vez con ambas manos. Viendo q no la iban a soltar x las buenas, los 2 empezaron a darse puñetazos. En uno de ellos Krum, le dio una tan fuerte a Harry, q logró q este soltara la varita y cayera al suelo de espaldas.

Cuando Harry se rehizo del golpe en la nuca y abrió los ojos se encontró con Krum apuntándole con su propia varita, y una sonrisa triunfal en la cara disfrutando al máximo de su momento de gloria. Dicho momento duró poco. Harry logró hacerle la zancadilla y provocar q perdiera el equilibrio. Mientras caía el suelo soltó la varita.

La varita voló y voló hasta caer en las manos de Harry, q se había levantado y la atrapó al vuelo. En cuanto la tuvo en la mano no se paró a dormirse en los laureles sino q enseguida atacó.

- Congelatum Rayus. – (NdA: tengo el latín bastante oxidado, si alguna/o sabéis como se dice rayo congelador en latín, le agradeceré q me lo cuente xq me vendrá muy bien para futuras historias.)

Al instante de la varita de Harry empezó a salir hielo a propulsión en dirección a Krum, q empezó a quedarse helado, literalmente, hasta quedar convertido en una estatua de hielo. El siguiente hechizo de Harry permitió crear una sustancia q impediría q el hielo se derritiera a consecuencia del calor.

Luego hizo levitar al moreno y se decidió a salir de ahí. Miro el reloj. Faltaban 2 minutos para q todo volara x los aires.

En cuanto salió se chocó con alguien q corría en sentido contrario haciendo q Harry cayera sobre dicha persona, y Krum congelado sobre la persona q levitaba tras esa persona.

- ¿Eloise?

- ¿Harry? – preguntaron los 2 a la vez al abrir los ojos.

- ¿Q te ha pasado? – Harry se incorporó un poco y acarició las marcas q el cable del ratón había dejado en el delicado cuello de la chica.

- Me lo ha hecho ella. – Eloise señaló a Dione, q había evitado q la estatua de hielo de Krum se hiciera añicos contra el suelo.

Tras esto los 2 se callaron y se miraron a los ojos. De pronto Harry se inclino hacia ella q se preparó para recibir el beso.

- ¿Realmente creéis q es el momento ideal para hacer eso? – La voz de madre regañona de Giny rompió la magia. – x si no os habéis fijado dentro de 1 minuto esto va a estallar y no estamos ni cerca de la puerta.

- ¿Q te ha pasado a ti en el cuello? – Harry se levantó y ayudo a Eloise a hacer lo mismo, y miraba fijamente un morado en el cuello de Giny.

- Pues... hay una explicación muy sencilla para eso... - Claro q Giny no le podía explicar a Harry lo q había estado haciendo con Draco, aunq el moreno no tenía más q mirar el sonrojo de Draco para adivinarlo. – Milllicent me ha mordido durante la pelea.

- Q mala es la vaca burra. – la apoyó Draco ansioso x cambiar de tema. Harry decidió aceptarlo aunq luego se encargaría de q Hermi le hiciera un molde dental a Draco para compararlo con la marca del cuello de Giny. – Tenemos q buscar la salida más cercana.

- ¿Queréis una salida cercana? – Harry sacó su varita y se remangó la túnica. – Pues aquí la tenéis. – Trae esto apunto la varita a la pared más cercana, y con un hechizo voló dicha pared y las 4 siguientes.

Todos los demás entendieron la idea y a la vez q corrían con sus prisioneros detrás, iban abriendo las paredes, finalmente abrieron la última pared y llegaron a la calle.

Allí esperaban 2 coches: un todo terreno negro q era el coche donde habían venido, donde estaba Justin al volante y Blaise de copiloto al q corrieron Draco & Giny y un coche deportivo naranja metalizado donde estaba Lupin al volante, y Snape rezaba en la parte de atrás, al q se subieron Eloise & Harry. Ambos coches salieron disparados al instante en el mismo momento en q la casa entera volaba x los aires sin q la explosión afectara a nada de lo q había alrededor.

- Bonito coche. – Comento Harry tras ver q Dione & Krum fueran bien puestos en el maletero.

- Gracias. Es un regalo para Ambar. – explico Lupin al tiempo q aceleraba para llegar cuanto antes al ministerio y de ahí a casa.

------------------------------------------

- Tía Ambar, tía Ambar. Hay un poltergueis en tu cocina. – avisaron James & Sirius Jr. Desde la cocina.

- Voy yo. – Se ofreció Hermione.

- Gracias. – Ambar la sonrió desde la silla frente al ordenador donde había abierto el correo q le había mandado Eloise.

- No es un poltergueis. – Rió Hermione al ver lo q miraban los niños. – Es el microondas q estoy calentando un vaso de leche.

- Ooo – Exclamaron los 2 niños con asombro tomando una silla para quedarse embobados contemplando como el vaso de leche daba vueltas en medio del aparato blanco y rectangular como si fuera un capítulo de los vigilantes de la playa.

- Es la vez q más tranquilos los he visto en mi vida. – Anunció Penelope al ver a sus sobrinos sentados sin pensar en alguna manera de quemar la casa. Hermione iba a darle una réplica ingeniosa cuando oyó q llamaban a la puerta. Todos los q estaban en la casa se quedaron quietos dispuestos a abrirla.

- Ha sido en la casa de al lado. – Señaló Sirius con tono sereno, al tiempo q tomaba una silla y se sentaba en ella del revés mirando la pantalla del ordenador de una forma muy parecida a la q los niños miraban el microondas.

- Sí, es verdad. – suspiraron todos a la vez. Ambar dejó caer la cabeza sobre su brazo y Hermione se fue de la cocina para derrumbarse en el sofá con cansancio.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Sirius a Ambar.

- Normal. – Repuso Ambar encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin relajarse lo más mínimo. – No debí dejar q me convenciera para quedarme. Debería haber ido con él. Aún no se como me dejé convencer.

- Es q el Lobito puede ser muy convincente. – Admitió Sirius. – X cierto q es todo eso...

- Información del ordenador de Bellatrix. – Aclaró Ambar. – Con ella podremos cazar a los mortifagos q aún queden sueltos x ahí, y de los q no conocemos su existencia.

- ¡Genial! – Aplaudió Sirius alegremente. – Ya pensaba q no iba a quedar nada para mí. – añadió con cara de cachorro triste.

- Sabes q eres tal cual te imaginaba. – Ambar le miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa misteriosa. – X las descripciones de Remus y eso, el cual como no vuelva pronto me va a volver loca.

- Tranquila, q seguro q esta bien. X cierto, q cuando Doris me ha contado q Remus se había casado con una Licántropa antropófaga me temí lo peor. Pero me alegra comprobar q Remus no ha perdido el buen gusto para las mujeres. – Sirius le miro de una manera q hubiera hecho sonrojar a más de una, pero q a Ambar solo la hizo sonreír.

- Vienen 2 coches. – anunció Doris alegremente, levantándose del sofá donde había estado sentada haciendo las veces de vigía mirando a la ventana y corriendo a la puerta. Sin embargo, en el último momento se paró y miró a Ambar de forma dubitativa.

- Abre la puerta, Doris. – se irritó Ambar. – Ni q alguna vez me hubiera comido a nadie x abrir la puerta.

Doris obedeció asustada como siempre del humor imprevisible de la Licántropa. Tras ella Persefone esperaba a Harry impaciente en la puerta del sótano, Hermione miraba sin levantarse del sofá, Penelope & Bill vigilaban a los niños tomados de las manos y Ambar y Sirius se habían levantado y aguardaban en la puerta del salón.

Cuando Doris abrió la puerta fueron entrando todos, pero ella seguía sin ver a Snape, asustada agarró a Remus del brazo según pasaba sin preocuparse de q Ambar la arrancara la mano de un mordisco.

- ¿Dónde esta, Severus? ¿No le habrá pasado nada?

- Sí. – Doris contuvo la respiración, pero Remus sonrió. – Se ha vuelto a marear en el coche. Si es q no se le puede llevar a ningún lado...

La última parte de la frase no la oyó, xq ya había corrido hacia la calle, y se había lanzado a los brazos de Snape, q se levantaba tambaleante, y se dedicaba a darle besos x toda la cara.

Entre tanto Harry había abrazado a Sirius de la misma forma q lo había hecho Hermi un rato antes: como a un padre.

- Luego hablamos. Ahora hay una chica q espera cierto corazón impaciente. – Sirius señaló a Persefone q miraba el cuerpo congelado de Krum, los otros estaban ya detenidos en el Ministerio, con cara de "¿esto es para mí?".

- Si, hablamos luego. – Prometió Harry. – Ahora tengo q arrancarle el corazón a Krum para resucitar a Ron.

- Suerte. – Sirius no estuvo solo mucho tiempo. En cuanto Remus informó a Doris de donde estaba Snape, ambos amigos se miraron y se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo.

- ¿Q tal todo? – pregunto Remus en cuanto se separaron.

- Pues me preocupaba q no hubierais dejado nada para mí. Pero ya he visto q no. – Sirius señaló el ordenador q mostraba a los mortifagos q aún quedaban.

- Nunca cambiarás. – Remus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertido.

- Perdón x interrumpir. – Intervino la voz ronca de Ambar, q sonaba bastante irritada. Remus se volvió a mirarla.- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿Tu mujer?

- Sí, cariño. Algo me suena. – tras esta broma Remus se volvió y siguió hablando a Sirius como si nada. Ambar no le pillo la gracia, debido a la tensión q había soportado las últimas horas, y subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

- Creo q debes ir a verla. Yo tengo algo q hacer. – Sirius vio en el salón una escena q requería su intervención. – Tranquilo, enseguida te despejo la casa.

- ¿Cómo sabes q iba a pedirte eso? – Remus le lanzó una mirada inocente, q fue respondida con un guiño pícaro de su amigo. Luego subió x las escaleras.

En cuanto Blaise entró localizo a Hermi sentada en el sofá, fue hacia ella y antes de la q morena dijera hola, se había sentado junto a ella en el sofá y le había pegado un beso tan apasionado q de haberse prolongado 1 segundo , hubiera hecho q Hermi le hiciera el amor en el propio sofá sin importarle lo más mínimo la de gente q rondaba x el salón. No sería la primera vez q lo hacía en un sitio público. Sin embargo, Blaise tras saludar a su prometida fue a saludar a su pequeñita aún x nacer.

- Hola mi niña. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sabes q estoy deseando verte?

- Hermi, cielo. – Sirius intervino dominando su furia a duras penas. - ¿Quién es este? Y más importante aún, ¿xq le dice a tu útero q esta deseando verle?

- Pues es mi prometido, Blaise Zabini, él es mi padre, Sirius Black. – Tras la presentación de Hermione, ambos hombres se dieron las manos intercambiando miradas evaluadoras. – y le hablaba a mi útero xq estoy embarazada.

La reacción de Sirius no se hizo esperar.

- ¿TÚ HAS DEJADO EMBARAZADA A MI PEQUEÑA? – Sirius tomo al pobre Blaise del cuello y empezó a zarandearle de atrás para adelante.

- Papa, suéltale. – Hermione miro a Snape & Doris q acababan de entrar pidiéndoles ayuda.

- Vaya, así q las malas noticias son ciertas. – Al oír la burlona voz de Snape, su enemigo de toda la vida, Sirius soltó al pobre Blaise q no llevaba buen día precisamente y miro al moreno.

- Ya era hora de q te cortarás el pelo, Snapy. – Dijo Sirius a modo de saludo. – Espero q no lo hayas hecho x mi.

- No te hagas ilusiones, Black. – Contestó Snape con tono desdeñoso. – además yo solo venía a ver si lo q ha dicho Doris, era cierto, veo q sí x desgracia. Ahora me voy a mi casa. – Tras esto se dio la vuelta y sin despedirse ni nada se volvió para su casa.

- Ya nos veremos, Sirius. – se despidió Doris siguiendo a Snape x la chimenea.

- Bueno, ¿y cuáles son vuestras intenciones? – Tras despedirse de Doris, Sirius se volvió hacia a su hija y el futuro finado, es decir su futuro hijo político.

- ¿Intenciones? – preguntó la feliz pareja confusa.

- Sí habéis dicho q vais a casaros. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- ¡Ah! Te refieres a eso. – Blaise sonrió al entenderlo. – Pues vamos a casarnos en un templo lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Cómo q en un templo? No. Nos casamos en el cráter de un volcán. – Corrigió Hermi. – además lo más pronto posible antes de q empiece la temporada de erupciones volcánicas.

- Pero, cielo. – Blaise pronunció esa palabra como si fuera lo contrario a cielo. - ¿No dijiste q era una idea absurda?

- Antes me lo parecía pero ahora lo he pensado mejor, cariño. – explico Hermi, pronunciando tb con ira contenida la palabra cariño.

- Pues entonces nos casamos en un volcán será genial xq así podremos hacer la boda en bikini estilo Vigilantes de la playa, y el banquete nupcial será una barbacoa playera...

- Espera un momento. – Interrumpió Hermi. – eso de ir con bikini no me incluirá a mí, xq yo quiero casarme de blanco, con un vestido estilo Leticia Ortiz. Ya he llamado a Pertegaz, q le hizo el traje de novia. ¿Xq me miras así?

- Xq q tu quieras casarte de blanco a estas alturas de la vida, me parece un poco fuerte, cielo.

- ¡Eso es una grosería! – gimió Hermi ofendida. – Papa dile algo. O mejor vuelve a estrangularle.

- Yo creo q ahora q veo q realmente estáis enamorados mejor os dejo solos. – Sirius salió del salón para q la pareja discutiera a solas y fue a la puerta del sótano, donde llegaban los ruidos de la operación de Persefone, Harry & Draco, y donde tb aguardaba Justin con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza. – Hola, a ti no te conozco. Soy Sirius Black. – acompañó de una deslumbrante sonrisa su presentación.

- Lo sé. Yo soy Justin, primer marido de Hermi, de tendencias homosexuales y de ahora en adelante totalmente enamorado de usted. – Justin puso su más sonrisa traviesa al ver q en la cara de Sirius se dibujaba una expresión de confusión, pero enseguida se recuperó.

- Bueno es saberlo.

- Justin no agobies a Sirius. ¿Q tal, Sirius? – Giny sonrió al Merodeador al tiempo q le daba un gran abrazo.

- Bien, me alegro de verte. Según me ha contado Doris vamos a ser familia. Más de lo q ya lo somos. – Sirius lanzo una mirada elocuente hacia el sótano donde estaba Draco, la pelirroja sonrojó y agradeció el grito triunfal de Persefone.

- ¡ESTÁ VIVO! ¡VIVO! – Persefone salió dando saltos del sótano pese a q su tono recordaba al doctor Fransquenstein después de darle vida a su criatura.

- Q asco. – Draco salió tras ella, con su camisa negra goteando sangre de Krum xq le había reventado un coágulo. Eso x ser buen samaritano.

- ¿Entonces funcionó? – pregunto Hermi a Harry q salía del sótano.

- Más o menos.

- ¿Cómo q más o menos? Yo estoy perfectamente. – Ron salió del sótano siguiendo a Harry. - Q viejos estáis todos. – Fue la frase q dijo tras pasar su mirada azul x todos los presentes, ya q él aún aparentaba 18 años, la edad q tenía cuando murió.

- Bien. – musito para sí Blaise mientras Hermi abrazaba a Ron y le reñía x llamarla vieja. Blaise en cambio estaba feliz x suprimir a su rival, no obstante decidió asegurarse. – Persefone, creo q debes darle a ese chico una bienvenida como es debido. – No necesito decir más, Persefone se lanzó al círculo y a presentarse ante Ron como su salvadora.

- Chicos, si vamos a seguir hablando casi mejor q nos vamos a otra parte. – Sirius se hizo oír x encima del caos y todos le escucharon. – los dueños de la casa quieren estar solos. Creo q se lo merecen.

- ¿Y adónde vamos? Xq nuestra casa esta inundada. – Giny lanzó a sus hijos una mirada furiosa, q los niños no vieron xq estaban fascinados aún con el microondas.

- A la mía tampoco. Los de mi hotel son muy raros con eso de las fiestas. – Eloise hizo un gesto de desdén, al tiempo q Harry le pasaba el brazo x la cintura.

- Mi casa acaba de ser volada x los aires. – recordó Draco, ya q vivía con Bellatrix.

- La mía esta hecha un desastre. Mi elfo sigue en huelga xq quiere mejoras salariales, seguro dental y yo q sé q chorradas más. – Explico Blaise.

- La mía no. Todavía esta la sangre del golpe q me dio Luna. – señaló Justin.

- Yo vivo en Hogwarts y tampoco les molan mucho las fiestas. – Dijo Bill.

- X la salud mental y física de muchos de vosotros es mejor no ir a la mía. – Hermi no quería ver la cara de su padre, Harry y Ron si veían las fotografías q colgaban de las paredes.

- Esta bien. Vamos a la mía. – Les invitó Penelope. Todos la siguieron rumbo a su casa.

- X cierto, ¿dónde anda Neville? – pregunto Harry a Hermi al no ver a su amigo.

- Ha venido Hanna a buscarle. Le ha dicho q estaba muy arrepentida y q quería volver con él, y el muy idiota ha salido corriendo detrás de ella. – Hermi hizo un gesto de incomprensión.

------------------------------------------

Nada más subir las escaleras Ambar se fue a la habitación de su pequeño Albus q dormía plácidamente con el chupete en la boca. La mujer se inclinó sobre la cuna y le acarició la cabeza con un gesto maternal y cuidadoso para evitar despertarlo. De pronto noto q unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban x detrás, y q los labios de Remus la besaban en el cuello.

- Lo siento. NO pretendía bromear. – Se disculpó Remus con tono arrepentido.

- No hace falta q te disculpes. Es solo q. – Ambar no acabó la frase y el gesto q hizo indicaba q no pensaba hacerlo.

- ¿Solo q que? – Pregunto Remus alzando su barbilla y haciendo q le mirara a los ojos.

- Sólo q estaba preocupada. – Susurró Ambar para no despertar al pequeño. – habéis tardado demasiado y sé q Wolf es un cabrón retorcido, y ... Estaba preocupada. Además nos hemos cruzado con un policía q me ha confundido con la madre de Hermi. ¡X favor! Yo no tengo la edad suficiente como para eso.

- X eso estás tan irascible. – Remus sonrió divertido. – Xq tu sabías q Wolf no tenía nada q hacer contra mí. No te preocupes encontraré a ese policía y haré q le cesen o algo peor.

- ¿Lo harías? – Ambar mostró una expresión, de q romántico si lo hicieras, adorable al tiempo q se daba la vuelta del todo y le abrazaba. El abrazo pasó a convertirse en un beso apasionado, q Ambar cortó al recordar q Albus podía despertarse y q si eso pasaba no habría manera de dormirle. Remus tb lo noto, y con sigilo salieron de la habitación y entraron en la suya. - ¿Q tal ha ido todo?

- Bien. Hemos capturado a todos los q allí estaban aunq algunos están muertos.

- ¿Y...?

- Tb. – La expresión de Ambar fue de alivio absoluto, ya no tendría q preocuparse xq alguna vez al abrir la puerta de la casa se encontrara con ese cabrón esperándola. Remus entendió todos sus temores y la dejo un momento para q se calmara. Luego la abrazó y la susurró al oído. – Te he traído un regalo. – Ella le miro muy sorprendida. – Esta abajo.

Con una mirada desconfiada Ambar se asomo x la ventana y vio el regalo q le había traído Remus. Un coche naranja metalizado.

- Es precioso. – Ambar le dio una gran beso para agradecer el regalo.

- Pues en cuanto vuelvas a renovarte en carnet podrás conducirlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes q tengo q renovarlo? Da igual. Me gusta tanto el coche q no necesito saberlo.

Volvieron a besarse esta vez apasionadamente al tiempo q se dirigían hacia la cama y se iban sacando la ropa. Ya se podía seguir sus pasos x la cantidad de ropa distribuida x el suelo de la habitación, cuando...

- ¡BUAH! ¡BUAH! – Sí el pequeño Albus se puso a llorar, haciendo q sus padres se separaran.

Intercambiaron miradas de frustración, pero luego se portaron como padres responsables y fueron a ver q le pasaba al niño.

------------------------------------------

¡Sí, se acabó! Este capítulo, la acción y casi q el fict xq los 2 capítulos q quedan son un poco de relleno.

Q sepáis q este es el capítulo q más me ha costado escribir en mi vida. Para empezar me quede sin inspiración, y estuve un montón de tiempo sin escribir nada. Luego cuando me empezó a salir al ir a grabar el diskette hizo un error y me jodió todo el archivo con lo cual tuve q dedicar una tarde entera a la reconstrucción. ¿Q xq os cuento esto? Para q entendáis q realmente este capítulo no es mi favorito precisamente así q si os habeis reservado alguna crítica, tomatazo o trauma generado x este fict, es el momento: hablar ahora o callar para siempre, xq os aseguro q no hay nada q podáis decir q me haga q tome a este capítulo más manía de la q ya le tengo.

Tb podéis tratar de q me reconcilie con el capítulo, xq igual conseguís q deje de tenerle manía. Cosas raras más se han visto.

Tras este rollo aburrido q os he soltado, hablemos del futuro: el próximo capítulo transcurre un año después de este capítulo. Y no digo ya más nada q quiero q sea todo un poco sorpresa.

Pues un beso, mis queridas/os lectoras/es, no hagáis nada q yo no haría y sobre todo dejarme RR xq vuestras oportunidades se agotan q solo faltan 2 capítulos y existen altas posibilidades de q sea doble.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina & Miembro de la orden Siriusana.


	11. Un año después

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, sino q salieron de la genial mente de JKR, yo no gano nada con esta historia x tanto, y x favor, no me demandéis.

Una vez cumplido ese aburrido rollo pasemos a responder a los lectores q me dejaron sus comentarios en el LDV, x penúltima vez, (¡BUAH! ;;) No me hagáis caso, siempre lloro cuando estoy cerca de terminar un fict. Así, perdón por el retraso es que como tengo tan pocos mensajes a veces me olvido que estoy subiendo el fict en (Indirecta directa) Espero q siendo el penúltimo capítulo os decidáis a escribir, cariños míos:

Sara Meliss: Hola, una pregunta: ¿que me vas a decir en el próximo capítulo, cuando no haya nada que actualizar? besos.

Andy Wm: Perdona la espera, es que de verdad se me había olvidado totalmente subir el capi. ' Soy algo despistada. Para ser miembro de la orden Siriusana tienes que ir a , te haces socia del grupo y luego tienes que entrar en uno de los apartados que es la religion siriusana. Si te lias, hace mucho queme hice socia y no me acuerdo bien, preguntame de nuevo. Un beso.

Ginny 84: Hola, te cuento lo de las fotos, es que es una cosa que iba a poner pero al final no vi como. Un ex novio de Hermione era artista gráfico, o mejor dicho pornográfico, y en una baza Hermione poso para él. Y tiene las fotos colgadas en una habitación de la casa. Creo que Blaise y Justin las han visto. ¿Aclarado? Besines de fresiña.

Dimebonitareina: hola, ¡Que alegría verte por aqui! y que te guste tb este fict, sobre todo porque es bastante distinto al otro. Es que me emociono con mi chicos, sobre todo, Justin y Blaise que apenas tienen personalidad, (Ja, eso es decir poco) en los libros de Rowling, y es más fácil trabajar con ellos. Tb creo que Hermi y Blaise son la pareja ideal, al menos en este fict, son geniales. Ya viste que Hermione le dio su merecido a Luna, pero yo aún espero ese segundo RR ¿eh? ¬¬ Bueno, te despistarías. Un beso.

Steffy Potter: al fin tu espera terminó. el nuevo capítulo esta aqui. Disfrutalo.

Antes de pasar el capítulo decir q ningún personaje q aparezca aquí esta relacionado con personajes de mis otras historias, aunq se llamen igual. Y con esto, las q son avispadas, ya sabrán quien va a salir en el penúltimo capítulo de esta disparatada historia. Ya sin más, os dejo con él:

10. UN AÑO MÁS TARDE.

- Mami querida, hay algo q tengo q decirte. – Giny tomo aire y se preparó para la confesión. – Me he divorciado de Harry y llevo casi un año viviendo con Draco como si fuéramos marido y mujer y sin estar casados y además no pensamos hacerlo nunca.

- ¿Vives en pecado con un Malfoy? ¡Hija mía! Has traído el oprobio y la de decadencia moral a nuestra familia y...

- ¡Ron! Haz el favor de tomártelo en serio. – Giny riño a su hermano "mayor" q se tomaba bastante a broma la tarea de ensayar para cuando se confesara ante su madre. – Mama nunca diría eso. Esa chorrada del oprobio solo eres capaz de decirla tú.

- Pero es increíble, q yo desaparezca un rato y mi hermana y mi mejor amiga se líen con Slytherin. – Ron hizo un gesto de cómo es posible eso.

- Weasly, déjalo ya. – le grito Draco desde enfrente de la chimenea donde debatía con Blaise a q actores contratar para la próxima película q iban a producir. Ambos se habían hecho socios, y el negocio les iba muy pero q muy bien. Salvo x el hecho de q los 2 se odiaban a muerte, debido a lo cual la decisión más simple, por ejemplo, elegir el color de los postit requería 3 meses de intensas negociaciones. – Zabini, yo creo q Brad Pitt, estaría muy bien haciendo de mí.

- ¿Brad Pitt, tú? – La cabeza de la chimenea le lanzo una mirada de "cuando borres algo con tipex no acerques la cara al papel." - Más quisieras. Si a ti te hace Brad Pitt, a mí me tiene q hacer Orlando Bloom.

- Sí, pero habría q ponerle las orejas de elfo q sino no os parecéis. – Draco le lanzo una de sus miradas de "a mala leche tú a mi no me ganas, principiante".

- Vale, puede q yo ande con un Slytherin. – admitió Giny, dado q tratar de negarlo era como tratar de negar q su pelo era rojo encendido. – Pero lo tuyo es mucho peor. Llevas aquí 1 año, y aún no te has dignado a ir a ver a mami. ¿Y todo xq? Xq has estado muy ocupado follándote a Persefone, q además es un libro q recibió forma humana gracias a la magia negra del mago más malvado de todos los tiempos.

- No he estado follándome a Persefone. – Corrigió Ron apuntándola con un dedo. – He estado haciendo el amor con ella, q no es igual. Además si ella es un libro, yo no estaría aquí si no es x ella. Sólo soy agradecido. Xq lo q va mal en este mundo es q la gente no es agradecida.

- Ron, ¿Q te parece este conjunto? – Persefone apareció en ese momento vestida con un tanga negro de encaje, un sujetador de ese mismo estilo y una bata de seda negra trasparente.

- Muy bien, cielo. – acertó a decir el pelirrojo cuando logro cerrar la boca y dejar de babear.

- Agradecidísimo, Ron, agradecidísimo. – Comento Giny con todo su sarcasmo. – Draco, ¿me vas a acompañar a dónde mi madre? No quiero ir sola...

- Pues, es q esta reunión va para largo... - Draco prefería q le sacaran el bazo sin anestesia antes q ir a ver a su "suegra".

- No, ya hemos terminado. – Para Blaise, en cambio esa idea era mejor q si le dieran el Globo de Oro. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando intervino Hermi.

- ¿Y xq vas a ir sola? – pregunto la morena apareciendo x la chimenea. - ¿No te acompaña Harry?

- ¡Eso es Harry! - Exclamó Ron alegremente.

- No puede. X lo visto tienen esa negociación con los representantes de EL Dorado para reabrir los acuerdos comerciales y las vías diplomáticas. – X la cara de Giny ella tb preferiría estar en esa negociación q en la q se iba a armar en su casa. Aunq a todos les preocupaba q después de lo de Eloise, Harry se había encerrado en sí mismo.

- No si yo no me refería a q te acompañara. – Aclaro Ron. – Yo decía q ahora q Eloise lo dejo más colgado q a una paraguaya, es tu oportunidad de entrar en razón y reconciliarte con él.

- ¡Ron! Déjalo ya. – Le pidió Hermi. - Q pareces el estribillo de una canción de dibujos animados.

- Zabini. – En lugar de hablar con Hermi directamente, Ron se volvió hacia la cabeza de Blaise q aún estaba en la chimenea. - ¿sigues casado con tu 7ª esposa o ya andas buscando a la 8ª?

- No, sigo felizmente casado. – Respondió Blaise sin entender a q venía esa pregunta.

- Pues entonces le dices a tu mujer q no pienso volver a hablarla hasta q no recapacite y se divorcie de ti. – Sentencio Ron en tono solemne.

- ¿En serio? Pues Giny le dices a tu hermano q he visto gordos rompiendo latas de cerveza con la cabeza q tenían más sensibilidad q él. - Hermi le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa y luego se fue de la chimenea enfadada.

- Suerte con tu "suegra" Draquito. –Le deseo Blaise a su socio. Tras esto la chimenea se apagó definitivamente.

- ¿Q ha dicho q tenía más sensibilidad q yo? ¿La lata o el gordo? ¡No importa! – Ron abandono el aspecto pensativo q le quedo tras el insulto de Hermi para volver a la carga con su tema favorito. – Como iba diciendo, Giny, creo q debes volver con Harry no solo xq sea mejor partido q Draco, sino x tus hijos. Piensa en el inteligente Ronie, en los ingenuos gemelos y en la adorable Lily...

- Tú no conoces para nada a tus sobrinos. – Le espeto Draco, recordando el día en q le pusieron el pelo amarillo plátano, con mechas verdes. – Y desde q esta con esa niñera nueva están más descontrolados q nunca.

- ¿Q dices, Malfoy? Mis sobrinos son geniales. – Se ofendió Ron.

- ¡Ya vale, chicos! ¿Me vais a acompañar o no? X favor. No me abandonéis. – Giny les dedicó su mirada suplicante.

- Vale. Iremos. – dijeron el pelirrojo & el rubio antes de lanzarse miradas de profundo desagrado.

------------------------------------------

3 horas más tarde, Giny, Ron, Persefone y Draco estaban en la puerta de la Madriguera a dónde Giny casi les había arrastrado, y donde Draco & Ron se hacían los remolones xq no querían entrar. Persefone en cambio, parecía una de esas Fans locas q iban en peregrinación a Graceland, para poder ver donde había vivido el Rey del Rock.

- ¿Y tu te criaste aquí? – le pregunto Persefone a Ron, con cara de q si era así la cosa ese lugar debería aparecer en las guías turísticas.

- Pues sí... - Respondió el pelirrojo q no estaba muy emocionado x haber vuelto.

Estaban en eso cuando aparecieron a su lado, Bill & Penelope, q habían decidido ir a poner las cosas claras ellos tb aquel día. A Penelope, ya se la notaba el embarazo, y estaba más guapa q nunca.

- ¿Q hacéis aquí? – pregunto Bill tras saludar a sus hermanos.

- Lo mismo q vosotros. – explico Draco, de forma concisa.

- Pues entonces mejor nos vamos. – Ron, incluso empezó a darse la vuelta. – Xq van a ser demasiadas emociones en un solo día para mama. A lo peor nos la cargamos.

- Pues entonces vamos todos juntos. – El rostro de Penelope, se iluminó de genuina felicidad ante esa perspectiva. Antes de llamar a la puerta.

- ¡Q alegría! Mis niños han venido a verme. – Molly abrió la puerta y miró feliz a sus polluelos, entonces se fijo en uno de ellos. - ¿Ron? ¿Mi niño? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Realmente eres tú?

- No. Soy una imagen en 3D generada x ordenador.

- Ven a q te dé un abrazo. – Molly ignoró el sarcasmo.

Ron recibió el abrazo de su madre, mientras Draco se burlaba de la escena diciendo, "niño de mama" y le sacaba la lengua.

- Pues es q ella me trajo de vuelta. – Ron señaló a Persefone q observaba fascinada el reloj q presidía el comedor, cuyo número de agujas era bastante alto, ya q mostraba a todos los miembros vivos de la familia Weasly: Arthur, el padre, q estaba jugando al Golf, con el jefe de la delegación de El Dorado; Bill, Giny y Ron q estaban en la casa; Clio, Ron Jr, James, Sirius Jr y Lily q estaban con su canguro... - Persefone, esta es mi madre, Molly.

- Encantada. – Persefone trató de sonreír, pero le tenía miedo a aquella mujer xq todo lo q sabía de ella era a través de Draco & Hermi a los q no les caía muy bien, precisamente. Molly, sin embargo, la abrazó como a una hija.

- ¡Es una sorpresa tan agradable! – Molly sirvió el té. - ¿Pero q hacen estos 2 aquí? – X estos 2 se refería a Draco & Penelope, y no se molesto en disimular su aversión.

- Pues mami, esto te va a causar un gran disgusto. – Giny tomo aire, y decidió decirlo tal y como lo había ensayado. – Me he divorciado de Harry y ahora vivo con Draco.

- Sí, y Penelope y yo nos casamos el mes pasado. – Informo Bill. – Y bueno... Ya ves, x fin voy a ser padre.

Todos guardaron silencio, mientras Molly pasaba la mirada de su hija, al amante de su hija, a su hijo mayor, a la esposa de su hijo mayor, de vuelta a su hija... De pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas y se desmayó.

- Ya dije q era demasiada información para asimilarla en tan poco tiempo. – Hizo constar Ron.

- ¿Queréis q la resucite? – se ofreció Persefone, tan amable como siempre.

- No esta muerta. Solo necesita descansar. – informo Bill.

- ¿Tienes ya las fotos de la boda? – Le pregunto Giny a Penelope, todos la miraron con cara de cómo puedes preguntar eso cuando casi matas a tu madre. – Era x hablar de algo.

------------------------------------------

- ¿A q actores contratáis al final? – Le pregunto Hermi a Blaise en cuanto volvió de la chimenea.

- Aún no decidimos. El engreído de Malfoy dice q quiere poner a Brad Pitt para hacer de él.

- ¿Brad Pitt? Más quisiera. Pero yo decía q a quién vais a poner de mí. Xq yo creo q debería ser Mónica Bellucci.

- ¿Mónica Belluci? ¿Lo de elegir actores x encima de vuestras posibilidades es genético, verdad? – Este chiste le valió a Blaise ser fulminado x su esposa. – Era broma. Venga no te enfades. – Blaise tomo a su esposa x la cintura y la dio un beso en un intento x hacerse perdonar. Detrás de ellos, el Blaise y la Hermi de la foto de bodas, con un volcán de fondo hicieron lo mismo.

- Te libras, xq besas muy bien y tengo q regañar a otro. ¡Papa!

El padre de la criatura andaba con sus 2 nietos, xq al final fueron mellizos, una niña para Hermi, llamada Ava, (NdA: como Ava Gadner) y un niño para Blaise, llamado Lenon (NdA: como John Lenon). El caso es q sus niños de apenas 6 meses se divertían jugando con su abuelo perro, cuando su madre interrumpió.

- ¡Papa!

- Dime, cariño. – Sirius recupero la forma humana, para saludar a su pequeña. - ¿Vamos ya de compras?

Hermi había dicho antes algo de ir a comprar un lápiz de labios, y q si la iban a acompañar. Blaise había bufado xq su idea del infierno era la sección de cosmética de Harrods x muy bien q fuera el aire acondicionado. Para Sirius en cambio era la idea del paraíso, ya q le encantaban las dependientas de cosméticos, las últimas 300 citas q había tenido fueron con dependientas de cosméticos.

- Tú no vienes.

- ¿Xq no?

- Xq tienes q ir a la negociación. – Explico Hermi, con tono de cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable.

- ¿Era hoy? – X el tono de Sirius, se podía deducir q lo sabía pero es q le daba igual.

- Sí, y tú lo sabías. Tienes q ir. Lupin q es el único q tiene experiencia en estas cosas esta de vacaciones muy merecidas con Ambar; Harry, no tiene experiencia y Snape ese liara la 3ª Guerra Mundial, con ese tacto q tiene...

- Es q no me apetece. – Confesó Sirius, con su mejor cara de "mami hoy no quiero ir al cole" q pudo poner. – además Remus no debió irse de vacaciones en un momento tan crucial.

- Se fue de vacaciones sin saber q era un momento crucial. – Señaló Blaise, q se había tirado al suelo tb para jugar con sus niños. – Te recuerdo q tú eras el q pensaba q necesitaba un descanso y le escondiste los papeles de la cita para q se fuera tranquilo.

- Si, es verdad. – admitió Sirius con desgana. – Pero me da tiempo a acompañarte a ir de compras, conseguir el teléfono de un par de dependientas y llegar a la reunión a tiempo.

- Bueno, vale. – concedió al fin Hermi. A veces sentía q era madre de 4 hijos y no de 2. – X cierto, ¿Te acordaste de decirle a Arthur q no molestara a Remus con nada referente a la negociación?

- Mierda. – Pensó Sirius, al darse cuenta de q era lo q había olvidado. Aunq no creía q Arthur fuera a interrumpir las más q merecidas vacaciones de Remus x alguna tontería.

------------------------------------------

_En esos momentos, de noche, en un hotel de Bermudas..._

- ¿Una reunión con la gente del Dorado? – Remus tenía los ojos abiertos de puro asombro al recibir esa información. Luego se dio cuenta de q Sirius era la única persona capaz de ocultarle la información para q sé fuera de vacaciones sin remordimientos. – No tenía ni idea, Arthur. ¿Dices q Snape, Harry & Sirius se encargarán de la negociación? – ¡Q desastre! – Tranquilo, me haré cargo personalmente.

Claro q el problema de eso era explicárselo a Ambar: verás cariño, resulta q mi segundo al mando, me había ocultado información vital. X eso debo volver a casa, pero te lo compensaré... estaba seguro q no la sentaría nada bien, y con razón. Cuando se casaron no tuvieron tiempo ni para ir de Luna de miel, así q aquellas vacaciones era para compensar.

- Al fin se durmió. – Ambar entro en ese momento en el salón de su bungalow, después de lograr dormir a su pequeño. No llevaba más q un bikini y una toalla. – ahora voy a realizar una de mis fantasías: darme un baño en la playa a la luz de la luna. La verdad, es q ya la cumplí en un viaje fin de curso, con 16 años, pero después q me mordieran no pude repetir y... - Ambar se interrumpió al ver la expresión de su marido. - ¿Q pasa? ¿Quién era?

- Arthur, mi jefe. X lo visto Sirius "olvidó decirme" q El Dorado iba a mandar una delegación para negociar q se vuelvan a poner en marcha los acuerdos comerciales. Estos acuerdos están parados desde principios del siglo pasado. Dumbledore hizo un intento de acercamiento, pero no funcionó, así q lograr una mejora en nuestras relaciones con ellos sería un gran éxito...

- Q tienes q volver. – Concluyo Ambar harta de q le diera tantas vueltas al tema.

- Sí, pero te prometo q... - Remus había empezado a buscar ya los polvos Flu.

- Q me lo compensarás. – Completo ella, arrebatándole la bolsa de polvos Flu de las manos y saliendo disparada a esconderla.

- Ambar, devuélveme la bolsa. – Remus fue tras ella, hablando con tono paciente. Cuando llego a la habitación Ambar estaba en el centro de ella, con las manos detrás de la espalda y dedicándole una mirada inocente. Obviamente ya había escondido la bolsa. - ¿No crees q ya eres muy mayor para ponerte a jugar al escondite? Además q es una tontería. – El licántropo sacó la varita y se disponía a hacer un encantamiento para convocar la bolsa cuando...

¡No! – Ambar se lanzó a sus brazos, y puso su expresión más dulce y coqueta. – Te la devolveré mañana. No es culpa tuya si esta noche no has sido capaz de encontrarlo. – Interrumpió el discurso para darle un beso suave en los labios. – No creo q pase nada xq llegues unas horas tarde. – Otro beso similar al anterior. – Pero de momento no tienes más remedio q quedarte aquí esta noche. – Un nuevo beso, tan leve como el anterior. – Y venir a darte un baño conmigo. – Esta vez el beso se alargó xq entre otras cosas, Remus pasó a responderlo.

- Me parece q no tengo otra opción. – Remus se separó el tiempo suficiente para decir eso antes de abrazarla, y profundizar el beso. – Una pregunta: ¿Si no me convences q hubieras hecho?

- Quitarte la varita. - Repuso ella tranquilamente. Después se liberó del abrazo y salió corriendo hacia la playa, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada desafiante de a q no me pillas.

X supuesto Remus tuvo q salir corriendo tras ella y demostrarla q si q podía pillarla.

------------------------------------------

- Este no. – Hermi se acaba de probar un lápiz de labios en el dorso de la mano, pero era demasiado oscuro para ella. - ¿Puedo probar este?

- Pues claro. – sonrió amablemente la dependienta antes de entregarla el probador en cuestión. Luego se quedó mirando a ella y Blaise con el aspecto de alguien q recuerda una melodía pero no sabe cúal es la letra. X fin se atrevió a preguntar. - ¿Perdona nos conocemos?

- Pues... - Blaise hizo un gesto de gato atrapado en la cocina de un restaurante chino, Sirius interrumpió sus coqueteos con una dependienta de rostro dulce y busto amplio, para ver como su yerno y Hermi tenían una de sus habituales discusiones.

- Seguramente. Pero no esperes q él se acuerde de tu nombre. ¿Sabes, cariño? Estoy harta de q cada vez q vamos a cualquier lado nos salga uno de tus rollos de una noche. Es q esto es constante: en los restaurantes, en los hoteles, en el cine, y ahora tb en las tiendas de cosméticos...

- Pero si yo no hablaba con él. – aclaró la dependienta. – Hablaba contigo. ¿No eres Hermione?

- Sí. – Hermi, la miro con atención y recordó q aquella chica no era uno de los rollos de una noche de Blaise, sino de los suyos. Uno de esos q no sabía si era bisexual o q el alcohol la cambiaba la orientación. - ¿Ronda?

- No, Natisse. – Replico la joven ofendida xq no se acordará del nombre.

Después de eso, Hermi optó x retirarse y no volver a comprar en esa perfumería en la vida, lo malo era q entre el sexo casual de Blaise, el de su padre y el de ella se iban agotando los lugares donde podían comprar. Sirius tb optó x irse, no fuera a ser q todas las dependientas de la tienda fueran homosexuales. Además q si no lo eran sería demasiado fácil. Necesitaba un nuevo reto.

- Creo q alguien le debe una disculpa a alguien. – Canturreó Blaise. – X lo visto no soy el único q olvida los nombres de las mujeres con las q se acuesta.

- Es q estaba muy borracha, además no sé si esa noche fue estilo orgía o algo así y tb me tome alguna pastilla... - X el aspecto de Hermi estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo x recordarlo. Blaise en cambio dio un grito y se lanzó a tapar los oídos de sus hijos para q no oyeran las perversiones de su madre.

- Mi dulce e ingenua hija. – suspiro Sirius con ironía.

- Hola. – Justin apareció x allí en ese momento. Iba junto a su nuevo amor, un diseñador muy conocido en el mundo mágico, Orfeus Malkim, q practicaba un diseño muy vanguardista, transgresor y juvenil. Eso decía la crítica. Su madre la dueña de la tienda de túnicas para cada ocasión se había negado a vender una ropa tan horrible en su tienda. - ¿Q pasa? Ya esta. Tampoco podéis entrar en esa tienda xq trabaja uno de los rollos de una noche de Blaise.

- No es x mi culpa. – se apresuró a defenderse Blaise.

- Entonces es uno de los de Sirius. Si es q con eso de q tienes q recuperar el tiempo perdido...

- No es x uno de los míos. – aclaró Sirius, más divertido q enfadado.

- Pues entonces: ¡Hermi el alma de la fiesta ataca de nuevo! – Aplaudió Justin.

- Si es q entre los 3 os habéis tirado a todas las mujeres del país. – Comento Orfeus con tono de sobrecogimiento.

- Pero no digas eso delante de los niños. – gritaron Blaise & Hermi a la vez.

- Pero es la verdad. – Señaló Justin, tranquilamente. – X cierto Sirius, tú no tenías q estar en una negociación.

- Es verdad, con todo esto casi se me olvida. – Recordó Hermi. – Vete ahora mismo.

- Sí, yaaaa vooooy. – Sirius no se molestó en apresurarse, sino q fue con total calma hacia la entrada al ministerio.

- ¡Y procura no discutir con Snape! – le recomendaron los 4 a una. Sirius incluso tuvo la impresión de q sus nietos tb se lo recomendaban.

------------------------------------------

Entre tanto la negociación no es q fuera mal, es q iba peor. La delegación de El Dorado era muy amplia, pero la mayoría solo habían ido de viaje turístico a Inglaterra, de todos ellos sólo 3 habían ido a negociar y Harry había sido incapaz de retener sus nombres, ya q estaba muy nervioso x ser la primera negociación de ese calibre q presenciaba.

Para distinguirlos Harry les había puesto apodos: frente a él, estaba Gladiador, un hombre rubio de cabeza cuadrada y brazos inmensos q parecía ser mejor en una batalla a puñetazo limpio q en una conversación civilizada; al otro lado estaba una mujer con el pelo verde claro con mechas rosas, la Cotorra, q hablaba sin parar y sin molestarse en escucharse así misma xq sino no diría esas idioteces, Harry estaba dispuesto a apostar a q era una Metamórfica. Separada de la puerta estaba la Misteriosa, una mujer q apenas hablaba, de edad cercana a los 30, aunq Harry podía apostar a q era una Onza, sobre todo xq se movía con el garbo de un felino de caza, x lo q no se podía saber su edad exacta, q podía ser de 30 a 300 años, y a la q no podía ver la cara pero q le era muy familiar...

Snape, tampoco se había molestado en retener los nombres, estaba ocupado en las presentaciones culpando a Lupin x tener q tragarse ese pestiño, mientras el merodeador andaba de vacaciones. Ahora estaba considerando la posibilidad de utilizar la grapadora para grapar la lengua de esa pesada... Sin embargo, la Misteriosa tb le era muy familiar y estaba muy arrepentido de no haber atendido a la presentación xq estaba seguro d q la conocía. Ese pelo castaño y esos ojos verde – dorados le eran muy familiares. Además q toda la actitud de la mujer le hacía pensar q aguardaba algo.

Se obligo a volver a la conversación, pero q coño decía esa tiparraca, ni de coña iba a hacer eso...

- No vamos a reducir nuestro mercado de leche de dragón. – Interrumpió Snape en tono tajante. – Sé q es difícil de ordeñar, pero su leche a demostrado ser un tratamiento muy útil para la mejora de aquellos q han sido mordidos x Nagas.

- Sí, pero nosotros nos ofrecemos a destruir a todos los Nagas en el plazo de un año. – explico el Gladiador, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. – A partir de su veneno se puede hacer una poción q causa la cura completa de esas personas, no simples mejoras.

- ¿Un año? – Intervino Harry. – Sé q la mayoría de vosotros sois Onzas. – Harry señaló tanto al hombre como a la callada mujer del fondo. – Y sé q los Onzas están hechos para luchar contra los Naga, pero aún así... ¿No estáis siendo muy optimistas?

- Yo tb creo q son muy optimistas. – En ese momento llegó Sirius, tarde como le indico la mirada asesina de Snape, pero más vale tarde q nunca. Iba a explicar xq a él tb le parecían muy optimistas cuando se fijo en la mujer del fondo... Y se le olvido lo q iba a decir, lo q había desayunado, lo q llevaba puesto y hasta su propio nombre. La mujer en cambio no parecía tan olvidadiza.

- Hola Sirius. – Las 4 personas de la mesa se quedaron asombradas. 2 de ellas xq no sabían q una de sus líderes tuviera tratos con esos "magos hijos de la Gran Bretaña", Snape xq acababa de reconocer a la mujer y observaba a Sirius divertido y Harry xq la mujer cada vez le era más familiar, sobre todo en la voz. Antes de q ninguno reaccionara ella se había levantado, cruzado la habitación hasta el animago, y le soltó una bofetada q le ladeó totalmente la cara.

- ¿Pero de q vas? – Harry se levantó de un brinco para defender a su padrino.

- No, Harry, no te metas. – Sirius le hizo un gesto de q se sentara pero sin mirarle. – No me parece merecer esto. Después de todo, lo q te hice no fue tan horrible. En fin, tú me diste una información y yo no pensé q fuera cierta y luego...

- Resulto q yo tenía razón. ¿Xq quién era el traidor sino esa rata escurridiza? Yo la cale desde el primer momento. Pero el Sr. Black era demasiado orgulloso como para escucharme.

- Acusaste sin pruebas a uno de mis mejores amigos de ser un mortifago. Vamos a él le conocía de toda la vida, mientras tu sólo eras alguien a quien conocía de 5 meses. – De nuevo recibió otra bofetada, y esta vez unos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas: los de la mujer.

- ¿Alguien a quien conocías de 5 meses? Vaya, y yo q pensaba q era tu esposa. La mujer q supuestamente amabas.

- ¿Esposa? – Preguntaron Harry, y los 2 negociadores al tiempo. Fue entonces cuando x primera vez Sirius aparto los ojos de la mujer y pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás.

- Evy, creo q es mejor q vayamos afuera, a discutir esto en privado. – Sugirió Sirius.

- No hay nada q discutir. – Evy, xq así se llamaba la mujer, hizo el gesto de volver a sentarse, pero antes de q pudiera hacerlo, Sirius la cargo a hombros.

- Estaré en mi despacho. – Informó antes de salir de la sala de reuniones hacia su despacho con Evy cargada a hombros pidiéndole "amablemente" q le bajara al suelo.

- ¿Esposa? – repitió Harry totalmente traumatizado ante la idea de q su padrino estuviera casado y él sin saberlo.

- Sí. – repuso Snape, q trataba de ocultar la risa. – Sabes q Dumbledore intento q hubiera un acuerdo de paz con El Dorado hace bastante, el año en q tu te hiciste famoso.

- Sí, pero no salió bien. – repuso Harry.

- Sí q salió bien. El acuerdo debía ir acompañado de unos esponsales q lo fortificaran, espero q no hayáis contemplado esa posibilidad. – Snape les lanzó una mirada de advertencia a los 2 negociadores q observaban embelesados.

- En absoluto. – corrigió la Cotorra, q en verdad se llamaba Maryam Mahutam, poniendo el acuerdo bajo la mesa, y arrancando las páginas referentes a los esponsales.

- El caso es q tenía q haber una boda con una de las "Princesas" de El Dorado para ratificar el acuerdo. Y Dumbledore, q necesitaba su apoyo para luchar contra Voldemort en igualdad de condiciones, acepto y eligió a un miembro de la Orden para q se casara.

- Y el elegido fue ese tal Sirius. – Aventuró Gladiador, cuyo verdadero nombre era Cliford Clivers. Y en aquella época era uno de los miembros de la Guardia Real, pese a lo cual no se entero de la misa la media.

- No me interrumpas, chaval. – Snape uso esa palabra a sabiendas de q ese tío podía ser mucho mayor q él como ofensa. – Además q Dumbledore convenció a Elphias Dodge, de q fuera para allá. Como el tío no era muy atractivo, pues debió de pensar q era su única oportunidad, así q aceptó. A Sirius le toco acompañarle y hacer de padrino, creo q después de serlo en la boda de tus padres y en tu bautizo le cogió el gusto. El caso es q el bueno de Dodge lo debió flipar cuando llegó allí y vio q la novia era ese bombón de Evelyn. El problema fue q saltaban más chispas entre la novia y el padrino q entre la novia y el novio. Así q al final Dodge se quedo compuesto y sin novia ocupando el puesto de padrino, mientras q Sirius se avino bastante gustoso al compromiso.

- ¿Y q salió mal? - Pregunto Harry al q la historia le sonaba de algo y aún no sabía de q.

- Creo q las cosas fueron bien al principio. La Sra. Black fue un gran fichaje para la causa. No solo xq supiera cazar Dementores, q en aquellos momentos eran una plaga, y nadie pudiera con ellos. tb era muy intuitiva, de esas q captan a la gente desde el primer momento... Así q caló a Peter en 3 nano segundos. Cuando le comento a Sirius q pensaba q él era el traidor, el Sr. Black se pillo un cabreo impresionante, tuvieron una discusión cuyos gritos se oyeron en el infinito y más allá, y Evelyn se largó de vuelta a su casa. – Explico Snape. – Yo la conocí una vez q fui a darle informes a Dumbledore, de eso me sonaba. A ti puede q te sonara la voz, xq te quedaste alguna noche en casa de Sirius y ella.

- Puede ser. Pero la historia q me acabas de contar me recuerda un poco a la manera en q Remus conoció a Ambar. – Comento Harry.

- Si, es q es la manera en q los Merodeadores conocen a sus esposas. – replico Snape, con mucho sarcasmo olvidando q él conoció a su novia en una terapia y q además estaba casada.

- ¿Los Merodeadores? Q mi padre y mi madre no se conocieron así. – Harry le lanzó una mirada ofendida.

- Xq tú lo digas. Estás muy mal informado. –Snape se dispuso a informar mejor al chico. – Verás, tus padres se odiaban en Hogwarts, no fue hasta q tu padre se metió a espiar en una reunión de mortifagos, suplantando a Kaiser Jones, q era el novio de tu madre, q se enrollaron. Tu padre siempre dijo q lo hizo para disimular, pero hizo tb la idiotez de quedarse a dormir, y al día siguiente se le habían pasado los efectos de la poción multijugos, con lo q cuando Lily se despertó y en vez de encontrarse a su novio se encontró con Potter, pues... Total q tu padre hizo otra idiotez, y se la llevo secuestrada. La pobre Lily pilló tal síndrome de Estocolmo, ya sabéis, eso de q se acaban identificando los secuestrados con los secuestradores, q se acabó casando con Potter. ¡Q vida tan sufrida tuvo la pobre Lily!

- ¿Insinúas q mi madre era una Mortífaga? – Cualquier persona con 3 neuronas operativas y un poco de instinto de supervivencia no habría contestado a esa pregunta, ya q Harry le miraba como si estuviera a punto de desmembrarle, desollarle y matarle. No necesariamente en ese orden.

- ¡Claro! – Intervino Maryam. – X eso Voldemort no quería matarla a ella cuando fue a su casa aquella noche. Al ser de los suyos tenía la esperanza de volver a atraerla a la causa. – Todos lo hombres la miraron muy sorprendidos. Snape & Harry, xq no se acordaban q esa tía estaba en su planeta, mucho menos en la misma habitación q ellos. – Es q mi tesis de graduación, la escribí sobre ti. – Le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa coqueta y nerviosa.

- En serio. – Harry decidió olvidar un momento el trauma q le había creado saber q su madre era una mortifaga q se enamoro de su padre a raíz de un síndrome de Estocolmo bastante fuerte, y canalizar la admiración de la Cotorra de forma positiva, por ejemplo, para hacer q la negociación saliera bien. X eso esbozo la más seductora de sus sonrisas y empezó a hablar de los puntos conflictivos.

-----------------------------------------

Sirius llego a su despacho uso su varita para cerrar la puerta, y deposito su carga en el suelo. Evy le dedico una mirada de intenso odio antes de dar la vuelta a la mesa y sentarse en el sillón q presidía el despacho.

- Ese es mi sillón. – Sirius se dio cuenta q mejor era dejarla el sillón a ella, q igual los masajes la relajaban un poco. – Ponte cómoda. Ves q bien estamos aquí. Puedes gritarme, culparme y abofetearme las veces q quieras sin q nadie nos interrumpa. X cierto, te has cortado el pelo.

- ¿En 30 años? Unas cuantas veces. – admitió la Onza sonriendo a su pesar.

- Supongo. No recordaba q hacía tanto q no te veía. – El animago la miró como sino pudiera recordar q hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. – Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. En fin, q sé q si te hubiera hecho caso todo hubiera sido muy distinto, pero...

- La verdad es q yo no escogí las palabras mejores como para q me escucharás. Además estaba algo picada x la carta esa q recibiste de Susan, esa en la q te contaba q teníais una hija, y bueno, tb reaccione algo fuerte. No debí lanzarte esa marmita a la cabeza.

- Si, hubiera estado bien q no la lanzarás. Aún me duele el coscorrón. ¿Q haces realmente aquí? – pregunto al fin Sirius dejando de lado las cortesías.

- ¿Cómo que q hago aquí? Pues x si no te has enterado se han reabierto las conversaciones entre El Dorado, único país enteramente mágico del mundo, y el Ministerio de Magia inglés y yo soy una d las negociadoras.

- ¿No eras princesa? – Sirius alzó una ceja divertido x la reacción de la mujer q le hacía intuir q ocultaba algo.

- Sí, pero hubo una especie de revolución y ahora es una República y no hay princesas. ¿Pero xq te estoy contando esto? – Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Eso esta muy bien, pero yo tengo una teoría mejor. ¿Quieres oírla?

- Ardo en deseos.

- Eso es x mi presencia, nena. Creo q estás aquí para verme, y sabes xq lo creo. Xq yo estoy muy sorprendido de verte pero tu parecías estar esperándome. – Mientras decías esto, Sirius dio un rodeo a la mesa y se sentó en ella mirando fijamente la silla y a su ocupante.

- Pues en realidad si q te estaba esperando. – confesó Evy, levantándose de la silla. – Es q... Ella esta aquí.

- ¿Ella? – Sirius tardo un momento en entender a q se refería, pero cuando lo hizo, mostró una sonrisa demoledora. - ¿Puedo verla?

- Pues claro. – Evy tomó la mano de su marido, q con su mano libre abrió la puerta. Salieron al pasillo y se fueron del ministerio sin encontrarse con nadie.

------------------------------------------

- Amanece. – Le comunicó Remus a Ambar, innecesariamente, ya q el mismo rayo de Sol q le deslumbraba a él la despertó a ella.

- Lo sé. – Ambar suspiro mientras q su mano acariciaba una extraña cicatriz circular q Remus tenía en el pecho. – La bolsa con los polvos esta... - Pero Remus la puso el dedo índice sobre el labio, para q callara antes de atraerla y besarla.

- Creo q se apañarán sin mí. X una vez no les pasará nada. – Esta vez el beso fue mucho largo e intenso, para satisfacción de Ambar. Sobre todo xq no tenía muy claro q hizo al final con la bolsa.

------------------------------------------

- Tengo q reconocerlo, Potter. Lo has hecho muy bien. – X el tono de Snape uno pensaría q lo reconocía muy a su pesar. Sin embargo, Harry había puesto todas sus dotes de seductor en lograr eliminar los puntos conflictivos y la negociación fue un éxito. Al día siguiente se firmaría el acuerdo definitivo.

- Gracias. – Repuso el moreno con desgana. Aún estaba furioso x lo q dijo Snape sobre su madre, y se sentía mal x no tener nadie en casa esperando para celebrar el éxito con él.

- Me pregunto si los señores Black estarán todavía en el despacho. – Como uno nunca debe quedarse con las ganas de nada, Snape fue a asomarse al despacho de Sirius, cuando llego la puerta estaba abierta y el despacho vacío. – Se habrán largado a un motel. Creo q voy a ir a casa de Hermi a contarle lo de su madrastra. ¿Vienes?

- No. – Dijo Harry sin mirarle yendo a su despacho. Snape se encogió de hombros y fue a contarle las buenas nuevas a Hermi. Harry no estuvo mucho rato solo en el despacho. Alguien llamo a la puerta. – Pase. – Harry se había quitado las gafas y se frotaba los párpados.

- Hola de nuevo. – Cuando Harry se volvió a poner las gafas, vio q estaba en su despacho, Maryam, la negociadora antes conocida como la Cotorra, aunq los pelos verdes con mechas rosas habían desaparecido. La q entro en su despacho era una mujer con el pelo color caramelo y ojos azul dorados q le miraban con interés, bastante guapa. – Verás es q no conozco la ciudad, y me preguntaba si conoces algún restaurante donde cenar. Los 2. Tu y yo. Si quieres.

- Pues en verdad, no tengo ganas. – Tras esto Harry dio la vuelta a su silla giratoria y la oriento hacia la ventana. Después de q Eloise se fuera no había querido salir con nadie. Era lo mejor. Aquel trabajo era lo q Eloise siempre había deseado y Harry no era quien para detenerla. Tampoco podía seguirla al otro lado del mundo, xq sus hijos vivían en Londres. Una situación sin salida.

- No es x resultar agresiva, pero aún no hemos firmado el acuerdo y siempre se puede cambiar de idea en el último minuto.

- ¿Es una amenaza? – Harry giro la silla para encararse con Maryam. – Xq insinuar q sino voy a cenar contigo no habrá acuerdo, roza el acoso sexual.

- Llámalo como quieras. Pero ven a cenar conmigo.

- ¿Xq?

- Xq será divertido, y x lo q sé sobre ti necesitas divertirte.

- Esta bien. – Aceptó al final Harry con un suspiro. – ¿Te gusta la comida mexicana?

- Es mi favorita. – replico Maryam con seguridad. - ¿Eso es todo? Pues vamos.

------------------------------------------

Snape estaba en casa de Hermi & Blaise, donde tb estaban cenando Justin, Orfeus y Doris. El ex profesor de pociones les había contado la negociación, la aparición de la esposa perdida de Sirius y como Harry logró hacerse con la situación.

- ¿Harry coqueteó con esa negociadora? – Doris sonrió complacida. – Eso es q esta mejorando.

- ¿Mejorando? – Snape la miro como si la hubiera tocado el título de psicóloga en una tómbola. – Esta al borde de un precipicio a punto de dar un paso adelante. ¡Pobre chico!

- Si pensarás eso no le habrías dicho q su madre fue mortifaga. – Señaló Justin. – Pobre Harry.

- Tonterías, yo creo q al final saldrá adelante. – Aseguro Hermi con vehemencia. – X cierto como es Evelyn. ¿Es guapa? ¿Inteligente? No me miréis así. Ella podría ser mi madrastra, creo q tengo derecho a saber cosas de ella.

- ¿Oísteis ese ruido? – Pregunto Blaise aguzando el oído. – Suena como una Harley Davidson, de motor de 4 cilindros, modificada para q vuele. – Todos escucharon con atención y dedujeron q Blaise tenía razón: sonaba a una motocicleta descendiendo.

Corrieron a asomarse a las ventanas, y llegaron para ver como una impresionante moto aterrizaba en el centro de la calle. De ella se bajaron Sirius & Evy. La onza le había guardado la moto todos aquellos años, (en el fondo era una nostálgica), y había decidido aprovechar la visita para devolverla con su dueño. Aparte q antes tampoco había podido hacerlo xq entre otras cosas, cualquier comercio entre El Dorado & Inglaterra era ilegal y se consideraba contrabando.

Después de darla un buen vistazo a su pequeña, (a la moto), Sirius la había convencido a Evy, (aún no sabía como) de q se fuera a dar una pequeña vuelta con él x ahí. La pequeña vuelta se había prolongado hasta ahora.

- ¡Joder! Q tarde es. – Evy observo su extraño reloj de muñeca – Me podías haber dejado en la puerta del hotel y no en la de tu casa, guapo.

- De hecho esta no es mi casa. Es la casa de mi hija. – Corrigió Sirius, haciendo q la mujer le mirara algo alertada. – Pensé q le gustaría conocer a su "hermana". – Sirius le dedico a su moto una mirada de padre orgulloso, mientras Evy ponía los ojos en blanco ante la renovada obsesión del animago x las motos.

- Pues espero q x la calle de la casa de tu hija pasen taxis, xq yo me largo. – Anunció Evy empezando a alejarse de la moto. Sin embargo, Sirius la retuvo tomándola de un brazo con una mano y apartando un mechón suelto de la cara de ella con la otra.

- Vente a mi casa, esta más cerca. – La invito Sirius con una sonrisa seductora q hizo q durante un segundo Evy olvidara la manera exacta de expulsar el aire de los pulmones. Iba a contestar q no pensaba q fuera una buena idea, cuando de pronto...

- ¡Joder, Sirius! ¿Esta es tu famosa moto? – Blaise había bajado en cuanto vio de quien era la moto y la contemplaba con un brillo extasiado en la mirada, muy similar al q aparecía en sus ojos cuando miraba a sus hijos y a su esposa. - ¡Es preciosa! Yo tenía una parecida, pero alguien a quien no quiero mirar. – Miro a Hermi q había bajado con él, para examinar a Evy de cerca. - Me la robó y la estrello contra cierto alcornoque en Budapest.

- ¡No te la robe! – Hermi interrumpió su examen ocular a Evy, a la q Sirius había pasado a sujetar x la cintura para q no se largara, para defenderse de esa acusación sin fundamento. – Te la tome prestada sin permiso con el claro y firme propósito de devolvértela.

- ¡Pero no lo hiciste! – Señaló Blaise.

- Fue cuestión de vida o muerte. Causa mayor. El idiota de Goyle me estaba amenazando con la varita, yo estaba desarmada y lo único q tenía a mano era la moto, así q la puse a máxima velocidad y la lancé contra él...

- Y el resultado fue q los restos de mi maltrecha moto fueron mezclados con los de Goyle, y esparcidos x todo Budapest. – Concluyó Blaise con tono melodramático. – No tuve consuelo para esa trágica perdida.

- ¿Q no tuviste consuelo? – Hermi alzo las cejas algo bastante irritada. - ¡Pero si esa fue la primera noche q nos enrollamos!

- Chicos. – Interrumpió Sirius. Cuando Blaise le miro el animago le lanzó las llaves. – Id a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Nos la dejas? – preguntaron Hermi & Blaise con los ojos como platos.

- Sí pero si le haces el menor arañazo, me la estrellas contra un mortifago sin cerebro o... Me da igual q seas el padre de mis nietos. ¿Entendido?

- Sí. – Respondió Blaise después de tragar saliva. – No la dejaré conducir. X cierto yo soy Blaise Zabini, y tu debes ser mi suegrastra. – Blaise le tendió la mano a Evy.

- Mejor llámame Evy. Eso de suegrastra me sonó bastante mal. – Evy tendió la mano, y Blaise se la besó galantemente.

- Yo soy Hermione. – Hermi tb se acercó y la estrechó la mano, algo nerviosa. – Y ahora me voy a dar una vuelta, pero me gustaría hablar contigo...

- Mañana. – completo Sirius, lanzando a su hija y su yerno una elocuente mirada de a mi no me molestéis esta noche si sabéis lo q es conviene.

- Mañana. – cedió Hermi. - Podéis venir a desayunar. – De reojo vio a su padre decirle con la mirada q a desayunar no iba a poder ser. – A comer. – Tampoco. – Cenar.

- Sí, cenar estará bien. – accedió Evy, sonriendo. – Si este no cree tener otro plan para entonces.

- No para cenar es perfecto. – Confirmó Sirius, sin hacer caso de ese "cree tener" xq sabía perfectamente q ahora q habían regresado a él 2 de sus tesoros perdidos y más preciados, no los iba a perder tan fácilmente.

Tras esto Hermi salto a la moto detrás de Blaise q ya estaba puesto para salir disparado, q enseguida dio con el botón de despegue, y salieron volando. La calle quedó desierta, salvo x las 2 personas q contemplaron un segundo el lugar x donde se fue la moto.

- Bueno, mi casa esta x ahí. – Dijo Sirius al cabo del rato, tratando de lograr q Evy tomara el camino q él la indicaba.

- ¿Tu casa? – Evy planto firmemente los pies en el suelo. Negándose a ser arrastrada.

- Sí, accediste a venir. ¿Recuerdas?

- Yo no dije nada de ir. – Repuso Evy, con plena seguridad. – Quiero volver al hotel.

- No digas tonterías. – Replico Sirius, logrando q ella se moviera medio milímetro del suelo. – La cama de ese hotel donde estás tu alojada es muy incómoda. La mía es mucho mejor.

- ¿A mi q me importa la cama? No me pienso mover de aquí y mucho menos para ir a tu casa. – Sentenció la mujer lanzándole una mirada de desafío y cruzándose de brazos.

- Como quieras.- Sirius se encogió de hombros. Luego la estiro los brazos y volvió cargarla a hombros y tomo el camino para su casa, pero algo pasaba. Evy no le pedía "amablemente" q la dejara en el suelo. - ¿Q pasa? ¿Cómo q no me insultas?

- No creo q sirva de nada. Además si no termino plena y satisfecha de la negociación de esta noche igual lo tengo en cuenta para el tratado.

- Pues menos mal. Pensaba q iba a sentirme presionado. – Contestó Sirius, feliz en el fondo de tener un nuevo reto.

- ¿Q os parece? – Pregunto Snape, a todos los presentes: Justin, Orfeus y Doris q habían contemplado toda la escena desde la ventana.

- A mí me ha caído muy bien. – Dijo Justin. – Me parece una mujer muy divertida, guapa, inteligente... Ideal para Sirius.

- Cierto. – Confirmó Doris, q ya la conocía de antes. – Y deberías probar sus tortitas con nata... Estoy segura de q a Ambar la hará mucha ilusión. Ya sabéis q la preocupaba q esa vida de cada noche en una cama q llevaba Sirius acabara repercutiendo en su matrimonio.

- A Lupin tb. – Señaló Snape. - Estaba preocupado x lo bien q se llevaban Sirius & Ambar, supongo q esto lo tranquilizara.

- ¿Sabéis q? Esa mujer acaba de inspirarme la colección Otoño Invierno para dentro de 2 años. – Orfeus cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió tenía la mirada de demente adicto a la moda. – Veo... Zarpazos, trasparencias, rajas, colores salidos de la profunda y misteriosa selva, pieles sintéticas...

- ¡Pues q bien! – Comentó Snape sin mucho entusiasmo tomando un poco de flan.

- ¿Y habrá moda prenatal para esa colección? – Pregunto Doris, mirando de reojo a Snape. – Mira q para entonces igual yo estoy embarazada y querré estar a la moda.

- Lo dudo. – la dijo Snape. – Ya te dije q a estas alturas de la vida no vamos a tener un hijo para q le llevemos 50 años a la criatura...

- ¿Y quién ha dicho q lo voy a tener contigo? – Doris sonrió al ver como su novio iba directo hacia su trampa. – Veréis tengo un nuevo paciente, q esta como un tren. – Orfeus & Justin hicieron gestos de interés.

- No te lo crees ni tú. Venga, nos vamos a casa. – Snape la tomo de la mano y se la llevo para la chimenea para poder volver a casa. Doris fingió hacerse la dura cuando tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa, y así tal vez convencerle de tener un hijo o x lo menos poner en práctica lo necesario para tenerlo.

- ¿Nos vamos tb a casa? – Sugirió Orfeus al ver q él y Justin se quedaron solos en una casa q no era la de ellos. Antes de q Justin pudiera contestar se oyó una pequeña explosión, seguido de un fuerte chillido... Ambos corrieron al habitación de Ava & Lenon, q era de donde provenía el ruido, para encontrar al pobre Troqui el elfo doméstico q les cuidaba, colgado de la lámpara, a donde le envió el hechizo q le lanzó Ava. La niña tenía el carácter de la madre.

- Me parece q mejor nos quedamos hasta q vuelvan Blaise & Hermi. – Decidió Justin al ver el desastre.

- Estoy contigo. – le apoyo su novio apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Justin y abrazándole x detrás.

------------------------------------------

- ¡Giny!

- Otra vez no, x favor, otra vez no. – suplico Draco. – Dime q el pesado de Potter no esta en la puerta de nuestra casa borracho como una cuba, pidiendo q le dejemos entrar para contarnos lo desgraciado q es. Ya sería la 5 vez este mes.

- Sí es él. – Confirmo Giny volviendo de la ventana. – Haz el favor de no ser tan insensible, el pobre lo esta pasando mal. Y yo tengo mi parte de culpa.

- Giny, no es tu culpa lo de Eloise, vale. – Draco la abrazó desde atrás y depositó un beso en la nuca de la pelirroja. – Y tampoco fue culpa tuya q pasara después q lo dejarás. Y si lo esta pasando mal no es la manera de ayudarle abriendo la puerta cada vez q viene borracho a contarnos sus penas.

- Lo sé. Pero siento q soy la única q puede ayudarle. – Replico Giny, saliendo del cuarto y yendo a abrir la puerta.

Al pasar frente al cuarto de su hermano Ron, la casa era muy grande y de momento la compartían, el pelirrojo se asomo.

- Giny, otra vez no. Dime q Harry no es el q sube x la escalera. – suplico Ron, q en lo único en q estaba de acuerdo con Draco, era en q no era responsabilidad de Giny el cuidar de Harry. Pensaba q su deber era volver a casarse con él.

- Sí es él. – Confirmo Persefone, q era la única q se ilusionaba con las visitas de Harry, sin embargo aquella vez parecía furiosa.- Y viene con una fulana.

- ¿Q? – preguntaron a la vez los otros 3. Aquello si era una novedad.

- Chicos. – Harry entro en ese momento con una mujer joven de pelo color caramelo, tomada de la mano. - ¡Q bien! Estáis todos despiertos.

- Con el ruido q armas para no estarlo. – Protestó Draco, sin apartar la vista de la mujer q iba con Harry. Harry vio q todos miraban a su acompañante.

- ¡Claro! Aún no os he presentado. Chicos, esta es Maryam Mahutam de Potter. Mi segunda esposa. Mary, cielo, la pelirroja es mi primera esposa; El rubio es el tío x el q pasó de mí; el pelirrojo es su hermano y mi mejor amigo el q resucitamos y ella es Persefone, el LDT.

- Encantada. – saludo Maryam a todos los amigos de su recién estrenado esposo, q la miraban como si fuera un bicho de otro planeta.

- ¿Segunda esposa? – Pregunto Ron totalmente alucinado. - ¿Cuándo te has casado con ella? Y más importante: ¿quién ha sido el padrino?

- Pues me he casado hace 30 minutos. - Explico Harry, q estaba muy, pero q muy borracho. – La invite a un restaurante mexicano, en México, x supuesto, y cuando estábamos allí, me apeteció jugar un poco a los dados, así q pillamos un trasladador a Las Vegas, y de paso...

- Te casaste. – Concluyo Giny como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Y me hice un tatuaje. Miradlo. – Harry se quito la camisa para descubrir su espalda, en la q ahora se podía ver un tatuaje enorme q mostraba un ave Fénix resurgiendo de sus propias cenizas. - ¿Q os parece?

- Precioso. – Respondió Persefone con tono de adoración pura y dura, totalmente fascinada x el tatuaje (o x la visión de la espalda desnuda de Harry).

- Bueno, Mary. – Draco se volvió hacia la Sra. Potter con tono burlón. – Aparte de q te gusta la comida mejicana, eres un poco ludópata y tienes un gusto bastante malo para los hombres, ¿Q más debemos saber sobre ti?

- Q soy una de las negociadoras enviadas desde El Dorado, de donde mi padre es Presidente. – repuso Maryam sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¡Pues q bien! - dijeron los 4 a la vez, con el mismo tono q si un médico les hubiera dicho q tenía q extirparles el apéndice.

------------------------------------------

Pues hasta aquí este capítulo, el penúltimo de esta historia, q ya casi termino. El próximo, (y último), es un capítulo sin acción en el presente pero q transcurre con muchos Flash Back. Así que si queréis leerloi ayudarme en la noble causa de llegar a los 50 mensajes, creo que me faltan 15 o así, así que venga ser buenos /buenas y dejarme mensaje. Os llevara tres minutos.

Muakis.

CarlaGrey. ­

Orgullosa Lupina.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.

Administradora adjunta de un foro de ficts en construcción.

(¡Cómo ha crecido mi firma! Con lo pequeñita q yo la conocí. ;;)


	12. Otros favores de la historia

Hola mis queridas/os lectores/as. Antes del capítulo aclarar q esta capítulo fue una de mis locuras q se me ocurrió según estaba escribiendo el capítulo anterior. Concretamente en la parte en q Snape le cuenta a Harry como se conocieron Sirius & Evy en este universo raro se me ocurrió como se podían haber conocido realmente. X no mencionar q me quede con las ganas de contar un poco de Remus & Ambar y de la particular terapia de Snape & Doris… Vamos, q ya deducís q este capítulo son esas historias y una . Todas ellas tienen algo en común: alguien le hizo un favor a alguien y al igual q en el q le hizo Hermi a Giny, las consecuencias fueron bastante impredecibles. De paso no me quería quedar con las ganas de hablar un poco de los desastrosos matrimonios de Blaise, xq admitámoslo, todas/os queremos saber como alguien se puede casar y divorciar 6 veces antes de los 30.

Pero aún antes de eso, vamos a responder a los RR del capítulo anterior:

Loraine Potter: Hola, sí. Esto ya se acaba cielo. Nada dura eternamente y este fict iba a ser cortito. ¡No me digas esas cosas que me sonrojo! Sí, la verdad es q estuve desvariando bastante, aunque cuando Harry se quito la camisa y enseño el tatuaje fue una de las pocas veces en el fict, q realmente me puso. Si lo de James & Lily te hizo llorar de risa, pues este, igual te gusta tb. ;-) La Midgen se largo al otro extremo del mundo x motivos de trabajo y decidieron cortar por lo sano. Al final, no llegue a los 50, pero como soy un poco Sly y en el fondo no tengo palabra lo subo ya mismito. Espero q te guste, aunque sea el último. Besos.

SeerlenaEd: Hola, sí al final me decidí a intentarlo en esta página con este fict y El arte de vengarte, (q aún espero q leas) tb subí uno nuevo del todo, la profecía. ¡Gracias x vuestro apoyo chicas! Un beso, mis queridas coockies.

Dimebonitareina: (del 7) Sí, la Hermi cuando se pone es un poco bruta, la clase de persona q no conviene enfadar si hay material combustible cerca. Sí, se supone q Beckam es mago, no sé, me dio por la tontería. ¿A que Ralph hubiera sido un buen Remus? Pues me lo ponen de Voldy, luego se sorprenderán de que una servidora vaya con los malos. suspiro Un beso.

Laila: No te quejes y da gracias q no los subiera juntos para ganar tiempo. Me alegra q te haya hecho más llevaderos los exámenes. Es uno de los mayores piropos que me han dicho jamás. Sí, al final todos quedaron felices, a su retorcida manera, pero felices, q es lo importante. Un beso cielete.

Dimebonitareina: No creo que se haya comido RR. A veces tardan 24 horas en salir. Igual era por eso.

Sara Meliss: ¿Ocurrencia? De verdad q estoy deseando ver que me dices al final de este capítulo.

Azkaban: Vale, un poco de tranquilidad, que yo la sigo. Más bien la termino. Pero todo sea por no dejarte con la intriga. Mil años después, pero la sigo.

Dimebonitareina: (del 8) Me gusta que te gustara. Sí, como era el único merodeador que me quedaba lo tenía en los altares. Aunque la Ámbar es realmente suertuda. Que envidia me da.

Sin másrollos, CarlaGrey Pictures presenta el último y definitivo capítulo de esta producción:

11. OTROS FAVORES DE LA HISTORIA.

Sirius contemplaba el río desde su casa en el barrio mágico al q se había mudado a vivir poco después de volver. Estaba tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en la azotea, charlando animadamente con Remus, q acababa de volver de sus vacaciones para controlar los últimos retoques de las negociaciones.

- Han sido un éxito. – Remus parecía sorprendido de haberse encontrado con eso y no con la 5ª Guerra Mundial al volver de vacaciones.

- Pues claro. En cuanto Harry se casó con Maryam todo fue como la seda. A esos pirados del Dorado les encantan esas chorradas.

- Hablas x experiencia no Black. – Snape respondió con una mirada burlona a la de furia de Sirius. – X cierto, ¿dónde anda la Sra. Black?

- Ha ido de compras con Hermi. – Informo Blaise. – Anoche se cayeron muy bien, y hoy se han ido a París de compras a celebrarlo. Ambar tb se apunto xq dijo q parecía divertido.

- Orfeus tb se ha apuntado. Quiere ver las nuevas tendencias de moda. – Comunicó Justin.

- ¿Xq a París? – pregunto Ron q estaba tirado en una tumbona. - ¿Q no hay tiendas aquí?

- Sí, pero el otro día se encontró con una piba con la q se había liado en una fiesta y ahora la da palo ir a cualquier tienda. – Explico Blaise, con tono de si yo hiciera igual no podría salir de casa.

- Normal. Eso es producto de tener un mal padre. – Comento Snape con tono inocente.

- Tal vez, no haya podido ocuparme de ella, pero yo si soy padre. – Saltó Sirius casi al instante. – Así q deja de intentar robarme el cariño de mi hija.

- Yo no trato de robarte nada. No es culpa mía si en tu larga ausencia la niña se buscó un mejor modelo a seguir. – Se defendió Snape.

- Vale, ya. – suplico Draco. – Si es q siempre estáis igual… ¿X cierto q hacemos todos aquí?

- Harry nos llamó xq quería hablar con nosotros. – Explico Remus en tono apacible.

- En verdad solo quería hablar con Sirius y Remus. Los demás os acoplasteis en plan parásito. Pero ya q estáis aquí… - Harry hizo un gesto de q se quedarán, cosa q iban a hacer le gustara a Harry o no. – En verdad hay algo q quería preguntaros.

- Tú dirás. – repuso Remus amablemente.

- El otro día Snape me contó q mi madre era una mortifaga y q la única razón x la q se casó con mi padre es xq él la secuestro y ella tuvo un síndrome de Estocolmo muy fuerte. ¿Es verdad?

- Pero como va a ser cierto. – Intervino Ron. – Lily no podía ser una mortifaga. ¿Verdad? – En ese punto Justin, Blaise & Draco, ex mortifagos todos, intercambiaron miradas divertidas a la espera de la respuesta de Remus & Sirius.

- No es cierto. – Repuso Sirius en tono tajante, haciendo q Harry & Ron respiraran con alivio. – Tu madre no aceptó casarse con tu padre x ningún trauma psicológico. Si no xq estaba embarazada.

- ¿Q? – gritaron 5 personas a la vez. Ron & Harry xq Sirius no desmintió q Lily fue mortifaga, Justin, Blaise & Draco xq aquello no era lo q a ellos les contaron y Snape xq aquello era mejor y con mássentido q lo q a él le habían contado.

- Sirius, me parece q se lo vamos a tener q explicar bien. – Opinó Remus riendo. – Xq tal y como lo has dicho me ha sonado mal hasta a mi.

- Cierto, Rem. – Sirius dejo la botella vacía sobre la mesa, y empezó a relatar…

------------------------------------------

_Año 1979._

_Convención especial de mortifagos de Hallowen._

_Lugar: absoluto secreto._

¡Joder! Penso James. Esto es una mierda. Como ese sádico cabrón vuelva a mencionar las palabras nuevo Orden o sangre limpia usaré todo mi poder mental para destruirle.

- Traeremos un nuevo orden, donde los Sangre Limpia dominen el mundo…

Será cabrón, no hay manera de q se callé, hay q ser cruel y retorcido para hacer un discurso tan largo… ¡Y pensar q estoy aquí x hacerle un favor a Peter q le daba miedo verse rodeado de mortifagos! (NdA: las q piensen q eso es irónico q levante la mano. Veo lo menos 80.)

Al fin termino la reunión, y James se disponía a irse. Ya sabía lo q quería saber: la fecha del próximo ataque, y la Orden del Fénix les estaría esperando.

- Hola, cariño. - ¿Cariño? James se volvió para ver q le había crecido una pelirroja del brazo. Pero no una pelirroja cualquiera: era la pelirroja q había dominado todos sus sueños eróticos en el colegio. Pero ella siempre le había ignorado y él tuvo q hacer realidad sus sueños con compañías menos ariscas. Sin embargo ahora trataba de darle un beso de tornillo. - ¿Pero q te pasa? – pregunto Lily molesta al ver q su novio esquivaba su beso. - ¿Sigues con esa tontería de q no podemos hacernos carantoñas en público? ¿Vendrás a mi casa al menos?

- ¿A tu casa? – Pregunto James cada vez másextrañado de q la misma mujer q le había tachado de machista egocéntrico, y eso era lo mássuave q le dijo en 7 años, ahora le invitara a su casa, y o se había vuelto loco o le parecía q era una invitación sexual.

- Pues sí, Kaiser, con lo ocupado q has estado últimamente pues tu y yo no hemos podido… - Lily dejo la frase en suspenso, pero sonrió con picardía. – Te hecho de menos.

- ¿Kaiser? – Fue entonces cuando James se dio cuenta de q el mortifago q capturaron Remus y él, y x el q James se hacía pasar debía ser el novio de Lily. Naturalmente no podía ir con ella. En cualquier momento terminaría el efecto del encantamiento para modificar su aspecto y no era plan ser descubierto. – No va a poder ser…

- ¿Cómo q no podrá ser? Kaiser, estoy harta. – Lily se cruzó de brazos. – Pasas de mi. Se lo voy a decir a Voldemort. Sabes q Él tiene muchas esperanzas en nuestra relación, pero bueno…

- ¿Decírselo a Voldemort? – James tuvo la sensación de q había retrocedido en el tiempo y Lily amenazaba con chivarle a McGonagall la última trastada de los Merodeadores.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Lord Voldemort en persona se unió a la conversación en la q había sido 2 veces nombrado.

- Nada. – se apresuro a responder James, tratando de parecerse lo másposible a un mortifago psicópata obsesionado con la pureza de sangre. Aunq no entendía como encajaba Evans en todo aquello. – Ya nos íbamos. – Hizo lo q él esperaba q fuera una respetuosa reverencia, tomo a Lily del brazo y se fueron de allí.

- Bien. – Lily mostró una sonrisa triunfal al ver el renovado interés de su novio x ella, sin saber en el lío en q se metía.

--

Al día siguiente, Lily se despertó con una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta, después de haber disfrutado de una de las mejores noches de su vida. Normalmente Kaiser, la pegaba unos polvos como x obligación, sobre todo xq su relación era cosa de Voldemort, y él prefería darse el lote con cualquiera menos con Lily, a no ser q ella amenazara con chivarse a Voldemort. Sin embargo, la noche anterior el chico se había esmerado xq… vaya polvo. Si no fuera xq sabía q no había sentimientos de x medio hasta diría q habían hecho el amor.

Se giró para tirar de su cama al intruso q se había quedado en ella, algo raro Kaiser normalmente se iba después de cumplir, pero después de lo mucho q se esforzó anoche el pobre estaría cansado. Pero cuando se volvió se quedó muy extrañada ya q en vez de la cabeza rubia clara de Kaiser estaba una con el pelo muy oscuro y revuelto. Una cabeza q Lily conocía muy bien…

- ¡Potter!

- Siii. – James despertó x el grito, y miro alrededor confundido xq no le sonaban las paredes de aquel cuarto. Luego su mirada se centro en Lily. - ¿Entonces lo de anoche no fue un sueño? – pregunto con una sonrisa ilusionada.

- No, Potter, fue una pesadilla. – Repuso ella con furia. - ¡Potter, yo te mato! Usar un truco tan vil para acostarte conmigo. Es demasiado bajo hasta para ti. De verdad q te mato. No, espera. Ahora q recuerdo Voldemort paga un montón x tu cabeza, te llevaré ante él y seguro q me nombra su mano derecha.

Y con esta feliz idea en mente, Lily se levanto y fue hacia su varita para atarle y llevarle ante Voldemort envuelto para regalo, se sentía como una de esas mujeres fatales de las películas q utilizan sus pérfidas armas para llevar a la perdición a los hombres.

- Lily, nena, me temo q eso no va a poder ser. – Con esto James lanzo una maldición para aturdirla.

--

- Y entre tanto, Remus y yo muertos de preocupación. Temiendo lo peor al ver q no volvías anoche. Y el Sr. Potter estaba haciendo realidad sus fantasías.- Sirius reacciono de esta manera al oír el relato de James.

- Muertos de preocupación y de hambre. – Señaló Remus, algo pálido después de la transformación. – Y James entre tanto en la cama con Evans. – Remus hizo un gesto de decepción con la cara.

- Y a todo esto, ¿xq la has secuestrado? – Pregunto Sirius q desde la cocina trataba de solucionar el hambre de Remus cocinando una tortilla sin mucho éxito.

- No la he secuestrado. La he traído aquí tanto x su seguridad como x la mía. – Aclaró James. – ¿Sabéis lo primero q quería hacer esta mañana al descubrir q era yo? Entregarme a Voldemort. Bueno, lo segundo, xq al principio quería matarme personalmente.

- Q bonito, James. Eso es amor. ¿Está ya la tortilla, Sirius? – Remus le miro con cara de lobezno hambriento.

- Casi. – Sirius intento darle la vuelta a la tortilla en el aire, al estilo de los grandes chef, pero al lanzarla para arriba la tortilla se quedo enganchada al techo. – Bueno, será un poco de lo previsto. En cuanto a lo del secuestro de Evans…

- ¡Q no la he secuestrado! – volvió a corregir James.

- Entiendo lo de tu seguridad pero, la de ella… Podías haberla lanzado un hechizo para borrarle la memoria y punto. – Continuó Sirius ignorando la protesta de James.

- Ya pero es q pensé q cuando descubran a Kaiser van a saber q estaba muerto antes de la reunión, y q querrían saber quién se hizo pasar x él y todo lo q hizo esa persona, y cuando Voldemort se diera cuenta de q a Lily le habían borrado la memoria, la haría ejercicios de memoria para q lo recordara… Y ya habéis visto como acaba la gente q hace ejercicios de memoria con Voldemort. – James hizo girar su dedo índice cerca de la sien, queriendo decir q esa gente terminaba loca perdida.

- Tienes razón, James. – Concedió Remus con tono serio, q de pronto paso a burlón. - ¿Y tan noble excusa se te ocurrió antes o después de secuestrarla?

- ¡Q pesados! Q no la he secuestrado. – Mientras hablaba, James había preparado una bandeja con una de las tortillas chamuscadas de Sirius, con un vaso de agua y un jarrón con una rosa de plástico dentro. – La he salvado de su horrible destino. Seguro q en cuanto entre a darle la cena se abalanza sobre mi para agradecérmelo.

Tras esto James tomo la bandeja y se fue a llevarle la cena a la pelirroja. Sirius logró despegar la tortilla del techo y cuando bajo miró a Remus alertado x lo q James acababa de decir. Luego los 2 salieron corriendo, xq ellos tb pensaban q Lily se iba abalanzar sobre él…

- Lily, cariño, te he traído la cena. – No bien James asomó la cabeza, fue atacado x una especie de demonio pelirrojo q trataba de descuartizarle con todas las armas q tenía a mano: uñas, dientes, patadas y la flor de plástico. X fortuna, Remus & Sirius llegaron a tiempo para contenerla.

- Tranquila, Evans. – saludo Sirius, con tono conciliador. – Remus y yo vamos a creer q no te alegras de vernos.

- Es q no me alegro de veros. – Sirius se fue hacia atrás con la mano en el pecho, fingiéndose herido ante el comentario de Lily. – No ves q ese cabronazo me ha secuestrado…

- ¡Yo no te he secuestrado! – repuso James tan harto de la palabra secuestro como de nuevo orden y sangre limpia.

- ¿Y cómo llamas a sacar a una persona de su casa y traerla a la fuerza a un lugar q no conoce y tenerla retenida allí contra su voluntad? – Lily se llevo ambas manos a las caderas y le dedico una mirada desdeñosa.

- Secuestro.

- No te pongas de su parte, Rem. – Comento James. - ¿Sabes q? Q he decidido no retenerte. Es máslárgate… - James abrió la puerta de la casa de par en par y la hizo un gesto invitándola a irse. – Me encantará saber como justificas ante Voldemort tu ausencia al ataque al departamento de secretos, así como q hubiera un destacamento entero de aurores esperándoles…

- Simple, le diré q tu me secuestraste y luego me dejaste ir. – Repuso Lily buscando en el baúl q le trajo James cuando la secuestro algo de abrigo q ponerse. Estaba en eso cuando se dio cuenta de q ningún secuestrador q se precie dejaría ir a su víctima a tan pocas horas de ser secuestrada. Además q llevaba tan pocas horas allí q no se podía calificar ni siquiera de desaparición, y si el ataque al departamento de secretos había sido un desastre, seguramente a esas horas ya habrían decidido un culpable. ¿Quién mejor q ella q no estaba para defenderse? Pensarían q tanto ella como Kaiser eran los traidores. Dejo de rebuscar en el baúl. – Te odio profundamente. – dijo mirando a James.

- ¿Entonces te quedas? – James sonrió al ver q su invitada forzosa había llegado a la misma conclusión q él. – X cierto te he traído la cena. Supongo q no quieres cenar con nosotros, así q puedes cenar aquí. – Cuando los 3 jóvenes cerraron la puerta, oyeron el ruido q hizo la tortilla quemada y el plato al ser lanzadas contra la puerta.

--

Para Navidades, Lily ya se había hecho máso menos a su nueva situación. A la semana de llegar allí, ya bajaba a cenar y hablaba animadamente con Remus & Sirius, q después de todo no tenían culpa de sus problemas. Al culpable de ellos, James, ni le miraba a la cara, tanto es así q un día en la comida el moreno decidió q tenía derecho a respuestas.

- Lily, ¿Vas a hablarme en un futuro cercano o piensas odiarme el resto de nuestras vidas?

- Dile, a tu amigo, Sirius. – Lily siempre q le tenía q decir algo a James, se lo decía a través de Sirius o Remus. – Q ese es mi plan.

- James, Lily dice q te diga q ese es su plan. – Le informó Sirius a su amigo.

- Lo he oído, Sirius. Pero es muy injusto xq la culpa de todo es tuya Lily.

- ¿Cómo q es mía? Yo solo soy una víctima inocente de tus perversas maquinaciones. – Lily estaba tan indignada x la acusación injusta de James, q incluso le habló directamente.

- ¿Víctima inocente? – James sonrió al ver a la pelirroja entrar directa a la trampa. – ¿Y quién fue la q amenazo con chivarse a Voldemort sino iba a su casa con ella?

- Xq pensaba q eras Kaiser, mi novio al q no veía desde hacía un montón…

- ¡Para la moto un momento! – Sirius hacía con las manos el gesto de tiempo muerto. – Voldemort vigila q sus mortifagos y sus mortifagas estén liados entre ellos y sino lo hacéis se enfada.

- Básicamente sí. – Lily se dio cuenta de q dicho así la sonaba mal hasta a ella.

- ¿Y xq Dumbledore no hace lo mismo? – Ante esta pregunta de Sirius, todos dejaron caer los cubiertos sobre el plato, mientras el animago explicaba su teoría. – Me parece buena idea, xq con todo esto de luchar contra el mal, ya no tenemos tiempo de ir x ahí a ligar, y si nos liáramos con gente de la Orden del Fénix pues facilitaría las cosas, y si Dumbledore hiciera de celestino, pues mejor aún.

- Tu lo dices xq Susan March no te hace ni puto caso. – Señaló James.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Dame 1 mes y habrá caído!

Y así entre discusiones y demás llego la Navidad, y después la Noche Vieja. Esa noche James & Lily la pasaron solos. Remus fue a ver a sus padres y Sirius la pasó con Susan, q al final había caído… El caso es q mientras James trataba de pelar las uvas y quitar la pipa para cuando llegara la hora de las campanadas estar listo, Lily hacía cuentas en el calendario… James no le dio mucha importancia, xq como Remus era un licántropo para él era de lo másnormal ver a alguien mirando un calendario.

¡Ya estaba ahí la primera campanada!

James se metió la primera uva en la boca y cuando fue a tragarla el huracán pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre él, al grito de hijo de puta, y trato de estrangularle.

- ¿Pero q he hecho ahora? – Logró preguntar el pobre chico entre jadeos.

- ¡Pues q eres un cabrón! Me has dejado embarazada. – Gimió Lily soltándolo al fin y quedándose sentada en el suelo.

- ¿Embarazada? ¿Estás segura?

- Pues sí. Acabo de hacer cuentas, y bueno no he tenido el periodo desde q estoy aquí así q casi seguro q…

- Es un retraso. – interrumpió James. – Piensa q has estado sometida a mucha presión últimamente, así q es normal q tu cuerpo se haya descontrolado un poco…

- ¿Un retraso de 2 meses? – Lily le miro con cara de tu no entiendes nada de nada. - ¿Y q pasa con las nauseas matutinas?

- Eso es x lo mal q cocina Sirius. – Repuso James, si asomo de duda. – De todas formas ahí una manera muy simple de comprobarlo. ¿No hay una poción para comprobarlo? Pues ya verás como sale q no.

- ¿Y si sale q sí? – Lily no se había atrevido a hacer la poción xq no sabría q hacer si salía q si.

- Evans…

- Lily. – corrigió ella. – Creo q ahora q vamos a ser padres del mismo niño debemos llamarnos x nuestros nombres.

- Pues, Lily, estoy tan seguro de q sale q no que si sale q sí me caso contigo. – James extendió la mano hacia la pelirroja. - ¿Trato hecho?

Ella lo pensó un momento. X un lado no quería casarse con alguien a quien había odiado toda su vida escolar. Xq le odiaba. Bueno, tal vez sólo la caía un poco mal. Másbien la era indiferente… Aunq la noche q se acostaron no le fue tan indiferente. Quien sabe a lo mejor salía bien y todo.

- Sí. – Lily tomo la mano extendida de James, cerrando el pacto.

------------------------------------------

- Y como ya habréis deducido salió q si. – Concluyo Sirius. – James cumplió su promesa y Lily y él se casaron cuanto antes. El padrino tanto de la boda, como de la criatura fue el mejor de todas las mejores personas del mundo, es decir, yo mismo y… ¡Harry! ¡Joder! Alegra esa cara. Q no es tan horrible.

- ¿Q no es tan horrible? Me acabo de enterar q mi madre era una mortifaga y q mis padres se casaron de penalti y x una apuesta. – sollozó Harry.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Lo de q era una mortifaga ya te lo dije yo. – Le recordó Snape.

- Tienes q ver el lado positivo. – Le recomendó Blaise q estaba sentado en el muro de la azotea. – Piensa q tu eres lo q uniste a tus padres, q sin ti, nunca se hubieran dado cuenta de q eran el uno para el otro. Es como mi Ava y mi Lenon… Sin ellos Hermi y yo hubiéramos estado haciendo el idiota. Ella liándose con gente tan inadecuada como la dependienta del otro día y yo ya iría x mi 9ª esposa en vez de sólo x la 7ª… Podían haber acabado mucho peor tus padres de lo q terminaron de no estar juntos…

- Zabini, la palmaron. – Señaló Ron de forma bastante insensible. - ¿Cómo se puede acabar peor?

- Podían haber terminado en Azkaban, x lo q ha contado Sirius, Lily llevaba ese camino; James podría haber pillado una enfermedad venérea fulminante, x lo q cuenta Sirius, llevaba ese camino; Lily se podía haber casado con el tal Kaiser; James con alguna aburrida Sangre Limpia… - Enumeró Draco rápidamente.

- O a James podían haberle mandado con la delegación de hace 30 años a El Dorado, y acabar casado con la Princesa Evelyn en lugar de Sirius. – Concluyo Snape. – Después de todo él tb era muy capaz de llevarse a la cama a la prometida de otro y encima q le pillen de marrón en el proceso.

- Perdona, Snivellus, pero estás muy equivocadito. Q yo a Evy no me la lleve a la cama hasta después de la boda. – le corrigió Sirius. – Sólo a alguien tan retorcido y mal pensado como tú, se le podría ocurrir pensar eso de mí. ¿Verdad, Remus? – Remus no respondió, al verlo Sirius se volvió a hacia él. – Tu tb lo crees. – acuso el animago con tono dolido.

- Pues sí. – Repuso Remus. – Vamos todos saben q la razón x la te casaste tú con Evelyn en lugar de Elphias es xq te pillaron cuando estabas a punto de… ¿cómo era esa expresión tan graciosa q usan lo Doradeños? Ah sí. Profanarla.

- No iba a hacer nada de eso. Pasa q ellos son unos malpensados y no me dejaron explicarme.

- Pues explícate. – Pidieron Draco & Ron a la vez q se lanzaban miradas molestas.

- Pues lo q paso es q Dumbledore me pidió como favor personal q acompañara a Elphias al Dorado. La verdad es q a Dumbledore le apetecían unos caramelos q sólo se preparaban allí y sólo podía confiar en mi para q se los trajera sin protestar. Cuando llegamos, Elphias estaba impaciente x conocer a la novia, pero nos dijeron q ella estaba indispuesta y q la veríamos en la cena. Q entre tanto teníamos todo el día para visitar el país. Y eso fue lo q yo hice, de paso fui a comprar los caramelos, y de esta forma no tardé en descubrir en q consistía exactamente la indisposición de la princesa.

------------------------------------------

_Mayo de 1981._

_El Dorado._

Realmente El Dorado era un lugar fascinante. ¿Cómo no iba a ser fascinante el único país enteramente mágico del mundo? Sirius iba x allí sacando fotos a las cosas más absurdas, con su traje de turista accidental: bermudas muy anchas, camiseta ancha de Metallica, gorra ladeada, gafas de sol, playeros… (NdA: Recordáis cuando el Príncipe de Bel Air llegaba a casa de los tíos. Pues esa pinta. ) Y le sacaba fotos a todo lo q pillaba: a las tiendas de ropa, las lechuzas, la gente q paseaba… Se dio cuenta q casi toda la gente de allí tenía los ojos dorados y algo . X ejemplo el señor q le indico como ir a las ruinas de Tula, tenía los ojos púrpura – dorados.

Al fin llego a las ruinas de Tula, la primera ciudad mágica del mundo q fue arrasada en la guerra contra Grindelwald. Sirius cerró los ojos un rato para así poder sentir la energía de lugar, aunq sabía q no tenía mucho tiempo, xq el tipo de los ojos púrpura – dorados le había dicho q iba a llover…

- ¡Aú! – Agua no sabía si iba a llover, pero bolsas de viaje, sí xq una le había caído en la cabeza. Acariciando con su mano el lugar golpeado, Sirius miro el objeto q le había atacado, y el lugar de donde procedía: un muro tras él.

Allí le observaban las pupilas verde – doradas de un jaguar q le miraban con felino desdén. Luego de pronto el felino saltó al suelo y cuando llegó a él, no era un jaguar sino una preciosa joven totalmente desnuda.

" ¡Joder! Aquí si q tienen buenas lluvias" pensó Sirius mientras devoraba a la joven con la mirada. La chica x cierto se dirigió hacia él, o mejor dicho para la bolsa, q aún estaba en las manos del chico, y empezó a revolverla buscando algo, al tiempo q murmuraba para sí, en la lengua melodiosa nativa de la q Sirius no entendía ni jota.

- ¿Y q hace este aquí? ¿Xq no habrá llegado Richard? Estoy deseando largarme de aquí. – La Onza tomo un vestido de tirantes y empezó a vestirse. – X favor, q no hay tiempo. En cuanto estos descubran q me he fugado otra vez se va a armar la gorda. – Volvió a rebuscar en el bolso hasta encontrar algo de ropa interior. – Perdona ¿has visto x aquí a alguien? ¡Eh! ¿No te llega la sangre al cerebro o es q no hablas mi idioma? Espera, no tienes ojos dorados. No eres de aquí, entonces es lo segundo. – Así Evy empezó a probar con diversos idiomas para ver si lograba obtener alguna respuesta, sin saber q la otra hipótesis no iba desencaminada, ya q desde q la vio aparecer desnuda, toda la sangre de Sirius se concentraba en un solo lugar de su cuerpo. Y no era el cerebro. Finalmente, Evy llegó al inglés. - ¿Has visto a un muchacho x aquí llamado Richard?

- ¿Q Richard? – El nombre de un posible rival hizo reaccionar a Sirius. – No, no he visto a nadie. De todas formas acabo de llegar… ¿Pero quién es Richard?

- Un amigo. – repuso la joven en tono de no te importa al tiempo q rebuscaba en la bolsa, q aún estaba en manos de Sirius, hasta encontrar un peine y un espejo.

- Ya, un amigo. – Sirius puso tono de no me lo trago. – Yo creo q Richard es tu novio, y q te estás fugando con él xq no quieres casarte con el hombre q tu padre ha elegido o xq… - En ese instante el cerebro de Sirius dio con la solución al enigma. - ¿No serás la princesa Evelyn?

- Sí. – La chica estaba distraída mirando q estuviera guapa x eso fue sincera. Pero al darse cuenta de q durante una fuga no es conveniente decir quién eres en verdad y con tanto en juego, trato de corregirse. – Es decir, no. Me llamo Beverly Hills.

- Sí, y de segundoapellido90210, no te jode. – Repuso Sirius algo furioso. – Tu eres la princesa Evelyn y te estás fugando xq no te quieres casar como parte del tratado de paz entre el Dorado y el Ministerio de Magia Inglés.

- Vale, sí lo soy. Pero no hables tan alto q te van a oír. – Evy se acercó a él y le tapó la boca con la mano. – De todas formas no sé xq te lo tomas como algo personal. Ni q fueras el novio. ¿Lo eres? – Al darse cuenta de q aquello era másq probable, puesto q hablaba inglés y tenía serios problemas para conjuntar los colores, le examino detenidamente, y llegó a la conclusión q en cuanto le quitara aquella ropa horrible mejoraría mucho.

- ¿Yo el novio? Tus ganas, nena, tus ganas. El novio es mi buen amigo Elphias, y esta muy ilusionado con la boda…

- ¿Elphias? Suena al típico tío viejo q siempre ha preferido su mano a una mujer, pero q ha decidido casarse xq la mano ya no le va bien.

- Pues no. – Replico Sirius, pese a q él pensaba exactamente lo mismo sobre Elphias. Sacudió la cabeza, y tomo a la joven del brazo. – No pienso dejar q te vayas.

- Suéltame, joven. – Los ojos de Evy lanzaban chispas y su tono no podía ser másaltanero, sobre todo xq estaba claro q ella era másjoven q él. – Aunq me este fugando soy una princesa del Dorado, y si se enteran q me has puesto una mano encima empezarán con el rollo ese de…

- ¡Profanación!

- Eso es… - Los 2 jóvenes se volvieron para ver como avanzaban hacia ellos, un grupo de soldados con las libreas de la guardia Real, un sacerdote calvo y gordo, y un hombre q Sirius calculo q debía tener máso menos su edad. - ¡Richard! – Así q ese era el tal Richard, pues no era para tanto, penso Sirius con desdén y … ¿celos?

- Gracias al joven Richard hemos evitado q una de nuestras sagradas princesas se fugara con este don nadie. X desgracia no hemos evitado la profanación. – Gimió el sacerdote estrujándose las manos con angustia. - ¿Q vamos a hacer?

- ¿Profanación? – Sirius enarcó una ceja. – Verá puedo explicar lo q ha pasado aquí…

- No hace falta. – Intervino el sacerdote. – Richard nos aviso de q la Princesa Evelyn trataría de fugarse con su amante, y hemos llegado a tiempo para evitarlo. ¡Gracias a los dioses!

Sirius comprendió con asombro q pensaban q él era el amante misterioso con el q se iba a fugar la princesita, y x las miradas furiosas de los guerreros esa palabra q había usado el sacerdote: Profanación, no era nada buena. Entre tanto Evelyn, q había llegado a la misma conclusión q Sirius, además de q Richard la había traicionado, decidió q no pensaba quedarse allí ni un segundo más. Se liberó del brazo de Sirius, se transformo en jaguar y saltó a la selva, sin q ninguno de los hombres presentes pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

--

En cuanto la Princesita salió disparada Sirius no tardo en seguirla, sobre todo xq si la chica se escapaba adiós a los tratados de paz con El Dorado, y necesitaban su ayuda para luchar contra Voldemort y su temible alianza con los Dementores. Así q la estaba buscando cuando su olfato canino, (iba transformado en perro), le indicó x donde buscar: una cueva oculta tras una cascada.

Entro en ella, y se encontró con la causa de sus disgustos totalmente desnuda, de nuevo. Aprovechando q ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta y q no le había visto, Sirius recupero su forma, y se lanzó sobre ella para atraparla justo en el momento en q ella se daba la vuelta, cayendo x el impulso en un pequeño estanque q había dentro de la cueva…

- ¿Pero q? ¿Tú otra vez? – Pregunto Evelyn tras escupir un chorro de agua, y reconocer al impresentable q le había mandado allí, y q además la sujetaba con fuerza contra él. - ¿Es q no te das nunca x vencido?

- Pues no. – Repuso Sirius, tratando de olvidar q el cuerpo q aferraba contra el suyo estaba completamente desnudo y q pertenecía a una de las chicas másguapas q había abrazado jamás. – Sobre todo xq esto es importante.

- ¿Importante? ¿Xq? ¿Tan amigo eres de Elphias q no quieres q pase el resto de la eternidad solo? – Pregunto la joven con tono de a mi como si ese se opera mientras trataba de liberarse de los brazos q la apresaban.

- ¿Quieres dejar de pensar 5 minutos en ti y pensar un poco en los demás y en lo q hay en juego? Esto no se trata de ti solamente, tb se trata de q hay una guerra y q hay gente muriendo en ella. Tú puedes ayudar a q esa guerra termine haciendo algo tan simple como casarte, ¿Xq no quieres hacerlo? – Sirius habló con pura y sincera pasión, y durante un segundo, Evelyn se quedo flipada mirando sus ojos grises, pero enseguida reaccionó.

- La razón x la q no paró de pensar en mi, es xq nadie en el mundo lo hace. ¿Acaso tu has pensado q vuestro tratado de paz significa el destierro para mi? Tendré q ir a vivir a un lugar q esta a años luz de aquí, con una gente a la q hasta hace 3 horas considerábamos enemigos, y vendida en matrimonio a alguien a quien apenas conozco… - esta vez fue Sirius el q se quedó un segundo fuera de cobertura, puesto q debía reconocer q nadie en ningún momento se había planteado la reacción de la futura novia. No había logrado recuperarse cuando ella pregunto con voz algo tímida. - ¿Tan mal están las cosas?

- Peor. – Sirius volvió a hablar con seguridad ya q la guerra contra Voldemort era un tema q si dominaba. – Voldemort se ha unido con los Dementores y nadie de nosotros es experto en luchar contra ellos, sólo podemos hacer Patronus…

- Pero eso es una solución temporal, ¿es q vuestros Onzas no saben luchar contra ellos como es debido? – Evelyn se refería a q en El Dorado no había aurores, sino q la seguridad corría a cargo de los Onzas.

- No tenemos Onzas. – Sirius ya sabía q allí no había aurores. – De luchar contra las artes oscuras se encargan los aurores. Y hasta hace poco los Dementores eran aliados del Ministerio, x eso no se enseña como combatirlos. Sin la ayuda de tu gente, Princesa, estamos perdidos…

- Evelyn. – Repuso ella con una sonrisa. - Y para lograr la ayuda de mi gente necesitas q yo vuelva y diga si quiero en el momento oportuno.

- No estaría mal. – Confirmo Sirius.

- A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Sirius Black.

- Encantada. – Repuso ella plantándole un beso en cada mejilla.

- ¿Q tal si salimos del agua? – Sugirió Sirius al darse cuenta de q estaban en el estanque, el cuerpo de ella seguía pegado al de él, aún estaba desnuda y el cuerpo de él empezaba reaccionar ante todo eso.

- ¿Xq? Yo estoy muy bien aquí. – repuso Evelyn con una sonrisa felina, al tiempo q pasaba sus brazos x el cuello de él y empezaba a jugar con su pelo negro. – Y x tu parte o llevas la varita en el bolsillo o estas bastante feliz de estar aquí. – Susurro mientras le empezaba a besar el cuello. Sirius penso q debía apartarla pero la verdad es q estaba demasiado a gusto así. Desde q Susan le dejo ninguna chica le había llamado así la atención, sobre todo xq a Susan la conocía de toda la vida mientras q aquella atracción fue instantánea. Sin darse cuenta las manos de él subían hasta la nuca de la Onza para atraerla hasta su boca cuando…

- ¡Profanación! – El sacerdote gordo de antes volvió a interrumpir la escena. Sólo q al ver a la princesa desnuda, en brazos de un mago extranjero en una especie de estanque y apunto de besarse, el pobre hombre calló redondo al suelo.

- Princesa, sea buena. – Suplico el jefe de la guardia. Un Onza joven, cuyo aspecto le recordó a Sirius a los gladiadores romanos, al tiempo q unos cuantos de sus hombres tomaban al sacerdote del suelo. – Vamos al palacio. No nos haga correr másx la selva. Y x favor acepté ese maldito matrimonio y déjese de intentos de fuga. Q ya van 6 esta semana y estamos a martes.

- Esta bien. – Evelyn se separó del abrazo de Sirius, q sin saber xq se sintió algo triste al ver q ella se alejaba de él y aceptaba la boda. Cuando la joven salió del agua llevaba una túnica echa de velos blancos, producto de algún hechizo extraño. – En cuanto lleguemos al castillo quiero hablar con el Rey.

- Como desee. – Dijo el jefe de la Guardia inclinándose ante la princesa. – Y tú, sal del agua. – Cuando se volvió para Sirius el tono era mucho menos amable. - ¡Q te vas a resfriar! Y queremos llegar al castillo antes de q estalle la tormenta.

- ¿Pero q tormenta? – Pregunto Sirius, q dijera lo q dijera esa gente, no veía ni una nube en el cielo, y x tanto le parecía imposible q lloviera.

--

Desde lo alto de su castillo, el Rey Mahosi, contemplaba sin ver su ciudad y su gente. Le preocupaba en aquellos momentos la desaparición de Evelyn. Pese a q Mahosi era rey y Evelyn princesa no había ningún parentesco de sangre entre ellos, de igual manera q tampoco lo había entre Mahosi y su predecesor en el trono. Las cosas en El Dorado se hacían de una manera especial…

Si uno tomara la obsesión de los Centauros x las estrellas y su influencia en el futuro, la multiplicara x diez mil, y la elevara al cubo entendería como se hacían las cosas en aquel país. El rey era elegido de acuerdo a los designios de los astrólogos, al igual q las Princesas, 4 en total, una de cada raza q allí vivía en paz y armonía: una princesa Muggle llamada Marilyn, una princesa duende, llamada Ailyn, una princesa Bruja, llamada Wendolyn y la Princesa Onza, llamada Evelyn. La única función de las princesas era ayudar a establecer lazos de unión con otros pueblos. Lazos matrimoniales, se entiende.

La verdad es q Mahosi pensaba q su país estaba anclado en el pasado, y si Dumbledore necesitaba esa alianza para salvar a la Orden del Fénix de una estrepitosa derrota; Mahosi necesitaba esa alianza para salvar a su gente de ese anclamiento.

X eso no entendía en q pensaban los astros cuando eligieron a Evelyn como princesa, y mucho menos como la únicaadecuada para sellar el enlace, xq era algo loca, y de las q no se dejaba dominar x nadie… Cualquiera de las otras se habría enfurecido al saber de su compromiso con un mago extranjero al q no conocían, pero lo másq habrían hecho era llorar. Evelyn en cambio no había parado de protagonizar intentos de fuga…

Finalmente la aludida llego y se fue corriendo a abrazarle, como, observó con irritación el hombre, si se hubiera limitado a hacer una pequeña travesura sin importancia.

- Papi, te tengo una gran noticia. – Pese a no ser familia, las princesas trataban al rey como si fuera su padre, sobre todo xq en muchos casos, el de Evelyn por ejemplo, perdió a sus padres siendo una niña. – He decidido casarme.

- ¿Así? Es curioso xq yo pensaba q esa decisión la habían tomado x ti los astros hace 2 semanas. – Repuso Mahosi con sarcasmo, apartando los brazos de la joven de su cuello. Evelyn le miró sorprendida de q no estuviera feliz ante la buena nueva.

- Pues no. He tomado la decisión de casarme hace unas horas. Te encantará. Es moreno, ojos grises, alto, joven, guapo y con un…

- ¿Con un q? – Pregunto el Rey al ver q la joven interrumpía su discurso.

- Con un gran sentido del humor. – De hecho Evelyn iba a alabar el culo de su futuro marido, pero luego se dio cuenta q seguramente a su "padre" no le interesaba eso.

- ¿Estás segura? Xq acabo de conocer al tal Elphias y no se ajusta para nada a esa descripción.

- Es q no me voy a casar con ese Elphias. Sino con Sirius Black, el q le acompaña. – aclaró Evelyn sin darle la menor importancia, al tiempo q miraba como la tormenta empezaba.

- No puedes casarte con ese hombre.

- ¿Xq no?

- X tres razones: los astros no dicen nada de q sea él, no te corresponde a ti decidirlo y va a ser ejecutado x profanar a una princesa de El Dorado.

- ¿Q? No puedes dejar q lo hagan. – se alarmo Evelyn, y luego le dedicó una mirada suplicante. – Papi, x favor, sálvale.

- Vale. – accedió el rey tras un rato de inútil resistencia. – Puedo conmutar la pena de muerte x una cadena perpetua o… x un matrimonio.

- Gracias. – Evelyn le abrazó como si quisiera robarle todo el oxígeno y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

--

- Así q este es. – Mahosi observó de arriba abajo al joven q había logrado q Evelyn considerara la idea de casarse. – No me parece nada extraordinario. – Esta vez miró con ojo crítico las pintas de Sirius reconociendo al joven al q x la mañana indico el camino a Tula. Aunq en el fondo le caía mejor q el elegido x Dumbledore.

- Pues te aseguro q lo es. – Repuso Evelyn con una sonrisa, q ahora llevaba una túnica de reflejos dorados.

- Esta bien. – Mahosi dejó de hablar en la lengua del lugar con la q se había estado comunicando con Evelyn, para hablar en inglés con Sirius. – Supongo q eres consciente de la gravedad del crimen q has cometido y x el q mereces la muerte. – Al oír esta información Sirius penso q la gente de aquel lugar estaba muy mal de la cabeza. – Sin embargo en una muestra de generosidad, yo, Mahosi I he decidido conmutar tu pena de muerte si aceptas casarte con Evelyn.

- ¿Q? – Pregunto Sirius con una mezcla de incredulidad y furia, q no le gusto demasiado a Evelyn. – Con el debido respeto alteza yo no he cometido el crimen del q se me acusa. Y sisu caprichosa y mimada princesa se ha empeñado en casarse conmigo va de culo, xq yo no quiero saber nada de ella. Es másni siquiera me parece guapa. – la verdad es q le parecía preciosa, sobre todo en aquel momento q sus ojos llameaban de furia, pero de ahí a querer casarse con ella…

- ¿Así? – El tono de Evy era tan sereno como amenazador, recordaba mucho al gruñido de un felino antes de lanzarse al ataque. – Pues no decías eso cuando me… -hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra adecuada - Profanabas.

- ¡Profanación! – Volvió a gritar el sacerdote gordo haciendo q Sirius odiara esa palabra tanto como James llego a odiar "secuestro". – Deben casarse ya.

------------------------------------------

- Y eso hicimos. Nos casamos. – refunfuñó Sirius, como si le molestara bastante haberse casado, pero sin lograr engañar a nadie. – Pero realmente la gente de ese país esta toda de camisa de fuerza.

- A mi me paso algo parecido con mi 4ª esposa. – Confeso Blaise. – estaba yo tan feliz dándome el lote con una piba super guapa, cuando de pronto aparece el padre armado con una escopeta en una mano y una Biblia en la otra diciendo no sé q de la inocencia de su pequeña hija. Total q al final me tuve q casar con ella, y todo la boda su padre apuntándome a la cabeza con el arma.

- Fue la ceremonia másemotiva en la q he estado. Pero pensaba q con tu 3ª esposa. – Comento Justin pensativo. – O tal vez la 5ª. Yo tb me confundo con haber sido tu padrino.

- ¿Has sido padrino en las 7 bodas de este? – Pregunto Ron con asombro.

- Sí, Ron. Siempre padrino y nunca el novio. Es mi destino. – Justin hizo un gesto trágico.

- No si aquí han sido padrinos todos menos yo. – Suspiro Ron con tristeza.

- No te quejes q yo tampoco lo he sido. – recordó Lupin. – Q aquí este es un acaparador completo.

- No es culpa mía si la gente se queda embobada con mi carisma, mi sonrisa, mi sentido del humor… - Enumeró Sirius.

- Tu modestia. – Concluyo Harry algo másanimado.

- Pues yo creo q Remus tb tiene bastante carisma. Xq para ligarse a una mujer como Ambar en menos de 3 semanas hace falta tener carisma a raudales. – Comento Draco con un gesto de admiración. Todos se le quedaron mirando. - ¿Q le voy a hacer si las pelirrojas me entusiasman? Pero ahora solo tengo ojos para una.

- Sí, pues su carisma hecho a perder una alianza estupenda con los Licos. – dijo Snape en tono mordaz.

- Pero valió la pena. Xq a veces el amor no se puede controlar. – Blaise se quedó un segundo pensativo. - ¿q te parece ese título para nuestra nueva película?

- "El amor no se puede controlar". No esta mal. – concedió Draco, tras unos segundos de meditación. – Pero mejor, "el amor no se puede dominar". – Hizo el cambio de verbo para fastidiar.

- Venga, Rem confiesa. – Le pincho Sirius. - ¿Cuánto tardaste en conquistar a Ambar? ¿3 semanas? ¿2 semanas? ¿1 semana?

- Te lo diré xq sé de sobra q sino no me dejarás en paz. – Remus suspiro antes de admitir. – 7 horas.

- ¿7 HORAS? – preguntaron todos a la vez totalmente alucinados.

- Eres mi ídolo tío. – silbó Draco con admiración.

------------------------------------------

_Verano de 1996._

_Cuartel general de los Licos._

Remus estaba colocando sus cosas en los armarios de aquella ratonera q Romulus le había asignado como habitación y q a él le recordaba al camarote de los hermanos Marx. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y entró la mujer q había visto antes en el laboratorio, Ambar le habían dicho q se llamaba. La mujer miró a su alrededor antes de sentarse en la cama como si fuera su propio cuarto, aunq si era la novia de Romulus todo aquello la pertenecía.

- No has ido a cenar. – acuso la joven después de un segundo de silencio.

- McNair estofado no es mi idea de manjar precisamente. – contestó el sin apartar su atención de su baúl.

- La verdad es q muy bueno no estaba. – admitió ella, q sólo había probado una cucharada y había vomitado hasta su primer biberón. – pero yo quería verte… - Hizo una pausa, buscando las mejores palabras para decirle a un desconocido q quería verle xq había sentido algo muy extraño antes y quería ver si la seguía pasando igual. – Para agradecerte lo q has hecho antes. Evitar q cayera al suelo. Gracias. ¿Q haces? – De pronto Remus se había apartado del baúl y se había acercado a ella y trataba de acariciarla la cara.

- Es una pomada. – Remus le mostró sus manos empapadas de ella. – Te curara ese cardenal tan feo q tienes. – Después con tal delicadeza q Ambar no estaba segura de si la acariciaba la cara o no, empezó a aplicarla la pomada en la cara.

- No pareces mago. – Comento de pronto la joven sin pensar en la oportunidad del comentario.

- ¿Q quieres decir? – Pregunto Remus sin apartar la mirada dorada del feo cardenal q iba desapareciendo al ir actuando la pomada.

- Pues q los magos no se portan como tú. Les da igual q tengas un cardenal o 20. – Se explico Ambar con voz tímida.

- ¿A cuántos magos conoces aparte de Romulus & Licius? – Remus dejo de aplicar pomada y la dejo hacer efecto del todo

- A ninguno. – Confeso Ambar, mientras empezaba a notar un calor en su rostro. – Supongo q no todos sois iguales. – Contempló su imagen en un espejo roto y vio q no había ni rastro del cardenal. – Muchas gracias. Debo irme. – Sin embargo, Ambar no se fue sino q se quedo quieta mirando a Remus con el mismo interés q si fuera una célula al microscopio. - ¿De verdad has estudiado en una escuela de magos?

- Sí. ¿Xq parece interesarte tanto el tema de los magos? – Se extraño Remus, haciendo q una fina línea cruzara su frente. - ¿Eres Squib?

- No, soy Muggle. Creo q es así como llamáis a los q nacemos sin sangre mágica…

- ¿Quieres decir q aparte de ser licántropa no tienes ninguna magia? – Ambar confirmo esto con la cabeza. Ahora fue Remus el q la miro con mucha curiosidad. - ¿Y fuiste a una escuela Muggle?

Así se pusieron a debatir de las diferencias entre la educación mágica y Muggle y sin darse cuenta se hizo de noche cerrada.

- ¡Q tarde es! – Se asombro Ambar. – Ahora tengo q irme, no vaya a ser q Romulus se entere de donde estoy…

- Es muy celoso y posesivo. – Recordó Remus deseando q la chica no tuviera problemas x culpa de aquella conversación.

- No, si lo q le preocupa es q no este en el laboratorio buscando su maldito suero q le "dará el dominio sobre el mundo mágico". – Ambar imito en la última frase el tono de super líder mundial q ponía Romulus cuando hablaba del suero. – Ha sido genial hablar contigo. – Ambar sonrió y se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sin embargo, algo paso al hacerlo, ya q Remus movió la cara a la vez q ella para besarla tb en la mejilla, y se encontraron labio con labio. Tras esto ambos se separaron y se quedaron mirando unos segundos como si calibraran cual debía ser su siguiente paso… Y de común acuerdo fue besarse con másfiereza q antes.

--

_Casi 3 semanas más tarde._

- Tengo q irme. – Anunció Ambar al notar la luz del sol acariciando la parte de su pierna q quedaba fuera de la sábana.

- Quédate un poco más. – Le sugirió Remus, q la tenía abrazada desde atrás, al tiempo q la besaba en el hombro.

- Sabes q no puedo. – Se lamento Ambar mientras se incorporaba lo suficiente como para q la sábana cayera dejando al descubierto su cuerpo pálido. Sus ojos ambarinos no se apartaron de los de dorados de Remus q se había quedado tumbado boca arriba para contemplarla. – Pese a q Romulus no ve nada malo en q pasemos tanto tiempo juntos, es más, me alienta a ello xq piensa q te convenceré para q te unas a su causa, al final sospechará q no lo hago x hacerle un favor a él, como ahora piensa… Y entonces tendremos problemas.

- Lo sé. – Suspiro el licántropo mirando a su compañera, q había empezado a pasar los dedos x el pecho del hombre acostado. – De todas formas eso de q piense q tu puedes atraerme hacia su lado, nos ha dado la excusa perfecta para estar juntos siempre q hemos querido. Pero supongo q no conviene arriesgar demasiado aún.

- Sí. – Repuso la joven q no se había enterado de mucho xq estaba distraída observando como su mano seguía la línea de una cicatriz q discurría x el pecho de Remus. - ¿Cómo te hiciste esta? – Pregunto de pronto.

- Pues un mortifago me lanzo una maldición cortante. Al menos la esquive.

- Ya. ¿Y esta otra?

- Un duende de Cornualles de mal humor. – Explico Remus mirando una pequeña señal circular q casi parecía el pinchazo de una vacuna.

- Pues tu corazón no andaba lejos. – Comento Ambar mirando la cicatriz ceñuda. Luego se inclino sobre ella, como si tratara de borrarla a besos. Eso pensaba Remus pero de pronto…

- ¡Au! – Se quejo el licántropo. – Acabas de morderme.

- Ya. – Repuso ella como si lo normal del mundo fuera morder a alguien en el pecho hasta hacerle sangre. – Es para q a la próxima chica q te pregunte x tu colección de cicatrices tb le puedas decir q te enfrentaste a una licántropa sádica. Tenías un hueco en tu Curriculum pectoral…

- Eres una pequeña sádica. – Acuso Remus al instante, antes de tomarla en brazos hacerla quedar de espaldas a la cama y besarla pese a las protestas sin mucho ímpetu de ella recordándole q tenía q irse.

--

_17 de julio de 1998._

Mientras se ponía la ropa para ir al Tribunal, Remus no paraba de acordarse de Ambar y de aquella mañana. Al día siguiente fue cuando los descubrieron y pese a lo mucho q había investigado no había vuelto a saber de ella. Los rumores indicaban a alguien con una cuenta pendiente mato a Romulus y asumió el mando de los Licos formando un poderoso ejército, y a él le gustaría pensar q era Ambar xq eso significaría q estaba viva.

Antes de abrocharse la camisa, se acarició la cicatriz q le habían dejado los afilados dientes de la licántropa. Estuvo un rato así.

Luego se vistió del todo. Tenía q llegar pronto a la vista de Draco Malfoy.

--

_Ese mismo día en otro lugar._

- Ambar, ya te lo he dicho mil veces. No voy a ir. – Para remarcar sus palabras, Draco se cruzó de brazos en medio del salón del hotel donde Ambar tenía su cuartel general, y amenazó con atarse a la cama como medida de protesta. (NdA: Me parece muy buena idea.)

- ¿Y q piensas hacer? ¿Tomar un avión y largarte a un lugar exótico donde el Ministerio de Magia no te alcance jamás? – pregunto Ambar observándolo desde el espejo donde se cambiaba x 7ª vez de peinado. Ahora se hacía una coleta baja. - ¿Q te parece este?

- Tanto el peinado como la idea es buena. Esa coleta te da una imagen muy de… Mel Rose Place. – Repuso Draco empezando a revisar su pasaporte. – Creo q me iré a las Islas Caimán. O tal vez a Belice. O mejor aún: al Tíbet. Allí purificaré mi alma.

- ¿Mel Rose Place? ¡Q horror! No quiero q esos entes aburridos del ministerio piensen q me he escapado de semejante puterío. – Dijo Ambar mientras se deshacía la coleta y tomaba una pinza de pelo para hacerse un moño. – No creo q lo de la huida sea buena idea. Para empezar eres demasiado pálido para ir a los 2 primeros lugares y lo del Tíbet… ¿Sabes q la purificación del alma implica la del cuerpo?

- ¿Y q? Un poco de dieta nunca viene mal. – Contestó Draco, metiendo ropa de escalada en la maleta.

- No es solo dieta de comida. Tb es dieta sexual. – Ambar se volvió para ver el efecto q sus palabras habían causado en el muchacho, y vio q había acertado: El chico dejo de meter cosas en la maleta. Reprimiendo la sonrisa, Ambar prosiguió. - X no decir q te raparán el pelo al cero. – De nuevo Draco actuó como ella quería: se llevo su mano al pelo rubio platino protectoramente. – Y siempre vivirás con el miedo de q un día habrás la puerta de tu casa y te encuentres a un grupo de aurores dispuesto a detenerte vivo o muerto. – Y ella sabía mucho de ese temor.

- Esta bien. Me has convencido. Iré a mi vista. – Suspiro Draco dándose x vencido.

- Bien. Q te parece el pelo así. – Esta vez se había recogido la parte delantera del pelo mientras q el resto caía suelto hasta media espalda.

- Bien. Me recuerdas a un personaje de la Casa de la Pradera.- La verdad es q a Draco le gustaban tanto las pelirrojas de cualquier tono, q encontraba a Ambar guapa de cualquier manera.

- ¡Lo q me faltaba! Q piensen q soy una paleta de pueblo. – Contestó Ambar volviendo a soltarse el pelo.

- X curiosidad: ¿Te estás arreglando tanto xq vas al tribunal o xq Lupin andará x allí y quieres estar guapa para la ocasión?

- Para el tribunal. X supuestísimo. – Replico Ambar mirando su imagen en el espejo con ojo crítico y asegurándose q el maquillaje cubriera las líneas de expresión.

- X supuestísimo q te creo. – Informo Draco, con un tono q indicaba lo contrario.

- Voy a dejar el pelo para luego. – Anunció Ambar después de mucho pensar. – Ahora dime q traje me va mejor: negro, blanco o gris perla.

Draco suspiro y se dejo caer en el sillón. Aquello iba para largo.

--

Después de la vista los 2 licántropos se quedaron mirando unos minutos, como si no pudieran creer estar de nuevo uno delante del otro.

- Estás preciosa. – Dijo Remus de pronto acariciando el pelo suelto de Ambar. (Al final, x sugerencia de Draco, había llamado a la peluquera del hotel y se había alisado el pelo peinando las puntas hacia fuera.)

- Gracias. Aunq me he puesto lo primero q he pillado. – Aseguro ella, haciendo q Draco q pasaba x allí con un vaso de hielo en el ojo, q Blaise se lo había puesto morado, pusiera el ojo sano en blanco.

Después d eso vino otro silencio, pero este fue máscorto q el anterior, ya q ambos decidieron dejarse de frivolidades e ir al grano. Es decir, a besarse con todas sus ganas y como si les fuera la vida en ello.

------------------------------------------

- Lo complicado no fue acostarme con Ambar. Lo complicado fue casarme con ella. – Aclaro Remus regresando de sus recuerdos.

- Pues esas son las mejores. Las q cuesta q se casen contigo. – Comento Blaise con aires de profesional.

- Hablo el experto. – Ataco Ron.

- Debería daros vergüenza. – Intervino de pronto Snape mirando a Remus & Sirius. – Pervertir así a la juventud contando vuestras depravadas historias sexuales.

- Es curioso Snapy. – Comento Sirius tras mirar a su enemigo de una manera muy poco agradable. – Xq pese a q nuestras historias no son paradigmas de fidelidad. Nuestras actuales parejas puede q estuvieran prometidas, fueran novias o amantes de algún indeseable. Pero no estaban casadas.

- Cierto. – Confirmo Remus. – Y desde luego no eran nuestras psiquiatras.

- Eso fue x tu culpa Lupin. – Acuso Snape rápidamente. – Tuya y de esos 2. – Señaló a Blaise y Justin q se partían de risa solo de recordarlo. – Y no olvidemos a la hija de este. – Señaló a Sirius.

------------------------------------------

_Año 2002._

_Lugar: restaurante de comida rápida de Budapest._

- Esta comida es asquerosa. – gruño Snape. – Todo es culpa de Lupin.

- ¡Otra vez no! – exclamaron Hermi, Blaise y Justin q estaban en la mesa con él lanzando sus comidas sobre la bandeja.

- Jefe, no puede culpar a Lupin de todos sus problemas. – Señaló Blaise.

- No le culpo de todos mis problemas. – Se defendió Snape.

- No, sólo de q tu bolsa de cacahuetes estuviera caducada, q el taxista te cobrara un montón x la carrera, q la bolsa de keptchu te explotara en la cara… - Enumeró Hermi. – esto no puede seguir así. Es repetitivo y molesto.

- Cierto, haznos un favor a todos… – Propuso Justin.

- Justin, ya te dije q no soy gay… - Le aclaro Snape con tono poco agradable q indicaba q no le iba a hacer esa clase de favor.

- Justin se refiere a q nos hagas un favor y q vayas al psiquiatra. – Explico Hermi con tono paciente. – La nuestra es muy buena.

- No pienso ir a vuestra psiquiatra. Una mujer q esta casada con Lochkart debería de estar con camisa de fuerza y no evaluando la capacidad mental de los demás. – Sentenció Snape reclinándose en la silla, y cruzando sus brazos en actitud desafiante.

- Pues es muy buena psiquiatra. – La defendió Justin. - Me ha ayudado a través de terapia familiar a q mis padre superaran q yo sea gay.

- Y a mí me ayuda un montón con todos mis sentimientos de culpabilidad. – Aportó Hermi.

- Y yo gracias a ella hace un montón de días q no me caso con nadie. – Blaise hizo la V de victoria con los dedos. – Es q mi problema es q soy generoso y no sé decirle q no a una chica guapa, ¿Xq destrozar su dulce y puro corazón?

Todos ¬¬

- No me miréis así q es verdad. – Pidió el moreno.

- Esta bien, iré al psiquiatra cuando volvamos. – Snape solo lo decía para q se callaran xq no pensaba ir ni atado.- Cambiando de tema: Blaise & Hermi. ¡Q bien lo hicisteis anoche!

- ¿Q? – Preguntaron los 2 aludidos a la vez. Aunq en lo q pensaban era en como se había enterado Snape de q anoche se habían enrollado, y lo q era mássorprendente: q no pusiera el grito en el cielo ya q el no apoyaba para nada los rollos entre compañeros de trabajo.

- ¿Cómo q el q? ¿Pues q va a ser? Capturar a al idiota integral anoche. – Explico Snape. Los 2 jóvenes se vieron bastante aliviados. – Fue un gran trabajo.

- Gracias. – repusieron los 2 ocultando el alivio. Mientras Justin les miraba divertidos como si supiera la manera en q anoche pusieron a prueba la resistencia de la cama.

--

Al final esos 3 lo habían conseguido: Snape estaba en el psiquiatra. ¡Todo era culpa de Lupin! En vista de q no iba x su propio pie, sus pupilos habían hablado con el Jefe de Seguridad mágica q le había ordenado someterse a una revisión psicológica "opcional". Vamos q solo la tenía q hacer si quería conservar su empleo. Ya era la cuarta sesión.

El caso es q llevaba allí un buen rato, ya q el terapeuta se retrasaba. Una de las cosas q másodiaba Snape era la impuntualidad… Pero estando casada con Lochkart seguro q pasaba tanto tiempo como él frente al espejo. Para entretenerse Snape, tomo una bola de metal de un oscilador armónico y la lanzó contra las otras 4 haciendo q empezara a oscilar el sistema… Llevaba ahí un rato fascinado con el invento cuando se abrió la puerta y un torbellino furioso entró en la habitación secándose el pelo con una toalla y soltando veneno x la boca contra lo q parecía ser un idiota integral.

- ¡Ah! ¡Joder! ¡Me has asustado! – Doris le miro como si no recordara xq estaba allí. – Espera, teníamos cita a las 10.

- Pues sí. – Confirmo Snape. – Llegas tarde.

- Lo siento. Es q mi marido es idiota de remate y hemos peleado xq me ha acusado de gastar su champú especial para dar volumen al pelo. – Confesó la mujer lanzando el abrigo contra el perchero, haciendo q el perchero terminara en el suelo.

- ¿Y desde cuando vienes notando q tu marido es idiota? – Pregunto Snape, mientras tomaba una libreta y se disponía a tomar notas.

- Pues casi desde el principio del matrimonio. – repuso Doris, q sin darse cuenta se sentó en el diván. – Aunq en aquella época pensaba q era consecuencia de la maldición de borrar la memoria q salió mal x hacerla con una varita rota, pero al pasar el tiempo e ir mejorando me he dado cuenta de q él era así de natural.

- ¿Y q sentimientos te provoca dicho descubrimiento? – Pregunto Snape con tono profesional, mientras lamentaba no tener unas gafas q le dieran un aire intelectual.

- Pues… ¡Severus! – Doris se levanto de pronto del diván y arrancando la libreta de las manos de Snape, q la miraba burlón. – Olvidas q estamos aquí para hablar de tus problemas, no de los míos.

- ¿Entonces tu marido te supone un problema? – Pregunto él sin inmutarse demasiado.

- ¡No! – Repuso ella sin mucha convicción tras una pausa.

- Entonces xq has dicho q no querías hablar de tus problemas. – Snape empezó a negar con la cabeza. – Es obvio q tratas de negar la realidad.

- ¿Y según tú cuál es la realidad? – Se encaró ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Tu matrimonio se va a pique. Es normal. 3 de cada 4 matrimonios acaban en divorcio. ¡Q se lo pregunten a Blaise!

- Mi matrimonio va estupendamente. Ahora vamos con tu sesión. – Doris le hizo un gesto para q abandonara su silla y fuera al diván. Pero Snape no se movió.

- Creo q deberías dejarte de idioteces, pasar de tu marido y liarte con el primer hombre de pasado turbulento y aire misterioso q se cruce en tu camino. Ese es mi consejo profesional. – Esta vez si q se levanto y fue a su diván. Cuando se sentó vio q Doris le miraba con una expresión extraña.

- Cuándo dices lo del hombre de pasado turbulento y demás, ¿te refieres a ti mismo? Xq tu no me pareces una gran opción, dado q no eres capaz de entregarte a nadie totalmente x no hablar de q tiendes a culpar a otros de tus problemas y creo q no has sido fiel en tu vida…

- ¡Eso es injusto! Cuando estoy totalmente enamorado, soy totalmente fiel.

- ¿Y ahora estás enamorado? – logró preguntar Doris con un hilo de voz.

- Puede… - Repuso Snape sin mojarse demasiado.

- Pero… ¿estás loco? Soy tu psiquiatra, x no decir q una mujer casada no puedes estar enamorado de mi.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho q estoy enamorado de ti? – Pregunto Snape con tono misterioso. – Pasemos a la terapia. Hice el libro de pensamientos positivos q me pediste. – Le mostró un cuaderno, con aires de colegial orgulloso de sus deberes.

Ella le miro molesta, pero luego volvió a la terapia sin decir ni media palabra sobre el tema. Aunq estaba q dispuesta a averiguar quién era la misteriosa mujer q le había robado el corazón a su paciente…

--

_6 meses más tarde._

- Seguimos sin pistas de Bellatrix. Esto es frustrante. – Se quejó Blaise, tras leer el último informe q habían recibido de los aurores y lanzando dicho informe contra la mesa.

- Sí, esa gente falla másq el oráculo del tiempo. – Le apoyo Hermi pese a q no había leído el informe, ya q la noche anterior salió de juerga y llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol xq la luz la hacía daño a los ojos. (Eso q estaban en casa de Snape q se alumbraba con 4 velas mal puestas.) Además la chica se había enchufado a un termo de café x vía intravenosa.

- Si no fuera x nosotros se comerían los mocos para pasar el rato. – Comento Justin, sin abandonar sus posturas de meditación. – Luna se retrasa.

- Sí. Supongo q le habrá cortado el rabo a un gato o algo así. – Dijo Blaise sin importarle mucho.

Entonces se fijaron q Snape no se había quejado aún de la impuntualidad de Luna, no había culpado a Lupin de los malos informes, no le había ordenado a Justin q quitara los pies de su mesa, ni regañado a Hermi x salir un lunes hasta las mil de la noche, ni siquiera se burlo de Blaise x su nuevo divorcio, el 6º.

Es más, el hombre se dedicaba a regar las plantas silbando la canción de Pokemón.

- Severus. – Pregunto Hermi en tono tan asustado q el aludido dejo de silbar y se volvió para mirarla. - ¿Estás bien?

- Hermi. Hermi. Mi dulce Hermi. Estoy muy bien. Muy feliz. – Aclaro Snape con una sonrisa encantadora de Teletubbie psicópata.- La vida es tan maravillosa.

- ¿Eh? - atino a decir la chica, q de la impresión se quito las gafas de sol.

- ¿Os he dicho últimamente lo orgulloso q estoy de vosotros 3? – Pregunto Snape llegando hasta la mesa y abarcando a los 2 chicos en un abrazo. – Sois como hijos para mi. Casi q os quiero y todo.

- ¿Quién eres y q has hecho con nuestro jefe? – Pregunto Blaise rápidamente alejándose del abrazo.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! – Salto Justin llegando al meollo del misterio. – Creo q Doris le ha dado a este algo q no nos ha dado a nosotros. – Hizo una pausa infinitesimal pero q a Snape le pareció eterna. – Prozac.

- Sí es eso. – Confeso Snape.

- ¿Sí? – Pregunto Blaise mirando fijamente al cuello de su jefe. - ¿Y ese cardenal en el cuello? Creo q nuestro jefe vive una aventura sexual y x eso ha mejorado su humor.

- ¡Q aventura ni q 8 cuartos! Me mordí al afeitarme. – Explico Snape. Luego tarareando una canción sobre una abeja nacida bajo el sol en un país multicolor se fue a regar un geranio q tenía en la terraza.

- Me da q Blaise tiene razón. – Admitió Hermi volviéndose a poner las gafas de sol. – Snape, al fin, tiene una aventura sexual. Dan ganas de dar una fiesta para celebrarlo. Yo ya pensaba q era asexual.

- ¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquila? – Pregunto Justin escandalizado. – Tenemos q averiguar quién es ella. No podemos permitir q nuestro jefe salga con una pelandrusca de medio pelo.

- ¡Q buena excusa! Je, je. Me mordí afeitándome. - Aplaudió Blaise. – Esa me la apunto.

- ¡Blaise! Haz el favor de concentrarte. – Ordenó Hermi.

- Me gusta cuando te pones en plan dominante. – Blaise le guiñó un ojo, y la morena termino x sonreír.

- Dejar de tontear pareja. – Intervino Justin. – Tenemos q hacer una lista de las candidatas másprobables.

------------------------------------------

- No tenéis ni idea de la cantidad de quinielas q hicimos. – Concluyó Justin. – Y al final no nos enteramos de quién era hasta q volvimos de Madrid y Hermi encontró a Lochkart en casa de Snape diciendo algo de q dejara en paz a su esposa.

- Pues la verdad es q estaba bastante clarito. – Dijo Ron con tono inocente.

- Seguro q tu Weasly lo hubieras adivinado a la primera. – Le pinchó Draco.

- ¿Quién iba a decir q Snapy resultaría ser un Casanova de manicomio? – Comento Sirius con tono mordaz.

- Perdona q el único Casanova q hay aquí es Zabini. – Recordó Snape. – Q él se ha casado 7 veces.

- Oye una duda q siempre he tenido. – Intervino Harry. - ¿Q es lo q hace q te divorcies de todas tus esposas? Es q como ya voy x el segundo matrimonio, me da miedo seguir tus pasos.

- Pues es una buena pregunta, pequeño saltamontes. Repasemos a la primera, Lesly…

- Lucía. – Corrigió Justin.

- Era tenista. Bastante buena. Tenía un par de buenas… boleas. Pero tb tenía la manía de acostarse con calcetines blancos. Se los dejaba hasta para el sexo. Era bastante irritante. Sobre todo xq eran los de entrenar y apestaban como nadie sabe. Me divorcie de ella x conducta violenta.

- Sí. – Confirmo Snape. – cuando le pillo dándose el lote con su hermana Eva, le lanzo la raqueta a la cabeza.

- Mi segunda esposa Ada… - Continuo Blaise, sin escuchar a Snape.

- Ana. – Corrigió Justin de nuevo.

- Esa, Ana. Era la hija del predicador q os conté antes. Me divorcié de ella x inestabilidad mental congénita. Quería q me levantara todos los días a las 6 de la mañana para ir a la Iglesia. Si eso no es estar loca… Mi 3ª esposa se llamaba Rebeca.

- Rubí. – corrigieron Snape & Justin a la vez.

- ¿La heroinómana? – Pregunto Sirius, ya q Hermi solía sacar esa esposa a relucir cuando se mencionaba el tema de las malas decisiones de Blaise.

- Pues sí, la chica tenía un pequeño problema con las drogas. – Explico Blaise. – Al principio me decía q era insulina. Pero con ella me porte super bien. La pagué la rehabilitación… Y cuando salió dijo q quería dejar su pasado totalmente atrás. Y claro eso me incluía a mi. Fue así como conocí a Sara.

- Sofía. – Corrigió de nuevo Justin.

- Eso. Ella era una de las enfermeras del centro. Me vio tan desconsolado cuando Rubí me dejo q se avino a consolarme. Me divorcié de ella xq le gustaba traerse el trabajo a casa.

- Bueno, pero eso no es para tanto. Ambar tb se lo trae a veces. – Comento Lupin.

- Ya pero es q en verdad era prostituta. – Explico Snape sin parar de reír.

- Sí, es q con ser enfermera no la llegaba. – Blaise hizo un gesto de q no quería entrar mucho en el tema. – Y llegamos a Casandra.

- Carolina. – Rectificó Justin. – La artista bisexual.

- Sí la chica tenía un pequeño problema con la fidelidad. – Concedió Blaise. – Hermi y ella se hicieron íntimas. Salían juntas casi todas las noches. Nunca quise entrar mucho en el grado de intimidad, pero el día q ella me propuso hacer un trío, ella, yo y Hermi. Ahí ya pensé q se era demasiado hasta para mí.

- De verdad, dejo sola a Hermi con vosotros unos añitos de nada y de q manera me la pervertís. – Ron entorno los ojos azules y los paseó x las caras de Snape, Blaise y Justin.

- En defensa de mi prima. – Intervino Draco. – debo decir q tiene mejor gusto para las mujeres q para los hombres. Xq teníais q haber visto a la camarera q se nos presento el otro día. Una pelirroja con mechas castañas espectacular. Yo he visto pocas chicas tan guapas como esa. Y tenía pinta de ser másflexible q una goma elástica y… - Draco se interrumpió de pronto al ver q Blaise, Ron y Sirius le miraban como si fueran a saltar a descuartizarle de un momento a otro.

- Mejor calla Draco. – le aconsejó Remus. – Q Ambar te tiene cariño y te extrañaría mucho.

- ¡Harry! ¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto? – Sollozó Ron de pronto.

- ¿El q? – Pregunto el aludido confuso.

- Casarte ahora q Giny esta medio convencida para dejar a Draco. – Explico el pelirrojo.

- Primera noticia. – Comento Draco sorprendido.

- ¿Ya has logrado desencajar su lengua del fondo del estómago del rubio? – Pregunto Snape con toda su mala leche.

- No. – Respondió Ron, con tono de niño ofendido. – Pero ya va hacia el buen camino.

- X cierto, ¿Dónde esta mi primera esposa? – Pregunto Harry.

- Ha ido con Doris a casa de su madre a intentar arreglar los daños ocasionados ayer. – Explico Draco. – Eso me recuerda… ¿No se supone q tu, Weasly, estás cuidando a tus sobrinas?

- Sí, están abajo con Persefone. – Ron se sentía orgulloso de lo responsable q le parecía eso.

- ¿Q? – Preguntaron todos los hombres poniéndose de pie de un brinco. Era normal las 2 niñas estaba resultando ser una versión femenina de los pequeños James & Sirius, y Persefone no ejercía el menor control sobre ellas, sino q al contrario.

Todos bajaron corriendo, (menos Ron, q no entendía xq ese alboroto) y se encontraron con q las niñas había convertido la planta baja de la casa de Sirius en una mezcla entre las cuevas de Altamira y las pirámides de Egipto, tanto x la extensión del trabajo como x los estilos artísticos.

- Muy mal, Clío. – Le decía Persefone a la pequeña cuando todos encontraron a las culpables y se sorprendieron de q Persefone las regañaran. – Ese león no esta bien dibujado. Pon un poco de pintura roja en los colmillos para q sea másrealista.

- Ni se te ocurra. – Intervino Sirius. – Clío & Persefone soltad esa pintura y alejaros despacio.

- ¡Y tú Lily! – La aludida dejo el sigiloso avance al oír a su padre furioso, y se volvió con expresión cautelosa en la cara. - ¿Q tienes q decir en tu defensa?

- Eh. – La chica se quedo un momento con expresión pensativa antes de hacer un gesto q abarcaba las paredes y decir. - ¿No es increíble todo lo q puede tener dentro un lápiz?

------------------------------------------

Eso digo yo. Bueno, lo q yo digo es bien: ¿No es increíble todo lo q puede tener dentro un diskette? Y eso q este parecía ir a petar en cualquier momento, pero ha resistido. Estoy orgullosa de él.

Q sí, chicas, q este es el final. Espero q os haya gustado, y quería agradecer a todas las personas q han leído el fict, y sobre todo a las q me dejasteis mensajes casi al principio, cuando amenazaba con dejar de escribirlo sino lo leía nadie, (q tiempos aquellos.) Pues allá van esas personas:Loraine Poter, SeerlenaEd, Dimebonitareina, Lila, Sara Melis, Azkaban, Ginny84, Andy-Wm, Susanh, Lady Vega, Tisha Ryddle (Te me has cambiado el nombre, ¿eh?) AnyT Granchester, Gin-ynia.

Y ahora dejemos de lado las emotividades y hablemos un poco del presente, si me queréis seguir leyendo por aquí, tenéis tres ficts míos: La profecía, de la época de los merodeadores, aunque no tiene que ver con la famosa profecía;un nuevo capítulo del Arte de Vengarte, mi macro fict de los Merodeadores. Y si me extrañáis mucho desde ya, esta "Viajes en el tiempo" Mi Fict compartido con mi amiguita Lorien y corregido x la loca de Tana, q es la caña. (El fict. No nosotras. Bueno, nosotras tb.)

Pero a vosotras/os ni se os ocurra olvidaros de mi, q pronto vuelvo a la carga con humor y másmala leche q nunca. Xq a fin de cuentas a veces hay q evadirse de la cruel realidad…

Muchos besos.

(Carla hace una profunda reverencia)

Y hasta pronto.

CarlaGrey. 

Orgullosa Lupina.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.

Administradora adjunta de un foro de Fict en construcción.

Y persona q no aguanta las despedidas. ¿Dónde esta el maldito pañuelo?


End file.
